A Simple Mistake
by Crunchysunrises
Summary: New: Chapter 22 An accident in the Time Stream throws Tsukino Usagi from her own time into AC 197 where mysterious aliens have invaded the solar system...WIP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing I would have/be four things that I am currently not:  
  
a) Rich b) Powerful c) Not be writing non-profit fanfiction and d) Would most certainly have tons of fan mail (*sigh* Yes, a not-so-subtle hint to review, review, review!)  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo Maxwell! Put me down!" shrieked Hilde Schbeiker as she flailed wildly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Duo asked maddeningly, his voice dripping with suppressed laughter.  
  
Hilde beat at Duo's chest with mock ferocity. "Yes! YES! YES!"  
  
Duo laughed, hugging the thrashing Hilde even more tightly to his chest.  
  
Finally, he managed "Remember Hilde, you asked for it!"  
  
Then he dropped her.  
  
A scream had time to be born in her chest and bubble up her throat to force her mouth open. Then she was immersed in frigid water that poured into her mouth and rushed up her nose. Hilde struck out with her arms and legs, forcing her way to the surface, her hair floating around her. Sputtering, she broke the surface of the water and greedily sucked the air into her lungs as she glared up at Duo through the hair plastered in her eyes.  
  
Duo was utterly oblivious to Hilde's glare as he howled with laughter at her fate. Swiftly Hilde swam to the side of the pool and grabbed Duo's ankles. With a vicious yank, Hilde's boyfriend joined her in the pool as her laughter rang out over the pool deck.  
  
Duo shot to the surface and, when he finished gasping for air, Duo eyed his smirking lover with a vaguely chagrinned expression.  
  
"Hilde!" he exclaimed, waggling the end of his braid at her "Do you know how long it's going to take to wash and dry all this!"  
  
Hilde smirked widely. "We could cut it all off," she suggested helpfully.  
  
Duo's violet eyes widened with horror.  
  
"HILDE!"  
  
He lunged at her.  
  
Hilde laughed wickedly and splashed out of reach. Undeterred, Duo pursued her, forcing Hilde to start swimming seriously. What resulted looked almost like a game of water tag. Almost. From the relative safety of her lounge chair, Catherine laughed at the couple's antics.  
  
"Will they ever grow up?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"I hope not" Relena said with a fond smile as she slathered her arms and legs in sun block. "Life would be so boring."  
  
"Boring is good" Sally told the young politician as she stretched languorously. "Less work for us Preventers."  
  
"Lazy Onna" Wufei grumbled absently at his partner as he skimming his magazine.  
  
Sally's low, throaty chuckle tickled his ears as she stretched again, her eyes hidden by her dark glasses. "Perhaps" was all she said in reply.  
  
Playfully, Catherine poked Relena in he ribs. "Hey, I'll put sun block on your back if you'll put some on mine."  
  
Relena nodded. "Agreed." As Catherine started working on her back, Relena turned to Sally. "Sally, I'll put some on your back while Catherine puts it on mine."  
  
Sally smiled. "Thank you. I'm afraid I was going to wait to ask until the two of you had finished."  
  
In the pool Duo finally managed to catch one of Hilde's feet, inexorably dragging her back to him. Mercilessly he dunked her many, many times. On the pool deck, all three women stopped in their ministrations to watch.  
  
"Should we help her?" asked Catherine, a hint of naughtiness in her voice.  
  
Hilde chose that moment to grab Duo by the braid and drag him under with her, effectively turning the tables. Now she was the one dunking him.  
  
"I think she has everything under control," Sally observed wryly.  
  
Wufei muttered something about the dishonor of being defeated by a woman as Trowa silently watched the scene, his face impassive.  
  
From the French double doors of the mansion Quatre and Hiiro appeared, followed by two of Quatre's many servants. The menservants were carrying a pair of trays, the first laden with finger foods and the second with two pitchers and several drinks. Quatre was companionably chatting with Hiiro, despite the other boy's lack of verbal responses, as he led his guest to the poolside.  
  
"Look who finally made it!" he called happily to the others.  
  
"Hiiro" Relena breathed to herself as the others welcomed Hiiro into their midst. Hiiro's welcomes ranged from Trowa's reserved nod of recognition to Duo's enthusiastic bellow that was swiftly followed up by a stoically endured hug.  
  
Quatre smiled gently at his guests' happiness. "I took the liberty of asking for water and lemonade as well as refreshments for us. If you would like something else, just ask any of the staff."  
  
"Thank you" murmured Trowa as he accepted a glass of water.  
  
Catherine turned to Quatre, smiling, a glint in her eyes. "Now that you mention it, I could use some help Quatre."  
  
"Just name your wish Miss. Catherine and I will see to it."  
  
Catherine held the bottle of sun block out to him. "Would you please put sun block on my shoulders and back?"  
  
Unprepared, the Arabian was at first startled, then extremely embarrassed. A light flush staining his cheeks, he mutely nodded as he accepted the bottle of sun block from Catherine. Relena and Sally watched, the former with obvious surprise and the latter with a mysterious smile, as the bikini clad Catherine lay face down on her lounge chair and waited.  
  
Eyeing Catherine exposed back, Quatre became even more red and turned to Trowa for help. The glimmer of amusement in his visible eye alerted Quatre to the fact that there would be no aid from that quarter. Squaring his shoulders like a man sent to the gallows, Quatre squeezed some sun block into the palm of his hand and set to work.  
  
I can do this, he thought. I'm a hardened warrior. A Gundam pilot! I can do this without thinking about how silky smooth Catherine's skin is! I can! Quatre's face grew steadily rosier with his drifting thoughts. Maybe not. I think I'll concentrate on being methodical instead.  
  
Sally's smiled grew as she noted Catherine's smirk, carefully concealed in the crook of one arm. Tactfully, she turned her attention to other matters. Namely Hilde.  
  
Duo had managed to save himself from Hilde and made a quick get away, scrambling out of the pool. Instead of chasing him, Hilde floated lazily on her back. Noticing Hiiro, she splashed upright, treading water.  
  
"Hey Hiiro!" she yelled to him, waving.  
  
He nodded his head and waved twice with one hand. "Hello Hilde."  
  
"Duo, get me a towel, please?"  
  
The braided boy shook his head. "Nuh uh. I don't do favors for women who try to drown me!"  
  
Hilde turned pleading eyes on Hiiro. "Please?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Hn." Hiiro collected Hilde's towel from a helpful Relena, then wordlessly offered Hilde a hand out of the pool. Smiling brightly at him, Hilde accepted the proffered hand.  
  
It was as Hiiro stood braced and Hilde was clambering out of the pool that Duo struck. Darting over to the pair, Duo pushed Hiiro, hard. Between the unexpected push and Hilde's weight, Hiiro fell in, dropping Hilde and her towel. The towel slowly sank beneath the water milliseconds before Hiiro and Hilde erupted to the surface, both glaring murderously.  
  
"Duo" Hilde grated.  
  
"Omae o koroso."  
  
Duo yelped when he saw the too calm expression of his lover and the extreme lack of expression on his best friend. Wisely, he took that as his cue to run.  
  
Leaping out of the pool they took off after him, not bothering with towels or, in Hilde's case, shoes.  
  
Sally and Catherine laughed boisterously as they watched the chase. After a few moments of watching, Quatre and Relena gave up their valiant efforts and began to laugh helplessly.  
  
"Idiots" Wufei grumbled, his own smile safely hidden behind his magazine. "It is only justice for Maxwell to die painfully for that."  
  
Trowa said nothing, his eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
Eventually the chase circled back towards the pool deck. Duo, his eyes wild, dove behind Quatre begging, "SAVE ME Q-MAN!! Quatre, my buddy, my pal, my compadre!!"  
  
Hiiro and Hilde skid to a halt in front of Quatre.  
  
Hiiro leveled his gun at Quatre's surprised face. "Move."  
  
Quatre blinked, then ducked and ran for the safety of the sidelines.  
  
"QUATRE YOU COWARD!!"  
  
Nervously Duo eyed Hiiro's dripping gun.  
  
"Eh . . .Hiiro! You wouldn't ishoot/i your best buddy would you?"  
  
Hiiro cocked his gun.  
  
"Hilde!" Desperately Duo turned to his love, "You wouldn't let Hiiro shoot your lover, would you?"  
  
Hilde smirked. "Hit him right between the eyes Hiiro."  
  
"Hilde!" A revelation was born to Duo's panicked mind. Duo nearly collapsed in relief. "Hey Hiiro! Your precious gun got wet! It won't work any more!"  
  
Hiiro blink and stared at his wet gun for a moment. Hilde groaned loudly, her face sunk into her hands. Then, Hiiro forcefully threw his gun back into the pool and lunged at Duo. As the boys brawled, Hilde bolted for Duo's shoes, before diving into the fray herself. In no time at all, Duo was subdued and securely trussed up with his own shoelaces.  
  
He looked up pitifully at his captors, his large eyes wide and innocent as his lower lip jutted out and trembled. "Hilde? Hiiro? Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"No." With that monosyllable, uttered in unison, both walked away from Duo Maxwell. Heartlessly they ignored him; Hilde cheerfully accepted a towel from Sally and Hiiro left to change in his room.  
  
"Justice is served" Wufei pronounced, unable to completely hide his laughter at Duo's fate.  
  
Duo glared at the group in general. "Doesn't anyone care about my well- being?"  
  
Catherine grinned at him. "Of course we do Duo. We just don't want to cross Hilde and Hiiro." She leaned towards him, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "If you hadn't noticed, they tend to be rather violent." Muffled giggles burst out all over the group but Catherine pretended not to notice them as she continued, her face grave despite her laughing eyes. "Personally, I don't want to join you. You understand, I'm sure. Anyway, I think they'll let you go. Eventually." She sat up.  
  
Duo glared at her. "Hardy har har har. Very funny Cathy."  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Relena certainly thought so." She turned to Quatre and imperiously handed him the sun block. "You never finished," she said by way of explanation. Flushing slightly he nodded. "I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes sparkling before lying down on her lounge chair again. One by one, Duo's friends settled back to talking and laughing amongst themselves as they resumed their activities. Duo watched them, shocked. Finally, a faint pout hovering about his lips, he settled back to wait for someone to untie him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night they watched the fireworks, peace settling over them like a cloak. Duo, his arm around Hilde's waist, pulled her closer against him. His other arm came to rest around her waist as his chin rested on the top of her head.  
  
"It's been two years," Relena murmured, standing near Hiiro "since the war ended."  
  
"And one year since Mariemeia," Sally added, leaning on the balcony.  
  
Next to her Wufei shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Can you believe we've had relative peace since then?" Quatre asked no one and every one at the same time.  
  
"Speaking of Mariemeia, where is she? And Lady Une?" Duo asked, nuzzling Hilde's ear.  
  
"They're remembering Treize today in their own way, I'd imagine." Although his face and body stance was emotionless under the light of the fireworks, Wufei's tone killed the conversation. Several uncomfortable minutes later, Duo decided to try to strike up another line of conversation.  
  
"Hey Relena, where do you think Dorothy is? She usually follows you everywhere like a lost pit bull."  
  
"She's probably honoring Treize too, I'd imagine" Relena said quietly.  
  
Duo groaned inaudibly as Hilde sympathetically patted his hand.  
  
Several minutes later . . ."Anyone for ice cream?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A small armada of ships left the main group and headed toward Jupiter. In the command chair of the flagship sat a small figure. Barely bigger than a fourteen-year-old girl, she was nonetheless fully grown and very much in command. Her pale green hair had been cut so that the longest strands framed her face and brushed her earlobes as she cocked her head. In the back, it was boyishly short. Deep red eyes focused intently on the corner of the main view screen where a man with light pink hair cut short and brilliant silver-blue eyes spoke to her seriously. She nodded once in response.  
  
"I agree that Sailor Galaxia should be our spokesperson to the humans. If the Princess and her Guardians are safe and alive on Earth, they will recognize her and make every effort to contact us."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"The broadcast will be sent at the beginning of Earth's next week. On the day that they call 'Monday'."  
  
She nodded. "Understood. That doesn't give us much time."  
  
"It doesn't. But we must complete our mission as soon as possible."  
  
She nodded again. "Then we should quit wasting time."  
  
A faint smile flickered across his face. "Agreed. May the Moon watch over you, Flora."  
  
"And may Jupiter clear your path, Selardi. Give my love to Mahina and the children."  
  
He nodded. "Of course." Then his face winked out and that corner of the screen became blank. Flora turned her attention to one of her underlings.  
  
"Danae, please run a scan over the planet and its moons. Let's see what we can salvage."  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sally had been valiantly forging her way through her paperwork for the last four hours. Now she sighed and slumped in her chair, tiredly rubbing her temples. She and Wufei had been gone only a matter of days. How had all this paperwork been spawned?  
  
The intercom crackled to life and Wufei's urgent voice blared out from it.  
  
"Onna! Get up here now!"  
  
Sally, only too happy for the break, eagerly agreed and was in the cockpit of their shuttle in almost no time. Wufei did not even acknowledge her presence. He merely turned up the volume on their multipurpose vid-phone. At the moment, it seemed, it was serving as a television.  
  
"I repeat," said an effeminate voice sternly, "We wish the immediate surrender of the White Moon Princess and her Guard."  
  
Intrigued, Sally drew closer to Wufei and looked over his shoulder to see a portrait shot of a beautiful woman with red eyes, dressed in some form of golden armor. She wore a golden chest plate that emphasized her femininity, golden shoulder pads, and her hair was tucked out of sight under a golden headdress.  
  
"Should harm have come to them, or even death, we shall seek such vengeance as will leave humanity weeping for all of time. Return them to us, and there shall be no hostiles. Indeed, there may even be peace and an alliance. You have ten days." Her flat, uncompromising eyes softened. "Princess, Sailor Senshi, if you hear or see this message, please contact us and come home." Her eyes hardened again. "That is all."  
  
Then she leveled a very direct, very challenging gaze at the screen. The vid-phone blipped to a purely golden screen, then the woman reappeared. She gazed at her audience with flat, uncompromising eyes.  
  
"I am Sailor Galexia, representative of the White Moon Empire. I wish to speak to you on behalf of the people of the White Moon Empire. Our High Princess and her Guardians took refuge on your planet long ago. Now, we have returned to them in the hopes of rebuilding what was destroyed so long ago by war. Please return them to us. Immediately. I repeat that we wish the immediate surrender of the White Moon Princess and her Guard. Should harm have come to them, or even death, we shall seek such vengeance as will leave humanity weeping for al—"  
  
Wufei abruptly switched stations.  
  
The next channel also held the image of Sailor Galaxia. "—time. Retu—"  
  
He switched stations again. "—hem to us—"  
  
He switched it off. Sally merely stared at him, frowning slightly.  
  
"What's" she finally asked, "a 'White Moon Princess'?" 


	2. Chapter 01

It's me again! Hee hee, I got so many nice reviews I decided to touch up and post this ahead of schedule. Thank you all so much! I was glowing after reading your reviews. (Yes, reviewing really does encourage the writers to not only write but also to post quickly! We haven't been lying to you all this time!)  
To answer a few questions quickly:  
1 - The pilots and senshi were supposed to meet up next chapter but I've already started it and its not going to happen although the Sailor Moon Universe will put in its first appearance.  
2 - I've never actually seen Hilde conscious and talking to any of the G-boys except Duo and possibly Trowa. Actually, many of the Gundam Girls have this problem. As a result, I've had to guess what their relationships with the guys would be based on the characters' personalities and histories. So I don't really know Hiiro would get Hilde a towel but based on everything I know or have discovered about him, I firmly believe he would.  
3 - The pilots pasts may become very important in this fic - in fact, I know that their pasts will be important issues in some cases. If you have any questions, e-mail ma and ask and I'll tell you everything I know about the matter.  
4 - ROMANCES: I'm not telling! There WILL be some but you have to figure them out for yourselves. You can e-mail me and guess or review me and guess. If you're right, I'll tell you so. I'm considering adding a bonus to the first two people to guess each pairing. Since I am eternally broke, the bonus will come in the form of my sending you the next chapter before I post it anywhere on the Internet - including both my site and fanfiction.net. Let me know what you think about that.  
*Duo, staring at the Author's Notes in awe. * You sure do have a lot to say!  
*Sam sticks her tongue out. * Look who's talking!  
*Duo, indignantly * HEY! That's n-  
*The click that signals the removal of a safety silences the pair. Hiiro glares at them before turning to glare at the audience. *   
*Hiio, in his usual monotone. * Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belongs to Sam. She is poor and cannot afford to be sued. If she is, I will be forced to change your mind. *Waves gun threateningly. *  
*Trowa, calmly. * Send questions, comments, criticism, flames, and promises of undying devotion via either the reviews box or our e-mail.  
*Quatre, smiling hugely. * Enjoy the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une was not one to waste time. Her organization and leadership abilities had made her a formidable officer in OZ and were now what made her the competent leader of the Preventers. Currently the lady in question was fighting a rather large headache that threatened to blossom into a full-blown migraine as she prepared to make an announcement, live. The headache was the result of a long, stressful twenty-four hours.  
  
She had been fearlessly battling the hordes of paperwork that had descended on her desk while she was away with Mariemeia, commemorating the end of the war and remembering Treize when the broadcasts had started. After that, life seemed to speed up considerably.  
  
While the broadcasts had been on all the airways, making all forms of electronic communications impossible, she had ordered four independent teams to trace them and made each team check its findings twice. The results had not been comforting. Independently, all four teams found two things. Firstly, that there were now strange ships orbiting the other planets and their moons and, more disturbing in her mind, Earth's moon. And secondly, the signals came from Venus after bouncing between the ships and the other planets.  
  
Not that she had much time to privately think on matters. While her teams were working, she helped to arrange conferences with both the Colonies and Earth, setting them up via courier. While she attended the first of many conferences with the leaders of Earth and the Colonies, the original results had come in from her teams and she had ordered them to check their results. The new results had arrived while she was in the third meeting and there was no denying them then.  
  
Drawing on whatever shreds of calm had survived the news, she coolly announced her new information to the assembled members of government. To say the least, they had not taken the news well. It had taken a gunshot, administered by the lady herself, to silence the babbling politicians and strong smelling salts to revive the three woman and four men who had fainted. Une had been less than amused by the whole incident, praying to the soul of her beloved to lend her his near eternal patience.  
  
Fortunately, Relena Darlian had been present and composed albeit several shades paler than she had been before the announcement. Between the two of them, they managed to gently herd the assembled politicians into the most logical plan of action. So now Lady Une was sitting in her office behind her desk, a television crew and its equipment sprawled around her, as she watched the President end his speech and with it his attempt to reassure the masses. Lady Une contemplated the pros and cons of various defenses as first the leader of the colonies and then Relena Darlian took the stage, adding their reassurances to those of the President.  
  
As her turn neared, Une resisted the urge to straighten her uniform or hair as she smoothed her features. Smiling gently at the camera when the air light came on, she waited a few seconds and began.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Lady Une, leader of the Preventers. In the hopes that this message will reach the people of the White Moon Empire, I am broadcasting tonight. Your message via Sailor Galaxia has been seen and noted but we are unable to comply. Not unwilling but unable.  
  
"We know nothing of you or your people. Who are you and where are you from? What was destroyed and why are you rebuilding it? What is a 'White Moon Princess'? Who or what would compose her 'Guard'? What is her approximate age and can anyone among you give us a description? If possible, we would like the same information for her guardians.  
  
"It is unjust to threaten us, the people of the Earth and the Colonies, with war and retaliation. Especially when we do not understand what is going on. It is also unjust to destroy the lives of many and take the lives of many more because a handful of lives may have been lost in one of our bloody conflicts. The people of the Colonies and Earth are striving to maintain peace. Not just amongst humanity but, now that you have arrived, with you as well. Please do not shatter our hard won and dearly paid for peace over something we neither know of nor understand. Try to be reasonable and see things from our perspective. And, should the White Moon Princess and her Guard be watching this, I sincerely hope that they do return to you. Thank you and have a good evening."  
  
Une coolly stared into the cameras for another few seconds, waiting for the on-air light to go off. When it did she sighed and quickly snatched up her suitcase, wished her secretary a good evening and was out the door before the camera crew had even half of their equipment stored away. In her car she only paused long enough to swallow a painkiller, before driving home for some much needed rest, secure in the knowledge that the broadcasts just filmed would be running for the next forty-eight hours on all stations frequencies, and channels.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
From eight planets and Earth's moon, twelve figures stared at the broadcast again through their view screens.  
  
"She has valid points," Flora observed, mostly to break the silence of her companions.  
From her box in the corner of Flora's view screen, one of eleven, Bellona nodded thoughtfully, her curly hair bouncing. Idly Flora thought how appropriate that the leader of the Martians should have orange-red hair, the color of young flames.  
  
Dione, the leader of the Venusians, irritably ran a hand through his short hair saying, "We forgot that humans age so much more quickly than we do. The war with Beryl and the end of Queen Selenity's reign seems to have happened only a few years ago to us. For them it was probably uncountable millennia ago. They probably remember nothing."  
  
Selardi, nodded, his short pink hair flopping in his eyes. Thoughtfully he brushed it out of his eyes. "We need to respond then. Teach them what they need to know so that they can help us."  
  
Aglaia of Mercury arched an eyebrow. "Speaking of help, didn't you word your speech a little too strongly Sailor Galaxia? We want our princesses back, not a war."  
  
Sailor Galaxia sighed. "I know but . . .It was the most dreadful feeling to return to this planet and find no traces of the Moon Princess or her Senshi or even her Prince. I forgot the intent of the message and remembered the loss."  
  
Selardi sighed. "Whatever the reason, your message has probably frightened the humans dreadfully. That's not what we wanted. We wanted to be good neighbors with them."  
  
"But perhaps it is better this way" mused Morna softly, "do we really wish to be on terms with these humans?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Urania asked sharply.  
  
"If they're so inferior, why do we want them as our equals?" Kaie, Morna's twin, elaborated, "Won't they just be a burden, dragging at us?"  
  
There was a strained silence as each fought down his or her initial reaction. Finally Nereus of Neptune attempted to answer the twins.  
  
"You're from another galaxy so we shouldn't expect you to understand. We often forget how differently you must see things. In this galaxy, all life is precious and every race is special. Our long lifespan is both strength and a weakness. We will weather time for years all but uncountable to them but our lives will never possess the intensity that is present in even the dullest of humans because Death does not breath on our necks as she must for humanity. The brightest lights so often burn most briefly."   
  
In their box, the twins still looked baffled. Questions practically dripped from their lips but Hel of Saturn spoke before they did, grinding out in his deep voice, "Consider them important to us - one of our little quirks - and treat them well. Respect them. Otherwise there could be trouble for you."  
  
As one the pair nodded, their questions dying unasked. "As you say."  
  
In the ensuing quiet, Dis brought everyone's attention back to the original topic.  
  
"So," murmured the leader of the Plutonians "what are we going to do to rectify the situation?"  
  
Selardi of the Moon answered. "Send a counter broadcast of course. What else can we do?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was twelve hours after Lady Une's message that the reply came, overriding all other signals as it had before. This time a young man sat next to Sailor Galaxia. He had light pink hair, neatly parted and combed to the side, and brilliant silver-blue eyes that gazed seriously at the viewers.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Selardi of the Moon and in the absence of our High Princess I have assumed the leadership of both the Moon and the White Moon Empire. I have undertaken the task of answering Lady Une's questions as fully as possible.  
  
"At the dawn of time, each planet and star in the Universe gave birth to a race of people. Lovingly cradled and nurtured by their planets, these races grew, lead and protected by the chosen representative and warrior of the planet known as a Sailor Senshi. Although these races were born alone they were not alone in the truest sense for all things are bound to one another in the Universe. Through this binding, representatives for entire galaxies arose. Perhaps because the power was too much or perhaps because it requires different kinds of strength, a system has one overall protector while a galaxy will have two.  
  
"In our system, the royal family of the Moon produces an heir who will not only wield the power of the Moon but is also the protector of both our system and the galaxy as a whole. She will be the soul, so to speak, of the galaxy. She will feel the pain and pleasure of the planets and stars and she will unite them as she leads them towards a beautiful future. Often she is called the 'High Princess' or the 'White Moon Princess' or possibly the 'Moon Princess'. The other protector of our galaxy is Sailor Galaxia. She is the soldier of our galaxy as the High Moon Princess is the soul.  
  
"As for what we are rebuilding, we are rebuilding the capital of our galaxy and the center of the White Moon Empire. It was destroyed, by your measurements of time, long ago during a dreadful war. Our side won the war but at a frightful costs among them the loss of our planetary guardians, their advisors, and our High Princess. We are the children of those who fought that war and we wish to restore what our parents died for. Sailor Galaxia met our princess and her court when she visited this planet a few years ago during the Sailor Wars and, when she left on a mission entrusted to her by the High Princess herself, the Princess and her Sailor Senshi were well and happy. The only problem she could see was that none of them carried any memories of their pasts or us although they continued to fulfill their duties. Sailor Galaxia returned a few years later to report to completion of her mission and our coming of age only to find the Moon Princess gone as well as any sign of her guardians. Naturally, she searched for them but found nothing. Knowing that we were of age she returned for us with the belief that more searchers might speed the process along.  
  
"This brings us to the crux of the issue. We do not wish for you to join us against your wishes nor do we wish to conquer you. We simply wish to find and speak with our planetary warriors, their advisors, and our High Princess. We came from the far away galaxy where the High Princess and her Sailor Senshi hid us during the war in order to find them and aid them if possible.  
  
"We have no pictures or portraits of them for they were all hidden or destroyed during the war. Nor will they be easily identified for the Sailor Senshi have ways of disguising and hiding themselves, whether they consciously hid themselves or not. The only thing I can tell you is that eventually they will make their presence known, even if something terrible has happened and they have no memory whatsoever."  
"And I am sorry" Sailor Galaxia put in, "that I allowed my feelings to cloud my judgement." She glanced at the man beside her. "You will not be destroyed if you fail to find them in less than ten days. Please forgive my mistake and aid us in our questing."  
  
"We know for a fact that our High Princess and her court were last on your planet. Please. Find them." Selardi looked into the camera then and said something that none of his human viewers could understand. The words were obviously in his own language as they flowed from his mouth, sounding almost like a pleading, sorrowful song that lightly touches the mind even as it gently tugs at the heart. Then the screen flashed to silver and a few moments later, the entire message broadcast again. It repeated itself for forty-eight hours, and then ceased.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Side by side they sat, watching the second broadcast from the White Moon Empire.  
  
"I still don't understand why they care so for humanity" Morna complained softly to her twin brother. "Even Galexia is soft for them."  
  
"Perhaps it is something one must experience to understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A slight smile tugged at his lips. "Let's go down and meet the humans first hand. You know, watch them, and get to know them and stuff like that."  
  
Morna frowned. "Selardi said that no one should go to Earth, otherwise every square inch of that planet would be filled with White Moon People, searching for the princesses."  
  
Kaie waved one arm grandiosely. "We aren't members of the White Moon Empire. We're only along because it's important to Galexia. Remember? We don't have to follow Selardi's orders."  
  
Morna shook her head. "I don't know Kaie. They have more experience wi-"  
  
"Humans? No one except for Galexia has seen a human in millennia. And then they were at war. I bet that they don't know much more than we do about humans."  
  
"Still, I don't want to mess things up. This is important Kaie."  
  
"I know. I know. And we're not going to mess anything up if we go for a simple little trip." His voice became wheedling. "All we would do is watch. We wouldn't even talk to a single human."  
  
Morna came to a decision and shook her head firmly. "No. I don't understand about humans but I'm not going to make a mistake and ruin everything for the others. When the time is right, Galexia will take us down to Earth and teach us about humanity. All we have to do is wait."  
  
Kaie's eyes narrowed. "You be patient" he hissed "I'm going to learn about them now!"  
  
With that he teleported, leaving his sister to her own devices. A short time later he was on Earth in a wilderness of some sort, dressed in human clothes, and covertly watching a man with a large crooked stick who seemed to be talking to his beasts. White and fluffy for the most part, they had black legs and a black had that was graced with frighteningly mindless eyes.  
  
What is he doing? And why does he care about them? They seem to be unimaginably dull. All they do is eat and making baaing noises. He shrugged. This just makes them more confusing than ever.  
  
Growing bored with the man, he wandered away, enjoying the wilderness around him. Awed he would gently stroke the petals of flowers or reverently feel the silky leaves of trees and bushes. Even the crunching of the grass under his feet delighted him. Watching a dark brown thing with long ears and even bigger feet bound away with a strange hopping motion, he had to laugh.  
  
I don't know about the humans, but their planet is wonderful!  
  
In time he came to a stream and followed it, gawking at the flashes and glints of the fish beneath its surface as they darted between the gently swaying water plants. On impulse he followed the stream, heading upstream from the man and his beasts. Hours passed and the terrain lost most of its vegetation to become rocky with thin soil. Gamely he continued on though, interested by this change. Eventually he reached an area where the land became hilly and openly uninviting. He stared for a moment, and then shrugged, preparing to go back the way he came when he saw it.  
  
The view. It was stunning in it's intense beauty. The sun was setting, bathing the countryside in reds and purples and golden glows. Delicate clouds glowed luminously, somehow the colors of the setting sun yet possessing a pearly hue of white all their own as they lazily floated over the Earth. Beneath his stretched out a forest, its trees stretching towards the glorious sky above him even as they vied with each other for space and the right to survive. A thin trickle of blue twinkled and sparkled in the setting sunlight as it would its way through the trees. For a moment his brain froze all other activity as it greedily absorbed the scene spread out before him.  
  
The moment was shattered as something foreign brushed his mind. Snapped out of his reverie, he glanced around warily, automatically dropping into a defensive posture. Silent and sill, he waited, focusing all his senses on his surroundings. He wasn't a telepath like Morna but he wasn't going to let anyone rife through his brain either. Seconds slowly ground by with no further probing. Still distrustful of his surrounds he gathered his energy to teleport when it came: a crushing blow to his mind, blinding in the pain it created within his skull. Screaming he fell to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
Come to me.  
  
Something pulled at him sharply. Despite the pain he rebelled, refusing to budge.  
  
Come NOW!  
  
It yanked him to his feet and sent him stumbling in an unknown direction. His head an agony from another blow, he could not even say how he was moving, much less where he was going. A short, painful trip later he was curled into a small ball on his side in a dank cave, his arms cradling his tortured head. Slime dripped from the roof and unnamable substances grew on the rocks beneath him. Evil red eyes loomed over him, focusing in thought upon his small frame.  
  
Yes. You will do very nicely for my purposes Boy.  
  
He had enough time to wish he had listened to Morna before his screams began to echo off of the walls of the cave.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Precisely twenty-four hours after the alien broadcasts ceased it happened in Tokyo. It was during the wee hours of the morning, and the city's noises had been muted to a dull roar that it first made its presence known. Honest people were either asleep in their bed or industriously working at their night jobs. Slowly it slunk amongst the shadows, awaiting the coming of day. A stray cat padded in its direction, completely unaware of the fact that it was not alone. The cat had no warning when it happened. One second it was roaming the streets, a millisecond later it was dead, its head effortlessly ripped off. The cat's murderer moved on. By the time the sun rose, dead animals littered the streets and alleys, the only signs of its passage.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Tiredly Suzuki Jiro stumbled from his house. Foggily he wondered why school started so early as he slowly dragged himself down the sidewalk and towards school. As he slowly woke up, he began to sadly reflect on the misery that schooling inflicts on the youths forced to attend it. The constant pressure to do well, maintain good grades, and be socially accepted only the beginning of the problems inherit in the system. Wearily the young shoulders slumped as Jiro thought about what his day would hold for him.  
  
He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he failed to notice when a shadow began to stealthily stalk him. Not that he would have noticed his extra shadow if he hadn't been musing on the wonders of schooling. He was, after all, an ordinary boy on his way to another ordinary day at school. A young boy, barely ten years old, Jiro was positive that, should he ever need it, help would be given to him. Not that he would need it. Nothing interesting ever happened in Tokyo anymore. Not since the Sailor Senshi had disappeared. Only two blocks from his own home and three blocks from school, he was within arm's reach of scads of other people, all on their way to school and work. He was a minnow among many in the frantic tides of the morning's activities and noises.  
  
Razor sharp claws surged from the shadows, easily ripping through Jiro's small back to protrude from his abdomen. Shocked and in agony, the boy attempted to scream, only to have blood bubble and froth from his mouth, changing his agonized shriek into a gurgling gasp. The activities and noises of the morning seemed screech to a halt and all sound was lost save for the labored gasps of a small child as his mind flailed with one concept.  
  
IT HURTS! HELP ME!  
  
With contemptuous ease, the claws snapped up, cleaving the child in half and ending his suffering. The city remained silent for a moment longer horrified with the violent passing of the young life. The complete and utter Pandemonium broke out, each and every person concerned only with preserving of his or her own life.  
  
Slowly, the monster that had destroyed a young life even before it had time flower stepped from the concealing shadows. Its body was twisted and covered in orange fur. It walked on its hind legs although each of its four limbs came equipped with four razor sharp claws. A giant beak, cruelly hooked, protruded from the center of its face and tiny vicious eyes squinted slightly in the light of day. In terms of clothing, all it wore was a simple loincloth made from filthy, ragged cloth. It screeched once, high pitched and eerie, before lunging into the fleeing crowd, laying about it with its deadly claws. The sidewalks were stained red as the gutters filled with the flow and eddy of blood instead of water. Above it all soared the screeches of the monster.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Carefully the youth took aim as he single-mindedly ignored the dead and dying in the streets below. Despite their lack of suitable weaponry, the Tokyo Police were valiantly attempting to fight the new and strange threat that ruthlessly cut down any life form that crossed its path. Already they had sustained heavy causalities. Either the creature's matted fur was bullet proof or it wore something underneath all that fur, for none of the police's rapidly fired bullets killed, or even damaged it.  
  
Emotionlessly, he watched as the monster charged the clump of policemen. Rapidly it severed the head of a policeman from his body with one forepaw as it disemboweled another policeman. He lowered his sights a fraction and waited, his rifle loaded and cocked, its safety snapped off. As the monster reached for a third man, he fired. His aim was true and his bullet exploded through the thing's tiny eye and into its brain, killing it in milliseconds. Lifelessly it crumpled to the ground, a black mist rising from the rapidly decaying corpse. Soon, all that was left was a tiny, mangled hunk of flesh, a bullet embedded in its center.  
  
Calmly, the youth secured his rifle and stored it in a large cello case. Then, straightening his tie, he headed for school.  



	3. Chapter 02

Heh.heh. I'm back! Sorry, it took so long but I couldn't get on to post it until now . . .. *Sigh* . . . School makes life so difficult. Anyway, yes, the other Sailor Senshi will be in it. They're at the end of this chapter actually. As for the Hiiro/Usagi thing . . . Here's the deal on that. Incredibly inspired by all the reviews - Keep writing them please! They really do help me! - I'm actually ahead of what I've posted. I'm a chapter and a half ahead writing wise and even farther ahead plot wise. What has all this ahead-ness done in terms of Usagi/Hiiro, you ask? Well, I now know if it's a possible pairing in this fic. (I have several on the drawing board to write after this one . . . As a sneak peak, several of them are definitely Hiiro/Usagi. We'll see if they survive the wait, though. I refuse to start a third fanfic.) If enough of you want to know the pairings I'll tell but otherwise, I promise nothing on the romance front save for one thing: There will be romance.  
*Grins* Yes, I'm evil. I also find reviews inspiring.  
Now, the disclaimer -   
"HOLD IT ONNA!"  
Sam pauses and looks at Wufei expectantly. "Yes?"  
"It is injustice that I was not invited to participate in the last disclaimer."  
"Really?"  
He nods. "Yes. And it dishonored me."  
"Weeeellllll . . . I'll let you do this one all by yourself if it will make sufficient reparations."  
"It will."  
"Then take it away, Fei-kun."  
He nods then, realizing her nickname glares at the smirking girl before starting his disclaimer. "This stupid Onna does not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to people whose names she can't even say, much less spell. She is foolish and weak, so if you sue her I will be forced to protect her with my sword and my mighty Nataku."  
"That's nice of you Wu-man" Duo says laughing "but how are we going to protect you?"  
"Huh?" Duo points over his shoulder where Hiiro and Trowa are holding Sam back as Quatre tries to calm her down.  
"Run Wu-man. Run as far as you can as fast as you can."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preventer Headquarters was an example of organized chaos. Harried people darted here and there on errands to the incessant screaming of the phones. Harassed individuals dealt with the panicked and irate populace over the phones as researchers frantically sought classification of the monster and any trace of the White Moon Princess. Elsewhere in the building, scientists poured over the remains of the monster, trying to figure out what it had been and why it had decayed so rapidly after death.  
  
This organized chaos, like the most violent acts of nature, had an eye, a center of relative peace. This eye came in the form of Lady Une's office where, aghast, the great lady was re-watching the tape of Tokyo's massacre. It had been filmed by one of the Earth's many satellites that had, by some lucky chance, been pointed in the right direction at the right time. Firmly she subdued the urge to be sick. Finally, she asked a question of the two Preventers sitting in front of her.  
  
"Do we know who the gunman was?"  
  
"Hiiro Yuy." The Chinese man answered succinctly.  
  
"I thought he was traveling amongst the colonies."  
  
He shrugged. "He was. He came to Earth about six months ago. Whatever his reasons, he has enrolled himself in Juuban High School in Tokyo Japan."  
  
"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth and over analyze this Une."  
  
"I know, I know, Sally," Lady Une offered a wan smile. "Coincidences make me nervous. That's all."  
  
"It was probably sent by those White Moon People! The ones who don't mean us any harm!"  
Sally frowned at her partner. "Wufei, we don't know that. They may have nothing to do with it." Wufei snorted but Sally ignored him and continued. "If we follow your logic that coincidences make people guilty, then Hiiro Yuy is as much a monster as the beast that killed all those people."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Wufei demanded, scowling blackly at her.  
  
Une took up Sally's train of thought. "It was a coincidence, sheer luck, that he was in the right place at the right time to stop that thing. It's probably the same situation with the White Moon Empire's sudden appearance."  
  
"What makes you two so certain of that?"  
  
Une fielded that one. "Technologically, they are incredibly advanced, far surpassing us. They wouldn't need to send monsters to destroy us. It would be much more effective to simply be direct and annihilate us."  
  
"If not them, then who?"  
  
Lady Une sighed. "That, Wufei, is what we need to find out. Unfortunately, we have no leads at the moment." Speculatively, she eyed her tea, wondering if she could drink it so soon after seeing the tape. Her stomach lurched in answer and Lady Une quickly discarded the idea. "Sally, are there any leads on the White Moon Princess and her protectors?"  
  
Sally shook her head. "The closest we've come so far is a group that called themselves the 'Sailor Senshi'." She pulled a manila folder from her coat and emptied its contents on the table. Old newspaper clippings, a few tattered colored glossies, and several creased black and white photos all spilled onto the table in a jumble. Thoughtfully Lady Une pawed through the pictures as Sally continued her briefing. "They operated about 700 years ago and was lead by an individual calling herself, 'Sailor Moon'. Apparently monsters of various sorts, all surprisingly similar to the one that appeared earlier today in Tokyo, would appear in Tokyo or the surrounding area. The Sailor Senshi would then appear, list the reasons in favor of destroying the monster, fight it, destroy it, and then disappear until the next monster attacked. They had a variety of names for the monsters and seemed to be able to identify areas the monsters would attack. Also, there were a few reports of massive property damage and quite a few injury reports. If a victimized family lacked the money for repairs, reconstruction, or medical attention it was always anonymously donated to them. They had no such compunctions concerning those who could afford to pay for it themselves or for parks, clock towers or the Tokyo Tower all of which were frequently damaged. Surprisingly, there are very few fatalities from these battles."  
  
"Do any records survive that state the reasons behind these battles or the reasons these Sailors felt the need to protect Tokyo?"  
  
"None." Sally shrugged. "They simply vanished after a battle that leveled one Ginga Television Studios and the surrounding areas. It is believed that all or at least some of them survived for several of the better know Sailor Senshi were seen leaving the ruins. The only thing they left behind is a promise of sorts. It's become an urban legend of sorts in Tokyo."  
  
"And what is this promise?"  
  
"They promised to return. When next the Earth most needs them, they will reappear and reassume their duties of old."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It's not much to go on, Onna."  
  
"I know Wufei but it's the best my team has been able to do. So far, at least."  
  
"Does your urban legend say how to reach them?"  
  
"No Une. It seems to imply that they'll know when they'll next be needed."  
  
Lady Une sighed. "I can't tell the people of the White Moon Empire that the only thing we can find on their princess and her guardians is an ancient urban legend from their old stomping grounds."  
  
"So what are you going to tell them?" Sally asked.  
  
"Nothing until they ask. Then I'll tell them that we're working on it and ask them to be patient."  
  
"And when the President asks?"  
  
"The truth. What else?" Although she must have felt something, her calm face betrayed none of her emotions. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Sally, tell Bert Langstrom that he is now in charge of the search for Moon Princess. You and Wufei are now reassigned to mobile suit production. Gather a team and give each group in the team a quadrant of the Earth or Colonies with instructions to survey the mobile suit factories in their quadrant and report on the possibility of reopening the factories."  
  
Sally blinked and Wufei barely refrained from staring at her.  
  
"Are matters that bad?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, not yet but I like to be prepared. We may need the suits to fend off whoever or whatever sent that monster or possibly the White Moon Empire."  
  
"But you said that we'd be crushed if we fought them!"  
  
"Wufei, I merely said that they were farther along technologically than we were. I also said that it would be a better use of their resources to fight us in a full-scale war, not that they would defeat us if such a war took place." She favored him with a small smile. "Besides, you're a Gundam pilot. You should be used to fighting for losing causes."  
  
Wufei nodded, a smile of his own tugging at his lips.  
  
"Should we check on the mobile doll factories?"  
  
Lady Une sighed. "As much as I hate it yes. The odds are stacked too heavily against us for it to be wise for every mobile suit to be piloted by a human." She shook her head, before turning to her vid-phone. "Dismissed!"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner frowned slightly as he peered at a picture in a simple wooden frame. It was of a younger his father and the mother he never knew. Both were young, smiling, and obviously happy as they laughed at the camera and, through the moment it captured, at him. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists and they seemed to be having trouble balancing. In later years, Quatre's father would never tell him exactly what they were doing when that picture was taken but then, he never really spoke of his wife after she died.  
  
Father, I know that you will disapprove of the actions I am preparing to take but I must to protect the ones I love. I would die t-  
  
"Master Quatre?"  
  
Quatre smoothed his features before turning to Rasid, his long time friend and leader of the Maguanacs.  
  
"Yes Rasid?"  
  
"Trowa Barton has arrived."  
  
Quatre nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. "Please show him in, Rasid."  
  
Minutes later Quatre and Trowa were amicably chatting. Quatre did most of the talking as Trowa silently listened, occasionally nodding or tossing in the brief comment. Inevitably the two gravitated towards the music room as they always did. Soon, all speaking ceased as achingly beautiful music soared into the minds and hearts of all who heard it. When next they looked up from their all-encompassing music, the three other Gundam pilots were standing in the doorway, silently watching and listening. Quatre blushed very faintly.  
  
"How long have you guys been standing there?"  
  
"Awhile," Duo grinned at the pair. "If I believed in any god besides Shinigami, I would say that they pair of you had been blessed."  
  
Quatre smiled. "That's very kind of you, Duo."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why did gather us, Winner?"  
  
The smile faded from Quatre's face and his eyes lost their shine. "I would rather make you all comfortable in my study before discussing that Wufei." He said, suddenly seriously. Without waiting for either agreements or protests, he gently placed his violin back in its case, Trowa silently following suit, and lead the way to his study. When he had everyone settled and comfortable, he met everyone's eyes seriously. Quietly yet firmly he said, "I'm rebuilding Sandrock."  
  
Wufei and Duo gaped wordlessly at the blond boy as Hiiro and Trowa stared at him as if he had grown a second and third head.  
  
Trowa recovered himself first though. "Quatre, you hated fighting."  
  
"I still do."  
  
"Then why?" Hiiro asked intently, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Because I have to." Quatre sighed and slumped in his leather chair, tiredly holding his head in one hand. "Because I have to. Because there isn't anyone else. Because I'd rather it be I than some boy who has no idea what he's agreeing to."  
  
"Quatre, what are you talking about?"  
  
Quatre slowly straightened and managed to look the other four in the eyes all at once, his soft blue eyes sad. "The peace isn't going to last, Duo. It's already cracking and I don't believe that the Preventers will be able deal with matters when it does." Wufei opened his mouth, his eyes flashing, but was silenced as Quatre commandingly held up his hand, almost as if the simple gesture shoved all the words right back into the hot tempered Chinese boy's mouth. "I know that you're all doing your best but it's not enough Wufei. I've looked at what you people have on the monster from yesterday and the White Moon Empire and its scanty to say the least. Whether the White Moon Empire sent that monster or not, someone did. Murderous monsters simply don't appear out of thin air. Someone has to create them and whoever did has dark intentions. I don't know what or who sent that monster, but I plan to stop them and, if necessary, do battle with the White Moon People." His soft eyes hardened. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the Colonies and Earth."  
  
His friends stared at him for a moment, then Duo broke into a lopsided grin.  
  
"Hey Q-man, are you offering to rebuild our Gundams too?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I have their plans."  
  
For a small eternity the proposition hung between the five young men as they stared at each other wordlessly.  
  
Hiiro shrugged. "Count Trowa and I in." Silently, Trowa nodded his agreement.  
  
Wufei frowned. "It would be dishonorable and cowardly to slink into the shadows to hide when needed. I'll fight with you Winner."  
  
Duo whooped loudly, enthusiastically pumping his arm over his head. "Back together and back in business!"  
  
Wufei favored Duo with a withering look. "You never agreed to help."  
  
"The great Shinigami pass up a chance to cause panic and chaos?! Never!"  
  
Wufei groaned as Quatre tried very hard to keep his grin from splitting his face.  
  
I won't be fighting alone! He watched Wufei and Duo bicker and could not contain his laughter. Things are back to the way they should be. The way that feels so right.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Three hours later they had finished making their plans and were now enjoying lunch. Or trying to. Quatre was listening with half of his mind as Duo teased Hiiro and Trowa mercilessly. Although neither of the boys showed it, Quatre could feel their growing irritation with the energetic American pilot. Each was the picture of calm detachment as he stoically endured Duo, but Quatre could sense a growing need for violence against the braided pilot. Quatre had just made up his mind to interfere and attempt to rein the energetic Duo in, when there was a loud knock at the door, effectively diverting Duo's attention. A moment later, Rashid was in the room, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Clearing his throat several times, he finally began.  
  
"Master Quatre, you are rebuilding the Gundams?" It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Quatre met his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"May I ask why you did not inform us, the Maganacs Corp?"  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze to his plate and its half finished meal.  
  
"You all seemed to be enjoying the peace. I didn't wish to burden you."  
  
"Matters like these are causes for concern for everyone. And you could never be a burden, Master Quatre. It has always been an honor to serve you."  
  
"Rashid . . . " Quatre looked up, his eyes shining suspiciously.  
  
"What would you say if we were to ask you to build mobile suits for us? Not Gundams mind you, but good enough to defeat our enemies with."  
  
Quatre nodded, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "Of course. And that you Rashid."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Une leaned back in he chair, her calm features betraying none of her thoughts.  
  
"Your resignation was unexpected and I'm sorry, Wufei, but I cannot accept it."  
  
"Well you have to. I'm leaving."  
  
He turned away from her and strode towards her door.  
  
Lady Une sighed. As his hand touched the knob over her door she asked, "I assume that you Gundam pilots will not allow yourselves to officially become part of the Preventers?"  
  
Wufei stiffened and stopped. Slowly he turned to her.  
  
"No. We work more efficiently on our own, independent of any authority."  
  
"I see. Is that why you resigned? You can have both your Gundam and the Preventers, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Une smiled slightly at him. "I assume that you split up the Earth and colonies between the five of you?"  
  
He nodded, once.  
  
"And I also assume that you got Earth."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Under the current circumstances, the Preventers cannot officially condone the Gundams. Nor can we unofficially support them. What members of the Preventers decide to do on their personal time is entire up to them however. If one chooses to build and pilot a Gundam, so be it as long as he harms no civilians or innocents." She paused and suddenly looked tired and very, very old despite the fact that she was only twenty-one. "To be perfectly honest Wufei, we need the Gundams. We started mobile suit production but nothing beats a Gundam in battle. But then nothing inspires hope like seeing a Gundam in battle does either. And we need both right now, more than I can possibly tell you."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"That I'm transferring you to the rebuilt Sank Kingdom to serve as head of security there with your partner Sally Po. The pair of you will also be in charge of the training center that is located near there."  
  
"I do not approve of Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Darlian. She changed her last name back to Darlian."  
  
"I still do not approve of her."  
  
Lady Une looked at him levelly. "With its ties to total pacifism and Relena Darlian the Sank Kingdom is the perfect place to hold talks between the Colonies, Earth, and the White Moon Empire at some later. Whether that happens or not, it is the center of operations for the Earth-Space Security Council. Security will need to be especially tight, Wufei. This isn't busy work, especially with monsters running around. I don't have enough people to give busy work to anyone. And," she added, almost as an after thought "it's also the perfect place to hide a Gundam . . . if one had a Gundam to hide of course."  
  
Wufei saluted. "I accept my new orders."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Relena stared at the man in her vid-phone worriedly.  
  
"Zechs, you and Noin have to come back. Trouble is breaking out and war may follow. Aside from anything else, we're going to need you." Her gaze became even more anxious, "And there are now Martians on Mars."  
  
Static flared up, obscuring her brother's face and blotting out his voice. When it cleared up slightly she heard him say "-lena. Noin and I will sling shot back towards Earth using one of Mars' moons. We're a day and a half, maybe two, away. We'll be back on earth before you know it."  
  
"It won't be soon enough." In her pockets, she clenched her fists. If she allowed her right hand to rise and grip her shirt just below her collar, her brother would know that she was even more frightened for him than he knew. Instead she plastered a smile on her face. "I've missed you and Noin."  
  
Zechs frowned at her. "Don't worry about us so much, Relena. Noin and I are survivors."  
  
Relena allowed her façade to crumble. She had forgotten that Zechs was as much a politician, if not more so, than she herself was. What she could hide from everyone else, she could not hide from him. "Oh but I do worry Zechs. What else is your little sister to do about you?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Deep in a cave on the shores of the Sea of Serenity stood a giant Crystal that softly glowed. Within its luminous depths stood several shadowy figures. A tiny crack started at its base and worked its way up to the peak of the Crystal. With a soundless detonation the crystal exploded, the shards harmlessly dissolving as they flew through the air. Freed from the shards, nine figures and two cats stretched muscles unused in centuries.  
  
A woman in a sailor fuku of white and two shades of red turned to one of her companions. "Are you ready?" she asked, her slanted violet eyes, searching.  
  
The woman to whom she spoke nodded slightly, causing her silver streamers of hair to flutter slightly. Her soft blue eyes darkened introspectively as if she was carefully sifting through herself for an answer. "Yes, I believe I finally am."  
  
"It took what? Close to seven hundred years? To finally get you through school!" teased a golden woman mischievously.  
  
The silver woman mock glared at her golden companion.  
  
"Those who live in glass towers shouldn't throw stones!"  
  
The golden woman stared at her silver companion for a moment before turning to a fourth member of their company. "Meerrrccuurrryyy!" she whined, "I still don't know what that means!"  
  
The woman to whom she had turned, pale with dark blue eyes and hair laughed gently, an auburn haired woman with bright green eyes laughing with her.  
  
The golden woman stared at them. "That's not fair!" she finally exclaimed, sending the rest of the company, save one, into gales of laughter. The silver woman turned to the one who had not laughed, a man with violet hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"And you? Are you ready to become Neo King Endymion?"  
  
He nodded. "I am. I will do whatever it takes to establish our kingdom." As if to demonstrate this principle, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The woman sighed and closed her eyes against their sudden prickling. She did not see the other women and the two cats glare furiously at her consort. Nor did she see the deliberately threatening way the Sailor Soldier in navy blue and yellow fuku moved between them, the child warrior dressed in deep purple and black at her side. She did feel a gentle hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see a pair of kind aquamarine eyes looking down at her. Her other shoulder jerked downward with a suddenly weight. She turned to see a small black cat, precariously perched on her shoulder. With a single finger she traced the Crescent Moon in the center of the cat's forehead.  
  
"The symbol under which my Destiny was forged."  
  
"The one thing that can never be changed" the cat agreed before leaping onto her head, comfortably settling herself between her odango.  
  
"Speaking of change," the larger white cat said from his position on the golden woman's shoulder, "it appears that it is time for the birth of Neo Queen Selenity."  
  
The silver woman smiled. "In the Name of the Moon, so shall it be."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 03

Princess Small Lady Selenity happily skipped down the Time Corridor, her hand clutched tightly in Pluto's. Diana was curled up between her cone-shaped odango, and Luna-P floated unobtrusively behind her. Around her swirled the colors of the rainbow in a dizzying, almost sickening, frenzy. Not that it particularly bothered the pink-haired child or her feline companion. Both had spent enough Time in the Realm of Time that such a display no longer even registered as abnormal in their young mind.  
  
She loved Usagi and Mamoru, all the Senshi, and her school friends dearly but she missed her own parents, her mother's Senshi, and her own people dreadfully. In short, she missed her own Time. Her mind she understood that all the most important people were still in her life, just much younger. But her heart cried for her wise Mama and gentle papa. She missed her psudo-mamas who made up her mother's personal guard and she wanted to see if she and Diana finally had any siblings. Suddenly she ceased to skip, jerking the Time Guardian to a halt with her. Seriously she looked up, red meeting red.  
  
"Puu, did my Mama and Daddy miss me?"  
  
"Of course they did Small Lady! They said so everyday!" Diana seemed indignant at the question.  
  
Pluto smiled down at the small child. "Your parents missed both of you very, very much. More than either of you could possibly imagine."  
  
"Did Mama's Senshi miss us?"  
  
"Yes, almost as much as your parents."  
  
Chibiusa smiled up at Pluto and started skipping again. "Then everything will be fine. Helios will find my dreams and I'll have everyone I love around me . . . Except Ikuko-mama and Shingo-kun and Kenji-papa and all my friends from school . . ." Chibiusa stopped skipping, instead walking slowly. "I'll even miss Usagi-chan and the others. Usagi-chan was more my older sister than my Mama most of the time but that felt nice too" Chibiusa sniffled. "Puu, will I ever see them again? I mean the way they were when I left."  
  
Pluto's expression became unreadable. "Who's to say what Time holds for any of us Small Lady?" She stopped. "We're at the Doors for your own Time, Small Lady." Calmly Pluto began to open the Doors. The second the Doors were cracked wide enough for her to squeeze through, Chibiusa bolted forward.  
  
"Small Lady! Stop!"  
  
Caught in the commanding voice of the Guardian of Time, Chibiusa froze mid-step on the Doorstep of Time; one foot in the Time Stream, the other in her own Time. Slowly she turned, making certain that when her feet changed positions, each landed where the other was. Sometimes, when people say, "Stop!" they really mean "Don't move an inch!" That was a lesson she had learned training under Usagi-chan.  
  
"Yes Puu?"  
  
"Small Lady, you forgot to return the Crystal Key to me."  
  
Chibiusa sighed with relief as she hastily fished the golden chain that held the Crystal Key from under her shirt, her mind already racing to the palace and her parents. Perhaps it was Chance, or maybe Fate changed her mind. It might even have been extremely Bad Luck. Whatever it was, something made Chibiusa's fingers slip so that the Crystal Key, still on its delicate golden chain, slipped between her fingers. In slow motion the trio watched as the small key tumbled through the air to land squarely on the Doorstep of Time. The results were both immediate and violent.  
  
Chibiusa screamed and clutched at the Doorpost of the Gate to her Time as a vicious wind ripped at her hair and clothes. Diana instinctively dug her claws into Chibiusa's hair and tangled them there as Luna P was swept away by the wind. Irrationally, Chibiusa refused to move her feet, even in her current danger, her senshi training instinctively kicking in even as she screamed.  
  
Then Pluto was there, a sphere of calm surrounding her in the midst of the storm. She snatched the Crystal key up then, bodily tucking Chibiusa under arm that wasn't holding the Time Staff, she made a run for it in her sphere. Physically, she didn't move a muscle but Chibiusa had the impression that they were moving at an unimaginably fast rate of speed.  
  
"What happened?" Chibiusa asked, her voice unnaturally high and shrill, even for her as she vainly tried to look over her shoulder at Pluto's back.  
  
"You dropped the Crystal Key on the Doorstep of Time." Her voice was strained. "It wouldn't have mattered if you had dropped it in the Time Stream or in your own Time but you dropped it on the Doorstep, the most volatile place in the four dimensions of Time and Space. The future is changing even as we speak."  
  
"But the key isn't on the Doorstep anymore! Why is it still storming?"  
  
It's not that simple Small Lady. Your accident changed something - something fairly important - and all of Time and Space is adjusting itself to encompass that change. Whatever happened, it can't be undone."  
  
"So what're we gonna do? What about my Mama and Daddy? What about the Senshi? And Mama's kingdom?"  
  
"First we'll wait the storm out. After the storm, we'll see what's changed and what we can do to ease that change." Pluto's voice was unnaturally calm. "Hopefully, the change will be for the better."  
  
"Will Mama and Daddy and Usagi and Mamoru and all the Senshi be okay?"  
  
"I don't know Small Lady. At this point I simply don't know."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Usagi stifled as sigh as Mamoru pecked her on the cheek before dropping into the seat across from her. Where was the love? Where was the passion? Where was the insatiable hunger for each other? Had they ever had it? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had seen couples whose members were ninety years and more passionate than she and Mamoru were.  
  
Their former incarnations had shared a destiny. Their love had been so passionate, so pure, that they had been willing to die instead of being untrue to their love to each other. And they had died; he at the hands of Beryl protecting her and she by her own hand so that they could be together forever. By the will of Queen Selenity, her mother, they were Reborn a thousand years later, several millennia in the human manner of measuring Time, so that they could live and love again.  
  
Their start had been rocky - more than rocky, she had hated him and she more than suspected that the feeling was mutual - but when their pasts were revealed, they had been overwhelmed with the love of their former incarnations. Reincarnation didn't work that way, did it? When you were the reincarnation, didn't you come back as the same person? There may be a few changes, people grew and changed during a lifetime and she assumed it was so after death since she couldn't remember, but such a radical reversal in thoughts and feelings? She didn't think it was supposed to work that way.  
  
She thought that eternal lovers didn't need to remember their past to love each other. They just did. It was a thoughtless, natural, passionate, and consuming sort of love; the kind of love that not even death could break. It was supposed to be a love where death could only delay the lovers, never separate them.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were a prime example of this in her mind. They had used their past and the mutual mission to find one another. What had happened after that was a result of their choices in this life. It was later, long after they had become lovers and shortly after they found her, that they remembered enough of their past to know that they had been lovers in that life. It was an endorsement of sorts on the immense possibilities that their relationship possessed, not an omen of doom that demanded they adhere to the lives they had once lived. Her memories had come too soon, while she was still too young to accept them.  
  
Still, at the time she hadn't seen it that way. An impressionable girl of fourteen, she had believed what she had learned from her memories as Princess Selenity. Believed when Queen Selenity had assured her that in Time she would come to love Mamoru in the manner she had loved Endymion. And she had believed Queen Selenity with all of her young being. Queen Selenity was so much older than she was: so much wiser, so elegant, so beautiful on both the inside and outside. She was stronger than the younger Usagi could possibly imagine being. So she fought for Mamoru: first to free him from Beryl, then to have his attentions, then to keep him, and finally to retrieve his Star Seed and thus his life.  
  
When they had first truly gotten together, after Ail and Ann had left to take care of their Makaiju sapling, she had assumed everything would be all right from then on. After all, they were destined to be together? Right?  
  
Destiny or not, everything was not 'all right'! She remembered the first few days when she was absolutely positive that not only did she truly know the meaning of 'love', but that her heart was going to burst from it. A few months later, when the feeling had lessened, Ami taught her the word 'infatuation'. The irony of it all had not escaped the fourteen-year-old Usagi. And time had done nothing to dull the freshness of that particular sequence of events and emotions.  
  
Another fact that did not escape her was Mamoru's reluctance to kiss her in public. That had hurt her but Makoto, in an effort to cheer her up, had suggested that Mamoru was a shy guy and Usagi had latched onto that with a fierceness that surprised even her. Still, despite the immense differences between them she came to love the reincarnated Prince of Earth . . .Then he dumped her.  
  
Of all the death and war and destruction she had witnessed in her two years as a Sailor Senshi and all her tattered memories of dying during the Last Battle of the Moon, she remembered the months following the breakup as the worst she had ever lived in either life. Rejected for no reason, she continuously tortured herself with her faults as she ripped their time together to shreds with her mind; constantly searching for the thing she had said or done to drive him away. There were no words to describe her pain and fury when she had found out that he had hurt her so terribly in a misguided effort to protect her. He hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth; when push came to shove he had trusted Chibiusa, their potential daughter from their possible future kingdom, more than her and she was the supposed love of his existence! His equal! His eternal partner! His Soulmate!  
  
Forgiving him for that had taken more strength of character than she ever could have imagined. In fact, she wasn't even aware she possessed that much character. The Inner Senshi had been far less forgiving. In fact, sometimes she still wondered if they had ever truly forgiven him. Whatever their personal feelings, they had supported her when she and Mamoru had resumed their romantic relationship. This time around things were perfect - well, barring that time that Neherenia kidnapped and brainwashed her Prince, of course.  
  
Still, in everyday matters he was the perfect boyfriend in every way. He carried her bags, gave her rides in his cool car, bought her expensive clothes, held her when she felt she needed it, tried to protect her from any and all harms, and helped with Chibiusa. She had fallen for him all over again. She was still childish in many ways and that had seemed to annoy him, so she tried her best to be an older and more mature Usagi with varying results. The Inner Senshi had once again risen to the challenge and agreed to help her in every way possible but there were still difficulties with her plan, ranging from mild annoyances to horrifying disasters. She gave that campaign up, much to the relief of the Inner Senshi, when Haruka and Michiru cornered her and told her how much everyone loved the old, babyish Usagi. Life was much more fun after that, if a tad more embarrassing for her beloved Mamo-chan. Hastily she shook herself out of her rambling thoughts. Mamo-chan had said something and she had completely missed it!  
  
"Huh?" she asked eloquently, "Gomen Mamo-chan but my mind was wandering. What did you say?"  
  
Patiently he repeated himself, bestowing the patronizing look on her that she had recently decided was infuriating. "I asked if you are well, Usako."  
  
"Oh!" was all she said as she thought about that. 'If I love him so much, then why has every little thing he's done since the battle with Galaxia seemed like a personal insult?'  
  
There was a pause as he waited for elaboration. Getting none he cleared his throat.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Are you feeling well, Usako?" His voice was carefully controlled.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Well, I mean."  
  
Mamoru was becoming visibly impatient. "I don't know. It was just something I was wondering, that's all."  
  
Mamoru's obvious impatience with her was making Usagi nervous.  
  
"Well there's no need to worry! I'm perfectly well! I'm healthy as a horse!" She tried to laugh but it lacked its usual joyous beauty.  
  
Mamoru sighed with barely controlled irritation and Usagi felt a pang of guilt. She didn't mean to be so dense. Seiya would have understood. He always did. This time her heart wrenched with her longing for the Three Lights and their Princess. She missed Seiya's understanding laughter; Taki's knowledgeable seriousness - it was always such a challenge to make him laugh; Yaten 's kind and gentle nature - well hidden by his conceited façade; and Kakyuu's benevolent smiles and compassionate words. Idly she wondered how reconstruction was gong on their planet. Mamoru's voice penetrated her thoughts and she blinked herself back to the real world, blushing.  
  
"Er . . . Gomen Mamo-chan but I didn't hear you."  
  
"I asked if you would like something to eat." Slowly and clearly he spoke, emphasizing every word, "Would you like something to eat Usako?"  
  
Usagi weighed her options carefully. On the one hand, he was offering her food. But on the other, he was treating her like his inferior. Again. True, she wasn't being the easiest date, but if he were more interesting, she wouldn't have to space out all the time! Or he could leave her to her thoughts and enjoy the rare silence! But no! He had to be the center of her attention!  
  
'And, he's been doing this ever since he got his Star Seed back! Has he always treat me like this?! I don't know but I can't stand it!'  
  
Usagi stood up abruptly, knocking her chair on the floor with the violence of her movement. Angrily she glared down at her boyfriend.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru I'm sick of it! Just because I'm thinking doesn't mean you have to be rude!"  
  
"Usagi-chan you're making a scene!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
He gaped at her as if she had suddenly grown another head. Somehow, this only pushed Usagi from angry to furious. She was sucking in her breath to tell him exactly what she had been thinking about, when it happened. A cloud that contained every hue of every color in the rainbow descended on her, voraciously swallowing her up. The breath that was drawn in to yell at Mamoru was released as a shrill scream.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
Mamoru was jolted from his shocked paralysis and to his feet by her scream but it was far too late. The cloud had already disappeared in a puff of brown smoke, taking sixteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi with it.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Neo Queen Selenity cut off mid sentence, her eyes widening, as the oddest feeling washed over her.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" asked sailor Mars, concern burning in her violet eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu demo something isn't right . . ."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Venus shrieked, her eyes huge, her pointing finger trembling, "You're fading!"  
  
Everyone stared in horror at the transparent Neo Queen Selenity. Everyone except Sailor Saturn who stared at her own hands.  
  
"We all are. Fading I mean" she murmured, holding her hands up for the others' inspection. "Something has changed Usagi-chan's past thus changing her future and our present."  
  
"Are we going to die?" Neo King Endymion demanded.  
  
Saturn shook her head, smiling slightly. "Iie. Our version of the future will die, however, and thus these versions of ourselves will cease to exist too even as our past selves live on to create new future selves to take our places."  
  
Neo Queen Selenity smiled beautifully and, when she spoke, her voice contained barely suppressed excitement and joy. "Then perhaps there will be another chance at true happiness. For all of us." She laughed then, a delightful sound, as her excitement over came her. "Come, let us hold each other as a brighter, more beautiful future arranges itself around us."  
  
"How can you say that?" Neo King Endymion demanded harshly as the Senshi and their Queen sat on the floor of the cave and joined hands. "What about Chibiusa-chan?"  
Selenity offered him a stunning smile even as her flickering grew erratic. "She'll be fine. Pluto and my past self would never endanger her existence. Never." Her smile dimmed. "Perhaps you and I will understand and love each other better in this new future my husband."  
  
Uranus squeezed Selenity's hand gently. "Are you frightened, Koneko-chan?"  
  
Selenity shook her head. "Iie." She smiled brightly at her friends as Luna curled up in her lap and Artemis curled up in Venus' lap. "Whatever happens, I'm sure I'll be with all of you. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Usako! Do something! Don't just roll over and die!"  
  
"I can't, Mamo-chan! Don't ask me to!"  
  
"Why 'can't you'? You're the holder of the Ginzuishou! You can do anything!"  
  
Selenity shook her head stubbornly. "I can't cheat my friends - and ourselves! - Out of a possibly brighter future! I can't!"  
  
Endymion's eyes stared down at his flickering wife, his eyes slowly softening.  
  
"I understand, Usako." He came and sat with her on the stone floor, gently pulling his wife into his lap, her cat intact in her own. His arms gently circled her waist as she leaned against his chest.  
  
"We haven't been the best of lovers, have we Usako?"  
  
"No, we haven't. That's why I want this future. I want us both to find true love - the kind where the idea of being married for the next million years and always thereafter actually excites us and makes us happy. Even . . . Even if it's not with each other."  
  
His arms tightened around her. "I do love you Usako. It's just that I'm not in love with you."  
  
Sadly she nodded. " I understand and feel the same way Mamo-chan" she smiled up at him "but it was beautiful in the beginning, ne?" Selenity turned her attention to Mercury who was between Neptune and Jupiter. "I pray that you get to be a pediatrician this time, Ami-chan. There are so many children who would benefit."  
  
Mercury nodded and offered her friend a watery smile. "I do too. I hope everyone gets their bright dream this time around."  
  
"A restaurant" Jupiter murmured from her place between Mercury and Venus. "A nice little place where I'm the cook and my love runs the counter and seats our customers."  
  
Tightly squeezing Uranus and Neptune's hands Saturn said solemnly "I want you all to know, you're all the friends and family I've ever had -or ever needed - Arigatou."  
  
"Hotaru-chan" Selenity whispered as Uranus and Neptune leaned down and kissed the youngest senshi. All the women had tears in their eyes.  
  
"I think the same could be said for most of us" Jupiter murmured "and be true."  
  
"The last moment is upon us minna!" Mars warned from Selenity's side as the last moment of their existence descended upon them. Endymion and Selenity indulged in an ardent kiss, burning away the last of the infatuation that had lasted over a thousand years. Over Saturn's head, Uranus and Neptune indulged in a final, passionate kiss even as Luna and Artemis touched noses over Mars' lap. Selenity smiled one last, brilliant smile even as she cried out "Aishiteru, minna!"  
  
Then the last moment of their possible future was over and they were gone. But on Earth, in an ancient command center under what had once been an arcade a large Crystal appeared. A heavy layer of dusted coated everything in the command center, save for the Crystal which shone and sparkled despite its gloomy surroundings. The stage had been set and the unwitting cast made ready. All that was needed now, was for the star to arrive.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 04

*Looks up pleadingly* GOMEN! GOMEN MINNA-SAN!!! I'm so sorry this was so long in coming out but school has been absolutely dreadful lately.  
*To the men from the special hospital with the 'nice' white coat* DON'T TAKE POLGARA AWAY FOR CLIMBING THE WALLS!! IT WAS MY FAULT FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!!!  
*To the world at large* I love reviews. They make me write faster and feel dreadfully guilty if I don't post in an almost timely manner.  
Special thanks to my friend Alex, to polgara, and to cometmoon21.  
*Duo pops up* The one time we leave Sam to do the disclaimer on her own AND SHE FORGOT!! So, from now on, we're doing it for her. *Gestures to Trowa who quietly appeared out of nowhere* Take it away Trowa.  
*Trowa* Sam doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instinctively Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as the rainbow attempted to rip her in a thousand directions at once. Usagi tried to scream her pain but no noises escaped her constricted throat. Shocked, her eyes snapped open, only to be assaulted with the dizzying, sickening spinning of the rainbow around her. Mentally whimpering she shut her eyes again and willed herself not to be sick. In time the pain lessened and abruptly disappeared. Carefully she cracked her eyes to find the intensity of the colors had dimmed, brown being the predominant color.  
  
'It almost looks like a collage.'  
  
She floated there for a little longer, whether it was a day or a second she never knew. Suddenly the colors disappeared, leaving her in a cloud of brown. Instead she was falling. And fast. She drew in breath to scream and was actually surprised when peals of shrill horror burst from her lungs. There was no time to become Princess Selenity or even Sailor Moon. All she had time to do was brace for the impact as blurred walls flashed by her. Then she hit the ground, hard. She had time to wonder if her bones had really all shattered before pain exploded in her mind followed by the welcoming darkness that promised oblivion. Gladly she dove into the arms of unconsciousness, praying that she would be much better when she woke up.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Blearily Usagi opened her eyes, her skull pounding. Whimpering as muted sunlight entered her eyes, burned through her eyes and stabbed at her brain and its pounding headache, she reflexively tried to roll over only to find that she couldn't move her arm without it hurting horrendously. Opening her eyes despite the pain, she found that someone had stuck an IV in her arm, hence the reason why she couldn't move her arm. She cringed at the sight of the mass of tape and gauze on the inside of her elbow. She hated needles!  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Usagi ceased contemplation of her abused elbow to find she was in a room with white walls and two white doors and covered with a white blanket. Sitting on a white chair, dressed in a white business suit, was a young girl about her own age. 'Good camouflage' Usagi thought, sitting up, as she studied the girl before her. She had hair so dark a blond it was almost a light brown and light blue eyes that sent a jolt of recognition through her system.  
  
'Where from though?" Usagi mused to herself as she continued to assess the other girl. 'I certainly don't remember her.'  
  
The other girl shifted uncomfortably, reminding Usagi of her manners.  
  
"Gomen nasai" Usagi began when a doctor and two nurses burst into the room. The nurses began to fiddle with the equipment attached to her IV. The doctor, holding his pen poised above his clipboard asked her something in English, startling Usagi.  
  
'Why English?' demanded a little voice in her mind irritably 'I live in Japan!'  
  
'Ah,' whispered another part of her mind 'but are you still there? Remember the rainbow? You could be anywhere.'  
  
With a start Usagi realized that everyone was staring at her. Embarrassed, she apologized . . . In Japanese. Flushing slightly, she switched to English.  
  
"S-soorry. . . .Er . . .What did you ask?"  
  
Carefully she listened to him restate his question, painstakingly translating it in her mind. Her English wasn't flawless like Minako's or carefully calculated like Ami's but it wasn't as bad as Makoto's either.  
  
"I don't know," she finally told him in her carefully spoken English as she gestured to her head "I-I don't remember anything!"  
  
The doctor looked at her suspiciously and Usagi crossed her fingers under the blankets, suddenly thankful she kept her wallet in her subspace pocket. The strange girl studied her for a moment before asking, in Japanese, if she would be more comfortable if everyone spoke Japanese. Dreadfully embarrassed, Usagi nodded.  
"Where is the L5 colony?"  
  
"I don't even know what an L5 is! What kind of colonies would the L5s run? Do they have arcades with chocolate sundaes?" She added wistfully, momentarily distracted by memories of afternoons spent in The Crown Fruit Parlor with her friends. She snapped back to the present to find that the other people in the room were staring at her strangely. "There is no L5 space colony," the other girl told her gently. "They destroyed themselves during the last war."  
  
"SPACE COLONY?! THERE ARE SPACE COLONIES?!" Then the rest of the other girl's statement filtered into her brain, past her excitement. "Why?" she asked, more subdued. "Did they kill everyone? Even the children?"  
  
"Everyone except a single boy. They had chosen the boy to be their protective warrior and representative. They chose to self-destruct to ensure that he would not be defeated in battle."  
  
"What a terrible war" Usagi said softly, sadness and wisdom far beyond her years filtering into her voice "That even the children and those unable to fight must be sacrificed to it. What a dreadful burden to have placed on childish shoulders. A burden that he must carry forever." She paused, her eyes dark with introspection "Did the boy win his battle?"  
  
"Yes. He lives to this day."  
  
"And does he remember them? And their sacrifice?"  
  
"I believe he does."  
  
Usagi nodded, looking at the others in the room with terrible eyes. "I hope that he will find his peace."  
  
Nothing was said for a time and an awkward silence settled onto the room. Usagi, immersed in her private thoughts on the poor boy and his ill-fated colony, did not notice the discomfort of her companions. Finally the doctor broke the silence.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked gently.  
  
Usagi shook her head, distracted. "Nothing about myself - or history it seems."  
  
"Does anything hurt?"  
  
"My head. And my arm." She gestured at the mass that signaled the IV, showing him why. He smiled slightly and made a note before asking a series of other questions. Finally, he recapped his pen and, standing, stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"Miss Doe, we're going to have to ask you to allow us to run a series of tests to make certain that your not hurt in any other, more serious way."  
  
Usagi was covertly looking around the room to see if there were any other patients. The doctor was staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Er . . . . Am I 'Miss Doe'?"  
  
He laughed. "Yes. Yes, you are."  
  
"Well, why do we need to run any tests at all? It's just my memory, right?"  
  
"But something more serious could be causing your memory loss. We need to make sure." He looked down kindly at her. "You see, you have a very unusual form of amnesia. Most people forget their personal history but not the events of their time but you've forgotten both. You certain know that I'm a doctor and can identify colors, people, tastes, and objects yet you remember nothing of the war two years ago although you certainly lived through it."  
  
"I-I just soft in the head! See?" Usagi raised her fist to hit the top of her head to demonstrate but she, overly anxious to prove her point, hit her head a little too hard. Shocked, she collapsed on her bed, holding her head and writhing in pain. Still, she managed to smile and gasp out, "See what I mean? Proof!"  
  
The doctor leaned over her to quietly tell her "Thank you for your valiant efforts in diagnosing yourself but you didn't need to hurt yourself to prove your point."  
  
"N-No tests then?"  
  
"Sorry Sweetie but I have to be sure."  
  
Usagi groaned loudly as they wheeled her bed and equipment out of her hospital room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Several hours and many grueling tests later, Usagi was returned to her room where the other girl was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello" she smiled and held her hand out to the weary Usagi "I'm Relena Darlian."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi." She said as her smile widened. "Thanks for earlier - with the speaking in Japanese thing."  
  
"I was just trying to help. So, are you getting your memory back?"  
  
"No" Usagi lied smoothly "I'm just sick of 'Jane Doe'. I want my own name, so I've named myself Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"How odd."  
  
"What's odd?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Relena said embarrassed at having spoken out loud. "It's just that no one introduces themselves that way anymore, not even here in Japan."  
  
"Really? It seemed natural to me."  
  
"Oh well. Perhaps it's not so outdated a custom as I had thought it to be."  
  
Usagi paused for a heartbeat. Then, "So where am I Relena-san?"  
  
Relena started at the question. "In a hospital, in the Cinq Kingdom, Usagi."  
  
Usagi noticed Relena's lack of honorific. Feeling vaguely guilt, Usagi included her new information in her next question. "And what's today, Relena?"  
  
"Tuesday, August 9th A.C. 198."  
  
Usagi paled noticeably. "A.C.?"  
  
"After Colony."  
  
"A-After C-Colony?"  
  
Relena looked at her strangely. "Of course, After Colony. What else could it be?"  
  
Usagi decided not to answer that question.  
  
"How was your day? Mine involved lots and lots of needles."  
  
"It was frustrating" Relena offered her a watery smile "but we'll work through it."  
  
Usagi focused her all fearsome, if seldom used, attention on the other girl.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about the aliens? Or the monster in Tokyo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Basically these aliens arrived one day demanding the return of their 'Moon Princess' and her 'Guardians', using this woman named Sailor Galaxia as their representative. We complained that they were being unfair so they sent us another broadcast, this time with their leader in the absence of their princess doing the talking. Shortly after that a murderous monster took to the streets of Tokyo and killed dozens of people and countless animals."  
  
Usagi gasped. "Where were the Sailor Senshi?" she demanded, catching her lower lip in her teeth.  
  
Relena stared at her. "How - Wait, you don't have any memories . . ." Relena sighed, slightly unnerved by Usagi's unblinking gaze. "We don't know where they are. We only know that they weren't there and it took an anonymous sniper to do what the police couldn't do and stop it."  
  
Usagi frowned but didn't ask any more questions about the monster or the Sailor Senshi. Instead she asked, "So how does that relate to your frustrating day?"  
  
Relena stared at her. "Well . . . I'm Relena Darlian . . ."  
  
"We introduced ourselves earlier, Relena."  
  
"And I used to be known as Relena Peacecraft. . ."  
  
Usagi nodded expectantly. "Did you get married? Don't be offended but you look a little young for that sort of thing."  
  
"Do I look even slightly familiar to you?"  
  
"You were in my room this morning Relena. Don't you remember? Sheesh, someone would think that you were the one with amnesia."  
  
Relena realized that Usagi wasn't going to make this easy on her. Taking a deep breath she decided to start again. "I'm the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth and the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom." Comprehension began to dawn in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"So," asked Usagi reasonably, "what does a Vice Foreign Minister do, Relena?"  
  
Before Relena could begin to frame a reply to this, there was a brief knock on the door followed by the doctor himself.  
  
"Miss Tsukino" he began and Relena wondered exactly when Usagi had decided to name herself "other than your memories, you have a clean bill of health. We're going to keep you overnight for observation and release you in the morning."  
  
"Release me in the morning? But I know nothing, have nothing, and nowhere to go!"  
  
"You can come home with me."  
  
Usagi stared at her. "Why? Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because you need help. Because I found you unconscious in my garden and would like to know how and why you were there." Relena added one more reason, silently to her verbal list of reasons. 'And because I'm drawn to you, like a moth to a flame and I want to know why.'  
  
Usagi stared at her then, despite the restraining presence of her IV, she lunged at Relena, nearly knocking the other girl over in her excitement. Startled, Relena instinctively stiffened, then relaxed into the hug, returning it.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured in Relena's ear, so softly Relena almost missed it. "I promise that you won't regret helping me."  
  
Relena nodded, wordlessly.  
  
Then Usagi released Relena and flopped into her bed. She smiled up at the doctor winningly. "Hey Doc, you wanna take this thing out of my arm? 'Cause quite frankly, I hate it."  
  
"Ahhhh . . . No."  
  
"But Doc," she whined.  
  
"No buts Usagi. It's not coming out until tomorrow morning."  
  
She pretended to pout. Looking up artfully through her eyelashes she asked, sweetly, "May I at least have ice cream and a laptop?"  
  
He laughed at her. "We'll see what we can do Usagi."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Late that night, the moon's rays found Usagi curled into a ball under the covers, holding herself, and crying. Not the childish wails that accompanied most of the injustices that life threw at Tsukino Usagi but silent, soul wrenching tears that signaled someone who was hurt, alone, and very much afraid.  
  
"M-Minna, I-I'm a-alone and s-six h-hundred and s-seventy e-eight y-years a-away from our T-Time. Th-This Time is wr-wracked with misery and pain. I know that y-you're doing y-your b-best b-but . . . I'm a-alone and a-afraid, not only for myself b-but a-also for wh-what my c-coming has br-brought with it to th-this T-Time. O-Onegai, onegai minna, hurry . . ."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Usagi was waiting when Relena got up to her room. Her eyes were puffy and bagged and she was dressed in the clothes Relena's gardener had found her in. But she was still damp from her shower and her hair had been brushed and neatly arranged in her distinctive, if unusual hairstyle.  
  
"Good morning!" Relena hailed her cheerfully.  
  
"Morning" Usagi murmured sleepily. "The people here keep the worst hours. Up before even the dawn" she shuddered expressively, telling Relena exactly what she thought of that habit. Scowling darkly she added, "and they wake the patients up with them!" The scowl left her features as quickly as it had appeared as she demonstratively flexed her arm for Relena. "See? Look! They took the IV out and gave me a pink band aide!"  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh. "The paperwork's done. All you have to do is walk out the lobby doors and you're free."  
  
Usagi's sleepy face was instantly alert. "Really?" Relena nodded. Squealing with delight Usagi grabbed the other girl's wrist and dragged her after her on her mad dash out of her temporary hospital room and down the hall.  
  
"U-Usa-gi! Th-The elevator's th-the oth-other w-way!" Relena puffed desperately.  
  
Not fazed in the least or even tempted to stop while turning around, Usagi made a running U-turn, dragging Relena with her, and headed the other way down the hall. Pressing the elevator button frantically, Usagi ran in place, waiting for it to come, then pulled Relena into it and firmly hit the button for the main floor. As the doors closed, Usagi abruptly stopped running, leaning on the nearest wall instead.  
  
"I was half-afraid they were going to stop me and stick one last, parting needle in me" she admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I noticed" Relena agreed dryly.  
  
Usagi made an expressive face at her.  
  
When the elevator stopped on the main floor, Relena was more than slightly afraid of a forced dash to her car but Usagi showed no signs of wanting to repeat their performance. Instead she very calmly and very sedately followed Relena out of the elevator and to Relena's waiting car. Upon seeing its color, Usagi shrieked with delight.  
  
"PINK! I always wanted a pink car! It's gorgeous Relena!"  
  
Relena smiled modestly. "Thank you. I've always liked it."  
  
On the ride back to the palace, Usagi bounced from one window to the next asking all sorts of questions about the people she saw and the scenery they drove through, some of which Relena couldn't even begin to answer. About thirty minutes after their departure from the hospital grounds, Usagi noticed the palace and sat still long enough to stare at it, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Why do you live there?" she asked Relena at last as she continued to stare at the colossal white building with its large white walls and huge black gates.  
  
Relena shrugged. "Because it's expected of me. I'm the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom so I'm expected to live in the Cinq Kingdom's palace. To be perfectly honest, I'm almost positive the money for its upkeep could be put to some better use but it is insisted that I live here and that the place is kept beautiful. I have to admit though, I do love the gardens."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'd like to see your gardens then. Tell me Relena, is that the only entrance into the palace?"  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Usagi shrugged "I like to know what my surroundings are like." The mountain that loomed over the palace diverted her attention. "Mount Fuji!" she gasped, her eyes widening. "Then . . .Then this is - was Tokyo!"  
  
Relena nodded, unsure. "The main city -the capital of Cinq - is called Tokyo. They named it such, centuries ago. Usagi, are you feeling well?"  
  
Usagi nodded, her eyes trained on the volcano. "Just . . . awed . . . by the view."  
  
Relena nodded, satisfied by her explanation. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Usagi nodded again. She was silent for a moment before she started cheerfully interrogating Relena about her life, her eyes still fixed on Mount Fuji. Five minutes later, Paegan pulled to a halt in front of the main door of the palace where Dorothy Catalonia. Surprisingly, Usagi chose to wait until Paegan opened her door to get out. It was the embodiment of serenity that accompanied Relena up the stairs to greet Dorothy.  
  
"Dorothy, this is Usagi Tsukino." Relena said in English, " Usagi, I'd like you to meet Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
Dorothy inclined her head. "It's a pleasure Miss. Usagi."  
  
Usagi offered her a smile as she offered Dorothy her hand. "I'm delighted to meet you Dorothy." Dorothy took Usagi's hand in a surprisingly firm grip and shook it. Usagi was interested to notice that Dorothy's hand was lightly callused.  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me Miss Usagi but I need to steal Miss. Relena away."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Of course. She has many responsibilities I must be keeping her away from."  
  
Dorothy smiled slightly at Usagi before turning her attention back to Relena.  
  
"Miss. Relena, the delegates from the L2 and L3 colonies arrived just after you left. Also, Lady Une arrived fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"I must greet them then." Relena turned to Usagi, her eyes truly apologetic. "I had planned to show you around the palace personally but . . ."  
  
"This is more important. From what I studied last night, these people need your guidance more than I do. Go on and go to them. I can wait for you."  
  
Relena smiled at her. "Thank you for understanding Usagi." She turned her gaze to Paegan. "Paegan, will you be so kind as to show Usagi around?"  
  
"Yes Miss Relena" the kind old butler offered Usagi a gentle smile "I would be delighted to."  
  
Relena smiled at the pair of them. "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to Dorothy and, before they had gone three steps, both were deeply immersed in politics. Usagi stared after the two, a lonely expression on her face.  
  
'If - When I become Neo Queen Selenity, will Mamo-chan and I be like that? Having to drop everything at the drop of a hat and sort some foolishness out?'  
  
Paegan cleared his throat loudly and Usagi jolted back to her surroundings. Usagi banished her loneliness in favor of a sunny smile. Playfully taking Paegan's arm she asked, "So where to first?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
By the end of his tour, Usagi was quite fond of the old man and considered him a great uncle or grandfather of sorts. For his part, Paegan was quite lost to the small blond girl that seemed to be the embodiment of joy and laughter. Wherever he took her, she got on well with whomever they found there whether they were a member of the staff or a visiting politician.  
  
After the tour, Paegan was reluctant to leave the girl to her own devices so that he could attend to his duties but she, sensing his unwillingness to leave her, laughed and told him that she would be fine and was perfectly capable of entertaining herself. His conscious was slightly relieved but her face as Relena left with Dorothy still bothered him. Still, the girl laughed and teased him into submission and he eventually left her. Alone now, Usagi wandered the palace, first checking out Relena's beloved gardens and then helping out where ever she could in the palace.  
  
Dinnertime found her eating a private dinner with Relena, Dorothy and Lady Une. After the necessary introductions were made between herself and Lady Une, Usagi sat quietly, watching and listening to her companions. But her companions were not very entertaining. Although none of them appeared to be physically ailing, they all gave Usagi the sense of being very old, and very tired. They ate mechanically, their thoughts elsewhere. Finally becoming sick of the strained silence, Usagi decided that dinner entertainment was up to her.  
  
"So ladies, how was your day?"  
  
They blinked and stared at her. Relena decide to answer. "Not very good I'm afraid. Not all the representatives from the Earth and the Colonies are here yet, but those who are here are already fighting."  
  
"I see," Usagi took a bite of her meal and chewed it thoughtfully. "Are any of them cute?"  
  
Dorothy choked on her apple juice. Relena, too shocked to speak, automatically tried to help the other girl. Lady Une, despite her own surprise, rose to the question.  
  
"You would know better than any of us Usagi" the lady teased "after all you talked to more of them today than all the three of us put together did."  
  
It was Usagi's turn to be stunned. "I did?"  
  
"You most certainly did" Lady Une smiled. "You were also quite a hit amongst them."  
  
Her eyes huge, Usagi pointed at herself, "Me?"  
  
Lady Une laughed. "I'm beginning to see why they liked you."  
  
Usagi flushed slightly. "You're just trying to make me blush" she accused the older woman.  
  
Lady Une laughed but didn't deny it. "So what did you do today when you weren't charming the birds out of the trees?"  
  
So Usagi began a slightly extravagated account of her day, attempting to win a few laughs from her audience. She was wildly successful in her endeavor and dinner was much more fun.  
  
That night though, it was another Usagi who curled up under the blankets in her room. This Usagi was tired and very sad as the Ginzuishou tried to whisper comforting and loving to her.  
  
"Minna, things are very bad here," she whispered. "They need Sailor Moon. I don't know where our future selves are so I'll do my best to handle things myself. I'm going to try to be strong and not cry but it's so hard. Onegai, hurry and help me protect these people."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Hilde Schbeiker hurled another vase at Duo's head. The man in question lunged out of the way of the projectile, landing behind the safety of the table.  
  
"Absolutely not Duo Maxwell! You can't make me!"  
  
"Hilde" he called, trying to sound soothing and rational, "call a truce and let's talk about this."  
  
"There's noting to talk about Duo! I'm not going to do it! I'm not!"  
  
A glass paperweight shattered against the wall, over his head.  
  
Duo's face hardened with determination. There was no reasoning with Hilde when she was like this. Silently he slithered from behind the table keeping to the walls as he snuck up behind Hilde. Detached, he watched as she hurled a rather large book at the table, still shrieking about how she wouldn't be leaving. As she paused to find something else to throw, Duo struck.  
  
Springing to his feet he snaked his arms around Hilde, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground. She struggled ferociously for a few moments then she went limp, rather like a broken doll. He continued to hold her like that for a few moments, her sobs echoing in her ears as her tears fell on his forearms. Then he gently lowered her to the ground and released her. Turning her to face him, he tried to wipe away her tears with his fingertips.  
  
"Hilde baby, it's all I can do for you."  
  
She leaned against him, burying her face in his black shirt. "You could let me stay with you, by you."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I can't Hilde. I can't take that risk. What if those aliens aren't as nice as they claim to be? The colonies will be the first places to go."  
  
"And what if you're being paranoid?"  
  
"Better to be paranoid than dead." He rubbed her back soothingly "Paranoid or not, I can't risk loosing you Hilde."  
  
Her arms curled around his waist. "If I'm with you, you'll always know how I am."  
  
"I may not always be there to protect you, Hilde. And I refuse to bank your life on the belief that I always will be."  
  
Hilde's arms flew from around his waist to bang him on the chest, painfully. "I'm not some delicate flower Duo Maxwell! I can take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone else protecting me!"  
  
"The last time I believed that, you nearly got yourself killed!"  
  
"It's not fair to bring Libra up! I was out gunned, out piloted, and desperate!"  
  
"Hilde, I trusted your judgment! I believed that you could take care of yourself!" He glared down at her. "And you lied to me! You promised to stay out of the fighting!"  
  
She glared up at him, her eyes furious and full of tears. "Is that why you kept your involvement with putting down the Mariemeia uprising a secret?! So that I wouldn't do anything dangerous?!"  
  
Duo looked down at her, his eyes serious and sorrowful as unshed tears shimmered over his indigo depths. "Hilde, you're my everything. My entire world is based around you. I can't imagine a world without you in it to make me laugh, to hold me, to love me. I can't lose you, now or ever. Please, go to Earth. Stay with Relena and be safe." His hands cupped her face. "For my sake Hilde. Please do this thing for me. Promise me you'll go to Earth."  
  
Their eyes remain locked for several long seconds, before Hilde gave a heart-wrenching sob and collapsed on Duo's chest. "I will Duo. I'll go to Earth." His arms held her protectively to him as his tears mingled with the strands of her hair.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"There are monsters on Earth," she said in a final ditch effort to make him change his mind.  
  
"Relena had dozens of body guards. Plenty of people to hold them at bay while you load your gun."  
  
Hilde caught Duo's braid and gave it a sharp tug. "I love you Duo Maxwell. You'd better not get yourself killed while I'm gone." Her eyes became teary but she refused to cry. "You'd better take care of yourself since I won't be here to do it for you."  
  
His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he tried to give her a cheerful smile. "I'll keep breathing. I want to see you again. And I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." His hand rose to cup her cheek, and his calloused thumb flicked out over her cheek. "I love you Hilde."  
  
She gasped then hugged him fiercely, his braid still clutched tightly in her hand. "I love you too Duo."  
  
Then she pulled him down by his braid to kiss him fervently. When the kiss broke, Hilde ran to the shuttle, Duo staring longingly after her. She stared at him through her shuttle portal. After the shuttle took of, she continued to stare blindly through her window, still seeing the lone black-clad figure standing on the black tarmac, staring at her shuttle, his trademark braid swishing in the slight breeze and his indigo eyes fixed on her. On L2, the man she thought of stood as she had left him, his hands by his sides and his eyes staring sightlessly at the last place in the sky he had seen her shuttle.  
  
"Excuse me sir," one of the mechanics said, tapping him on the shoulder "but could you please move? We need -"  
  
"No problem" Duo said, waving one hand at the man. "I was going to leave anyway."  
  
With that Duo slowly made his way home, to his all too empty house.  
  
On her shuttle, Hilde leaned her forehead against the cool window; a hot tear trickling from the corner of one eye to slid over one cheek and drip off of her chin.  



	6. Chapter 05

  
*Laughs* I'm back! You may thank Teardrop for this! I made a deal with her to post this when she posts her next chapter. She did so I did. Gomen Teardrop for not having reviewed yet but I will! You just wait and see!  
Also, thanks to Polgara. I'll reply to you but I have to be careful when I do. You have a tendency to touch on what I want people to see, then comment on it to me. Somehow, I end up wanting to give the whole plot away to you! And that wouldn't be any fun at all! *grins* But you do give me interesting ideas for twists. . .  
I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed me! I get so energetic when I read them! They're even better than caffine!  
*Zoisite to Kunzite under his breath* This is almost as bad as the Academy Awards.  
*Sam pokes him in the ribs with her elbow, hard.*  
*Quatre pops up* Please don't sue Miss. Samantha for writing this fanfic. She has no money and refuses to take my charity! If you sue her *tears pool in his eyes as his face hardens* I may be forced to violently harm you. Please. *Bows his head* Thank you for your time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morna gnawed on her lower lip as she stared sightlessly at her mirror. She was worried about her brother. He had been acting strangely ever since he had come back from Earth. Something had happened to him there. Something important. Something he wouldn't share with her. And that hurt most of all.  
  
Before his trip to Earth they shared everything. Now, he had a secret that made him short with her, almost appearing to avoid her. To everyone else he was as he always had been: slightly naughty, but fun. Morna sighed deeply.  
  
He had disappeared early this morning, leaving only a note asking her to cover for him. She had, of course, done as he asked, feeling vaguely resentful of him both for his departure and his demand that she hide it. When he got back, Morna intended to get answers.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Relena was waiting for her at the spaceport. Hilde was tempted to scream at the other woman for plotting against her with Duo but she just didn't feel up to it. So she stiffly returned Relena's hug and silently followed the other girl to her horrible pink car. She answered all of Relena's questions tersely and blindly stared straight ahead. She didn't particularly mean to be a bad guest but she was so angry and hurt and so dreadfully afraid for Duo. Rather than lashing out at those around her, she held her tongue and said very little to nothing at all.  
  
When they pulled up to Relena's palace, two girls were waiting. One was Dorothy, dressed in a pale blue business suit and calmly watching the approaching car, and the other she didn't know. The strange girl was decidedly on the short side with long blond hair that fell to her ankles. It would have been longer but she had it up in two buns on top of her head that reminded Hilde of meatballs. She had soft blue eyes and was hopping from foot to foot in what Hilde presumed was excitement. Dressed in a pair of brown khaki shorts and a pink T-shirt, Hilde doubted this other girl was a politician too.  
  
As the car drew closer to the steps, Dorothy came down to meet them. When Relena stepped from the car, Dorothy mumbled some political mumbo jumbo to Relena and, after she too had alighted from the car, Relena turned to her looking guilty as sin.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hilde. I had planned to show you around and help you settle in but something came up. I really have to go."  
  
"It's all right" Hilde said, forcing a smile "I know how busy you must be. I'd hate to be a burden."  
  
Relena's eyes widened but she didn't get to make a reply as a slender arm slung itself around Hilde's shoulders.  
  
"Don't ever think that," the blond girl said, smiling at Hilde, "You aren't a burden." She transferred her grin to Relena. "Go ahead and run away to your meeting with Dorothy. Paegan and I'll take care of her. Won't we Paegan?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Usagi."  
  
"See Relena? Everything's under control. Go in that conference room and kick major butt! Take no prisoners!"  
  
"Er . . . Usagi, politics isn't like battle."  
  
"Sure it is! You're on your own side and you have allies, enemies and stooges. And you have to outmaneuver the opposing side. The only difference is that you don't get to pound someone's head into the ground."  
  
Hilde couldn't help but giggle as Relena turned a pale shade of green. Dorothy stared for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing heartily. Usagi laughed, a happy, silvery sound. "See? You both agree with me! Now go annihilate 'em! Go, go my minions of doom!"  
  
Dorothy mock saluted Usagi. "As you say Commander Usagi." Then she took the still sick Relena by the wrist and dragged her through the main doors. As the pair disappeared though the main doors, Usagi released her and promptly lost at least two inches. She had been standing on her tiptoes. Cheerfully she thrust her hand out to Hilde.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Hilde took her hand and shook it. Not a single callous marred the other's palm. Hilde suddenly felt slightly ashamed of her lightly callused hands. Shoving her irrational doubts aside she said pleasantly enough "Hilde Schbeiker."  
  
"Well Hilde, Paegan, I think we should begin the grand tour." Tucking one hand in Paegan's elbow and the other in Hilde's, Usagi proceeded to cheerfully lead them away.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Hilde was curled up in her bed, hurting far too much for tears and every second away from Duo only exacerbated her hurt. How had he talked her into this? She sighed, a long, shuddering sound. She had been less unhappy earlier. Usagi had seemed to know she was hurting and had gone out of her way to make Hilde laugh. She had introduced Hilde to everyone that had crossed their path and they had all seemed delighted to see Usagi. During the course of their morning together it had come out that Usagi had amnesia after having been found in Relena's gardens. Relena had taken Usagi home from the hospital three days ago and it seemed that the blond girl had been busy installing herself into the lives of those around her. Hilde wondered how she could be so happy and carefree with such a gaping hole in her persona.  
  
'So like Duo, both in hair length and personality.'  
  
Someone knocked at Hilde's door causing Hilde to curl into a tighter ball on her bed. She wasn't going to answer. They knocked again. Hilde refused to move. They knocked a third time and Hilde stomped to the door. Flinging it open, Hilde confronted the sight of Usagi rather guiltily trying to swallow, crumbs around her lips. Balanced on one hand was a tray that held two cups of milk and cookies.  
  
"Er . . . Hi Hilde" Usagi looked sheepish. "Want some milk and cookies?"  
  
Hilde shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now. Sorry."  
  
Usagi looked disappointed but she nodded her understanding. "Oh well. Here, you can have the milk and cookies. In fact, I insist you take them, otherwise I'll trip and fall on them."  
  
Hilde smiled and took the offering. "Thanks."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "No problem. See ya later."  
  
She waved and walked off down the hall, smiling and waving at all those she passed in the hall. Hilde shut the door firmly and put the tray on top of her bare dresser. Curling up on her bed with one of the cookies, she wondered what Duo was doing without her.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Usagi smiled and waved at the people who greeted her but her mind was focused inward. Something was very wrong with the new girl, Hilde, and she wanted to know what it was. It wasn't that she was being nosy - okay, so she was being nosy - but the girl seemed so lonely and sad that Usagi almost felt duty bound to help her. But she didn't have the other girl's trust yet and whatever it was that was bothering her was very close to the other's heart. So she would have to wait and watch Hilde suffer.  
  
Usagi was deeply involved in her own thoughts when she started down the stairs. Perhaps, if she wasn't so deeply in thought, she might have noticed that the carpeting on the stairs was slightly loose. But she didn't. She might also have noticed that the carpet was become more and more loose by the second as she walked down it. But she didn't. What she did notice was the second the carpeting utterly gave out and she lost her balance. She distinctly noticed the moment she pitched forward to fall headlong down the stairs. Bracing herself for impact with several hard stairs and the floor below, she squeezed her eyes shut. Therefore, she was utterly shocked when she hit a couple of the stairs before colliding with something warm and soft. Whatever it was, it was knocked off balance by taking the brunt of her fall. For a timeless moment it flailed and cursed loudly in a masculine voice, then gravity asserted itself as the winner in their brief battle and it fell down the stairs. As they fell down the stairs, he continued to take the weight of her fall as well as his own until they finally hit ground level with a deafening crash.  
  
Usagi landed on him and slowly opened her eyes to be confronted by a slim face. Black hair was pulled back into a painful-looking ponytail and black eyebrows arched over closed eyes. Whoever he was, he was starting to scowl. Slanted black eyes snapped open and glared up at her as his lips twisted angrily. Usagi had a suddenly sinking feeling. The silence between them was deafening. As from a distance, Usagi heard the laughter of a tall honey-haired woman dressed in fatigues. Absently she noted that the woman needed to lean against the nearest wall for support, she was laughing so hard. In the back of her head she hear herself wail over the insensitivity of the woman to her desperate plight.  
  
"Er . . .G-Gomen . . ." Usagi scrambled into a sitting position on his chest, before falling off of him all together. Sitting next to him she asked hurriedly, "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Getting no response, Usagi panicked. "I'msosorryIlandedonyoupleasedon-"  
  
Glaring at her darkly, he got to his feet and stood towering over her.  
  
"ONNA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Usagi's voice died in her throat, her mouth hanging open in shock. Awkwardly Usagi stumbled to her own feet. She still had to look up to him, but the distance was much shorter and he was far less imposing.  
  
"IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE NOT ONLY CLUMSY BUT STUPID AS WELL!"  
  
Usagi gasped and her mouth worked but no sounds emerged. She wanted to scream and rail at this ungracious oaf, to give as good as she got, but she couldn't. Something large was blocking her throat, choking her.  
  
"AND HEAVY!"  
  
The events of the past few days crashed down on Usagi, already heavy-hearted with the weight of fear and loneliness. With a sob Usagi spun on the ball of her foot, her long streamers of hair hitting the boy in the chest, and ran away.  
  
Sally stopped laughing to glare furiously at her partner. "Wufei!"  
  
"What?" he asked tersely.  
  
"You made her cry!" Sally snapped sharply. "And over a simple accident that could have happened to anyone!"  
  
"Your laughter did not help matters Onna!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Wufei swiftly stomped off towards Lady Une's office in the palace, leaving a furious Sally in his wake. Sally wasn't put off by this show of temper however and quickly caught up with Wufei.  
  
"How honorable Wufei," she hissed angrily "to make a girl run away crying."  
  
"I'm certain your laughter has nothing to do with her pain" he responded harshly.  
  
"I'm not the one that screamed that she was clumsy, stupid, and heavy!"  
  
"I'm not the one that insisted we walk up those stairs!"  
  
With that they had arrived at Une's office and knocked heavily.  
  
"My decisions and actions should have no effect on your decisions and actions, Wufei!"  
  
Before Wufei had a chance to reply, the door swung open and Lady Une invited them in. The pair stormed in after her and took their seats furiously. During the ensuing meeting the pair took every opportunity to snipe and argue. Little matters that were usually discussed swiftly and effectively before being agreed upon by the partners became major battles with both partners screaming and gesturing emphatically. Sally stamped her foot and Wufei threw his arms in the air. Finally, Une had had enough.  
  
"SILENCE!!" she roared. Shocked the pair stopped, Sally her foot in mid-stamp and Wufei with his arms half raised. "SIT!" Obediently the pair slipped into their seats. Une took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Now, what is wrong with you two? Mariemeia behaves better than this!"  
  
Rather than being embarrassing by the reprimand, the pair sunk into a kind of sullen silence. Une felt the need to scream with exasperation. Instead she took several deep, calming breaths.  
  
"What happened between this morning and now to make you two so enraged with each other?" she asked, carefully controlling her temper.  
  
Neither said anything for a moment as they glared at each other. Finally Sally broke the silence without breaking eye contact with Wufei.  
  
"Wufei made a girl cry for no reason."  
  
"She fell on me!"  
  
"It was an accident! The carpeting on the stairs was loose!"  
  
"Children!" Une snapped sharply, silencing both of them. She glared at the pair of them for several moments. Finally she asked, "Do either of you know whom Wufei forced to cry?"  
  
Both shook their head, Wufei scowling angrily as he did so.  
  
"She was short" Sally began "I'd say she wasn't even five feet tall. The most unusual thing about her was her hair. It was done up in two buns with two long streamers of hair falling to her ankles." Une groaned and leaned against her desk, her chin falling on her chest. "Do you know her, Une?" Sally asked, curiosity winning out over her anger with Wufei.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Her name is Usagi Tsukino." Lady Une's head shot up so that her flashing eyes could meet with Wufei's. "And I can't believe you made her cry Wufei!"  
  
Wufei glowered at Une silently, no longer even attempting to defend himself. Une took a visible control on herself. Smiling wryly, she shook her head. "It seems that she manages to bring out violent emotions in us all. Still, what you did was dishonorable, Wufei."  
  
Wufei opened his mouth but Lady Une's words but her next words cut across his protests like a knife, killing them before they were even born.  
  
"Of all the people in this palace, she is the most vulnerable to harsh words. She has nothing and no one. Not even knowledge of herself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She has amnesia, Wufei. She is, for all intents and purposes, utterly alone and nursing a pain not of her making."  
  
Wufei's eyes remained trained on his commanding officer, slowly nodding, with his face surprisingly devoid of emotion. Even his deep black eyes revealed nothing of his thought or feelings on the knowledge that had just been imparted to him. After close to a minute of silence, he returned to their original topic of discussion, asking a fairly routine question of Sally. Both women stared at him for a moment, then Sally haltingly replied. After that, the meeting ran much more smoothly.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Dinner that night was depressing. Relena had graciously invited them to dinner that night, as was her custom to invite them every night. As there was no pressing matter to attend to that night, Sally had accepted, for both of them. So now Wufei sat at a table with Relena Darlian, Sally Po, Lady Une, Hilde Schbeiker, Dorothy Catalonia and that Usagi girl. Relena, Lady Une, and Dorothy all looked tired and drawn. The talks amongst the various representatives of the Earth and the colonies obviously hadn't gone well. Hilde also looked miserable, no doubt suffering from her separation from Maxwell. And Usagi was looking down at her plate of food as she toyed with it, her face as expressionless as Yuy's.  
  
Wufei was fairly certain she was still unhappy with him because she had refused to even glance in his direction all night. Somehow, her childish response to his . . .slight loss of temper . . .succeeded in making him feel worse than he already did. He hadn't let Sally or Une know it, but he had regretted screaming at her the moment he noticed her face. It had been just before she had run away, sobbing. Her eyes had fairly radiated her hurt at his behavior and tears desperately tried to escape her cerulean eyes. Just as the first pair managed to gain her eyelashes, she spun away from him and ran away, slapping him with her hair in the process. He managed to stifle a sigh, barely. He wasn't completely sure what to do about her.  
  
To his left, Sally asked him to pass the peas and he did so numbly, his mind now dwelling on the final person at the table. His partner, Sally Po, was ignoring him. Well, not ignoring him precisely. It was strange. She hadn't been ignoring him or refusing to speak to him. Rather, she hadn't said a word to him about Usagi after they had left the meeting in Une's office. And she wasn't snippy either. She was . . . neutral. And that worried Wufei. Sally was never neutral. She always had an opinion and she was constantly revising those viewpoints, as events demanded. Her sudden lack of an opinion put Wufei's teeth on edge.  
Secretly he snuck a look at Usagi from the corner of his eye. She was pale too. And her eyes were red rimmed.  
'From crying' he thought with another pang of guilt.  
Gently the butler brushed Usagi's shoulder as he passed by her. Usagi jerked then tore her eyes from her plate to meet the eyes of the old man. Their eyes met for a millisecond before Usagi nodded ever so slightly a small smile forming on her lips. The she looked around the table at their dinner mates, a smile hovering about her lips as she innocently asked "So who's in favor of having triple hot fudge sundaes for dessert?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Halfway through Sally's joke over their sundaes, she felt it. Evil. Forcing herself to laugh at the end of the joke, she got to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm suddenly very tired."  
  
Concern filled Relena's eyes. "Are you well?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm just tired. I had an exhausting day." She smiled at the table in general but Relena especially. "I'll be fine. See you all in the morning."  
  
She waved as she left, firmly squashing the urge to cast one last, longing gaze at her half-finished sundae. Calmly she left the dining room and walked down the hallway. When she hit the stairs though she dash up them and down the hall to her room. Shutting the door firmly and drawing the curtains, Usagi called out,  
  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
A moment later, the Beautiful Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice stood in Usagi's temporary room. Closing her eyes she fiercely concentrated on the sense of evil, honing in on it with her mind.  
  
"MOON TELEPORT!"  
  
A flash of silver light and less than a second later, the room was empty.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
She swayed as she reappeared on a rooftop. A slight breeze tugged at her causing her knees to utterly fail her. Struggling to her feet she thought wryly,  
  
'That was a little more draining than I'd expected. All in all, it wasn't so bad though.'  
  
Wobbling to the edge of the rooftop she looked down. A youma that strongly reminded Sailor Moon of a giant bat was attacking the street below her.  
  
It had a bat's leathery wings and general body type with the addition of an extra set of legs that were armed with razor sharp claws and a wicked looking beak. As she watched the youma swooped down on its leathery wings to rake at the civilians that cowered against the buildings lining the streets. Wheeling around for a second pass, it swooped particularly low and shocked Sailor Moon by catching a small girl up in its beak. On the ground the child's mother wailed, her keening mingling with that of her terrified child as the child's blood spattered on her mother's face.  
  
Sick to her stomach, Usagi lunged to her feet. Weak or no, she couldn't allow this! The youma swung around so that it was actually headed in Sailor Moon's general direction.  
  
"MOON TIERA ACTION!"  
  
Effortlessly she threw the discus that had appeared over her outstretched so that it cut off one of the approaching youma's wings. The youma shrieked its unexpected pain, dropping the girl, even as it plummeted to the streets below. Sailor Moon leapt from her rooftop without hesitation. Angling her wings with thoughtless ease, she crossed the distance between herself and the child in seconds. Catching the girl midair Sailor Moon then angled her wings so that she caught the breeze and floated to the ground to land lightly on her feet. Nearby the bat thrashed in agony as it emitted ear-piercing shrieks. Sailor Moon gently set the bloody child on the ground before turning to the youma.  
  
"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"  
  
The youma screamed something that sound distinctly like "Love-ly!" then a black mist burst from the bat. It rapidly decayed leaving a tiny, mangled hunk of flesh. Sailor Moon pulled her off broach, the cover becoming translucent then disappearing, leaving the Ginzuishou exposed. Holding it over her head she cried out,  
  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
Waves of white light with silver sparkles surges from the crystal. Gently they caressed the wounded, soothing their wounds, and healing them as it vanquished the pervading fear of the people. At Sailor Moon's feet the little girl slowly blinked open her eyes. Wearily, Sailor Moon's hand dropped to her side, thumping against her leg. Tiredly reattached her broach then knelt next to the girl, helping her to sit up. The child looked up at her through huge green eyes, her black hair tangled from her ordeal, and softly asked, "Did you save me?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded her head. "Do you see your mother?"  
  
The child scanned the crowd before pointing at a stout woman with auburn hair and the same green eyes. "There. That's my Mommy."  
  
Sailor Moon picked up the child, stood, and walked over to return her to her mother who promptly burst into tears as she held her daughter tightly and kissed her messily. Sailor Moon turned away, her heart aching for her own mother.  
  
"Wait!" the woman called frantically, her voice unnaturally high, "Who are you?!"  
  
Sailor Moon turned back and smiled gently at the woman. "I am called Sailor Moon." Then she leapt straight up into the air, landing on top of a nearby lamppost, before leaping to the roof of he nearest building. From there she bound away into the night.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Usagi collapsed onto her bed, utterly exhausted. After the fight she had retreated to a far part of the city, which she had later found out was St. Petersburg, Russia. 'Strange,' she thought fuzzily. 'Everyone in this Time speaks English. I wonder why.' Her eyes began to droop shut. 'Actually, I'm too tired to care.' Then she was fast asleep.  
  
When Usagi awoke the next day, it was mid-afternoon. Blearily she stumbled into her attached bathroom. Twenty minutes later she emerged refreshed and energetic. Happily she bounced down to the kitchen, cheerfully greeting the people she passed in the halls, and, arriving at the kitchen, begged food from the cook. It took very little persuading to talk the cook into feeding her and soon Usagi was voraciously devouring everything the man set before her.  
  
" 'Ank 'ou 'Ookie!" she called through her mouthful of food to the rotund man across the room who looked up periodically to admire and enjoy her obvious and enthusiastic enjoyment of his culinary efforts. "I 'ove it awll!"  
  
The man laughed at that. "Usagi, you're a delight to cook for."  
  
"Too bad her table manners are so atrocious."  
  
Usagi paused, mid-chew with her face covered in rice among other things, to stare at the speaker. Before her stood the imposing figure of Wufei Chang!  



	7. Chapter 06

Sorry this is so late in coming out but life's been hectic lately with a job and   
  
the end of the year crunch. Finally finding time to breath, I also found time   
  
to write this and now I'm posting it. Please review, it really makes my day and   
  
it'll encourage me to surge through the end of the year stuff to get back to   
  
this. And, it makes my day brighter.  
  
Oh, by the way, does anyone know how to post so that the story's italics don't   
  
disappear? I've been trying to post and maintain my italics ever since the   
  
prologue and I _still_ haven't managed to keep my italics. I'm posting this   
  
plea in the fear that my latest, and last, attempt won't work either.  
  
*Heero, who has been holding Sam up all this time gives the audience –   
  
especially the lawyers – a Death Glare. * Sam is overworked, unpaid, and does   
  
not own any rights to us as characters. Nor does she own any of the rights to   
  
the Sailor Moon characters. Sam _is_ the sole owner of all her own, original   
  
characters as well as the plot of this story. Steal either and I'll kill you.   
  
Slowly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi swallowed hurriedly.  
  
"I'm hungry!" she whined.  
  
Wufei snorted. "There is no excuse for _that_ large a lapse in etiquette."  
  
Usagi blew a raspberry at the Chinese boy, who could only stare in disbelief,   
  
then continued eating as ravenously as before. After a few minutes he sat down   
  
next to her at the table.  
  
"I didn't come to discuss your poor manners Onna."  
  
"Eeally?" Usagi asked around a large mouthful of rice, effectively spraying rice   
  
all over the front of Wufei's uniform shirt. "'At's 'ood Eews."  
  
Glaring at her irritably as he wiped off his uniform, Wufei ground out,   
  
"Really."  
  
Usagi, having wolfed down her meal, fumbled for a napkin. A large, meaty hand   
  
came into her line of vision, holding a blue cloth napkin. Usagi smiled up at   
  
the faintly red, heavyset face of the man she had dubbed 'Cookie'.  
  
"For me?"  
  
He grinned down at her, his graying hair disheveled and his vivid green eyes   
  
twinkling.  
  
"You look like you need one."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out as she accepted it. "I'm a very passionate eater!"  
  
He chuckled as he headed back to his work, pausing to looking warningly at   
  
Wufei. "That's one way of putting it," he agreed amicably over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi called after him.  
  
"Usagi" Wufei gritted between his teeth as the girl set to work on her face.  
  
"I'm listening" she assured him.  
  
"I want to ask you about your hair –"  
  
"Wufei, you're hair's too short to put into odango."  
  
Anger engulfed him. "I do _not_ want my hair in your ridiculous style!"  
  
"Oh." Usagi stared at him a moment. "It really wouldn't suit you anyway. So   
  
what did you want to ask me?"  
  
Wufei gaped at her for a moment, mentally counting to ten and reminding himself   
  
that no one could be worse than Maxwell. _No one_.  
  
"Sailor Moon has the same hair style. Wh –"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Usagi squealed, her eyes widening. "When did she show up?! Was   
  
it in Tokyo?! Did you see her?!" She had temporarily stopped cleaning her face   
  
and was now gesturing wildly with her napkin, flinging particles of food in all   
  
directions.  
  
Was she always so easily distracted? Biting down on his impatience as he once   
  
again cleaned off his uniform, Wufei answered her as patiently as possible, only   
  
a trace of his impatience showing in his voice. "She showed up last night in   
  
St. Petersburg. No one but the people she saved saw her. When you get a   
  
chance, find a television and watch one of the many "news" stories on it. Now,"   
  
he began, mentally daring her to derail his questioning again "why –"  
  
"NEWS STORIES?! Sailor Moon's on t.v.?!"  
  
Usagi grabbed his hand, crushing her filthy napkin between them, and dragged him   
  
out of the kitchen up the stairs, and down the hall to her room. Bursting   
  
through the door, she let go of him, snatched up the remote control, and threw   
  
herself on the floor of her sitting room. Frantically she flipped through the   
  
channels until she finally found one that was running the news. A pale, stiff   
  
young woman dressed in a dark blue business suit sat rigidly at attention beside   
  
a browned, elderly man who was wearing a black business suit.  
  
"Usagi –"  
  
"Shhhhh!!! I want to hear this!"  
  
Usagi turned the volume up as the woman began to speak, drowning out the irate   
  
Wufei.  
  
" –he mysterious heroine Sailor Moon made her appearance yesterday evening in   
  
St. Petersburg, Russia when a monster appeared and began to slaughter the   
  
citizens on the street. When asked, the general consen –"  
  
Wufei stalked over to stand directly in front of the television and turned it   
  
off with a sharp snap of his wrist.  
  
"WUFEI-SAN!!" Usagi screeched, bounding to her feet "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"SILENCE ONNA!!" Wufei roared furiously, his eyes practically glowing with his   
  
ire as his body language radiated fury. "I HAVE _TRIED_ TO BE PATIENT WITH YOU   
  
BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!! NOW SIT STILL AND BE SILENT!!! JUST ANSWER MY   
  
QUESTIONS!!!!"  
  
Usagi stared at the raging Chinese boy in a mixture of shock and awe. "Yes   
  
Wufei-san" she agreed meekly as she sat down in a nearby chair, her posture   
  
stiff and straight, her fingers twitching.  
  
Wufei stood still for a moment, his chest heaving with the intensity of his   
  
outburst, silently collecting his wits and a small amount of patience. Finally   
  
he began, his voice carefully controlled.  
  
"Usagi, why do you and Sailor Moon share an unusual hairstyle?"  
  
To give her fingers something to do, Usagi returned to cleaning her face, using   
  
her compact's mirror as a reference as to her appearance.  
  
"What can I say? The girl obviously has good taste."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"What else _can_ I say, Wufei? The hairstyle is an ancient one and it's   
  
probably a coincidence. Anyway, who did you see with it first?"  
  
"You," Wufei answered suspiciously, irritation creeping into his voice despite   
  
his best efforts to the contrary. He _hated_ it when women cried.  
  
"So, if anyone is copying anyone here, _she's_ copying _me_!"  
  
Wufei stared at her. She was worried about cosmetic plagiarism at a time like   
  
this?!  
  
'How typical of an Onna.' He thought, some of his building anger towards the   
  
girl diverted into feeling scornful.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, face perfectly clean and face slightly worried. "Did I   
  
miss some food on my face?"  
  
"No." Wufei took a deep, calming breath. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"In bed, of course. Wufei, there's no way I could possibly have been in St.   
  
Petersburg. For one thing, it's too far away. For another, I'm an ordinary   
  
girl. There's nothing special about me."  
  
Wufei stared at her for a moment, then turned on his heel and prepared to stalk   
  
away, conscious of Usagi's eyes trained on his back as she turned on the   
  
television. Suddenly the blond girl darted in front of him.  
  
"Wufei, watch t.v. with me" she asked, her voice entreating.  
  
"No. I have things to do."  
  
Then Wufei stalked around the blond girl and out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'He's as testy as Rei-chan' Usagi fumed as she listened to the male announcer   
  
plead with Sailor Moon to contact the White Moon Empire or at least someone in   
  
the government on Earth. Usagi frowned. 'I keep forgetting to check into that.   
  
I need to get copies of their broadcasts and Lady Une's.' Usagi sighed. 'This   
  
lone super heroine thing was easier when I had Luna.' Tears formed in Usagi's   
  
eyes. 'Being brave and protecting people was easier when I had the others to   
  
help me and my family to protect.'  
  
Evil washed over her.  
  
Usagi bit her lip then sighed; her eyes hardened and her jaw set.  
  
"Time to go to work!" she firmly informed her empty rooms as she held her broach   
  
aloft.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON MAKE UP!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood there for a moment, tracing the evil to its origins in   
  
her mind.  
  
"MOON TELEPORT!"  
  
A flash of silver later, the only thing to be heard in Usagi's rooms was the   
  
mindless chatter of the television.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon swayed and leaned on the nearest wall. 'Much better' she thought 'I   
  
may even be able to do this someday without feeling weak afterwards.'  
  
Carefully she inched her way to the mouth of the alley and cautiously gazed out   
  
at the street before her. A youma, looking remarkably like an enormous crab   
  
with shaggy gray hair growing on its shell, was attacking an office building.   
  
As far as Sailor Moon could tell, no one had been hurt . . . yet. Forcing   
  
herself to take the extra time to study the youma, Sailor Moon carefully stared   
  
at her adversary. Yes, it truly had a shell under all that hair. Yes, it might   
  
have been a crab at some point in time.  
  
Sailor Moon bit her lower lip. 'So what do I know about crabs? They're good to   
  
eat, fun to crack . . . and difficult to kill. Usually they're steamed or   
  
boiled or stabbed first . . . But Uranus, Mars, and Mercury are in my Time . . .   
  
Whatever I decide to do, I'd better do it before a civilian is hurt . . . Anyway   
  
I always have the Ginzuishou to fall back on in a bind.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon leapt from the alley. Swiftly she ran at the   
  
youma, her tiara forming in her hand a moment before she effortlessly launched   
  
it.  
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
  
The golden discus sailed in front of the youma before arcing around and passing   
  
in front of it again. Ponderously the youma turned, tracking the golden discus   
  
with its tiny red eyes, visible only because they glowed slightly in the   
  
darkness beneath its shell. Dumbly it stared as the discus returned to its   
  
wielder, slowly processing what it had seen.  
  
'Not too bright' Sailor Moon noted happily. 'A definite plus for me.'  
  
Suddenly the youma lurched into motion, descending on Sailor Moon with   
  
unbelievable speed. Yelping, Sailor Moon barely threw herself out of the way of   
  
the charging youma. Scrambling to her feet, she waited as the youma clumsily   
  
turned itself around to charge again. Again, she barely threw herself out of   
  
harm's way. As she was getting to her feet while rubbing an especially sore   
  
bruise, an idea came to her. One that made her eyes widen and her tongue dart   
  
from her mouth to lick her lips.  
  
"No way!" she exclaimed fiercely as she shook her head emphatically. "I'm not   
  
that eager to die!" Nervously she watched the youma's efforts to turn itself   
  
around to face her once again. Defeated, she sighed. "But what choice do I   
  
have anyway?" she muttered as she warily watched the youma. Again her tiara   
  
appeared in her outstretched hand. The youma, having successfully turned   
  
itself, charged at her. Sailor Moon assumed a defensive posture as she snarled,   
  
"I _hate_ this job!"  
  
Then the youma was only fifteen feet from her.  
  
"MOON TIARA . . ."  
  
The tiara became a discus and she readied herself as she poured energy into the   
  
attack.  
  
The youma was ten feet from her . . .eight feet . . .five feet . . .  
  
" . . . ACTION!"  
  
Sailor Moon threw her attack into the narrow opening of the crab's shell, which   
  
was then about three feet from her face. Reacting more rapidly than she had   
  
ever reacted in her entire career as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon then leapt   
  
straight up and spread her wings. Floating above the youma crab she watched as   
  
silver light spilled from the narrow joints in the youma crab's armor a second   
  
before the crab exploded within its shell, shrieking terribly. The blackened   
  
shell then dissolved, leaving behind a rather large lump of burn and blackened   
  
meat.  
  
Carefully Sailor Moon studied the surrounding area. She didn't see any wounded.   
  
Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
'Having done battle, defeated the youma, and healed any wounded, I feel that my   
  
good deeds of the day have been done.' Sailor Moon grinned to herself. 'Now all   
  
I want is an ice cream sundae and a nice long, relaxing bath, neither of which   
  
I'll get here. Time to go back to Relena-san's.'  
  
"MOON TELEPORT!"  
  
With that, Sailor Moon disappeared in a flash of silver.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi went to bed fairly early that night and slept in late the next day.   
  
Waking up in the early afternoon, she lounged around her room in her pajama and   
  
watched reports on Sailor Moon and anime. Finally, driven by hunger, Usagi   
  
showered, dressed, and reported to the kitchen to beg food from Cookie.  
  
On her dash to the kitchen, Usagi ran into Relena and Dorothy who were   
  
stretching their legs before heading back to the meeting. Usagi blinked at the   
  
pair sitting on the floor across from her.  
  
"Go – Sorry" she offered weakly.  
  
Relena smiled at her as she stood and helped Dorothy to her feet.  
  
"It's okay Usagi. Just try not to run through the halls."  
  
Usagi nodded, getting to her feet. "I'll try to remember that." Her stomach   
  
rumbled angrily. "But, as you can hear, I have a desperate mission."  
  
Dorothy grinned wickedly; already familiar with the other girl's appetite, she   
  
more than enjoyed teasing the unabashed Usagi. "That's what happens to girls   
  
who sleep through breakfast."  
  
Usagi grinned wryly. "So I see." Usagi flushed slightly. "Er . . . Relena?   
  
Do you have tapes with the aliens' broadcasts and Lady Une's replies?"  
  
Relena blinked. "Why yes, I do. Would you like to borrow them?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "If I could. I'd like to catch up on what I've missed."  
  
Relena smiled. "Speaking of missing, you're missing a wardrobe. Here" Relena   
  
pulled her checkbook out of her purse and quickly wrote Usagi a more than   
  
generous check. "Take this and go buy one. You can't borrow my clothes   
  
forever."  
  
Usagi flushed. She understood that the other girl was right but still . . . It   
  
was embarrassing. "Thank you Relena. I will."  
  
Relena smiled at the other girl. "Usagi, if there's anything I can do to make   
  
your stay better, I will. And clothing of your own will definitely improve your   
  
life."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Thank you Relena. You very kind and a good friend."  
  
"Nonsense Usagi! You'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed. I know   
  
it."  
  
Dorothy looked at her watch before discreetly tugging on Relena's sleeve.   
  
Relena nodded to her understanding to her companion before smiling gently at   
  
Usagi.  
  
"Have a good day and stay out of trouble. Bye, Usagi."  
  
Relena and Dorothy disappeared into one of the many conference rooms of the   
  
palace, leaving Usagi to slowly make her way to the kitchen. To Usagi's   
  
surprise, there was another beggar already in the kitchen trying to part Cookie   
  
from the fruits of his labor.  
  
"Hilde?" Usagi asked, blinking in surprise. "Did you sleep in too?"  
  
Hilde flushed slightly. "Maybe a little," she admitted.  
  
Usagi grinned at the other girl before turning her attentions to Cookie.  
  
"Cookie" she wheedled "please feed Hilde and me."  
  
Cookie looked up, his thick black hair limp from the heat of his pizza making.   
  
After staring at her for a moment he sighed.  
  
'You're going to make it difficult to say 'no' and still feel like a descent   
  
human being, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi widened her eyes. "Who? Me?"  
  
Cookie half smiled and half grimaced at the small blond. "Yes you. Raoul!" he   
  
called over his shoulder to one of his assistants, "get Usagi and her friend   
  
breakfast and make them a box lunch!"  
  
A slender young man with long hair slicked back into a ponytail and large gray   
  
eyes collected the pair. Despite the fact that he was a culinary whirlwind   
  
Raoul found time for introductions, and to be entertaining. Ten minutes later,   
  
Hilde and Usagi were wolfing down their breakfasts as Raoul made their lunches.   
  
By the time Raoul had finished their lunches, Hilde and Usagi were brushing   
  
their teeth and, in Usagi's case, re-washing their faces. Grinning, the young   
  
man handed them a rather large rucksack.  
  
"Have fun!" he called as he gently ushered them out of the kitchen, insuring the   
  
safety of dinner from Usagi's endless appetite.  
  
As the kitchen door swung shut behind them, Hilde turned to Usagi and shrugged.  
  
"So what should we do for the rest of the day?"  
  
Usagi pursed her lips in thought for a moment before grinning. "Shopping! I   
  
need some clothes and, as the ancients always said 'When the going gets tough,   
  
the tough get shopping!'"  
  
Hilde laughed at her small blond companion. "Which ancients said _that_?"  
  
Usagi smiled cheerfully s she dragged Hilde towards the garage where the car   
  
were kept.  
  
"Why, the wise woman I named myself for, of course! Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde had a wonderful day. The tiny blond dragged her into every   
  
store in the mall and in all the shops surrounding it. Usagi had seemed to have   
  
as much trying on clothes and making Hilde try on clothes as she did when she   
  
actually bought something. And of course, the girl was nothing if not   
  
infectious. Usagi's excitement and happiness spread from her to infect Hilde,   
  
the salesclerks, other customers, and random people who had the fortune to meet   
  
her. Privately Hilde wondered what fueled the girl's love affair with life   
  
although she was more than happy to simply sit back and enjoy watching the other   
  
girl dance through life, waltzing with all she met.  
  
When Usagi had become hungry, they had found a nearby park and eaten Raoul's   
  
lunch. Usagi had eaten with a gusto that had left Hilde paralyzed with shocked   
  
and horror. The paralysis had lasted until Usagi had looked up from devouring   
  
her half of the lunch to inquire whether or not Hilde was going to eat her half.   
  
Hilde had then found herself eating with a fervor that almost matched Usagi's   
  
own. At the end of the day, Hilde had found herself with three new dresses, two   
  
new shirts, a new pair of khaki shorts, and a new pair of shoes. Usagi had   
  
bought even more, saying she was sick of borrowing Relena's clothes.  
  
When Hilde had asked Usagi where she had gotten the money to go on a shopping   
  
spree, she had brought the only dark spot to the day. Usagi had bowed her head,   
  
flushing, and told Hilde that she had borrowed the money from Relena and would   
  
be repaying her in the future. Hilde wasn't sure how to respond to this but was   
  
saved by Usagi spotting an ice cream stand and, squealing loudly, dragging Hilde   
  
over to it for hot fudge sundaes.  
  
Tired, Hilde flopped on her bed. Where did Usagi get all her energy? Hilde   
  
stared at her alarm clock thoughtfully before setting it. She had an hour and a   
  
half before dinner; she might as well take a nap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, cataloguing the contents of her subspace   
  
pocket. She had bought the beginnings of her wardrobe earlier that day with   
  
Hilde using Relena's money. She needed clothes to survive in this new Time   
  
until she could return to her own Time, she knew that, but it stung her pride   
  
that she had used Relena's money when she was already living off of her   
  
kindness. It had come to her though, how to repay the other girl's kindness and   
  
become independent of other's charity. And Wufei's suspicion. Usagi shook her   
  
head, smiling, as she thought of the Chinese man.  
  
'Either he has amazing instincts or I'm losing my touch.'  
  
Sitting back on her heels, she surveyed what she had so far. There was a jumble   
  
of make up in a pile to her left, several sweatshirts, the Disguise Pen, a first   
  
aid kit that Ami had talked all the Sailor Senshi into carrying, a large stack   
  
of near-perfect condition manga, a letter from Haruka and Michiru as they toured   
  
Europe together, several pieces of costume jewelry – one for every conceivable   
  
occasion, a framed snapshot of herself and the Kou boys, a framed snapshot of   
  
herself and all the Sailor Senshi, and a small photo album of herself and all of   
  
her friends, some were even of the Senshi as Senshi. And she had only scratched   
  
the surface of the junk she kept in her subspace pocket.  
  
'It's actually amazing that I ever find anything in there when I need it.'  
  
The pictures were beyond any price to her but if worse came to worse she would   
  
sell the frames. It was the manga and the costume jewelry that was interested   
  
in though. She and Hilde had visited an antique store during the day and, on a   
  
whim, Usagi had gone to look at their most expensive antiques. It had   
  
flabbergasted her to discover just how much tattered manga and tarnished costume   
  
jewelry from her Time was worth to the people of this Time. It was a fact that   
  
she fully planned to take advantage of. If she could just finish cleaning out   
  
her subspace pocket. Sighing, Usagi returned to work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The vid-phone began to whistle insistently, startling both occupants of the   
  
spaceship. They looked at each other, wondering and slightly worried.  
  
"But we're out of the hailing range of both Earth and the Colonies." Lucrezia   
  
Noin protested over the shrilling of the vid-phone.  
  
"I know." Opening the channel and turning on the vid-phone, Zech straightened   
  
up  
  
After a few seconds of static, a young man's face appeared. He had large blue   
  
eyes, flecked with violet and rather wild black hair. Slender with a large   
  
nose, this young man somehow projected the impression of steel.  
  
"Are you the commander of the vessel that has invaded our space?" His voice, a   
  
light tenor, was both polite and distant.  
  
"I am Zech Merquis." He gestured over his shoulder to where he knew Noin stood,   
  
looking over his shoulder. "And this is Lucrezia Noin. We are the commanders   
  
of this ship."  
  
The young man nodded. "I am called Bellis. I have been ordered to ask you to   
  
leave our space and return to the planet of your origins, Earth, or one of the   
  
nearby colonies."  
  
"Unless we use the moon Phoebus' gravity to slingshot ourselves, we cannot. We   
  
simply do not have the fuel required to do such a thing without the slingshot."  
  
The young man nodded. "Please stand by."  
  
Zechs nodded and the young man's face disappeared.  
  
"Zechs, I do believe that we've just met our first Martian."  
  
He stood and cracked a tense smiled at her. "I think we had better be prepared,   
  
just in case."  
  
She nodded. "Just in case."  
  
Quickly and efficiently, they readied their ship for battle. They had brought   
  
along the weaponry for protection against pirates and other riffraff that preyed   
  
on travelers in space. Hopefully it would work just as well against Martians.   
  
It was a useless gesture, two against unknown forces who would strike from an   
  
unknown direction but it made them feel less helpless in the face of danger.   
  
When the vid-phone began to shrill, they were ready. This time Noin took the   
  
seat in front of the vid-phone, Zechs standing behind her. The young man's face   
  
snapped into focus on the vid-screen. "Your plan as been approved by our   
  
leader. I have additionally been instructed to lend all aid necessary to make   
  
your endeavor a success."  
  
Noin allowed a small smile to ghost across her lips. "Thank your leader for   
  
their kind offer, Bellis, but Zechs and I can manage well enough."  
  
He nodded. "Understood. I'll be standing by, just in case. Out." Then his   
  
face disappeared, leaving the hiss of static.  
  
"Not much for words, is he?"  
  
Zechs shook his head. "No but, then again, he doesn't have to be."  
  
An hour later, they were approaching Phoebus and preparing to sling shot when   
  
the tense quiet they were operating under was shattered when something hit the   
  
side of their ship. Noin, who had buckled herself into her seat, was thrown   
  
forward and smashed her head into the control panel, where darkness quickly   
  
claimed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was there as it always was and always would be, a burning white flame in a   
  
corner of her mind. Painfully pure and startlingly gentle, the Ginzuishou   
  
continually hummed to her, even when she was doing something as boring as   
  
cleaning out her subspace pocket. Suddenly it ceased its endless song, becoming   
  
anxious and fierce.  
  
Trouble, Princess.  
  
Usagi ceased her activity, looking up. Silently, she asked, What kind?  
  
Rapidly it flashed images at her of a young man with silver hair and icy blue   
  
eyes and a young woman with short black hair and intelligent blue eyes. From   
  
the numerous pictures of them she ad seen in Relena's personal areas, Usagi   
  
recognized as Zech Merquis, also known as Millardo Peacecraft, and Lucrezia   
  
Noin. And, from what the Ginzuishou implied, they were in serious trouble on   
  
their trip home from . . .Mars! How had she forgotten that? They were going to   
  
terraform Mars but then the White Moon Empire and the youma showed up and now   
  
they were in trouble! Relena would never get over their deaths.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon rapidly gathered her power and called on the Ginzuishou.   
  
Teleports on Earth tired her dreadfully. Teleporting to Mars without the aid of   
  
the Ginzuishou would be like committing suicide.  
  
"Onegai Ginzuishou! Aid me in this" she whispered to the Holy Stone of her   
  
line.  
  
"MOON TELEPORT!"  
  
In a flash of silver and white, she disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The frantic shrilling of the vid-phone, dragged Noin from her brush with   
  
unconsciousness. Quickly, Noin flipped it on, revealing Bellis' calm face, his   
  
eyes burning.  
  
"You're under attack. I'm dispatching a squad to protect and aid you."  
  
Noin stared at him for a moment, unsure. 'He could have launched that and could   
  
be sending the squad to finish the job . . . but maybe not . . .'  
  
"Right."  
  
Noin flipped the vid-phone off and dashed for the bay, fearing for Zechs. There   
  
she found her lover, unconscious, bruised, and in a puddle of blood. Zechs, who   
  
had been doing last minute checks in the bay when the shuttle was hit, was   
  
thrown across the bay, hitting several objects before slamming into the wall   
  
against which his crumpled body leaned. Noin snatched the first aid kit off of   
  
its place on the wall and set to work creating field bandages for him, her heart   
  
pounding in her chest and her breathing ragged. The shuttle shook violently as   
  
another projectile slammed into it and terror danced at the back of Noin's mind.  
  
'If they hit while I'm patching up Zechs, we're both dead. God, please, help   
  
us.'  
  
As if in answer to Noin's frantic prayer to her creator, there was a flash of   
  
silver and white at the edge of Noin's vision, distracting Noin from her   
  
desperate task. There stood an unearthly creature.  
  
Definitely female, she had silver hair that was pulled up into a bun on either   
  
side of her head before being allowed to flow down to her ankles. Large   
  
cerulean blue eyes stared at Noin from a small, elfin face. She was dressed in   
  
a white body suit that had a short, three layered skirt of black overlaid with   
  
red overlaid with yellow. Long white gloves, lined with red and decorated with   
  
a small crescent moon, came up past her elbows as similarly decorated white   
  
boots came up to just below her knees. Large white wings were folded against   
  
her back and a large golden broach, decorated with small, white wings was   
  
attached to the middle of her chest. As final touches, twin red ribbons swirled   
  
around her white boots and a golden upturned crescent moon adorned the center of   
  
her forehead.  
  
'For an angel' Noin thought distractedly, 'she's awfully short.'  
  
The celestial being's face sagged and she sagged against the wall.  
  
"Lucrezia Noin?"  
  
Noin stood up and assumed a protective stance over Zechs. "Yes. And you are?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and I'm here to help you and Zech Merquis."  
  
Noin looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know –"  
  
She was cut off as another violent explosion rocked the ship, pitching both   
  
women forward. Noin leapt to her feet almost as soon as the ship stopped   
  
rocking but Sailor Moon chose to remain on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we've run out of time to talk. MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
  
As the discus flew closer to Noin, Sailor Moon added, "ENCIRCLE!"  
  
Before Noin even really knew what was happening, a thin golden circlet of metal   
  
had captured her, rendering her helpless. Sailor Moon wearily stumbled to her   
  
feet and over to Zechs.  
  
"NO!" Noin squirmed frantically, trying to free herself "Don't –"  
  
The girl knelt and gently held her broach over Zechs chest. The front of the   
  
broach disappeared, revealing a large crystal.  
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
  
Waves of white light with silver sparkles poured from the Crystal, washing over   
  
Zechs' prone form. Color returned to his pallid face and his breath became   
  
easier. The girl stood, swaying slightly. "His wounds are healed. If I let   
  
you go, will you behave?"  
  
Wordlessly, Noin nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon made a slight gesture, causing Noin's bonds to disappear. The   
  
moment she was free, Noin rushed to Zechs' side, checking to see if what the   
  
girl had said was true. The girl for her part stood to the side, concentrating.   
  
Noin looked up from her inspection of Zechs' health when a bubble appeared   
  
around the trio. A second later the wall on the other sides of the shuttle   
  
burst open and hoards of soldiers burst in. Half were dressed in nondescript   
  
gray and the other half in black. On the chest of the soldiers in black was the   
  
symbol of Mars, resting in an upturned, golden crescent moon. Fiercely, the two   
  
sides fought with each other using both technology and magic. Sailor Moon   
  
stared at them for a moment with wide, incredulous eyes for a moment before   
  
firmly shaking her head.  
  
"I am _not_ getting involved with _that_! MOON TELEPORT!" 


	8. Chapter 07

Relena and the delegates were deep in discussion when a servant burst into the conference room, her eyes wide, her hair in dis

Hey all!Sorry this is so late but everything got so dreadfully hectic before school ended, then my computer wouldn't get online and then my editor's computer wouldn't get online and so on and so forth.It was dreadful!

*Duo pops up* But we're here now!

*Trowa, calmly* Sam does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the associated characters.She does however own her created characters and the plotline.

*Heero pulls his gun out* Steal them and die.

*Quatre, cheerfully* Enjoy the show!

Relena and the delegates were deep in discussion when a servant burst into the conference room, her eyes wide, her hair in disarray, and her skirts around her waist.

"Pr-Princess Relena!Princess Relena!" She pointed a trembling hand the way she came, "I-In the courtyard!Th-they're in he courtyard!"

More than slightly alarmed, Relena stood, excused herself, and hurried in the direction indicated by the distraught woman with Dorothy in tow.Breathless from the speed of her journey, Relena refrain from gasping and leaning on the nearest wall.

Floating in a bubble, about a foot above the flagstones of the courtyard, was someone Relena instantly knew to be Sailor Moon herself.At her feet sat Noin, staring about her with shock clearly scrawled all over her face.Half in Noin's lap lay Zechs, unconscious with his head propped against Noin's shoulder and Noin's arms firmly supporting him.Relena's stunned eyes took in every detail of the scene before her, yet she still could not say a word to save her life.Again and again her eyes were turned to the upturned Crescent Moon in the center of her forehead and the pale wings that were slightly spread, perhaps to help her keep her balance.

'_She's so small . . ._'

Gently the bubble set down in the courtyard, depositing its precious burdens on the cool flagstones below.Sailor Moon leaned down for a moment and said something softly to Noin.Then she righted herself and turned as if to leave.

"WAIT!" Relena called desperately, somehow finding her voice, as Dorothy called for her to stop and Lady Une, Sally, and Wufei called for her to halt.

Sailor Moon paused for a moment, as if engaged with herself in an internal debate.Then she gave her audience a dazzling smile that somehow reminded Relena of Usagi before leaping into the air and soaring away.Relena released the breath that she had been unconsciously holding.

'_I had hoped . . ._'

She sighed before all the possible reasons for her brother's unconsciousness came crashing down on her and propelled her legs into action.Breathless seconds later she was skidding into a seated position next to Noin.Gently yet firmly Noin caught her, effectively stopping Relena while still balancing Zech's weight one-handed.

"He's fine Miss. Relena.Sailor moon has already healed him."

Relena nodded her understanding as she prevented her from collapsing with relief through sheer will.Zechs was all the blood relations she had in the world.While she had a large family, the Dorlian clan, Noin, and Pagan, she still attached a special importance to Zechs.Perhaps it was because although she grew up as a Dorlian, she had always been protectively sheltered by the shadow of Zech Merquis, the Lightening Count of Oz, whether she had known it or not.Despite Noin's reassurances, she reached out and gently brushed her brother's hair out of his slack face before taking his hand in her own.Firmly she took Noin's free hand in her own so that she could hold the members of her family that she had almost lost.

Dorothy knelt next to them, her eyes and face betraying none of her emotions.

"Miss Noin." Dorothy tipped her head in acknowledgement and greeting. "I've called the palace's hospital wing, Miss Relena.Paramedics will be here momentarily to take charge of Miss Noin and Mr. Milliardo."

Relena nodded and distractedly murmured."Thank you Dorothy."

Sally collapsed next to Noin, her eyes flickering over the pair for obvious injuries.

"No sign of where Sailor Moon flew off to, although Wufei is still chasing her."She perfunctorily informed the others before turning her entire attention to Noin."Now, what did you do to your head, Noin?"

"Hit it against the front window of the cockpit."

"It's nasty.You –" The paramedics chose that moment to arrive and Sally cut off abruptly as she immediately took charge of the hapless pair.Less than five minutes later Noin and Zechs had been taken in hand by the paramedics, despite Noin's reassurances that she and Zechs were fine, and were being trundled off to the hospital wing.As Sally was getting into the ambulance, Lady Une, who was still trying to calm the delegates, snagged her arm.

"Zechs and Noin are doing well?"

"Not a scratch on Zechs.Noin will have a concussion at the least."

"Report to me at 1900 hours."

"Understood."

As Sally rode away in the ambulance, Relena took a moment to calm herself as Dorothy watched everyone and everything in the courtyard.Her eyes fastened for a moment on Wufei, standing stock still only feet away, his eyes carefully scanning the pandemonium for something.Fluidly Dorothy made her way to his side.

"What are you looking for?"

"Someone."

Then he stalked away, Dorothy's eyes drilling holes through him.When he had disappeared from sight, Dorothy turned back to Relena.

"Shall we go Miss Relena?"

*****

Wufei swiftly stalked down halls and through corridors, his face clearly stating that those who would not move _would_ be stepped on.He had not seen Usagi anywhere in the courtyard before, during, or after the Sailor Moon incident and that interested him.She was always so interested in the Sailor Senshi and held such a firm belief in them that he found it surprising that she wasn't there at all.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something odd about Tsukino Usagi.She shows up mysteriously and unconscious and is rushed to the hospital.The doctors think she had a great fall but they're not sure how and she claims to have amnesia.She knows minute details about things that happened centuries ago yet close to nothing about the present.She was odd – that was the only way to describe her.He knew that somehow this would all add up if he had all the pieces of the puzzle but he had a feeling that he didn't have even half of the pieces he needed.

But the incident in the courtyard had given him a few more pieces.Sailor Moon had not only Usagi hair style but roughly her height and build.It also seemed that Sailor Moon could transport herself incredibly long distances with the aid of a ship or other technological mode of travel.He wished he had caught her eye, even if only for a moment.The eyes were the windows to the soul and he was interested to see what kind of soul the Moon Princess had.

Arriving at Usagi's door he rapped smartly.

No answer.

He knocked again, harder.

Still no answer.

'If not here, then where?'

Unable to answer that question Wufei turned on his heel, determining to come back later.

*****

As soon as she felt it was safe Sailor Moon found a deserted alley, detransformed and staggered back to the palace.Carefully she stumbled around people and other obstacles, occasionally bumping into someone as she passed despite her best attempts to steer her feet around them.Sometimes snippets of conversation would make their way from her ear, through the cotton and fluff surrounding her brain, float through the lightness that threatened to make her head float away, and be processed by her exhausted brain, despite the constant ringing.When that happened, they were invariably excited and talking about Sailor Moon's most recent appearance, which caused her to smile tiredly.She liked to hear what the people thought of the Sailor Senshi.

'_But there's only me now . . ._'

The thought darkened her thoughts and brought her mind a little closer to the Earth.Still, she managed to smile and nod at the people who tried to capture her attention.She even managed to mumble an excuse and an apology or two before moving on as she steadily made her way to her room.Somehow she lurched up the stairs and was making her way down the hall, her goal in sight and only feet away when she heard it come from Hilde's door.She paused in her tracks, frozen to the spot as another sob tore at her heart.Sighing she turned around and tapped on the door, not even trying to resist the pull of another's need.

There was no answer to her knock so Usagi simply entered the room.Curled up in the fetal position on the bed was Hilde, her face pressed into a pillow as she tried to stifle her sobs.Usagi's heart went out to the other girl.Clearly she was in pain and just as clearly she didn't want anyone to know.Silently she approached the bed before gently laying a hand on Hilde's hunched shoulder.Under her hand Hilde jerked and stared up at the intruder who possessed the hand on her shoulder.

"I knocked but you didn't answer."Forming a complete, coherently sentence was so difficult.She wished Hilde understood Japanese."What's wrong?"

Hilde shrugged, her expression embarrassed and stubborn.

"Everything and nothing."

Usagi arched an eyebrow."That's quite a bit.Does everything and nothing have to do with your family?"

"No," Hilde shook her head emphatically "I don't have a family."

"So it's a friend?You can't tell me you don't have those?"

Hilde smiled slightly."Yes, I do.And the man who is making me cry is both my best friend and greatest love."

"Tell me about it."

Spoken as a question it was nonetheless a command that Hilde found herself obeying as she told the loveable Usagi everything about Duo Maxwell that she could think of from how they had met to how they had parted.And through it all Usagi sat across from her, listening attentively, her fatigued face grave.

"And I'm so _frustrated_!" she finished, dealing her abused pillow yet another savage blow"I _hate_ sitting back and watching the action!I don't want to be a spectator! I want to be _in_ it, standing for what I believe in!And seeing Zechs and Noin frightened me!What if Sailor Moon hadn't shown up?What if it was Duo instead?What if Duo gets into trouble and Sailor Moon doesn't show up to save him and he dies from something I could've dealt with?"Hilde slumped."But I promised Duo I would come to Earth."

"Just that?That you would come to Earth?"

"Yes."

"You didn't say anything about what you would do after you got here?"

"No."A gleam entered Hilde's eyes."Nothing.I could do anything I wanted, once I got here."

"So you can do, be, anything you want.You could hunt youma – although that's Sailor Moon's department and I don't recommend you intrude – or become a messenger, or a bodyguard or something."

Hilde, heady with her possibilities, tried to think clearly.She didn't want to do something as boring as being a courier and, while she certainly had the skill and talent necessary, she didn't want to become a bodyguard and protect one person.She wanted to protect lots of people –the colonies and Earth to be exact.But only superheroes, legends, Sailor Senshi and Preve – .

"I could join the Preventers!"As excitement washed over her, an image of Duo popped into her mind, his face angry and his amazing violet eyes radiating hurt.She bit her lip."But wouldn't that be being dishonest to Duo?"

"Nonsense.You promised Duo you would come to Earth.Joining the Preventers wouldn't be lying."Hilde stared at the other girl.Despite the temptation to sprawl on Hilde's bed and pass out, Usagi forced herself to explain."You promised to come to Earth and you did.Nothing more, nothing less."

Hilde still looked doubtful.Firmly, Usagi squashed her impatience.

'_She'll be unhappy and incomplete if she doesn't do what her heart wants.Only she can't see that.All she can see are the wants of this "Duo" person._'

"Hilde" she said gently "you have to do what's right for you.Don't let anyone, not even Duo, define you because that's your job and no one else's.Do what's right and necessary for Hilde.Everything will fall into place after that.Believe me."Usagi suddenly grinned naughtily."Besides, what Duo doesn't know won't hurt him!"

Hilde grinned wickedly."And, when he does find out, it'll be far too late to stop me!"

"Exactly."

Hilde tackled the other girl, causing her to sprawl across the bed as she gave her an enthusiastic bear hug."Thanks Usagi!"

Hilde waited for the words "It was my pleasure" or "No problem" but got none.Concerned she opened her eyes and looked at the smaller girl underneath her to find that Usagi was fast asleep.Grumbling Hilde rolled off of her and sat, staring.

"You must have been more tired than I thought," she said at last.

Then she took off Usagi's shoes, covered the other girl up with a few blankets, and left to glean news of Sailor Moon.After all, she had been in the courtyard like everyone else and she was just as excited as they were now she was free of her burden.

**** *

Several hours later Hilde sat down to dinner and was surprised that Usagi wasn't already there.The blond had always beaten her to the table in the past.Then the morning's events came to her and Hilde wondered if Usagi was still sleeping in her bed.Relena, flanked by Dorothy and Lady Une, entered the room and her eyes briefly scanned the table's occupants.At that moment, Wufei and Sally entered, filling in two of the three empty chairs.

"Where is Usagi?" Relena asked the room in general.

"She wasn't feeling good" Hilde quickly lied "so she decided to go to bed."

Alarm surfaced in Relena's soft eyes."I'm sorry to hear that.Perhaps I should send a doctor to her rooms . . ."

"No, I don't that'll be necessary" Hilde told the other girl "I think she was just over excited from Sailor Moon's visit, that's all.We should probably let her sleep it off.Just to be on the safe side though, I'll check on her after dinner when I bring her dinner."

Relena smiled gently at Hilde."You are kind Hilde.I'm sure that Usagi will be most appreciative of your gesture."

Hilde squirmed."How could I not be kind to Usagi?You're making too much of this Relena."

Relena smiled at her friend but said no more, much to Hilde's relief.

The meal was exciting in that people were continuously bustling in and out with documents or messages for Relena, Dorothy, or Lady Une.A radio played in the background, continuously pleading with the Moon Princess to make contact with the officials on Earth or someone in the White Moon Empire until Wufei grew sick of it and switched it off irritably.Noin was still in the hospital wing, probably suffering more from hospital food than from her injuries, and Zechs was worried and fatigued although he tried to hide it.Sally was preoccupied and Wufei's eternal scowl was actually darker than usual, if that was even possible.Hilde's attempts to lighten the mood fell depressingly flat and she soon gave up, gulping down her food as quickly as possible before excusing herself.Stopping by the kitchen, she tried to collect Usagi's meal but it was extremely difficult.

The kitchen staff had heard about Usagi's absence from the table staff and was worried about Usagi.Usagi's beloved Cookie was adament that he would only release the meal they had prepared for her if Hilde would allow one of them to carry it for her.Reluctantly Hilde gave in and soon found herself idly chitchatting with the man, who had the honor of carrying Usagi's dinner, a large tray heaped with a ridiculous amount of food, as she lead him up the stairs and along the corridor she shared with Usagi.When he tried to pass by her room and down the corridor to Usagi's room, Hilde stopped him.

"You see, she fell asleep in here." She said by way of explanation.

The man decided not to question this statement, instead patiently waiting as she opened the door and held it for him.Quickly and efficiently he set up the food on her bedside stand as Hilde checked on the still slumbering Usagi.

"Usagi" she whispered as she gently shook the blond "wake up."

Usagi mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

Hilde tried again."Please Usagi.Everyone's worried about you."

Usagi merely curled up and buried herself more deeply in Hilde's blankets.

Inspiration came to Hilde in a flash."Food Usagi.We have food for you."

Usagi's eyes snapped open."Food?" she rasped questioningly as her stomach growled its demands."Where?"

Hilde smiled widely.She had learned a lot about Usagi during their little excursion, not least of which was the fact that Usagi prized food over most Earthly possessions.Usagi gave a hoarse wail that petered out towards the end into dry coughs.

"I'm too tired to move!I can't eat!"

The servant joined Hilde as she laughed, drawing Usagi's attention to him.

"I carried your meal up here for Miss Hilde, Usagi.All you have to do is sit up to eat."

"Thank you John!"

But Usagi was so tired she couldn't even do that alone and Hilde had to help her, propping her up with pillows.Usagi _could_ eat by herself and she did so ravenously, devouring everything edible that was in reach of her eating utensils.What had seemed to Hilde to be a ridiculous amount of food for one small girl who, granted, had an amazing appetite and an even more amazing metabolism, disappeared at an alarming rate.Finishing everything off, Usagi paused and relaxed against her mound of pillows, looking sleepy and content.

"Thank you both so very much."Her drooping eyes focused on Hilde, pleadingly.

"Hilde, I can't make it to my own room.Can I stay here?"

Hilde nodded."Of course!" As if she wanted Usagi wandering around in that condition anyway!"I'll sleep on the floor and –"

Usagi began to weakly struggle."I don't want you to sleep on the floor!This is your bed!I'll just –"

"No you will not 'just' anything!Where do you want me to sleep?"

"In your bed, with me.Or in my bed.But in a bed, certainly."

Hilde weighted her options and finally came to a decision.Someone had to take care of Usagi and somehow that someone was she.

"I'll stay here.With you."

Usagi smiled radiantly at her.

"Thank you Hilde."

Then her eyes fluttered shut and her breath deepened.Usagi was asleep again.Hilde spared a smile for her new friend before glancing around for John but he had silently disappeared, taking the empty tray and the dirty dishes with him.Hilde shrugged.Pulling out her pajama, a t-shirt of Duo's and a pair of Duo's boxers, she went and changed.As she was brushing her teeth, there was a polite rap on the hallway door.Rushing to the door, toothbrush in hand, she swung it wide to reveal John, arms loaded with pillows and blankets.

"I thought you might need more as Usagi has seems to have all of yours."

Hild grinned."Thank you John."

He smiled."You're welcome Miss. Hilde."

"It's Hilde.Just Hilde."

He flashed her another smile as he handed her the pillows and blankets, then left.Hilde piled her pillows next to Usagi and wrapped herself in her blankets, asleep before her head hit the pillows.

*****

Hilde awoke early the next morning, showered, dressed, and went in search of Lady Une.She found the lady in her rooms, more specifically, working in her study.So now she stood, willing her feet not to fidget under Une's steady gaze, as she made her request to become a member of the Preventers without Wufei's knowledge.

"Why?" Lady Une asked.

"Because he'll tell Duo.Duo will drop everything he's doing to come and try to protect me from myself and I don't want that.I want to defend my beliefs – even if I have to use violent means to do so."

"I take it Duo's still upset about Libra?"

Hilde grinned ironically."More than you can ever imagine.He was so angry when I woke up.He didn't tell me about the Mariemeia incident until after it was over.Probably afraid I'd try to help again."

Lady Une smiled slightly."You're in luck.Wufei and Sally will be handing their duties as instructors off to Zechs and Noin and concentrating solely on security in the palace.There are too many important people here not to step up security.But, more importantly I'd suspect from your perspective, neither of those two would breath a word of your training to any former Gundam pilots."

A brilliant smile began to form on Hilde's face."So I'm accepted?"

"Provided that you fill out the necessary paperwork, pass the physical, and make it through training.I have no doubt about your succeeding knowing your background."Hilde beamed delightedly but didn't interrupt as Une continued."So you might want to put some consideration into your code name."

Hilde could only wonder if it was possible to split your face with a grin.

*****

Hilde stood over Usagi, shaking her shoulder, trying to coax the other girl into awareness.She had already filled out the paper work to join the Preventors, taken her physical, spared with Sally in the gym – despite Wufei's glowering presence – and showered.The kitchen staff, still concerned over Usagi and probably looking for excuses to check up on her, had sent a representative to the gym while she and Sally were finishing up that offered to serve her and Usagi breakfast in Hilde's bedroom.Who was she to go against the will of the kitchen staff?

So now she stood over Usagi, still hot and sticky with sweat from her work out, trying to wake her up.Whimpering, Usagi buried her face more deeply in her pillows and curled more securely into her blankets, mumbling something in Japanese.Grinning, Hilde fell back on her trump card.

"Breakfast Usagi."

Despite the use of English, Usagi's eyes snapped open.

"Where?"

Hilde laughed."Actually, it isn't here yet.I thought I'd get a head start on waking you up though."

"We're getting breakfast in bed?"Usagi still looked like death warmed over but her voice was stronger at least and she seemed much more alert.

"Yup.Everyone got really worried when I told them you weren't feeling well."

Usagi's head dropped to rest on her chest so that her face was hidden by the masses of her hair as her fingers picked at the blankets mercilessly.

"You shouldn't have worried anyone.I'm just really tired."

"I noticed" Hilde said wryly, trying to take he edge off of Usagi's sudden seriousness.

There was a slight pause as if Usagi was marshalling something within herself before she looked up, her expression impish despite her ghastly appearance.

"So what trouble did you get into while I slept?You're positively glowing – and I'm not talking about the sheen of sweat either."

"I'm in!" Hilde was utterly derailed from her study of the girl in her bed.Instead, excitement welled up within her and carried her away as it surged through her veins.

"I've done the paper work, taken the physical, and explained the situation to Lady Une, Zechs, and Noin!"

Usagi beamed up at her friend, delighted for her but prevented from expressing her happiness further by the polite knock at the door.Hilde, happier than she had ever been since coming to live with Relena, skipping to the door and letting the manservant with their breakfast in.Once again, Hilde thought that the kitchen had sent far too much food up to them and once again she was mistaken.

Groaning she fell into bed beside Usagi."I ate too much" she confessed."I think I'm gonna die."

Usagi laughed."That means that I get the bathroom first!"Then, despite her sickly appearance, she leapt out of bed and dashed into the bathroom with breathtaking speed before Hilde could even force herself out of bed.

Hilde had to smile as she listened to the shower in her bathroom.

'_I should've known I couldn't beat her to the restroom, ill or no.Ahh well, I need an early morning nap to start the day . . ._'

And with that, Hilde drifted off into gentle oblivion.She did not remain long in the arms of oblivion, however, as a rude pounding at her door interrupted Hilde's nap.Grumpily, Hilde staggered to her feet and crossed the room.Carelessly she flung the door open to reveal the intruder on her nap to be none other than Wufei Chang, scowling blackly down the hallway.Hilde cleared her throat to catch his attention.Wufei black eyes snapped to her face.

"Onna, where is she?"

Hilde stared."Where is who?"

"That foolish onna!" He gestured impatiently at the door to Usagi's rooms."You said she was ill and resting in her rooms.Visited her early this morning and just now and both times she was out.Where is she?"

Hilde grinned at him."In my shower."

Wufei's scowl darkened exponentially.As he opened his mouth to scathingly voice his disbelief, Usagi's voice rang out through the apartment.

"Hilde!It's your turn!" Usagi entered, wearing her clothes from yesterday and drying her masses of golden hair with a towel."Hilde, I – Wufei!"She beamed at the man in th doorway."What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?!I've been looking for you!"

Usagi blinked."Well, I've been here, with Hilde."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday.I was really tired.I even had to spend the night!"Usagi smiled at Hilde."Luckily, Hilde was kind enough friend to take care of me while I was ill.She even fed me!"

Wufei stared at Usagi intently."When did you start feeling ill Onna?"

Usagi appeared to think hard on the matter."Last Tuesday I think.Why do you ask?"She smiled at him teasingly."Are you secretly in love with me Wufei?You must be to be showing such concern for my welfare.Me, the annoying Onna with atrocious table manners!"

Wufei gaped at her for a moment."Of course not!"

Immediately derailed from his line of questioning, Wufei proceeded to rant and rave on the topic, loudly informing all within hearing range that he, Chang Wufei, was not, would not, could not, fall in love with Tsukino Usai.Ever.He even slipped into Chinese, only occasionally returning to English when he remembered that neither girl spoke a word of Chinese.And through it all, Usagi merely stood, watching him, a slight smile dancing over her lips.Her lips spoke of amusement but her eyes clearly displayed wistful sorrow.Perhaps Usagi's comment had distracted Wufei but it had not distracted Hilde in the least.She stood there, grinning evilly, as she suddenly understood why Duo enjoyed baiting Wufei so much.But, beneath her grin, past her understanding, and behind her twinkling eyes, Hilde's mind was working feverishly.

'_She did that deliberately.She deliberately calibrated her remark to set him off.But why?Why doesn't she want to talk to Wufei about her tiredness?Something's not right.Usagi obviously has a secret.Well, I'm gonna find out what it is.After all, what are friends for?_'


	9. Chapter 08

It was through the gray hours of early morning that she snuck down the halls and into his room

Gomen minna-san! You would _not_ believe how time consuming graduating from high school and registering for college takes! It's absolutely insane! And don't even _ask_ about orientation! And then there was work . . .and – oomph!

*Zoisite clamps a hand over Sam's mouth*

*Zoisite, grinning* She's just lazy.

*Duo, nodding energetically* Yup! We anime characters do all the work in her fics! All she does is type!

*Sam bites Zoisite's hand. He yelps and lets her go*

*Sam, loudly and irritably over Duo's babbling* I DO TOO!! I – 

*Hiiro levels a gun on the trio who all instantly. In his monotone* Silence.

*They nod*

*Hiiro* Finish your notes.

*Sam nods and continues* Thanks go to my best friend and plot editor, **Alex**. Also to **polgara** for her constant encouragement and letters. I'm so sorry about having to paint the walls. Still, you get to pick the color don't you? Craza_2k, you were so right to wonder about that! It'll be explained in this chapter. Thanks for reminding me about that plot hole! I kept forgetting to put that in! *****Looks at Seeking Serenity*** **You can stop wailing now. I'd also like to thank everyone else out there, who reviewed for me! All your comments, questions, and criticism means a great deal to me! I love them! I laugh and smile when I read them. The people around me when I do that seem to think I strange . . . Keep them coming please!

*Trowa* Neither Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon belong to Sam but she wishes we did. The other characters and the plot all belong to Sam and she does not share well!

*Sam, nodding energetically* YOU CAN COIUNT ON _THAT_!!!!

* * * * *

Usagi squirmed amongst her pillows, trying to become comfortable. Finally achieving an acceptable level of comfort, Usagi leveled her remote control at the V.C.R. and pressed play. This was the first chance she had had to watch any of the broadcasts between the aliens and the Earth. She had borrowed the tape from Relena earlier in the week but between youma, Hilde's secret departure for Preventer boot camp, and maintaining her public identity, she simply hadn't had time to sit down and watch it until now. So she watched, with growing horror, as first Sailor Galaxia's, then Lady Une's, and finally Selardi's broadcasts played on her room's T.V. As the last broadcast ended, Usagi burst into tears, feeling the full weight of being a failure.

* * * * *

Morna was afraid. They had been monitoring the youma attacks and Sailor Moon's battles from the Moon and broadcasting it to the other planets. Because of this, Morna had a rough idea of when the attacks occurred. Each attack occurred after Kaie had sneaked down to Earth. She knew that he was involved and she knew that she should do something to stop him but she didn't know what to do and that frightened her most of all.

She had toyed with the idea of telling someone her fears and suspicious about her brother but discarded the idea almost immediately. She hadn't known these White Moon People very long and she didn't know whom to trust with her secret. Kaie was her twin and her only family. She couldn't gamble his fate on strangers, not even Sailor Galaxia who had only shown them kindness.

'_I simply don't know enough about anyone or anything. But I can learn if I am patient and I watch and wait._'

* * * * *

Usagi couldn't quite bring her normal cheerfulness to bear on the dinner table. Her head was too full of threats and counter threats all made over herself, her friends, and their cats. Not even in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined she and the others would be this sought after. '_Oh minna-chan_' she thought sadly as she picked at her dinner '_if only you were here to help or even just to be with me. I miss you all so much and I'm so lost without you._'

From under her lashes, she studied the people at the table.

'_I need to go to one of them . . . But which one?_'

Wufei, Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy were all automatically out. Wufei was already suspicious of her as Usagi, he did _not _need to spend quality time with her as Sailor Moon. She wasn't certain what she was going to do, but being publicly denounced as Sailor Moon would certainly make life difficult, to say the least. As much as she liked her, Hilde was of no political importance. Hence, Hilde couldn't help her in the least. Relena would certain make a good political ally but Relena wouldn't understand her thoughts, or motivations, or sense of honor any more than she understood Relena's theories about pacifism. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Relena may someday be close friends, but they would never truly understand each other. As for Dorothy . . . Although she liked her, she simply couldn't bring herself to trust the overly polite girl with the sly smile and calculating eyes. If she gave Dorothy an ounce of power, she could trust Dorothy to use it for her own ends.

Her thoughts turned to Noin, Sally, and Zechs. All three were soldiers and any one of the three may eventually come to understand her but she didn't know any one of them well enough to trust them. But trust came with knowledge of them as people, and someday perhaps she would feel comfortable entrusting any one of them with not only her life, but also with the fate of the Solar System. Besides, if she didn't know that Wufei was a chauvinistic pig, she could almost swear he looked at Sally with less than platonic emotions in his eyes. Whether that was her imagination or not, she wasn't going to thrust a wedge between the partners.

She couldn't help but smirking. If Sally and Wufei got together, they would make as handsome a couple as Zechs and Noin. Her eyes slid to the couple in question as they sat next to each other, close enough to be touching but not. They weren't the least abashed about their relationship and had refused separate rooms, much to Relena's combined distress and delight. Distressed because of the political and social ramifications of such an act and delight because two of the most important people in her life were in love with and devoted to each other.

'_I wonder if Mamo-chan and I ever looked like they do . . . I wish we hadn't fought before I left. I wish . . . I wish things between us were more like Zechs and Noin or Haruka and Michiru and less like they were. I wish we had chosen each other instead of allowing Fate to choose for us._'

Blinking back her tears and roughly shoving her sentimental thoughts aside, Usagi concentrated on her food and her companions for a several minutes. Paegan appeared in the room to whisper in Relena's ear. Relena nodded decisively and told the butler to "Invite her in! By all means, invite her in, Paegan. Please prepare rooms for her as well." Whereupon, Paegan disappeared through the dining room door to return a moment later, trailed by a small girl and two waiters who immediately set about preparing a place for the girl next to Usagi. The child had bright red hair that framed an angelic face and a slight frame. Quietly she stood by the butler, her clear blue eyes fixed on Lady Une, as he announced her in ringing tones as "Mariemeia Khushrenada." Lady Une, for her part, had visibly brightened at the sight of Mariemeia and smiled warmly at the child before allowing her face to resume its neutral expression. Still, her eyes lovingly followed every moment of the child's body as they continued to smile on this young girl. With a careful, measured step Mariemeia approached the table, her eyes now fixed on Relena.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit upon such short notice, Miss Relena. I'm sorry to be imposing on you."

"It's no trouble at all Mariemeia! I've just sent Paegan to prepare rooms for you."

Politely Mariemeia inclined her head. "Thank you Miss. Relena."

"Please, have a seat, Mariemeia," Mariemeia slipped into her seat as she was told to, "and tell us the reason for your delightful surprise."

For a moment her eyes darted to Lady Une's neutral expression, then back to Relena.

"I . . . I just felt like visiting. I missed everyone and I knew they were all here so . . ."

"So you came to visit!" Usagi picked up for the child, beaming at her surprised face, then the table in general. "How delightful!"

Mariemeia offered her a shy smile and a nod. "Yes. That's exactly it."

Lady Une smiled wryly at Usagi and in that moment, Usagi knew who her political ally would be. "Mariemeia, meet Usagi Tsukino. Usagi, meet my foster daughter, Mariemeia Khushrenada."

Usagi smiled brilliantly at the uncomfortable girl at her side. "It's a pleasure!"

Usagi spent the rest of dinner playing the clown and by dessert; Mariemeia was utterly in love with the bubbly blond at her side. And over the budding friendship presided the warm eyes of Lady Une from the other end of the table.

* * * * *

Dis leaned back in his chair, the embodiment of depression. His head rested heavily on the back of his chair and his large hands rested limply on the arms of his chair.

"Why?" he asked the dark, empty room "Why won't she come home to us?"

"Perhaps she has unfinished business on Earth" suggested a familiar voice, intruding on his misery. "Perhaps she plans to come home after settling it."

Dis rolled his head to regard his best friend in this or any other galaxy.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Saturn's flagship?"

Hel shrugged and stepped into the light, once again making Dis wonder how any shadow could hide him. Hel had hair so blond it was white, pale, fair skin, and ice blue eyes yet the shadows always embraced him and hid him from view.

"I could feel your unhappiness even on Saturn so I transported here."

"I'm going to have to discipline security then. I expressly told them not to allow anyone to enter my quarters – or the ship for that matter."

"It was easy enough to talk your second into allowing me onboard – they're afraid of your temper it seems – but no one allowed me entrance to your rooms. I found them on my own and invited myself in."

Dis laughed bitterly. "I haven't lost my temper in years. Everyone knows that." He shrugged to himself, as if to shrug off his hurt. "At least security isn't a shameful as I first thought. Still, they're going to have to work harder to keep their pay."

Hel laughed. "What good is security if they don't secure anything?"

"Exactly!"

They lapsed into silence, the kind that only the best of friends can create and comfortably maintain. Gradually, Dis' thought brought him back to his former train of thoughts and he began to feel melancholy again. Sensing Dis' change of moods, Hel spoke again.

"They will come back to us, Dis. Someday, they'll reveal themselves and come back to us."

Dis smiled wryly. "You always know my mind. And you're right, of course, they will come back but I can't help being impatient."

Hel grinned at his best friend cockily. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

Dis laughed. "I wouldn't go that far my friend."

Hel's grin widened. "I read your mind but can you guess what's on mine?"

Dis scrunching up his face with pretended concentration before groaning with mock horror. "I sense . . . I sense a trip to the gym in my immediate future. I sense . . . I sense a workout that will make me wish I was dead . . ."

"Give the boy a punching bag!" Hel strode across the room and pulled his friend to his feet. "Let's go!" Then he dragged the taller man from the dark room.

* * * * *

Mariemeia slowly walked to her hastily prepared rooms, conscious of Lady Une's warm eyes and Usagi's bright smile. She felt a pleasant jumble of warm, fuzzy emotions, although a little pinch of worry buzzed at the back of her mind, threatening to ruin her good mood. Carefully she slanted a look at Usagi. The other girl was so small! Mariemeia knew that she herself was considered short but she knew that when she grew up she would most certainly be larger than Usagi who had already achieved her adult body. How could she contain so many violent emotions in her tiny body?

Usagi left Mariemeia and Lady Une at the base of the stairs, heading out to the gardens. Alone and silent, the pair made their way up the stairs. When they arrived and were inside Mariemeia's rooms, Lady Une asked a question that Mariemeia had known was coming.

"Why are you here?"

Mariemeia turned to face her guardian, the woman she had come to think of as her mother, just as Treize most certainly was her father.

"To see you," she replied honestly.

Lady Une elegantly arched an eyebrow. At Lady Une's inquiring look Mariemeia became desperately interested in taking off her shoes as she spoke.

"I-I was afraid . . . I was afraid of losing you. So I came."

Warm arms enveloped her, pulling her to Lady Une. Mariemeia leaned into the embrace, hugging the woman tightly.

"Mariemeia, I won't leave you. Ever. Even if I were to die, I'd always be with you, watching you, and loving you. The same way your father has, every day of your life." The hug tightened. "And whatever happens, you'll always be loved and protected. I can promise you that."

* * * * *

Lady Une was bent over her paperwork, feverishly working on her proposal for the delegates. The wooden clock hung on her wall chimed midnight and still she worked. This proposal had to be completed by tomorrow morning in order for it to be even remotely useful to herself and Relena. The other delegates, fearing the unknown, were slowly but surely coming to the decision that it was necessary to declare war on the White Moon Empire and that was the one thing that could _not_ be allowed to happen.

At 12:30 am by the chimes of her clock, Une leaned back in her chair and stretched tiredly, enjoying the cool night air that came in through her open balcony door. A shadowy figure, sitting on the railing of her study's balcony, caught her eye. The figure was small and slim, her back ramrod straight as she sat, watching Une watch her.

What caused Une to catch her breath at the intruder's appearance was neither the mysteriousness of it nor the surprise of the visit but rather the intruder's identity because it was _she_. She sat, her hair up in that style peculiar to herself and Usagi, her eyes sat and kind as her Crescent Moon glowed under the moon's gentle light. Une had thought the girl to be stunning when she had seen her in the courtyard during the daylight but now . . . now she was positively beautiful. A gentle breeze tugged at the girl's long hair, whipping it up so that it eddied and flowed around her slight figure as she cocked her head to the side.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

"No!" Hastily Une modified her tone, afraid that she might scare this young woman off with harsh words. "Stay, please."

Sailor Moon nodded and lightly hopped off of her perch, gracefully approaching Lady Une's desk. Recovering her own sense of equilibrium, Une gestured for her to take the seat on the other side of the desk. For several moments neither said a word as they silently regarded each other. Finally, Sailor Moon broke the silence.

"I have come to you, as I was asked."

"Why did you wait so long?"

Sailor Moon averted her gaze. "I did not . . . arrive until after all of the broadcasts were sent. Then there were the youma to keep me busy."

'_Arrive? Where was she?_'

Out loud, Lady Une asked, "Where are the other Sailor Senshi, your court?"

Sailor Moon shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. At the moment . . . I'm alone."

In those two simple words, Lady Une heard some of the depths of the girl's pain and loss and utter dejection. But, despite feeling lost and overwhelmed, she continued to fight, protecting the human race as best she could. Pushing her own thoughts aside, Lady Une tried to focus on Sailor Moon's face, only to discover that she couldn't focus on anything but her cerulean blue eyes. Noticing Lady Une's difficulties, Sailor Moon smiled.

"You can't do that you know. Focus on my face I mean."

"Why not?"

"It's part of a spell that protects me from being identified when I'm fighting . . . or hiding."

"Why are you hiding from you people? They're worried about you."

"Oh, I'm not! At least, I'm not hiding from them. Rather, I'm undercover. I want to go back to them but I can't . . . at least not right now. Humanity still needs me as Sailor Moon. Who else will protect you from the youma?"

"You need to tell them that, Sailor Moon. And you need to tell the rest of humanity that too."

Sailor Moon nodded. "I thought I might. That's why I'm here." She suddenly looked anxious. "You will help me, won't you?"

Une nodded. "Of course. But I have one more question."

Sailor Moon cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Why did you come to me? Why not someone else? Like Relena Darlian?"

Sailor Moon smiled at her. "Because I know you're a woman of honor and integrity. I know I can trust you. As for Relena . . ." She looked slightly troubled. "I don't believe that Relena and I could ever truly understand one another. I did some research and I know you were once a soldier. I also know that you're not above going into the field yourself, now that you're the head of the Preventers. I think that you have a much better chance of understanding me than Relena ever will. She doesn't understand that duty has many forms and faces and that sometimes, it's necessary to fight and kill to ensure a bright future for everyone. You do. You'll help me in the manner in which I need to be helped."

Une nodded. "I might as well tell you that the delegates here are toying with the idea of declaring war on the White Moon Empire."

Sailor Moon's face registered absolute shock and horror.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because they fear your empire and yourself. What they don't understand, they fear. And what they fear, they hate."

Her expression became tragic, as her eyes seemed to see something far away, in another time and place. "Mmmmm" she murmured, "My mother once told me that it has always been that way. I'm fighting for a future where our peoples may live together . . . in peace." Her eyes refocused on Lady Une with dreadful intensity. "Will you try to stop them?"

"I will do everything in my power. But a meeting with you and a broadcast from you to your people will do much to ease tensions on both sides."

She nodded. "When do you wish me to come to a meeting of the delegates?"

"Is tomorrow too soon? Meet here at say . . . noon?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "I'll come. If there is a youma attack, I'll be late though."

Lady Une nodded in turn, smiling. "I would rather have the youma, as you call them, stopped than have the rules of punctuality served."

Sailor Moon smiled and stood, yawning. "I'm sorry but I'm tired. I must go but I will do everything within my power to be here at noon tomorrow."

Lady Une nodded. "That's all I could ask."

Sailor Moon moved so that she stood on the balcony, silhouetted by her beloved moon.

"Until tomorrow then, Lady Une."

"Until tomorrow, Sailor Moon."

With that, Sailor Moon spread her wings and took off into the night, leaving Une to trash her proposal and plan a new strategy.

* * * * *

'_That went well,_' Sailor Moon congratulated herself, '_now for Wufei. He's been getting a tad too nosy about Tsukino Usagi's movements for my tastes and I plan to suitable distract him._'

Silently she landed on his balcony and pulled her lock picks from her subspace pocket. Minako had given them to her for her sixteenth birthday and taught her how to use them, promising Usagi that they would be useful someday.

"After all" the reincarnated Goddess of Love and Beauty had said with a wink "I used them all the time as Sailor V. Still do, actually."

"MINAKO!" Ami had remonstrated her friend and fellow Sailor Senshi, horrified by her admission. But Minako had shrugged and laughed.

"Ami-chan, you don't honestly expect me to sit on the doorstep when I forget my keys to the house, do you?"

'_You were right Minako-chan_' Sailor Moon thought to her friend as Wufei's lock popped, '_they are useful and they truly have come in handy._'

Noiselessly Sailor Moon slipped into Wufei's room and past the slumbering man's bed as she crept into his bathroom. Swiftly locating his hair gel and shampoo she dumped out all of the gel and most of the shampoo and replaced the substances with something else, something she had bought that afternoon expressly for the occasion. Then, she left, as soundlessly as she had come, leaving everything as it was in its proper spot.

* * * * *

Usagi woke up to the frantic wailing of her alarm clock as it flashed 5:30 am in large, neon, red numbers. Wearily she dragged her battered body out of bed and into her shower. As she tiredly stood under her showerhead as it sprayed warm water on her face and shoulders, her mind reminded her aching body why this was necessary.

A couple days ago she had been sleeping, getting over the last of her fatigue from rescuing Zechs and Noin, when she had been dragged into wakefulness by the sense of evil. Groaning, she had changed into Sailor Moon and teleported to the site of the youma attack to find that there were three youma instead of one. Cursing her luck, she had analyzed the situation as best she could. Using the element of surprise, she attacked at killed one youma with her first blow. She had given her speech as she fought the other two. The tide of the battle turned in their favors when they forced her into hand-to-hand combat with them. Using vast amounts of luck, she had managed to kill off a second youma but at a steep price. While she was dispatching the second youma, the third sneaked up behind her and threw her into the wall of a nearby building. She had looked up at it, as it advanced menacingly on her and defended herself from sheer instinct.

Screaming, she had activated her Crescent Moon. When the beautiful but deadly symbol that adorned her forehead had flared to life it threw up a column of light and energy around her, incinerating the youma as it had destroyed the side of the building. Forcing herself to stand, she had healed the civilians and teleported away to collapse on her bed as Usagi. Later, when she could force herself to move despite the pain, she had bathed her injuries and bound her aching ribs. Luckily her body was a great deal tougher than a normal human's and healed at a much faster rate, otherwise she would have been seriously hurt in that battle, possibly killed. She certainly wouldn't have been able to fight in the subsequent youma attacks. But she was who and what she was so she had been able to fight against the subsequent youma, despite her weary and sore body.

Still, she had remembered Hilde telling her about informal morning practice sessions that were held in the palace's gym. Apparently only Wufei, Sally, Lady Une, Zechs, Noin, and Dorothy Catalonia attended. She was a bit nervous about asking them to teach her to fight but it was necessary. The other Sailor Senshi weren't there to rely on in battle anymore; it was all up to her so she had to improve her fighting technique or die, murdering any hope for a peaceful future for the Earth and the White Moon Empire with her death.

Grimly she got out of the shower and dried off. Quickly she dressed in sweats and a t-shirt before brushed and styling her hair. Then she was off to the gym. Resisting the urge to knock on the gym's door, she slipped inside and quietly stood next to the wall. Wufei was there, his hair for once not gelled but still back in his painful looking ponytail, looking awake and alert as he stretch beside an equally awake Sally Po. They looked up as she entered, possibly expecting to see one of their other sparing partners. Wufei had snorted upon realizing it was only she but Sally had smiled brightly at her and stopped stretching to approach her.

"Good morning Usagi. What brings you to the gym this early? I was under the impression that you valued your sleep in the morning."

At that moment Zechs and Noin had breezed into the gym, both obviously ready to start working out. Upon seeing Sally and Usagi however, they changed directions and headed over to the duo. After the customary greetings, Usagi was left looking up at three adults that she didn't know very well at all and wishing she were taller.

"Morning Sally. I do but I . . . er . . . that is . . ." Usagi marshaled her strength and quashed her pride. "I'd like to learn how to fight."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't you join the Preventers?" Noin asked. "We teach all of our recruits to fight."

Usagi had expected that question and was more than ready to field it. "I don't believe that I'm cut out for military life – I couldn't handle the uniforms and discipline among other things – but I don't want to be helpless either."

Zechs smiled at her gently. "Usagi I don't think you'll ever be left alone and helpless. You're too cute not to have every male within screaming radius falling all over himself to rescue you."

Usagi looked up at the three, desperation overcoming her. They weren't taking her seriously! How was she supposed to protect the Earth and Colonies if no one took her seriously! Straightening to the fullest to make the most of her sparse four feet and eleven inches of height, she met the three pairs of eyes staring down at her. Despite herself, her desperation reflected in her eyes and slipped into her voice, mingling with her passion.

"I don't want to be rescued! I want to be able to take care of myself! I want to be able to fight!"

Perhaps Sally and Noin understood her in the manner with which women can communicate with each other without uttering a single word. Perhaps the need behind the words spoke to Zechs through his own ache as a child to learn to fight and avenge the Peacecrafts' losses, even if it meant giving everything up, even his own name. Perhaps it was all of these things or none of these things but something all together different and uniquely belonging to Usagi. Whatever it was, the three found themselves nodding and agreeing to teach her everything they could. Laughing with delight, Usagi hugged her instructors and promised to be a diligent student despite feeling Wufei's suspicious and disapproving eyes burning into her because he knew she had secrets but there was nothing he could do or say to stop her training. Usagi's already brilliant smiled brightened even more. Everything was going to work out. She would learn to fight, she would take Wufei's keen mind off of herself until she could move out and she would protect humanity from the youma – possibly even from themselves.

* * * * *

Usagi hummed happily to herself after her second shower of the day. Lessons had gone well. She had already learned a great deal and had surprised her teachers with her speed and agility. She had even managed to use a few of the fighting tricks Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Haruka had taught her, surprising her teachers further. When questioned, though, she had merely said that her muscles had known what to do, not her brain. Which was actually true. She had no clue why her tricks had worked, just that they did work in certain situations. Intrigued and dismayed by their student's lack of understanding, they had taken in upon themselves to teach her strategy, theory, and tactics in addition to fighting styles. They had even split her lessons among themselves, each teaching her solely every third day.

After her lessons, she had returned to her rooms, quickly showered and even more quickly changed into a mid-thigh length white skirt with little pink rose buds on it and a tight knit pink sweater with very short sleeves that just brushed her hips. To complete the outfit, she wore white leather sandals and had white bows at the base of her odango. Happily she skipped down to the dining room and slipped into what had become her chair. Her pre-breakfast snack of toast and jam was delicious and, content to wait for the rest of the meal, Usagi leaned back in her chair to wait for at least one other person to enter before starting her main course.

* * * * *

Mariemeia froze, her fork tumbling from her nerveless fingers as the scream pierced her ears to travel along her nerves and claw its way through her brain. Slowly her eyes swiveled up and down the table, numbly recording the fact that everyone else at the table seemed equally appalled. Or rather, almost everyone. If Mariemeia's brain had been processing the data her eyes were recording, she would have noticed that rather than looking horrified, Usagi Tsukino was actually looking rather smug. But she was too appalled by, too fascinated with, the noise emanating from the upstairs.

Une seemed to forcefully snap back to herself. Rising to her feet, she snapped out orders to the petrified palace staff before heading up the stairs, gun drawn. Sally Po followed the lady up, to the left and slightly behind her boss and the palace staff followed them both. Tense minutes passed before . . . laughter? . . . sobs? . . . rang out, cutting the screams off abruptly. Mariemeia stared at the doorway of the dining room, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, and her heart hammering. Gentle fingers closed her mouth for her. Blushing, she looked up into the face of Usagi Tsukino. Winking at her, Usagi continued on her way towards the doorway and the mysterious noises upstairs.

"Usagi!" Miss. Relena called desperately "Wait!"

Miss. Usagi paused and looked back at the leader of the Sanq Kingdom.

"Doushite?" she asked gently "If whatever it was is dangerous, we would have heard gunshots by now." Then she calmly left the room.

Smirking, Miss Dorothy stood and followed her.

Mariemeia's thoughts whirled and tumbled as she covertly stole a glance at Miss Relena. Seeing that she was busy calming the visiting diplomats and representatives, Mariemeia slipped out of her chair and unobtrusively left. Silently she crept up the stairs and, following the trail of high-pitched peals of laughter, found herself standing outside Wufei's room. Cautiously she peeked in only to throw all caution to the winds as she began to laugh hysterically. Slowly she sank to the plush carpets, her legs unable to support her in her violent fit of mirth. Wufei glared at her dangerously, as yet another person failed to sympathize with his plight. Sadly, Mariemeia was too consumed with her own mirth to care about Wufei's ire.

Usagi lay on the floor in the center of the room, doing an amazing impersonation of a hyena. Slowly regaining some of the self-control she had painfully learned under her grandfather. Mariemeia pushed down her mirth for a later time and carefully studied the situation. The palace guards had all been dismissed – probably so that they could privately die of laughter – and Miss. Sally was wiping her eyes, chuckles escaping her whenever she glanced at her partner. Her foster mother was also wiping her eyes and her expression was a little _too_ expressionless. Even Dorothy was laughing as she leaned helplessly against the nearest wall. Usagi laid in the center of the room, incapacitated with her laughter, Wufei standing over her prone form. As for Wufei . . . Wufei stood over the tiny blond girl, his katana drawn, chest heaving, black eyes flashing wildly, and – Mariemeia choked on her suppressed laughter – his head was as bald and shiny as a cue ball. Almost abstractly, Mariemeia noted that where his hair had been, the light now glinted off of skin much lighter than that of his hands or face.

'_Probably because his hair kept it from getting much sunlight._'

Mairemeia nearly dissolved in laughter but, luckily, she was made of firmer stuff.

"This is _not_ funny!" Wufei growled furiously at the room in general.

"Oh yes it is!" Sally disagreed, her eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Don't you have anything _constructive_ to say?"

Usagi looked up at the bald man.

"Wear sun block?" she offered weakly.

The room dissolved into further laughter. Mariemeia's stuff wasn't _that_ firm. Wufei looked like he wanted to impale the blond lying helplessly at his feet.

"She has a point," Sally conceded as she gasped with laughter.

Finally, after some semblence of sobriety had returned to the group, Lady Une asked the all-important question.

"How did it happen Wufei?"

Wufei shifted his gaze to glare murderously at his bathroom door as if there were a serial killer trapped within.

"I was putting gel in my hair after my shower as I do every morning– I was running a little late because I stayed and practiced a little longer than usual," he grated out, "when handfuls of my hair began to fall out! With every stoke of my comb, more hair was lost!"

"Bald at such a young age" Usagi murmured sympathetically.

Wufei transferred his gaze to the girl, somehow looking even scarier without hair.

"I am not bald! Baldness happens over time, not while one is putting gel in his hair!"

"Obviously there was something in the gel" Sally put in to stop her partner from murdering the girl sitting at his feet.

"Of course there was!"

Sally arched an eyebrow at her partner but resisted the urge to reply. Instead she went into the bathroom and gingerly wrapped the hair gel bottle in a plastic bag – provided by a servant – and left the room followed by a snickering Usagi and an impassive Dorothy. Lady Une murmured her condolences concerning his loss, then glided from the room. Wufei didn't even seem to hear her as he glared at the nearest wall, almost compulsively running his hand over his bare head. Mariemeia stayed a few moments longer.

Wufei was even more frightening than she remembered him being at dinner last night. Akwardly she shifted her feet as Wufei continued to run a hand over his shiny head, scowling even more blackly than usual. She had always been more than a little nervous around the Chinese man – a feeling that had intensified after she had found out that he was the one who had killed her father in battle. It had grown so exponentially after that that she had begun to avoid all interaction with him while he was working for her grandfather. Nervousness around him had changed into distaste for him and might even have become hating for the man if her so called revolution had not been so abruptly halted. Eventually, under her guardian's gentle guidance, she had begun to get over her phobia of Wufei. Not that he was any nicer.

"I-I'm sorry . . . about your hair, I mean."

The words crawled from her mouth, feeling foreign and odd.

Noticing her he glared at the small girl, his eyes glittering oddly.

"Are you confessing?"

"N-No! I was just saying that I'm sorry it happened to you! I wouldn't like it if it happened to me!I feel sorry for you!" Mareimeia began to back away slowly, her eyes locked on Wufei.

"Sorry? For me?" Wufei asked incredulously. Apparently he had suffered all he could stand in one morning because he began to heft his katana experimentally.

Mariemeia eyed him before gulping. "I-I've gotta go!" Then she fled.

* * * * *

Hiiro's eyes snapped open as his alarm began to shriek its warning. Rolling out of bed, he landed on his feet and was across his small dorm room in three strides, pulling on his green tank top over his black spandex shorts. Quickly turning it off he checked the security of the L1 colony cluster via the network of security camera he had hacked into and set up as a personal warning system. What he saw made him shove his feet into his yellow sneakers and head for the door.

* * * * *

Trowa braced himself for the blast as it hit Heavyarms' chest, rocking him savagely in his harness. Calmly he analyzed the battle as he destroyed the alien suit, killing its pilot. He was out numbered and, judging by their fighting styles and tactics, his enemies were all seasoned warriors. All he had going for him were his many long years as a mercenary, Heavyarms and its Custom design, and a diminishing number of Preventer reinforcements.

The enemy seemed to have two forms of attack. The first was a form of mobile suit, much like the ones OZ used to use, and its weapons, although unique and new, could be remembered and countered, as they were limited by weight and size. The other form of attack was an individual soldier, riding what appeared to be a large gray discus. Their methods of attack were far more varied and far less predictable than their massive counterparts' attack. The only uniform thing about them was their combined use of light and heat, almost like a laser, and their use of metal in their attacks. The enemy used gray as their base color and, on the shoulder of their uniforms and mobile suits, there was a white symbol that resembled the sign for a female of a species, the symbol for Venus.

Despite the odds he rapidly calculated on his chances of victory, Trowa slogged on through the enemy ranks, eerily being in the right place at the right time to keep even one from slipping around him to destroy the L3 colony cluster. Despite his skill and battle prowess, however, he was dreadfully outmatched by these odd warriors and he carefully watched his ammunition decrease until, finally, he was out and was forced to rely on his knife. He continued on though, now the subject of more and more brutal blows.

Then, something odd happened. A hoard of more warriors showed up, wave after wave appearing from nowhere. These new soldiers were dressed in black and on their chest was the symbol for Venus, done in so light an orange it was almost a yellow, resting in an upturned golden Crescent Moon. Trowa noted their appearance and calmly resigned himself to his death, only fleeting sad and guilt over the pain he would be causing Catherine and the other Gundam Pilots. Then he felt as he always did: he felt nothing.

But these new soldiers, paired as the other soldiers had been, did not even spare him a glance as they set in on the gray soldiers. As the battle raged around him, only occasionally forcing him to defend himself, he carefully studied the two warring sides. While the gray soldiers seemed to be lead by two or three separate pairs of leaders, the black seemed to have one leader. He had no partner and was distinguished from his troops only by the deference that they showed him. It had taken Trowa quite awhile to distinguish him from those that followed him.

Around Trowa were clustered the remnants of the Preventer force. Apparently, they had decided to use Heavyarms as a rendezvous point. With a corner of his mind he listened to their chatter over their radio, feeling disgusted at their lack of professionalism in the current situation. They should be observing and noting events, not babbling questions that no one had answers to. Several of them had tried to reach him via vid-phone but he was having none of that. He refused to litter his cockpit with useless transmissions. Trowa's eyes swiveled to his radio, then back to his screens when a masculine voice with an odd, almost unnoticeable accent interrupted the Preventers' babbling.

"Leave. You're a liability in this battle. We will deal with our own traitors."

The default leader of the Preventers tried to argue the point. Smoothly Trowa cut through his fumbling words and outraged tones with his cool tones and calm manner.

"Rodger."

Then he left the field of battle to reload, watch, and wait. He didn't trust the new comers but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to reload either. And he wanted all the data he could get gather.

* * * * *

Usagi smiled, thanked the bank teller, and ended her vid-phone's transmission as her phone's fax finally ceased to hum. Pulling out the paper, she studied it, her eyes wide. She ha carefully checked the market and bargained with a variety of antique and manga dealers before selling three of her precious books, all of which had sold for outrageous sums of money. Already she was one of the wealthiest people in the world. Seeing the numbers in print under her name and account number, finally drove that fact home and Usagi danced and jumped for joy. She was finally able to support herself! Eventually though, she grew tired and slowed, then stopped. Carefully she folded up her faxed receipt from her most recent deposit into her Swiss bank account and tucked in into her subspace pocket. Then she bounced out of her room, intent on borrowing a newspaper and looking up properties that were for sale.

The moment she stepped out into the hallway though, her good mood dissipated. Something in the air thrummed at her mind, telling her that there was trouble, tension. Looking up and down the hallway, she noted that the usually bustling corridor was empty save for her. Biting her lip she carefully shut her door, making certain that it was secure, before running down the silent hall as fast as she could in search of another person. Skidding around a corner, she slammed into someone's back and tumbled to the ground. The person grunted but didn't turn around to help her up or scold her for her clumsiness. Slightly miffed at the lack of attention, Usagi got to her feet and dusted herself off. Looking around, Usagi noticed that there was a huge crowd of people, all of who were spilling out of the newsroom.

The newsroom had been created upon the arrival of Lady Une and her announcement that the Sank Palace would be the base of Preventer operations thanks to the unfailing support and cooperation of Relena Darlian. The newsroom was technically for Preventer staff only as it was a lounge that sported a big screen television that hosted only Preventer reports and events. New programs came on as they happened or as soon as someone could snag a camera and broadcast to the Preventer satellites.

Usagi's eyes hardened with determination, then she dove into the crowd, squirming, kicking, and elbowing her way to the front in a show of callous necessity. Her path was parked with grunts and yelps of pain accompanied by vile curses and epithets. As Sailor Moon, she had a better right than most of these people to see and hear that television! After all, it was probably about her or her people or the youma or something along those lines. Things that she could do something about!

Finally reaching the front, Usagi was close enough to see the fuzzy and blurred battle footage and could clearly hear the Preventer over the silent crowd. Clips were shown of standard military mobile suits and two of the Gundam flitted across the screen, leaving trails of fiery destruction in their wake.

'_Aren't those Gundams . . .01 and 03? Piloted by . . . Yuy Hiiro and . . . Barton Trowa?_'

" . . . surprise attack that the Perventers stationed on L1 and L3 scrambled to respond to. Vastly outnumbered and with inferior technology, the colonies might have been destroyed if not for the efforts of Gundams 01 and 03 and their pilots. Still, even they might have been defeat by sheer numbers and equipment if not for an odd turn of events."

The clips changed to that of a wave of black clad soldiers descending on the gray clad soldiers and engaging them in battle. One pair clashed particularly close to the camera so that their emblems could be seen clearly. Usagi collapsed on the floor, landing on her posterior, her mind reeling with shreds of memories from another lifetime.

'_Those uniforms . . . The uniforms of the Moon's army? WHAT IS GOING ON?_'


	10. Chapter 09

Hey minna-san! I'm dreadfully sorry that this is so late but college is so time-consuming! Far more so than high school. Anyway, this is the next chapter of my story and it's cometmoon's birthday present. That's right, it's especially dedicated to cometmoon.  
  
*Duo pops up* Sam doesn't own us of the Sailor chicks. And we certainly don't own her!  
  
*Quatre nods* Enjoy the show!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon primly sat on the window ledge, reading the classifieds as Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian recorded a live broadcast to the people of Earth. Her message was to not panic bot to remain calm in the face of adversity, that violence was not the answer as she called for a meeting with the leaders of the White Moon Empire. Since arriving in this time, Sailor Moon had learned that being a solo superhero took up a great deal of time and energy. More than once she had wished that her other Sailor Senshi were with her or just her guardian and partner Luna, to help her figure out what to do and how to do it. Being alone was complicated, difficult, and certainly stressful. She had learned that every waking moment must be used to her best advantage, which in this case meant reading the classified as she listened to Relena's speech.  
  
The Preventers' footage of the fights for L1 and L3 had been released to the public, hours after it was first viewed in the newsroom of Relena's palace, following Lady Une's advice that it was best to be honest with the public instead of keeping silent and igniting a firestorm of anger and suspicion by allowing the public to listen to wild rumors and frantic accusations. Thus the Prime Minister of the Earth Sphere Alliance was called upon to give an impromptu speech before the footage, advocating rational thought and careful consideration, and Relena Darlian was now giving her speech, after the tapes were shown. Sailor Moon wasn't sitting on the window ledge to listen to Relena's speech however.  
  
Relena Darlian was now giving her speech after the tapes were shown. Sailor Moon wasn't sitting on the window ledge to listen to Relena's speech, however. There really wasn't a single thing Relena could say to change her mind about violence. Sometimes it was necessary. Queen Selenity had been a pacifist and Sailor Moon knew painfully well not only the fate of her kingdom but also the circumstances of her conversion from pacifism. Unlike Queen Selenity or Relena Darlian she was willing to fight, kill, and even die for her beliefs.  
  
The Moon, Mars and Venus certainly all had factions on them and she was willing to bet that the other planets did as well. Mars' faction had attacked Zechs and Noin for no reason. Venus' faction had attacked L3 for no apparent reason as had the Moon's faction had attacked L1. The attacks reminded her of things that had happened towards the end of the Silver Millennium. Nasty things. Things that she didn't wish to deal with again.  
  
Her eyes alighted on another possible property and she pulled a red pen out of her subspace pocket to circle it. About the same time Relena finished her speech, Sailor Moon finished the classifieds. As Relena said her final words and the cameras shifted to Lady Une, Sailor Moon stuffed her pen and the classifieds into her subspace pocket. This was the speaker she had been waiting for. She concentrated, wishing to teleport in at the best moment.  
  
"Good afternoon members of the Earthspere Alliance and members of the White Moon Empire. I am speaking to you in light of the recent attacks on the colonies of L1 and L3 and wish to speak to you about the attacks, our options, and -"  
  
"Me" Sailor Moon's voice interrupted as her form appeared next to Lady Une. She smiled tightly down at the Lady who nodded back, a slight, only very slight, smile curving her lips.  
  
" - and Sailor Moon" Lady Une confirmed. "Let me start off by saying that no one on the colonies was hurt during the attacks thanks to the valiant efforts by the Gundam pilots, our Preventers in the field, and unexpected support from the White Moon Empire. The support of the White Moon armies has led us to believe that renegades initiated the attacks on our colonies. We wish for these renegades to be brought to justice as swiftly as possible so that there is no more unnecessary loss of life. Twenty-six Preventers lost their lives in protection of L3 and twenty-three lost their lives in defense of L1 and we are unsure at this time of how many White Moon Soldiers lost their lives in defense of our colonies. Lives that need not have been lost.  
  
"Our options are few. We can work together to eradicate these renegades or we can go to war over them. War is exactly what these renegades want for it benefits no one and brings only destruction and death. Allowing this danger to bring us together and help us learn to work together is the better option. This solar system belongs to all of us, we all live here. We are all galactic neighbors and, in order to have a happy neighborhood of the future, the neighbors of the present must be good neighbors and the best of friends."  
  
"Let's work together" Sailor Moon added impulsively "to build a bright future. I don't want my people to make war upon the Earth any more than I want the people of the Earth to go to war with us. And war on each other isn't necessary in these circumstances. War upon the people who made the attacks may be necessary but a full out war on each other is not. Although I sincerely hope neither is necessary. Please, my people of the White Moon Empire, show understand and tolerance. I do not wish for the events that ripped my mother's kingdom apart to rip us apart. I ask the leaders in my absence to be cool, levelheaded and logical. And I beg those who seem to believe a war with Earth and the Colonies are necessary to reconsider. I do not believe such an action is necessary. I have lived with these people for well over a thousand years and they are basically good. I love them. For my sake, be kind to them.  
  
"Please be patient with me. I will rejoin you as soon as possible but there are a few loose ends like the youma that I need to wrap up here on Earth and in the Colonies before I can rejoin you. As soon as I can, I will send representatives of myself to you to be my voice amongst you and help in building our neighborhood of tomorrow." She smiled brilliantly at the camera. "Do not be afraid that I am going to send someone who neither knows about nor cares for our ways of life. My representatives will come from amongst the Sailor Senshi. But until then, wait for me as you have for so long. I will return to you." She smiled at the camera winningly as Lady Une gave the oblique sign to face and cut.  
  
As soon as the camera was shut off, Sailor Moon let out a deep sigh and slumped slightly. "That wasn't so bad" she announced to no one in particular.  
  
"No" Lady Une agreed. "It wasn't. Thank you for coming."  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at her. "I said I'd be here, didn't I?" She smiled at the room in general. "Thank you all for having me but I must excuse myself. I'm needed elsewhere."  
  
"WAIT!" Relena shouted as Sailor Moon began to glow silver before being surrounded by her customary column of power. Sailor Moon paused, the column of silver shining around her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stay with us!" Relena asked. "We can be much more effective if we work together!"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head almost sadly. "I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
She then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi flopped across her bed.  
  
'What a day!' she thought, tearing up slightly 'I wonder if the other Sailor Senshi would agree with everything I've done. Mina, I have to find you in this time. I can't wait for you to come from the past and save me any longer. But where do I start looking? You could be anywhere on Earth or the Colonies! Why haven't your future selves helped me? I don't understand! I feel like I'm in school again!' She rolled onto her side. 'In light of life's recent events, I deserve a nap.'  
  
She awoke several hours later to someone gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Miss. Usagi! Miss. Usagi!"  
  
"Tired, Hilde."  
  
"I'm not Miss. Hilde, Miss, Usagi. It's Mariemeia Khushrenada."  
  
Usagi popped an eye open, looking at the girl with a half-awake expression.  
  
"Uhh?"  
  
"She left. Remember? Just before I arrived."  
  
Usagi's mind fuzzily grasped at that.  
  
'Where di - Oh yeah! Hilde-chan left to live in the barracks during basic training.'  
  
"Gomen Mariemeia-chan."  
  
Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Did you need something?"  
  
"You slept through dinner. Paegan asked me to run up here and wake you up before the kitchen staff sent up your meal."  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Usagi glanced out the window. "I can't believe I slept through dinner!"  
  
Mairemeia laughed. "Miss. Noin tried to wake you up but she said that there was no way you were going to wake up for dinner."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Mairemeia opened it to Raoul's smiling face and concerned eyes. "Good evening, Usagi."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing my dinner."  
  
He began to set her meal up on her bedside table. "The server told us that you missed lunch but we thought that you would come down to the kitchens and beg food from us. But then you missed dinner . . . We were getting worried about you down in the kitchens. So I was elected to bring you your dinner tonight."  
  
His eyes glanced over her. Working as her alter-ego Sailor Moon took a lot out of Usagi and, as the kitchen staff often saw her after a late night or no sleep at all, they often saw her at her worst. Kind, trusting souls that they were, the kitchen staff had accepted Usagi's excuses of illness and deemed her "frail of health", deciding that they obviously needed to take care of her. Their concern for the sunny blond became so infectious that the entire of Relena's palace staff believed that it was their personal responsibility to care for the "frail young woman." Meals were brought to her when she missed them, doors were held for her, delegates that were rude to her got cold meals or food mysteriously spilled on them.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so about me. I'm fine. Really."  
  
He brushed her words off. "Its no trouble. I need to get back to the kitchen but someone will be up for your tray later. Rest up Usagi!"  
  
Raoul waved and was out the door before she could open her mouth to thank him again.  
  
Usagi smiled wryly at Mariemeia. "Would you keep me company while I eat? Eating alone is no fun."  
  
Mairemeia nodded and sat down at the foot of Usagi's bed. While Usagi ate Mariemeia told Usagi anything and everything about her life. When the server came to take away her tray, Mariemeia stood.  
  
"I should be going too. You need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Usagi nodded and waved. "Night Mariemeia!"  
  
After everyone had left, she got out a pen and paper and doodled as she thought. At the top of the paper she wrote the word 'Where?' and circled it. She fell asleep before she decided anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
All around her a giant space battle was taking place. Bursts of brilliant light signaled the end of lives and the destruction of soulless mobile dolls. An explosion nearby illuminated one of the small, private scrimmages that made up the larger space battle. Trowa's Gundam, Heavyarms, fought hand-to-hand against three of the renegade soldier from the White Moon Empire. Dred welled up in her heart.  
  
She had hated Heavyarms the moment she had first set eyes on it, almost four years ago as it stood, alone and silently menacing, under the lights of the big top. She had hated its coldly gleaming surfaces and its mindless eyes as it had obediently aided Trowa in his bid for self destruction. Now she watched helplessly as it ruthlessly fought the enemies set before it. As she watched, another renegade stealthily sneaked behind the embattled Gundam and, in a split second before she could scream a warning, pulled its weapon on Trowa's Gundam, blasting Heavyarms into oblivion. Time crawled by as she watched Heavyarms buckle from the impact, cracks of light snaking all throughout its armor. She heard the crackling of electricity, smelled the burning of flesh, and heard Trowa begin to scream.  
  
"TROWA!" she shrieked in horror.  
  
Suddenly Heavyarms exploded, abruptly cutting off Trowa's screams of agony, leaving a terrible silence in its wake.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
Her grief numbed her mind. She never noticed that another voice screamed for her brother with her. Or that she floated, unprotected, in outer space as she watched her brother's demise.  
  
Sandrock, recognizable from the pictures that Quatre kept all over his mansion, barreled by her, its' surfaces gleaming in the fiery light of Trowa destruction. Calmly the soldier turned to face Quatre and leveled its weapon in the enraged Arabian. As it had during the final moments of Trowa's life, time slowed for Catherine. Quatre followed her brother into oblivion, screaming in anguish until his final moment ended.  
  
Her own screams and a violent encounter with the floor woke her. She sat up, shaking and crying, and drew her knees up to her chest, violent sobs wrenching themselves from her throat. In the ambient light, her eyes sought for a figure to be in the bed on the other side of the trailer but the bed was empty. As it had been for weeks. Her hand fumbled up to her bedside stand and, finding the only picture frame on the piece of furniture, pulled it down to hold against her chest. It was the only picture she had of Trowa or Quatre.  
  
It was of the three of them, taken the last time the circus had played on L4. Quatre had come to the performance as he always did when they were on L4 and they had gone for a night on the town afterwards per usual. Trowa wasn't really interested in the town so much as the people he was with and both Quatre and she knew it although none of them had ever formally said it out loud. The restaurant that Quatre had insisted they go to on him was both beautiful and expensive. The photographer that the restaurant had hired to mingle and take photographs of the customers had offered to take their picture. On a whim, Catherine had begged her escorts for a photo. Quatre had readily agreed but Trowa had refused at first. It had taken the combined efforts of herself and Quatre to get him to take the photo and then he hadn't even smiled.  
  
But it was all she had of either of them. In the poor ambient light she traced their faces: Quatre's gently smiling and obviously happy and Trowa as sad and serious as always. Her tears spattered on the glass as she whispered, "Come back to me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi woke up early the next morning and went to her defense lessons. Wufei was still protesting her involvement in the morning practices by refusing to acknowledge her presence both in the gym and out of it which by no means distressed Usagi. No contact with Wufei meant he had nothing to be suspicious about.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Sally Po asked, seeing Usagi, "I had heard that you were ill yesterday."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just tired."  
  
Sally pressed her lips together. "Only if you'll see me in my office for a full check up after breakfast."  
  
Usagi groaned. "Do I have to?" she whined.  
  
"Yes." Sally's hard eyes drove the single syllable home. No check up, no lessons.  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay," she grumbled. "At least you care enough to be difficult."  
  
Sally grinned her triumph before ordering Usagi to start stretching.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Relena looked nervously at Usagi as she bounced into the room, Mariemeia in tow. In the background, the speeches made yesterday were being aired on the radios and televisions again and again, and would be for another two hours, making it exactly twenty-four after their original creation. But it wasn't galactic politics that concerned Relena at the moment. Rather, it was the reaction of a certain blond would have to Relena's latest decision concerning her future. She waited for the perfect moment. She had learned fairly early on in her dealings with Usagi that coming between Usagi and food was a dangerous idea and she wondered briefly if even Hiiro Yuy would accept such a mission, knowing his chances for survival. Probably. The thought of a terrible death had never frightened him the way it did most people. It was when Usagi was leaning back in her chair, finally full and sated, that Relena struck.  
  
"Usagi," she said firmly, "I think that, in spite of the current events, we can't allow ourselves to be distracted from living our daily lives."  
  
Usagi looked up at her with mild interest. "That's a very good philosophy, Relena."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Usagi, because I've enrolled you in the Peacecraft Academy. They come back from summer break and start next Tuesday."  
  
Usagi's eyes popped. "NANI?!" she screeched. She stabbed her index finger at Wufei, who was openly smirking. "Does he have to go to the Peacecraft Academy?"  
  
Wufei spoke up before Relena could form a tactful reply. "Of course not, stupid Onna. I'm a soldier and soldiers don't attend the Peacecraft Academy. I am also a scholar. I finished all my required schooling a long time ago. There is no need for my further education by outside institutions."  
  
Usagi glared venomously at Wufei. "You're probably right. You don't need to attend the Peacecraft Academy. You need to attend Manners School!" She turned her attention back to Relena and whined, "Is this necessary? Have I been that bad a houseguest?"  
  
"Of course not" Relena hurriedly assured the other girl. "But you need to continue your education, Usagi. That way you can take a hand in shaping the future."  
  
Usagi collapsed facedown on the table and muttered something indistinguishable in Japanese. She rolled her head to the side, her eyes slanting up to look at Relena. "Do you go to school?"  
  
"Dorothy and I go to school as events permit us. We both have private tutors who teach us our lessons at our own pace. But we are enrolled in school and we both go to the Peacecraft Academy to take tests."  
  
Usagi rolled her head facedown against the tabletop. Wufei's smirk broadened. Sally elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.  
  
Mariemeia put her childish hand on Usagi's arm. "Miss Usagi, I'll be enrolled in the Peacecraft Academy with you."  
  
Usagi groaned inarticulately. Somehow that did not console her.  
  
"Usagi, even the Preventers in basic training have to go to school" Lady Une said calmly as she sipped her tea, "schooling is necessary."  
  
Usagi sighed and muttered something to the tablecloth before slowly righting herself.  
  
"Fine" she said unhappily. "I'll go and I'll do my best."  
  
Relena smiled thankfully at Usagi. "That's the most anyone can ever ask."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi had little time to waste as she boarded the bus for an afternoon of apartment hunting.  
  
'School, Sailor Senshi, Secret Identity . . . This feels familiar. AND I CAN'T DO IT ALL ALONE! MINNA, WHERE ARE YOU?'  
  
It was a long, boring afternoon for Usagi. For one reason or another, she simply didn't like the apartments she was viewing. They were all nice enough but they lacked whatever it was that made her feel at home in a place. Dispirited she looked down at the last address on the list and shrugged. It couldn't hurt to look. Tiredly and without much hope she boarded the correct bus to get to the address and promptly stopped paying attention to her environment until some part of her brain registered the fact that the bus driver was calling for her stop. Stumbling to her feet, she lurched off of the bus, nearly falling on her face in the process. Catching herself in the nick of time as she got off of the bus, she raised her eyes. Before her stood the Hikawa Shrine, looking as it had before she'd been yanked out of her own time. With tears in her eyes she threw herself at the impossible staircase, racing up to the temple. Everything was as it had been before she had left, nothing had changed. Some things looked a little more worn or delicate but it was all the same. She constantly wiped at her eyes as she explored her shrine - her shrine because she was going to buy it. Kicking off her shoes she slipped into the Fire Room and caught her breath. Things had changed in here.  
  
The walls were all painted. On the far wall was a painting that silhouetted her eight Sailor Senshi standing in a circle before a full moon, each in a glowing column of her own power. In the center of the circle stood a few figures that lacked the detail given to the Sailor Senshi, due to the overwhelming auras given off by the Sailor Senshi. She could not identify them as male or female much less give an identity to any of the figures.  
  
'It looks almost like a Sailor Teleport,' she mused as she mused as she strolled closer to the Sacred Fire to get a better look. Through the heat haze she spotted words,  
  
'To seek the one that Time nor Death can part us from' followed by the name of the artist, Kaioh Michiru. Usagi gasped and fell back a step.  
  
"Michiru-san . . ."  
  
She turned to the next wall. On it was a giant rainbow hued crystal that encompassed shadowy, sketchy figures. The background was misty so that she couldn't tell where the crystal was. Underneath was the caption, 'Sleeping until the Time to awaken' followed by the artist's, Michiru's, name.  
  
'Like Neo-Queen Selenity . . .'  
  
She looked at the wall around the doorway she had come in through. A rainbow was whirling around as if in a windstorm, its colors frothing and bleeding into one another. At the center of it was a crystal that held a small child with bubble gum pink hair done up in two Odango. Her crystal sealed a doorway that looked suspiciously like the Gates of Time. There were only the words 'The Key' for this image and Michiru's signature as the artist.  
  
'Chibiusa-chan?'  
  
The final wall had a beautiful depiction of the solar system. Each plant glowed with its Senshi's color while the warm, silvery rays of the moon washed over everything. There was a phrase in the corner of this masterpiece, aside from Michiru's name, 'Symphony of the Solar System.'  
  
'Minna, what does all this mean?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Usagi got back to the palace, she headed into the Newsroom and demanded, "Have they responded yet?"  
  
The Preventers in the room generously overlooked her intrusion and gestured to the big screen, making room for her on the couch. Nine men and women sat in a semi circle, Galaxia rounding their number off to ten as she sat by the leader's side.  
  
'These are the people who have been guiding the White Moon people in our absence.'  
  
The man with the pink hair started by inclining his head deeply.  
  
"Greetings Sailor Moon. I am Selardi, temporary leader in your absence of both the Moon and the Council that rules the White Moon Empire. We shall endeavor to do as you have asked of us and look forward to your Senshi's arrivals among us. We cannot speak for the renegades but we, the law- abiding citizens of the White Moon Empire, shall honor your wishes. We shall also attempt to ensure that the renegades obey you by seeking them out and forcing them to abide by your word, if they themselves do not give up their terrorism by your own request." Selardi smiled slightly. "We await you, our Princess."  
  
"Please" a thin, dark haired man interjected "keep in touch with us, Your Highness. And hurry back to us."  
  
They all bowed deeply, then the transmission cut off to be replayed again.  
  
'Now I really have to find the other Sailor Senshi . . .'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi fell into a sort of routine over the next few weeks of going to school, going to the Temple after school, and finally going to Relena's palace at night. Of course, this routine was subject to revision as youma attacked and her ability to function after a battle. Wufei now had a prickly coating of hair on his head, which made him look odd to say the least and was back to scrutinizing her every move. At some point, the labs had sent results back saying that someone had put hair remover in his hair gel. This confirmation that his hair loss had been the result of a nefarious plot against himself only served to make Wufei even more irritable, more snappish, and more suspicious of Usagi.  
  
One morning, after a particularly vicious battle that left her barely able to teleport home, bathe, and bind her wounds, Usagi was awaken by an ear- piercing shriek. Rolling out of bed, she fell into a defensive crouch without even thinking about it. Heavy footsteps pounded by her room, down the hallway, towards the noise. She glanced at her bedside clock: 6:03.  
  
'Too early,' she decided. 'Whatever it is, isn't a youma so whatever it is can wait.'  
  
With that she rolled back into bed and went back to sleep. Minutes later, her door burst open and it the wall behind it with a resounding WHAM. Usagi sat up in bed and peered blearily at the human-figure standing in the doorway. Taller than her and well muscled, light gleamed off of his bald head.  
  
"ONNA" he roared "FIRST MY HAIR AND NOW MY HAIR AND EYEBROWS!! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!"  
  
Usagi's tired mind whirled. 'Wufei? Wh - oh. He finally used the shampoo.'  
  
"Uh . . ." she responded eloquently.  
  
"I THOUGHT SO!!! WHO POISONED MY GEL AND SHAMPOO?! CONFESS THE NAME OF THE MAN SO THAT HE MAY MEET MY JUSTICE!!"  
  
Usagi's temper flared. "WHO SAYS I KNOW ANYTHING?!"  
  
"YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS PALACE! NOW TELL ME WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD PUT HAIR REMOVER IN MY GEL AND SHAMPOO!!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! AS FAR AS I KNOW, NO MAN HAS SET FOOT IN YOUR ROOMS!"  
  
He came closer, stepping out of the bright light of the hallway that silhouetted him in her doorway. "DID YOU DO IT?!"  
  
"WUFEI! I HAVEN'T SET FOOT IN YOUR ROOM SINCE YOU LOST YOUR HAIR THE FIRST TIME!!"  
  
"SO YOU SAY!! BUT I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Wufei stormed out of her room, slamming the door, and Usagi went back to sleep. She didn't manage to stumble out of bed for morning practice and, when Mariemeia had gently shaken her shoulder to wake her up for school, she had been able to manage only one word, "No," and roll over again. Relena had come in at some time and tried to wake her up and force her to go to school. Usagi hadn't even opened her eyes this time as she told Relena what she had told Mariemeia, "No." Relena, however, was undeterred. She shook Usagi harder, even going so far as to pull her into an upright position.  
  
"Wake up Usagi! You need to go to school."  
  
Usagi, despite the pain her wounds were giving her due to the violent attention, managed to wrench free and glare up at the Sanq Princess. "No. I don't." Then she fell back into the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
A combination of pain and fatigue made her voice harder, fiercer than usual. Relena, however, did not take the warning.  
  
"Usagi, I'm very lenient with you. I let you go where you want when you want, I let you practice fighting with my brother and the others in the morning, and I'm willing to give you anything you want. But you must go to school! And as long as you live in this house, you will."  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, hard and fierce - a warrior's eyes. "Then I will be moved out in two days. I will pay you in full for your kindness to me when I needed it most."  
  
Relena took a step back, catching her breath. "Usagi! You don't mean that. Where will you go? What will you do?"  
  
"I do mean it. I'll move to the Hikawa Temple and do what I do here: sleep, go to school, and live." She closed her eyes. "But, if you will allow me to stay here, that will be in two days. For now though, I need to sleep . . ." With that Usagi drifted off into sleep. Relena stood, staring at the sleeping figure, trembling. Then, with a muffled sob she ran from the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Zechs found Relena in her office, her head on her arms, crying. Gently he placed a hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena started and looked up, her face red and her eyes red and puffy from her tears.  
  
"Z-Zechs!" she wiped futilely at her eyes, trying to clear her face of the tears that refused to stop coming. "I-I didn't hear you knock."  
  
"You certainly didn't." he agreed as he knelt next to her. "What's wrong Relena?"  
  
Relena's tears slipped from her eyes faster. Angrily she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Usagi's angry with me. She says she's going to leave us in two days."  
  
Zechs caught her hands and gently pulled them away from her face so that he could catch her tear-clouded eyes with his own, intense, ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Usagi isn't angry with you Relena. She never gets angry with anyone. And she won't leave us."  
  
"But she is! And she will!" Relena choked on a sob. "She said so to me!"  
  
Zechs gently pulled Relena out of her chair. He sat on the floor, his little sister in his lap, and held her so that he could see her face.  
  
"She said so?" Zechs asked, frowning slightly. "She said she hated you?"  
  
"No! But her eyes! Her eyes were so hard and fierce! Like yours when you fight! Or Hiiro's! They weren't her eyes!"  
  
Zechs found that profoundly disturbing for some reason. Usagi should never have eyes like his. "I'm sure her eyes weren't like mine. And even if she glared at you, it doesn't mean she's angry with you. Or that she hates you."  
  
Slowly Relena told Zechs what had passed between her and Usagi earlier. Zechs was thoughtful for a moment. "Relena, she was probably very tired. You know that Usagi isn't very healthy. Sometimes she just needs to sleep. It was probably like that today. You might have hurt her by trying to wake her up and she lashed out. I'm sure if you talk to her after she's feeling better, she'll take it all back."  
  
Relena nodded, her tears slowing and stopping while Zechs spoke.  
  
"You're probably right. I should have been more thoughtful. I'll talk to her after she's feeling better." She looked up at her brother but her eyes were still worried. "I don't want her to leave," she added in small voice.  
  
"I'm sure she won't leave us in anger" Zechs told her reassuringly.  
  
Relena nodded. "You're right." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'd better go to my meeting now. I'll be late."  
  
Zechs nodded and stood. "Wash your face before you go." With that he kissed her forehead and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde had plenty of time to consider the mystery that was Tsukino Usagi during basic training. Unlike the rest of the raw recruits, she had been a soldier before. And a good one. She knew what was expected of her and the best, most efficient way to carry it out. She hadn't forgotten what had been so painful to learn the first time around.  
  
Perhaps it was living with Duo, but Hilde had never let herself get too far out of shape. She and Duo had frequently gone running and to the gym while living together and she hadn't stopped after moving in with Relena. For so long, Duo's life had depended on his physical fitness that when he finally had his much cherished peace, he couldn't seem to get out of the mindset that he must always be in the top physical condition that his body would allow. He wasn't Hiiro Yuy but he was fanatical enough that Hilde was in near perfect condition. Better than when she was a soldier. And she was grateful to him for that.  
  
As comrades miserably dragged themselves through the exhausting drills that Noin and Zechs demanded of them, Hilde found time to think. The exercises were at most extremely difficult for her but never impossible and she always found snatches of time to think. As she ran her miles, voracious attacked her meals, or lay drifting between wakefulness and sleep, Hilde thought of Usagi.  
  
There were several inescapable facts. One, Usagi had shown up shortly after the aliens. Two, Sailor Moon had shown up shortly after Usagi. Three, Usagi was always sick after Sailor Moon had a battle. Four, Usagi didn't want Wufei to think too much about her. Hilde had a sneaking suspicion over who was responsible for Wufei's hair loss and his subsequent distraction. All of these little things, coincidental as they were, led Hilde to one, final conclusion: Usagi Tsukino was Sailor Moon.  
  
'Of course, I'll have to make her admit to it before she'll let me help her.' Hilde chuckled drowsily as she drifted off to sleep. 'It's going to be fun, trying to get her to do that . . .'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wu-man! You're bald again!"  
  
Wufei favored Duo Maxwell with a scathing look. It would have made an average, sane mortal snap their jaws together and keep them that way. But this was Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, the self-proclaimed Shinigami, and the bringer of chaos and vast irritation to Wufei's life. Of course he ignored Wufei's look as he continued on, seemingly oblivious to the other man's growing ire.  
  
"Not only that but . . .Wu-man, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you lost your eyebrows too!"  
  
"Maxwell," he grated out "shut up."  
  
Duo's violet eyes sparkled wickedly as he regarded his fellow Gundam Pilot over the five-way vid-phone call but Quatre, ever the peacemaker, spoke then, seeking to restore the peace that seldom if ever existed around Duo.  
  
"She came forward. Finally. Perhaps there will be no need for a war." Silently he added, and no need for the Gundams. It was silent but there, unspoken, between them all. Hiiro impatiently brushed his unruly hair from his eyes.  
  
"There will be a war, Quatre, if the Moon Kingdom's rebels don't submit to her. Which they won't. She's too soft to fight them."  
  
"And the monsters" Duo put in. "Somehow they're connected to all of this. If there is a war, they'll be part of it."  
  
Wufei snorted but before he could voice his opinion, Trowa spoke up.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Duo nodded excitedly, his braid bouncing. "They showed up about the same time as these White Moon people and before Sailor Moon made her first appearance. They might've . . .drawn her out."  
  
Wufei could only stare . . .such logic from such a source.  
  
"We should wait and hold our positions" Quatre sadly agreed. "And wait and watch. It may turn out that we are needed after all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi quickly regained her liveliness under the careful care of the kitchen and serving staff. They made sure she had meals and had no complaints or problems. During this recuperation time, Relena steered clear of her houseguest, afraid of angering her further and truly driving her away. On the first night that Usagi had dinner with the rest of the house, Relena welcomed her back to health very warmly. Usagi smiled at her and greeted Relena even more enthusiastically than she had anyone before her, her eyes slightly sad - but only for a moment. Dinner was more pleasant than it had been since Usagi had fallen ill and afterwards, Relena was more relaxed than she had been since that morning in Usagi's room. She was humming as she reviewed palace expense reports, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, surprised at the late night call, but called out, "Come in."  
  
The door swung halfway open and Usagi popped her head in. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Relena hastily shook her head and put her pen down. "Not at all! Come right in!"  
  
Usagi slowly strolled into the room, looking oddly nervous as she carefully closed the door behind her.  
  
"Relena-san . . . about the other day . . .I-"  
  
"It was my fault Usagi. I shouldn't have been so unkind to you while you were sick."  
  
Usagi visibly pulled herself together. Her face was set and determined but her eyes were oddly soft and apologetic. "No Relena, it was mine as well. I said some of what I meant to save and tell you at a better time and I said it in the cruelest possible way. I'm so sorry."  
  
Fear clutched at Relena's heart. "Some of what you meant to say to me?"  
  
"Usagi met Relena's eyes squarely. "I've been meaning to pay you back for all your kindness and to . . .to move out."  
  
Relena inhaled sharply. "Usagi! Please-"  
  
Usagi held up her hand and the flow of words from Relena's mouth cut off abruptly.  
  
"Relena, I never meant to say it like that. Never. I love you and I love your friends and household. You have helped me - given me - more than you could possibly imagine. But I can't mooch off of you forever, Relena. We both know that."  
  
Relena bowed her head, fighting her tears for a moment, her hands clutching her skirts tightly. Then she raised her head, poised and calm, and nodded her acceptance.  
  
"But, where did you get the money, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi scuffed her foot, averting her eyes for a moment before meeting Relena's eyes with her own. "When they found me I had manga on me. Expensive, old manga. The hospital released the possessions that they found me with to me and I - I sold some of them."  
  
"Usagi . . ." Relena breathed.  
  
Usagi laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Relena. Here." She quickly made her way around Relena's desk and pressed a large wad of bills into Relena's hand. "All that I owe you and a little more. For irritation." She laughed. Then, abruptly, she pulled Relena from her chair and hugged her tightly, fiercely. "I hope that we can remain friends Relena-chan."  
  
"We shall be," Relena choked out. "We always shall be." 


	11. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas! Guess what? I already have the next chapter written! Really! There's a very small, hardly noticeable catch to getting me to post it VERY soon though. Sasha Ivanovna is a VERY good writer but almost no one is reviewing her! To get the next chapter, you have to read and review at least one of her pieces for her (I say at least one because they're addictive. I've read them all.) It's the season to be giving folks and I think you should give Sasha and I reviews for our stories for Christmas! It's said that the good you do comes back to you.  
  
*Wufei, bald, snorts* Which is a shameless hint that the Onna will write the chapter after the next one faster if she and her friend get reviews!  
  
*Sam looks like she's going to hit Wufei over the head but restrains herself - barely* Not really Wufei. It's true! Goodness does come back! But reviews do help the writing process . . .  
  
*Duo and Quatre laugh*  
  
*Hiiro, in a Santa hat but expressionless as ever* Neither Gundam Wing nor Sailormoon belong to Samantha but to rich and powerful people who would lose money suing her.  
  
*Sam, firmly* But I do own the story plot line and the characters that I've invented. Don't steal them!  
  
*Five safeties click off of five guns to emphasize her point*  
  
*Quatre, his gun held at the ready for an unlucky thief* Please enjoy the show!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Usagi hopped around Hilde in a circle, looking precisely like her namesake. Hilde couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I've made it through basic before, Usagi. It's the acceptance to OTS under Zechs and Noin that I'm psyched about."  
  
Usagi paused. "Well . . .yeah. But you did it again! And you'll make it through OTS!" She laughingly threw herself at Hilde, hugging her ferociously. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Hilde caught her friend, laughing. Usagi was always so contagious! She'd missed the other girl's enthusiasm while away. Usagi suddenly went very still in Hilde's arms before looking up at her with shining eyes.  
  
"Hilde! We need to celebrate!"  
  
"We do?"  
  
"We do" Usagi nodded her head decisively, her eyes resolved. "I'll take you and Mariemeia to the circus! Whatever you want, my treat!"  
  
"But Usagi, I can pay-"  
  
"And then I'll take you out to dinner and you'll spend the night at the temple and we can stay up all night talking!"  
  
"I can pay for myself Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know. But I want to pay. And you can't argue about going. Mariemeia and I already planned to go to the circus tomorrow so you can't claim I'm going out of my way to be nice to you or anything!" Her eyes went misty for a moment. She glanced at her watch before speaking; her voice was slightly different when she spoke. "Hilde, I've forgotten an appointment! I'm gonna be late!" She dashed away from Hilde, shoving her way through the palace corridors as she called behind her, "Ja!"  
  
Hilde watched her friend for a moment before heading in the opposite direction of Usagi, towards the Preventers' Newsroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was as she suspected. Usagi disappeared about the same time monsters appeared on L2 and shortly before Sailor Moon showed up to fight it. It was the final piece of evidence Hilde needed to clench it for herself. Usagi Tsukino - the Rabbit of the Moon - was also Sailor Moon and the White Moon Princess. Hilde laughed at herself softly.  
  
"Hilde-girl" she murmured as she watched Sailor Moon do battle, "how do you keep getting yourself tangled up with royalty?"  
  
The battle finally ended and to Hilde's eye, Sailor Moon had received no damage as she made another of her flashy exits. When Usagi reappeared, minutes later, she looked physically exhausted. Curbing her impatience, Hilde stood and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Usagi? Do you mind if we do the circus thing tomorrow? I'm beat . . ."  
  
Usagi visible brightened as she nodded her assent. "Sure thing! Let's just go to the temple then."  
  
Hilde dragged her stuff to the bus stop, onto the bus, and up the never- ending stone staircase to the Hikawa Shrine without any help from Usagi, despite her numerous offers of assistance. When she saw the place, though, she dropped her bag and stared, her mouth agape. It was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. Usagi softly chuckled beside her. With an effort, Hilde closed her mouth.  
  
"Well worth the walk!"  
  
Usagi laughed and showed Hilde around, then to her room before disappearing into her own room. Hilde started her laundry in the washer before exploring the place on her own. The place was huge and beautiful. It would not have surprised Hilde if the Hikawa Shrine had not changed in centuries. After thoroughly exploring the grounds, Hilde came back to the main building, threw her washing in the dryer and started another load, before heading to the Fire Room. Usagi had had a strange look in her eyes when pointing this room out and she wanted to see why. Certain that Usagi would be asleep by now, Hilde slipped her shoes off and slipped into the Fire Room . . .and gasped. Her wide blue eyes took in the beautiful paintings that surrounded her and she could only think one thing, 'It's a message for her . . .from them, the other Senshi . . . But what?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mariemeia knocked on the door at 10 a.m. sharp the next day, her car waiting at the bottom of the temple steps for them. Usagi, enough recovered from yesterday's battle, was her normal, cheerful self as she bounced down the stairs, chattering about everything and nothing, making both girls feel as if they had known her and each other forever. Riding in the car fascinated Usagi and she peppered Mariemeia about what it was like to have a driver. At a red light she got out of the car and slide into the front seat with the driver to interrogate him about what being a driver was like. Usagi was, once again, a force of nature.  
  
At the circus, Usagi bought one of everything edible for herself and anything her guests even glanced at was theirs. Mariemeia insisted that they visit every animal in the circus and all three girls cooed over all of them equally. When they came to the lion cage, Usagi was absolutely delighted with the giant cats and began talking to them excitedly, leaning closer and closer with every word and with every word, the cats stalked closer and closer to the bars.  
  
"Careful" a voice warned. "They aren't housecats."  
  
The girls looked up to see a pair of young girls holding hands and staring at Usagi. The first was diminutive, angular girl with long ebony black hair that brushed the back of her legs and clouded green eyes. Her skin was lightly tinted with a sickly green color underneath which she was deathly pale. She wore a scarlet skirt that ended just above her knees and a scarlet turtleneck that had long sleeves and ended around her hips and a woven red belt encircled her tiny waist. Her companion was also petite with sky blue hair that brushed her shoulders and misty gray eyes. Her face had been powered until it was white and she wore makeup over the powder that made her appear to be crying. She wore a brown shift like dress that had short sleeves. Both little girls were also barefoot.  
  
Usagi smiled at them sunnily. "It's okay. Cats love me," she informed the girls confidently.  
  
"Girl -" the one dressed in brown started emphatically when one of the lions rubbed its body against the bars and her fingers, which were curled around the bars. Delightedly, Usagi reached between the bars and pet the ferocious creature. She smiled up at the shocked children.  
  
"Cats really like me. All cats."  
  
Hilde fought her way through her shock and confusion - and overwhelming fear that her friend was going to lose her hand - to note wryly that cats were often associated with the moon in mythology. If there were shreds of truth in legends, why wouldn't all cats love the Moon's chosen soldier? Next to her, Mariemeia was a small statue.  
  
Usagi smiled at Hilde and Mariemeia. "Would you like to pet him too?"  
  
Both girls slowly shook their heads, seemingly mesmerized by this display of sheer stupidity. The circus children were not amused and the one dressed in red grabbed Usagi's arm, wrenching her hand out of the cage.  
  
"Do not put your hand in a dangerous animal's cage no matter how much that animal supposedly loves you!" she hissed furiously at Usagi as she wrenched her to her feet. "That's a good way to loose a limb, if not your life!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi said sincerely. "I didn't realize it was so dangerous and I certainly didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
The one in brown glared at her. "Have you no fear? No sense of self preservation?"  
  
The other child stared at Usagi a moment longer, then shook her head. "No, you don't and that's part of your problem." She let go of Usagi's arm, almost violently flinging her limb back at her. "Don't stick your hand into any of the other cages. We'll be watching you." With that they melted into the crowds.  
  
"Scary" Mariemeia breathed.  
  
"Yeah" Hilde nodded. "Their parents certainly didn't teach them any manners."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Never mind I -" whatever she was going to say was lost as a cotton candy vendor walked by. "Let's get some of that!" she squealed and raced off after him. Hilde and Mariemeia swapped a glance before chasing after her.  
  
They moved on to trying the games. They tried the ring toss - no one won but Usagi nearly knocked the vendor unconscious - the milk bottle toss - Hilde knocked the bottles over and won a bear; Usagi nearly knocked herself unconscious - and the dunking machine - both Hilde and Mariemeia dunked the clown on the seat. When it was Usagi's turn, she hit the clown selling tickets in the head, sending him spiraling into the realms of unconsciousness. After that, they stopped playing the games.  
  
When the big top opened up for seating, Usagi dragged Mariemeia and Hilde in, fretting about where the best seat was. They finally settled on a row and chattered excitedly until the lights dimmed. The show was fantastic and all three girls were utterly enthralled. When the knife-thrower came out into the big top the crowd roared with excitement and Hilde caught her breath.  
  
"Catherine! This is Catherine's circus!"  
  
Mariemeia clapped her hands delightedly. "I can't wait to see Miss Catherine again!"  
  
Usagi stared at Hilde and Mariemeia for a second.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Hilde laughed and nodded. "She's a good friend. I'd even let her throw knives at me."  
  
Mariemeia nodded emphatically. "Me too!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "You have to introduce us after the show!"  
  
Hilde nodded. "Sure."  
  
All three settled back to watch the show. Hilde watched her friend critically as she threw knives, rode elephants, did tricks with lions, and danced on the tightrope. Something was wrong with Catherine. She performed well - better than usual, even for her - but there was something wrong in the way that she carried herself. Hilde decided to see her privately before introducing her other friends to Catherine. After the show was over, Hilde excused herself from her companions saying that she had to go to the bathroom but she'd meet them at the elephant cages.  
  
Making her way to the performers' trailers', Hilde hesitated a moment before knocking. Silence. She knocked again, much harder. She was beginning to think Catherine wasn't home when she heard, ever so faintly, the sound of someone shifting, dropping something, and sniffling.  
  
Frowning, Hilde knocked again and called, "Catherine! I know you're in there! Answer this door!"  
  
There were several moments of silence from within and Hilde was afraid for a moment that Catherine wasn't going to answer. Then the door swung open, revealing Catherine . . . but looking terrible. Her skin was extraordinarily pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her eyes were dull and defiant, daring Hilde to pity her. But it wasn't just her physical state that alarmed Hilde. Catherine seemed so tired and sad and completely and utterly lost. Realizing that she was staring, Hilde scrambled to find her voice.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Silently Catherine considered her before grudgingly holding the door open wider and stepping back. Taking her silent cue, Hilde stepped into the trailer. Inside it was frighteningly clean with not an iota of dust or misplaced item to be found. It was the work of someone desperate to keep busy, to avoid their thoughts. Hilde took a seat on Catherine's bed, next to a picture of Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine herself. Hilde, curious in spite of herself, picked the picture up off of the bed and looked at it carefully. Catherine, in a lovely dinner dress, stood between the tuxedo clad Quatre and Trowa, smiling brilliantly. Quatre's face shone with obvious delight but Trowa's face was arranged as it always was sad and serious but perhaps his visible eyes was a bit brighter than usual. Catherine gently pulled the picture from Hilde's hands, cradling it lovingly in her own before putting it on her bedside table and sitting on Trowa's unused bed.  
  
"It's a surprise to see you on Earth" she said by way of a beginning. "I thought you and Duo lived on L2."  
  
"We do" Hilde couldn't help the tinge of bitterness in her voice. "He sent me away to live with Relena. He was trying to protect me."  
  
Catherine nodded and silence descended between the women.  
  
Hilde finally broke the silence. "Catherine, it doesn't have to be like this."  
  
"Be like what?"  
  
"Like this!" Hilde's open arms included everything from the small confines of the trailer to the circus to their entire situation of being left behind. "We can do something - something to help! You know you're miserable sitting and waiting and cleaning your trailer as you pray for news - good news."  
  
Catherine frowned. "What are you saying?"  
  
"That you shouldn't sit and wait!"  
  
"And what are you doing?" Catherine shot back. "Twiddling you thumbs helpfully in Relena's palace?"  
  
"No. I'm a Preventer. I ship out for OTS in two days."  
  
"Does Duo know?"  
  
Hilde shrugged carelessly. "What Duo doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, this isn't about Duo. It's about what I need. I need to do something. I can't just sit back and watch as the world is blown up around me all in the name of being safe for Duo's sake." Hilde met Catherine's eye. "And neither can you. You and I are more like Sally Po than Relena Darlian. We can't just sit back and watch events and talk to people about what we want to happen. We have to get out there and do something about it!"  
  
Catherine closed her eyes, every rigid line of her body speaking of the turmoil within.  
  
Seeing her advantage, Hilde continued. "It's dangerous but no more so than what the boys are doing. And it makes me useful! I'm protecting what I believe in!" Her voice turned persuasive. "Cathy, you know you want to be useful. You know you want to do what you believe in. Don't think about Trowa or Quatre for a moment, think about yourself and what's best for you. Do you really want to sit around, waiting for word of events? Or do you want to be out there, shaping the future that you wish for?"  
  
Catherine put her face in her hands. "I don't know" her voice was muffled. "I just don't know what to say. Let me think about it."  
  
Hilde nodded. Catherine was more careful when making life-changing decisions than Hilde was. Not indecisive but not hasty either. She weighed what she wanted and felt against what she thought others needed from her. Of the two of them, Catherine was the more motherly and it showed in her decision making. She always considered the ones she loved first and herself second. Hilde hoped that, for once, Catherine would consider herself first. Plastering on a smile, Hilde changed the topic.  
  
"You were really great today."  
  
Catherine offered her a soft smile. "Thanks."  
  
"My friend Usagi was with Mariemeia and I and saw you. She was delighted. Begged to meet you."  
  
"Hilde . . .I don't think I'm up to it right now. I'm sorry."  
  
Hilde waved her apology away. "No problem. I'm sure Usagi will understand." Hilde scrawled Usagi's new number onto a piece of paper. "This is her number. If you ever want to reach me, or decide to join up, call her. Usagi will help you."  
  
Catherine looked at the piece of paper doubtfully. "Okay."  
  
Hilde laughed. "Don't doubt me, Cathy. Usagi will help you, no matter what you need. She's like that." She stood. "Anyway, I'd better be going. I told Usagi and Mariemeia that I was going to the bathroom. They probably have decided that I've fallen in!"  
  
Catherine cracked a smile as she escorted Hilde to the door. Before leaving, Hilde caught one of Catherine's hands. "Keep in touch. I mean it!" Then she pulled Catherine into a hug and left. After closing the door, Catherine sank down, leaning against it, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She folded her arms over her knees and rested her forehead on them.  
  
"I don't know" she whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde found Usagi and Mariemeia at the monkey enclosure. Both girls said that they had gotten bored with the elephants and Usagi asked if Hilde had fallen into the toilet. Hilde laughed.  
  
"Let's go see Miss Catherine!"  
  
Hilde caught Mariemeia by the arm before she could run off. "Uh uh. I met her on the way over here and we talked a little bit. Cathy isn't feeling so good. She was going to her trailer to lay down and sleep."  
  
Mariemeia and Usagi were both visibly disappointed.  
  
Mariemeia nodded. "I would hate to be a bother."  
  
Usagi smiled. "We should let her get better. Let's bother her next time the circus comes to town!"  
  
After that Usagi took them out to dinner - and ate an embarrassing amount of food - before Mariemeia's driver took Hilde and Usagi back to Usagi's Temple. Both Mariemeia and her driver wished them a goodnight and watched them until they were safely up the daunting staircase before driving away. Mariemeia was asleep before her car arrived at Relena's palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde's eyes snapped open. For a moment she lay still, trying to determine what had awaken her. A soft scraping noise from the living room brought Hilde into a sitting position. Silently slipping out of bed she stealthily crept to the door to her room. Sliding it slightly to the side, she glimpsed Usagi's slight figure standing in the doorway to the Temple for a moment before being swallowed up by the darkness outside. As soon as the door closed, Hilde scrambled out of her room and ran to the front window. As a pink-haired child had done many centuries in the past, she peeked over the windowsill in time to see and hear everything.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
Hilde watched as a cocoon of silver power formed around her friend's tiny form, lifting her off of her feet, as a storm of feathers swirled around her. With a silent explosion, sensed more than felt, Sailor Moon gracefully landed on the paving stone where, a millisecond before, Usagi Tsukino had stood. She lifted her flawless face to her guardian moon and, for a moment, her silver aura flared around her. Then she was gone. Hilde sat down where she was. She had decided that Usagi was Sailor Moon some time ago but deciding that fact and seeing that fact were two vastly different things. Hilde had about an hour to assimilate that fact.  
  
Sometime around three a.m. Sailor Moon dragged in through the front door, her head low, and a nasty red spot over one shoulder. Hilde gently slipped her arm around the other's waist and pulled her good arm over her own shoulders. Sailor Moon's head snapped up and wide blue eyes focused on Hilde's face.  
  
Hilde tried to smile. "Looks like it was a rough night, Usagi. Maybe you should let me help you tonight."  
  
Silently the other girl nodded. "I should stay as Sailor Moon" the other girl whispered. "My body heals faster."  
  
Hilde nodded and helped Sailor Moon over to the couch.  
  
"Are you hurt badly?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head.  
  
"My shoulder is healing . . . I think a couple of my ribs are broken though."  
  
Hilde nodded and went to the bathroom for the first-aid kit. When she returned she went about patching Sailor Moon up, even having to go so far as to cut her bodysuit off. Gently she bandaged her shoulder and bound her ribs before taking Sailor Moon to her room. Looking frail and ethereal, Sailor Moon smiled up from her pillow.  
  
"Could you get me food? A lot of it?"  
  
Hilde nodded and returned several minutes later with a tray, heaped with food. Sailor Moon practically inhaled its contents before lying back with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Thanks Hilde . . ." Her eyes slid shut.  
  
Hilde watched Sailor Moon sleep for a few minutes before finding her way back to her own room. The next day, Hilde slept in. When she did drag herself out of bed at ten o'clock in the morning, Sailor Moon was still peacefully sleeping. Hilde stood in the doorway, watching her sleep, as a fierce battle raged within her. On the one hand, the other female obviously needed her sleep, but on the other, Hilde wanted to shake her awake and demand to know everything about her. Sighing, Hilde removed herself from temptation and went about making breakfast for herself. As she ate her porridge, Hilde flipped on the television, idle switching channels.  
  
"-Sailor Moon appeared moments after the monster" Hilde flicked back to the station "-making L4 safe for its citizens." The reporter, a young man with glasses, smiled at the camera. "When asked to make a statement, Quatre Raberba Winner declined to comment." The reporter shuffled his papers. "In other news, there is a new fashion on Earth and in the Colonies. People are putting upright crescent moons up in the windows of their houses, cars, and sewing them as patches onto their possessions." The camera showed images of crescent moons in the most unlikely of places from houses to book bags, to children's artwork. When asked to explain the reasoning behind this new fashion, citizens had this to say:"  
  
A tiny girl, no more that five, with her hair up in pigtails said shyly to the camera "She protects us from bad monsters."  
  
A woman, matronly and with a kind face and rosy cheeks, said firmly "To let the girl know she can stop by my place anytime."  
  
An old man wrinkled and missing teeth, nodded at the camera, "She's a sweet kid. I just have her symbol up to let her know I appreciate what she's doing."  
  
A young woman, Russian and dressed in furs said fiercely, "She saved my little Tanya. I am indebted to her."  
  
A construction crew waved at the camera, smiling widely as their spokesman said "Me an' the boys are rooting for her." One of the men in the back bellowed, "An' Sweetie, you sure look good in that skirt!" There was a ruckus as the men closest to that man proceeded to elbow and thump him.  
  
The camera cut back to the young reporter, smiling slightly. "There is an opposing side to this, however. These individuals sport an upside-down black crescent moon. When asked about their feelings on Sailor Moon, they said the following:"  
  
A well-dressed businessman stared haughtily into the camera. "She should go back to where she came from."  
  
A young woman tossed her hair as she spoke to the camera crew. "How do we know she didn't bring the monsters to make us dependent on her?"  
  
An elderly woman, dripping wealth and jewels smiled coolly into the camera. "She's a depraved young woman and should leave the fighting to the men."  
  
A man in a dirty green jacket stared challengingly into the camera. "She should go back to her weird Moon people and take her monsters with her! We don't want her here!"  
  
A man no more than 20 and obviously a student glared at the camera and sneered. "The Earth shall not be another of your baubles, Moon People!"  
  
The camera returned to the newscaster. "And so the battle of opinions over Sailor Moon rages on. In sports-"  
  
Hilde snapped the television off. When she looked in on her friend again, it was Usagi who slept in the bed. Around sunset, Usagi woke, ravenously hungry, and stumbled out of bed, heading for the kitchen. Once there she ate everything she could get her hands on as Hilde frantically cooked. Finally, temporarily sated, Usagi leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Thanks Hilde . . .I was starving!"  
  
Hilde laughed. "I noticed."  
  
An uncomfortable silence descended between them. Usagi finally broke it.  
  
"I suppose you want to know about Sailor Moon."  
  
Hilde leaned forward. "I'm dying of curiosity!"  
  
With that, Usagi enthusiastically began to tell her tale.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde spent the remainder of her leave, listening to the abridged tale of Sailor Moon, starting in the Silver Millennium and going through present day.  
  
"And you don't know where the others are?"  
  
Usagi shook her head sadly. "The paintings in the Fire Room are my only clues. I think I need to go into the Time Stream, to the Gates of Time, but . . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'm afraid. Why haven't they come for me? I've been here so long and I've changed the future so much."  
  
Hilde offered Usagi what feeble comfort she had.  
  
"I'm sure it will all work out . . .somehow."  
  
Usagi acknowledged her efforts with a small smile. "Perhaps."  
  
"You should go to the Time Gate and see if you're right."  
  
Usagi sighed and nodded. "I will. Tomorrow, after you leave, I think."  
  
Hilde arched an eyebrow. "Think?"  
  
"Unless a youma appears to stop me Hilde-chan, I shall."  
  
Hilde smiled brightly. "That's my fearless Usagi! And-And whatever happens . . . I'll be here for you. Whatever you need."  
  
Usagi nodded her eyes teary. "Arigatou Hilde-chan!"  
  
Hilde hugged her ancient friend. "I mean it! You'd better not wait until things are out of control to call me!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Hai Hilde-sama!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just before she left, Hilde remembered to tell Usagi about Catherine Bloom. Usagi nodded her head solemnly, agreeing that giving Catherine her number had been the right thing to do.  
  
"If she calls, I'll help your friend."  
  
Hilde smiled and thanked Usagi.  
  
After a tearful - if short - farewell, Usagi sat on the porch of the temple, staring at her broach. She had promised and she would . . . Finally she sighed and spoke to herself in her native Japanese.  
  
"No use putting it off. It'll only get worse! You tried so hard to teach me that Luna."  
  
Usagi stood up decisively.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination: The Time Gate. Her lips barely moved as she whispered, "MOON TELEPORT!" In a flash of silver, Sailor Moon left the grounds of the Hikawa Temple to reappear in a place between places. Slightly disoriented, she opened her eyes. The Time Stream looked as it always did: a raging display of colors and non- stop movement that could easily give one a headache, or send one mad, if it were allowed to. Resolutely ignoring the violent display, Sailor Moon headed for the Gates of Time. As she drew nearer, the colors faded somewhat and a mist began to grow, first wrapping around her ankles, then slithering up her shins to billow around her knees. Soon it covered everything, blocking out even the savage display of colors, as its cold tendrils covered Sailor Moon in a film of its cold. Sailor Moon shivered. The Time Stream had always been a frightening and creepy place in Sailor Moon's mind, but this was worse than usual. Finally, through the gloom, she made out the Gates of Time. She stopped where she was, waiting for Pluto to challenge her. No challenge was ever issued. Finally, her feet becoming cramped, Sailor Moon cautiously made her way forward. When she could finally see the gates clearly she gasped, horrified, as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"How -!" 


	12. Chapter 11

*Sam squeezes her eyes shut* I'M SO SORRY! I had this all written but I lost it so I had to go back and rewrite it! And, because school had started it took even longer than usual. I'd like to thank everyone who read my friend's fics! (I'd go through and write all your names but my mouse has died and I can't pull up that list up.) And I'd also like to thank everyone who read and didn't review.  
  
*Duo slaps a hand over Sam's mouth* Enough with the pathetic excuses, enough with the author's notes and on with the show!  
  
*Sam nods fervently*  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Time Gates stood, tall, prestigious, and awe-inspiring as always. But they were encased in a giant Crystal, clear and somehow softly, beautifully, glowing with the colors of the rainbow, despite the gloomy mists and the insane collage of colors outside of it. In the center of the Crystal, over the keyhole and the place where the doors met was a tiny figure, dressed in a pink and white Sailor fuku with yellow trim. Sailor Moon fell to her knees.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!"  
  
Her future daughter was frozen in the Crystal. Her eyes were peacefully closed, her head tilted slightly back as her hands and feet dangled. She seemed peacefully sleeping, rather than entombed in a crystalline grave. That was no comfort to the horrified Senshi as a part of her mind whispered that Chibiusa looked almost like a seal over the Gates and compared her inert form to the waxen seals that nobles used so long ago. Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet and ran at the Crystal, tears streaming down her cheeks, to collapse against it, beating at it impotently with her gloved fists as she screamed at the uncaring stone.  
  
" . . . Give her back! . . . Give Chibiusa-chan back to me! . . ."  
  
She did not notice her tears falling against the Crystal. Nor did she notice the soft, almost silent hissing noise the Crystal made as the tears dissolved it. What she did notice was the weight of another body collapsing on her. Reflexively she caught it, then looked.  
  
"CHIBIUSA!!"  
  
Lovingly Sailor Moon held the unmoving form to herself before gently lowering it into her lap. Cradling the child in her lap, Sailor Moon whispered loving endearments, broken only by kisses, as her groping fingers gently fondled the puffy bubble-gum pink hair, trailed the curve of her daughter's cheek, and traced the delicate curve of her child's lips. It was as Sailor Moon was kissing the palm of one hand through its glove that Sailor Chibimoon's long eyelashes began to flutter. She shifted her head against Sailor Moon's shoulder as she whispered softly, "Usagi-chan?"  
  
Sailor Moon crushed the smaller girl to herself, brokenly sobbing her love. Sailor Chibimoon hugged her back just as fiercely and wept just as hard, incoherently telling her future mother that she loved her, had missed her, and that she had never meant to destroy Time. Finally, Sailor Moon's tears slowed then stopped and she was finally able to listen to what her daughter was still saying as she continued to cry against her.  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry U-U-Usagi! . . .I-I didn't mean t-t-t-t-to! . . .I-It w- was an accident!"  
  
Sailor Moon gently rocked the pink-haired child in her lap.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tearfully, and with many broken syllables, Sailor Chibimoon told the older Senshi about that fateful moment in the Time Stream when, in her haste to be home, she had dropped the Time Key on the Doorstep of Time. She finished her narrative by wailing, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO USAGI-CHAN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"  
  
For her part, Sailor Moon sat ominously still, her emotions raging as the wave of loss that she had been fighting off for so long crashed over her, threatening to pull her into its depths. Chibimoon stared fearfully up at Sailor Moon's pale, still face and glazed blue eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan . . ." she breathed tentatively.  
  
It wasn't much of a sound, or very loud, but it was enough for Sailor Moon. It was enough of a sound, a plea, to pull her from the wave of loss and stave off its return. It was enough to remind her that, for now, she was the one everyone – her future daughter, the people of Earth and the Colonies, and even the White Moon Empire – was looking to her for a bright future. She closed her eyes as her responsibilities threatened to crush her.  
  
Chibimoon's red eyes were rapidly becoming alarmed. "Usagi-chan . . ."  
  
'This moment and this crisis' Sailor Moon decided. 'Just deal with this moment and this crisis.'  
  
Her eyes slid open and focused on her daughter's face, pinched and pale.  
  
"Yes Chibiusa-chan?"  
  
Her voice was not even a whisper. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No." Sailor Moon's voice took on greater strength and a firmer tone. "No Chibiusa-chan. I could never hate you." She smiled wryly as she hugged the younger girl to herself. "Only a daughter of mine could have the klutz attack that broke the Time Stream."  
  
Sailor Chibimoon laughed weakly.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, where are the other Sailor Senshi?"  
  
The younger Sailor Soldier shifted in her arms. "I don't know." She admitted, meeting her mother's eyes. "After the Time Stream settled down and Puu figured out what had happened to you, we had a meeting in the Time Stream. Everyone was so upset. Pluto said that I had changed everything. The future –" Chibimoon choked on her words. "– My future – doesn't exist anymore. I unmade it!" She began to cry again, this time silently so that her words were easily understood. Sailor Moon's arms tightened around her. "I destroyed my entire world when I dropped the key! Nothing was the same anymore, not you, not Mamo-chan, not anything. Everyone was so frightened a-and angry. The backlash from the Crystal Key touching the Doorstep was a vast hole in the very fabric of Time and Space and a giant amount of energy, determined to fill that hole, no matter what. That's why you were taken. You were what it needed to fill that hole, your passing from your own Time into whenever we are had enough energy in it to sew the hole up." Both girls were shaking by this point in the tale but Sailor Chibimoon plowed on. "Pl-Pluto says what was done cannot be undone. You can't leave this Time! The version of you that was supposed to live here cease to exist the moment you arrived. Everything is new and different!" Chibimoon ceased talking and buried her face in Sailor Moon's shoulder and wept the tears of the truly heartbroken.  
  
Sailor Moon, for her part, was stunned and overwhelmed. Never leave the demands of this Time where she was ill suited and ill prepared to meet them? Never go back to her own Time where her Mama and Papa and Shingo waited for her? Never see Naru again? Disbelief, then intense anger followed shock. How could this little pink spore do this to her?  
  
Sailor Moon roughly yanked the younger girl from herself, intent of scream at her, shaking her, anything to assuage her rage. But the look on Chibimoon's face made her stop. Her childish face was wet and twisted with grief. Red eyes, resigned and wearied, looked out of puffy pink lids as tears coupled with harsh, ragged gasps continued to leak from her. But it was the look in those eyes that made Sailor Moon pause. They were wretchedly lost and utterly alone and desolate. She may have lost her world but her daughter's world had been destroyed and her existence had been nullified. Chibimoon might not even exist outside of the Time Stream.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed as the anger drained from her, leaving only loss and fear. She pulled Chibimoon against herself again and wept with the younger girl. Later, she would be strong and valiant as she tried her best. But in this Time Between Times, in this Place Between Places, she would weep and mourn for all that had been, for all that was, and for all that might have been.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a miserable, torturous week for Catherine Bloom. After Hilde had left her, she had sat in her trailer and wept, holding her picture of herself, her brother, and his best friend. Gradually the tears had subsided and she had sat in silence. Finally, she had felt the need to move. Shakily standing, and still too fragile feeling to venture out into public, she had made her way to her dressing table and peered at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Pathetic" she declared finally as she studied her pale cheeks and puffy eyes, the only color in her face being the red her misery had created. "I'm pathetic. Where's the strong, independent woman I used to be? Now I sit around, crying over foolish men!"  
  
'Ah' whispered a little voice in the back of her mind, a voice that sounded rather like her. 'Hilde showed me a way to reclaim her.'  
  
"What about Trowa? He needs someone to come home to."  
  
'Even if she's sent herself mad with the waiting? Even if she's a shell, a shadow of her former self?'  
  
Catherine pursed her lips. "I don't know how to fight. I'm not a soldier."  
  
'But I could learn to be.'  
  
"What about killing? I'm not sure I could."  
  
'Not everyone in the military carries a gun. There are other roles that are equally important.'  
  
"What about the circus? People are counting on me!"  
  
'Excuses' the other side of her proclaimed airily. 'Fear. That's what the basis of that argument is! Fear of new things, fear of the unknown. I'm afraid to look after myself, to put myself first! But sometimes, the best way to look after – to protect – the ones you love is to look after yourself. Trowa and Quatre are doing what they think they need to do, as are all the Gundam pilots. I should do what I need to do.'  
  
Catherine considered Hilde's offer over the next week. She stayed up late, ate meals mechanically, and nearly fell off of the high wire tossing the pros and cons of joining the Preventers back and forth in her mind. At the end of the week, her decision was made. Whatever she did or became in the Preventers, it would certainly be better than the turmoil and misery she lived in now. She would do as Hilde had done. There was no other choice for her. Carefully she explained her decision to leave to the Ringmaster, carefully omitting her plans to join the Preventers. He surprised her by laughing.  
  
"Catherine, I've been wondering how long it would take you to decide to leave! The circus will always be your home – yours and Trowa's. Come back when you can."  
  
Now she stared at the slip of paper Hilde had left her with her friend's name – Usagi Tsukino – and number. Hilde had said she would help . . . Swallowing her pride, Catherine dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. After several rings, a sleepy face peered into the vid-phone, blearily rubbing one eye.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Catherine blinked. "Excuse me? Is this the correct number? I'm Catherine Bloom and I was trying to reach one Usagi Tsukino."  
  
The girl nodded her head, making her golden hair shimmer and shake, her face visibly brightening with recognition. "That's me! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hilde said I could – if I needed help – call you . . . And I do." Catherine took a deep breath, saying the words aloud for the first time. "I do need your help. I want to join the Preventers."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Sure. I can help you do that. You can stay with me until everything gets settled."  
  
Catherine hesitated a moment before making her next request. "I'd like to join up without my brother knowing, if at all possible." She thought of Trowa silent resolution to keep her safe at any cost and Quatre's sorrowful eyes as he told her how lucky she was to be untainted by the blood of others. "It would be . . .difficult . . . if Trowa were to know."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Especially since he's a Gundam pilot, right?" As Catherine gaped at the other girl, she laughed softly. "Hilde told me all about you and said that you might call. I think I can work that too. When do you think you'll be here? Do you have a shuttle ticket yet?"  
  
"When would it be most convenient for you?"  
  
"When's the next shuttle?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I'll have a room ready for you."  
  
Catherine blinked. So quickly?  
  
Usagi smiled gently at her. "It's been my experience that when I put things off, they only get worse. Can you be packed and on the shuttle by tomorrow?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I'll buy a ticket as soon as I hang up with you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Good. I'll let you go then and I'll meet your flight tomorrow at the Sanq International Shuttle Port. Call me before you land to tell me when you get in."  
  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?  
  
Usagi waved her hand dismissively. "I needed a day off anyway."  
  
Catherine nodded uncertainly. "O-Okay. I'll call you."  
  
"Then I'll let you go. Bye Catherine!"  
  
"Goodbye Usagi."  
  
Catherine hung up, feeling lighter than she had since Trowa had left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa silently regarded his sister's e-mail. In it she said that she loved him and missed him and was moving to Earth. She simply couldn't stand waiting for him in the circus where they had spent so much time together; it hurt too much. But she would be fine – she was moving in with a friend of Hilde's – and she would be waiting for him when the war ended. Something about Catherine's e-mail made him suspicious. Nothing was wrong with it per se, but it made his skin crawl. And Trowa always listened to his instincts.  
  
He stared at the letter for another thirty minutes, reading and rereading it. Catherine didn't say where she was going or what she would do when she got there nor did she leave him any kind of address to trace her with. He had nothing to go on. There was really nothing he could do. Frowning slightly, he saved it to his hard drive, then deleted it from his e-mail account. He would try to find Catherine's shuttle reservations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why did you invite her to live with you?" Sailor Chibimoon asked, as she devoured the food Sailor Moon had brought her in the Time Stream. "And who cooked this?"  
  
"I invited Catherine-san to live with me because I have no idea where to look for the others . . .not yet at any rate. As for the food, Raoul-san made that for me."  
  
Chibimoon stopped eating for a moment. "Raoul-san?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded – she had told Chibimoon about her new Time.  
  
"He's an assistant cook in Relena-chan's kitchen. Her staff always took care of me when I lived there and they still do. The kitchen sends me food and the cleaning staff somehow got keys to Rei-chan's temple so they clean for me. I think Paegan-san – Relena-chan's driver – is somehow in the mix. And everyone I met while living with Relena-chan is still very nice to me and speaks to me and tries to help me. I still work out and spar with Sally-san, Noin-san, and Zechs-san – Wufei-san still won't have anything to do with my training and he's still worried about his missing hair."  
  
Chibimoon laughed despite their situation. "That was terrible of you!"  
  
Sailor Moon shrugged, smiling herself. "It was necessary."  
  
Chibimoon nodded. "Hai Usagi-mama."  
  
Sailor Moon allowed there to be a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two before she spoke again.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, tell me again about the last few moments before you were sealed in the Crystal."  
  
Chibiusa's eyes flashed with sorrow and guilt but she nodded. "Hai . . .Well, I couldn't leave the Time Stream. Diana, Luna-P and I tried to leave once. Luna-P ceased to exist as soon as we left the Time Stream. Diana was solid and felt fine but I began to fade" Chibimoon shivered. "It was terrible and Puu rushed me back here before I ceased to exist. The other Sailor senshi needed to be nine in number to seal themselves in a Crystal and wait for you to find them in whatever Time you re-emerged. I was going to be the ninth but I couldn't exist outside of the Stream of Time so Pluto had to be it. Pluto closed and locked the Gates of Time then everyone combined their powers and sealed me in a Crystal over the Gate. Diana went with her parents." Her voice was soft. "I watched everyone but especially Mamo-chan . . .Mamo-papa . . . until I fell asleep."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Thank you Chibiusa-chan."  
  
Chibimoon nodded. "How are you going to find the others?"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and made a terrible face. "I'm going to have to research their lives, I'm afraid." She groaned. "This is going to be so much work! And I'm terrible with computers!"  
  
Chibimoon giggled at Sailor Moon's comically forlorn and miserable expression. Then her good humor melted away and she sighed.  
  
"Usagi-mama" she asked quietly "why did I fade and Diana did not?"  
  
Sailor Moon pulled the younger girl into her lap and held her tightly.  
  
"I don't know Chibiusa-chan. I honestly don't know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Catherine stumbled off of the shuttle, squinting her eyes against the harsh fluorescent lighting of the shuttle port as she looked for Usagi. A light pink sign waved over the heads of the people in the shuttle port with the words "Welcome Catherine Bloom" written in golden glitter on it. Laughing, Catherine made her way to the sign's tiny holder and took stock of her for the first time.  
  
The girl was small and fragile in appearance with light skin and a heart shaped face framed by golden hair that was caught up in twin buns on either side of her head with streamers of hair that cascaded down to her feet. Her eyes were a soft, bright blue that sparkled and smiled cheerfully at Catherine. For a moment, something vast and painful flittered through her eyes, some deep, personal sorrow before clearing leaving Usagi's eyes as bright and clear as if it had never been.  
  
"Hi!" Usagi's lips curled into a bright smile and she held out a small hand. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face! I loved your circus act!"  
  
Laughing at Usagi's sincere enthusiasm, Catherine took her hand and shook it, feeling the sharp difference between her own lightly callused hand and Usagi's soft, smooth skin. "Thank you and likewise! I'm Catherine Bloom."  
  
Confidently taking Catherine's small carry on bag, Usagi smiled up at the taller woman. "Let's find the rest of your stuff and go eat somewhere."  
  
Somewhat unsure Catherine nodded. "Okay. I could carry my own bag."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Nah. You're my guest."  
  
Catherine's bags were quickly located and loaded on a dolly to be wrestled into the trunk of a taxi. The two chattered pleasantly until the taxi jerked to a halt in front of a daunting set of stone stairs. Usagi somehow wheedled the taxi driver into dragging Catherine's bags up the stairs and into her prepared room, tipping him generously for his efforts. Usagi allowed Catherine to settle in before showing her around the temple grounds. Claiming fatigue, Catherine retired to her room, leaving Usagi alone. Usagi stared at a wall for several minutes as she considered the pros and cons of her idea. Finally, she quickly scribbled a note to Catherine before taking off for the bus stop and Relena's palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi hopped from foot to foot in Lady Une's waiting room.  
  
"Can't I see her yet?" she whined to the secretary.  
  
"No" the secretary didn't even look up from her typing, "Lady Une is busy."  
  
"But –"  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Could you at least tell her that I'm here?"  
  
"No. Lady Une is very busy."  
  
A middle-aged woman dressed in an expensive business suit, slightly on the plump side with severe eyes and rigid curls marched through the door. The secretary stopped typing immediately and looked up at the older woman.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Could you tell Lady Une that Minister Sloane is here, dear?"  
  
The secretary nodded. "Of course ma'am. Just one moment please."  
  
As the secretary picked up her phone and dialed Lady Une's private office, Minister Sloane turned to Usagi and smiled warmly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you Miss Usagi. May I ask why you're hanging around Lady Une's waiting room?"  
  
Usagi smiled sunnily at the Minister. "And you Minister Sloane. I'm not hanging around Lady Une's waiting room; I'm trying to get in to see her. I want to ask her a quick question."  
  
The secretary's eyes bored into Usagi as she spoke into the phone.  
  
"Lady Une, Minister Sloane is here . . . Of course . . . Yes ma'am."  
  
She hung up and smiled winningly at Minister Sloane.  
  
"Lady Une will be right with you."  
  
Usagi peered at the tiresome with thinly veiled irritation.  
  
"Why won't you do that for me?"  
  
The woman's eyes took in Usagi's jeans and light pink turtleneck with obvious distaste.  
  
"You're business isn't official."  
  
"You don't know that! And you don't know what Minister Sloane's business is either! Minister Sloane might be going in to play bridge with Lady Une and I might be trying to tell her the secret identity of Sailor Moon!"  
  
The secretary's sniff indicated that she thought such a turn of events was highly unlikely. Just then, Lady Une's door swung open and Minister Sloane placed a hand lightly on Usagi's shoulder as she smiled over Usagi's head at the great lady.  
  
"Hello Lady Une. Miss Usagi and I shall only take a moment of your time."  
  
The secretary paled as Usagi started then smiled warmly up at the older woman. Lady Une smiled slightly but warmly at her guests.  
  
"Of course. Take as long as you like though, Maria, Usagi." She stepped to the side and gestured that they should come in. "If you would?"  
  
Both women nodded and entered Lady Une's office. Usagi smiled and mouthed the word 'Thanks' to Minister Sloane. The woman in question grinned and winked as she sunk into one of Lady Une comfortable leather seats. Usagi joined her as Lady Une carefully closed the door and took her own seat.  
  
"Your arrival is somewhat of a surprise to me Usagi."  
  
Usagi flushed slightly. "Yes . . .I am sorry. But I needed to see you as soon as possible."  
  
Lady Une arched an eyebrow. "And what was so urgent?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "Catherine Bloom. She wishes to join the Preventers."  
  
Lady Une leaned back in her chair. "Well then. You're converting people right and left, aren't you Usagi?"  
  
Usagi flushed slightly. "Hilde converted her."  
  
Lady Une smiled slightly. "Ahhh . . . Your first disciple went out and found you a second."  
  
Usagi laughed, as her cheeks became a little pinker. "If you must think of it that way."  
  
Minister Sloane looked faintly surprised. "Forgive me for asking, but why didn't this young lady join Lady Une's organization through more normal channels?"  
  
Lady Une smiled. "A good question that is easily answered. Catherine Bloom is the adopted sister of Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot 03."  
  
The minister made a small noise of understanding. "Ahhhh, I see. I take it Mr. Barton frowns on his sister's wishes?"  
  
"He must because Cathy doesn't want him to know. I thought she might join the way Hilde did."  
  
The minister laughed. "I take it we have a legion of women who have secretly joined the Preventers against their family's wishes?"  
  
Lady Une laughed. "No Maria. Only one – the significant other of Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot 02." She nodded her head. "I think Catherine could join. I take it you would like to arrange a meeting with Zechs and Noin so that the girl can be enlisted, away from the prying eyes of Wufei Chang?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Please."  
  
"When would you and Miss Bloom like the meeting to take place Usagi?"  
  
"As soon as possible" Usagi replied eagerly.  
  
Lady Une laughed. "As you wish. I happen to know that there is a particularly boring political dinner this evening that they would rather not attend. Is tonight too early?"  
  
"No! The sooner the better!"  
  
Maria Sloane laughed. "That is terribly unfair of you to let them off the hook. If I must suffer, I wish everyone who has the same obligations to suffer with me."  
  
"I would too" Usagi agreed cheerfully. "But this is really important!"  
  
"Such enthusiasm." Minister Sloane noted, her eyes twinkling. "Why don't you join up too Miss Usagi?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "We all fight in our own ways and I am remarkably unsuited to be a Preventer. I will, however, send those who have the will and the strength to the Preventers. No one's will should be over looked and no one's talents should be waste. Especially not in this Time."  
  
Minister Sloane nodded. "As you will, Miss Usagi."  
  
Usagi stood. "I think I should leave you to your secret meeting now." Usagi turned to go, then paused and turned around again. "Minister Sloane, I would appreciate it if you would keep everything you've heard just now to yourself. It wouldn't do for Cathy or Hilde to get in trouble."  
  
Minister Sloane nodded gravely. "You have my solemn vow Miss Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. "Thank you! Minister Sloane, Lady Une, I'll leave you to go about your business now. And thanks again for everything Minister Sloane."  
  
Minister Sloane laughed and waved a hand at Usagi. "Don't worry about it, dear."  
  
Lady Une laughed. "Don't be a stranger Usagi! Visit me for fun sometime!"  
  
Usagi laughed and nodded. "I will Lady Une. Believe me, I will!"  
  
Then Usagi waved again and vanished through the door, on her way to the library.  
  
"What an interesting child" Minister Sloane remarked. "Between you and me, she has potential to do things."  
  
Lady Une smiled and nodded. "Also between you and me, I would have to agree, Maria. Usagi has amnesia. I asked some of my people to see what they could dig up on her but they have been unable to find anything about her before she mysteriously appeared in the gardens of this palace, unconscious. She's only been here for a matter of months but already, Usagi Tsukino – as she has named herself – is a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Maria Sloane nodded. "I have only met her twice, including today, but I have heard a great deal about her from my colleagues. Most are besotted with her. Indeed, I think I will soon be one of them. The few who don't like her seem to uniformly have problems with the servants in this palace."  
  
Lady Une laughed. "I noticed that too. But Usagi hasn't. She is completely innocent to that phenomenon and the fact that the better part of the people who live in this palace would walk through fire for her. Even Relena and my daughter have fallen to her spell." Lady Une's eyes became thoughtful. "Usagi Tsukino seems to have her own goals though. What they are, I cannot say but they do not seem to involve challenging any one of us for our positions."  
  
"But you can guess what she does want?" Minister Sloane hazarded to guess.  
  
"Only a formless suspicion. A very wild formless suspicion that bears consideration."  
  
Maria Sloane laughed. "And that's all you will say for now, isn't it?"  
  
Lady Une nodded.  
  
"To business then!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi glared at the computer. Then she stood up on her chair and peered around the library. No one in sight. Usagi opened her mouth and let loose with an ear-piercing shriek. Feeling better, she hopped off of her chair and plopped down into her chair to regard her mutinous computer.  
  
"That was quite a display" a voice murmured into her ear.  
  
Usagi jumped again, not quite stifling another shriek. Jerking her head to the side, she came face to face with the smirking countenance of Lucrezia Noin. Putting her hand over her heart, Usagi glared at the other woman.  
  
"You scared me!"  
  
"That makes two of us" Noin replied unapologetically. She nodded at the computer. "This thing drove you to screaming?"  
  
Usagi nodded, blushing scarlet, and sent a fierce glare at the object in question.  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "I'm trying to do some research on it concerning a woman named Rei Hino. Her family owned the Temple I live in and I'm trying to figure out why it passed from their family's hands."  
  
Noin grinned. "Curious, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "How else will I learn anything?"  
  
"On the reliable information of your whereabouts from Paegan, I was just coming to accept your dinner invitation on behalf of Zechs and myself" Noin pulled up a chair. "But you look like you need help. When is the last record of your Rei Hino?"  
  
Usagi named the year she disappeared and Noin frowned. "So long ago? I don't know how much we'll find. The wars in the last few centuries destroy a lot of records and knowledge about the centuries before them but I'll show you a few likely places to look for such things."  
  
"Thank you – for both things Miss Noin."  
  
Noin waved Usagi's thanks away, a little embarrassed about the depths of gratitude over so trivial a matter. "I haven't found anything for you yet . . .Now, pay attention . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zechs and Noin showed up dressed in jean, T-shirts, and loose leather jackets. Usagi stared, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Um . . .Usagi?" Noin asked finally. "Are you going to let us in or are you going to stare at us on the doorstep all evening?"  
  
"You're catching flies," Zechs added with a grin.  
  
Usagi's mouth snapped shut and she blushed scarlet as she held the door wider and stepped out of the way to let her guests in.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she hastily apologized "I've never seen either of you wear anything so comforta – oops . . .I'm sorry! Please don't be offended!"  
  
Both Zechs and Noin chortled, vastly amused by Usagi's slip.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi" Noin reassured her. "The uniforms you see us in at the palace are our dress uniforms. They're not particularly comfortable or easy to maintain."  
  
"Usually we wear our field uniforms when working" Zechs added. "Do you have any objections to our dressing down for this meeting?"  
  
"N-No! I was just surprised, that's all!" Usagi added sheepishly, "I didn't think either of you owned any real clothes."  
  
Both Preventers laughed.  
  
"I'd hate to see what would happen if we'd come really casually dressed" Noin teased.  
  
Feeling more at ease, Usagi showed them into the sparsely furnished living room. She had furnished the house exactly as Rei and her grandfather had so many centuries ago so that it almost looked as if she was in her proper time. The only differences were her appliances, the vid-phone, and the medium sized color television.  
  
"Can I get either of you anything to drink?"  
  
"A coke, please."  
  
"Me too" Zechs added.  
  
Usagi nodded and went to get the drinks. When she returned, she found Catherine, dressed in short jean shorts and a tanktop, chatting amiably with the couple. Usagi scowled mockingly.  
  
"Does everyone know everyone else around here except me?"  
  
Zechs and Noin murmured their thanks.  
  
"I've met Catherine before" Noin admitted. "We're just catching up."  
  
"I didn't know her," Zechs added soothingly.  
  
"That makes me feel slightly better," Usagi grinned at the three. "Can I get you anything Catherine?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
Usagi plopped onto the floor. "So, will you give her the same deal as Hilde?"  
  
"No formalities I see" Zechs noted wryly. "You just get straight to the point."  
  
"Of course!" Usagi agreed cheerfully. "We all know each other here!"  
  
"Lady Une briefed us on the nature of this dinner earlier" Zechs said, "not only will we take her but we'll fill out all her paperwork tonight."  
  
"YAY!" Usagi waved her arms around in delight. "We did it Cathy! You're in!"  
  
Catherine laughed. "Are you so excited about getting rid of me?"  
  
"No Cathy!" Usagi hurriedly tried to assure her as she shook her head, sending her hair flying around her. "I'm just happy for you, that's all!"  
  
Catherine, Zechs, and Noin laughed. Usagi looked confused.  
  
"I was teasing" Catherine explained gently.  
  
"Oh" Usagi thought a moment, then brightened. " . . .Let's eat!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The evening passed pleasantly and Usagi was humming to herself as she cleared up. Catherine was strangely silent as she helped the younger girl clear away the debris from the casual get together. After Catherine's paperwork had been filled out, Zechs and Noin had stayed and talked with the pair. They had played board games and finally watched movies together. It had been fun and the couple had left late. Usagi and Catherine were cleaning up before going to bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked suddenly.  
  
Catherine blinked at her. "Okay? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're just awfully quiet. And, well, you don't look happy, Cathy."  
  
Catherine considered her host. "And how do I look to you?"  
  
"Tired and worried. And sad."  
  
Catherine smiled slightly. "I am. I'm all of that."  
  
"Why? I understand the tiredness – it's late – but the other stuff?"  
  
"I'm worried about what Trowa will think." Catherine got a certain gleam in her eyes, a look Usagi was quite familiar with. "And I'm sad I can't tell him what I'm doing."  
  
"And you're worried about what you're boyfriend will think and how he'll feel. And you're sad you haven't told him either."  
  
"H-How did you know I was thinking that!" Catherine demanded before she automatically added, "And Quatre isn't my boyfriend!"  
  
"You're in love with Quatre Raberba Winner?" Usagi demanded incredulously. "Also known as Gundam pilot 04?"  
  
Catherine, knowing it was too late to correct her slip, nodded as she added, "He's Trowa's best friend."  
  
Usagi sat down and laughed.  
  
Catherine stomped her foot. "It isn't funny!"  
  
Usagi nodded her head. "Hai! Hai! It reminded me –" Usagi cut herself off, realizing what she had almost said. 'Of Mako-chan and Minako-chan' she finished in her head.  
  
"Of what?" Catherine asked suspiciously. "I thought you have amnesia."  
  
"I do" Usagi admitted slowly. "I didn't think of it until you mentioned liking Quatre . . . who is your brother's best friend . . ."  
  
"Maybe you're getting your memory back!" Catherine declared brightly, happy to change the subject. "What did you remember?"  
  
Usagi, reluctant to let Catherine distract her, especially since it was so easy, replied slowly "Well . . . It was a flash of memory . . . I saw two girls, one blond like me and the other brunette and both two of my best friends in the universe, squealing over a trio of boys. And I knew they had a crush on these three guys, who were all friends of ours, if not as close. And what you said . . .was so like something they would say . . . They were always falling in and out of love."  
  
"Do you remember their names?"  
  
Usagi shook her head as her heart rebelliously cried out that names were unimportant for their souls were linked, forever. Names and faces could change with rebirth but the bonds between them would never be broken. Not by Time and not by Death. She would find them, wherever they were in her strange, new world.  
  
"But I'll find them" she added, the intensity of her emotions spilling into her eyes and voice. "Even if I have to tear the Earth and Colonies apart, I will find them."  
  
And Catherine, watching the blond girl, unconsciously shivered. Usagi turned her fierce gaze to focus solely on Catherine.  
  
"I have to find my past and you have to fight Catherine. For yourself and for your bright future."  
  
Catherine nodded her insecurity and fears melting before the fiery gaze of the younger girl.  
  
Catherine's next words had all the solemnity of an oath. "And I will." 


	13. Chapter 12

Sadly . . .I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Usagi . . ."  
  
Usagi glanced up at Zechs Marquis and waved tiredly. Zechs frowned at the sight that the small blond girl presented to him with the dark bags under her eyes, her clothing rumpled, and her long hair disarrayed as she slumped before a computer in the palace libraries. The only feature of the normally bright and bouncy girl, now wilting before her computer screen, that still shone were her eyes. Still intoxicatingly blue, still clear, and still honest. It was her eyes that Zechs focused on.  
  
To the best of his knowledge, Usagi had never been a very healthy girl, except for a brief time shortly after her mysterious arrival in the palace gardens. He had heard tales of the mysterious illness that overtook Usagi when she was tired or feeling slightly unwell. But now she looked positively ghastly and, even more frightening than her physical appearance, were her eyes. In them lurked a determination that ate at her and drove her mercilessly forcing the fragile girl to over exert her body. He was frankly, rather surprised that her body hadn't given itself over to her mysterious ailment yet.  
  
"Usagi . . . You look unwell . . ."  
  
She brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine. Really I will."  
  
He pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
"No, you won't. Relena says that the academy reports that you haven't been to school in days, the staff is whispering that your appetite is off, you haven't been to morning practice in days, and I'll bet you haven't slept properly in days."  
  
Usagi had the grace to blush slight even as she rubbed at her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter. This is important."  
  
Zechs sighed.  
  
"Everyone is worried about you Usagi."  
  
She smiled impishly up at him, a spark of her former vigor returning to her.  
  
"So they sent you to check on me, ne?"  
  
Zechs coughed and squirmed slightly in his chair.  
  
"Actually, I took it upon myself."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as one hand rose to cover her gaping mouth.  
  
"Oh . . ." She murmured softly. "Arigatou Marquis-san." She straightened in her chair, tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and smiled warmly. "I'll be fine. I promise. But I have to do ."  
  
Zechs eyed her for a moment then nodded his head once and smiled slightly.  
  
"May I ask what you're working on?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled at him. "My past. I want to know what happened."  
  
Zechs looked at her, sadly.  
  
"Usagi, Lady Une has already tried to find out who you are and with no success."  
  
Usagi looked surprised . . . then, oddly, amused.  
  
"Ah . . .but Zechs, I have a feeling about where to look."  
  
Zechs stared at her. That had to be the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard. He thought to ask her again, just to make sure.  
  
"A feeling?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes."  
  
"But you could be looking in the wrong place! You probably are looking in the wrong place! Usagi, that's not the way to conduct a search!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "It's the only way I know how."  
  
She smiled again and rose, beckoning for Zechs to follow her. Bewildered, he followed her, listening as she chattered about something totally unrelated.  
  
"Do any of the so-called "Japanese" of this age speak proper Japanese as a first language?"  
  
"A . . . few . . ."  
  
"Mmmmmm . . . Is anyone actually any nationality? I mean, everyone's so intermingled . . . I wouldn't think there were really any races any more."  
  
"Well . . . We like to claim nationalities. And there was a colony, made up solely of Chinese people . . ."  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
Then, somehow, Zechs found himself standing outside of the library, watching as Usagi pulled the heavy wooden door shut again, closing them in his face. How exactly had he ended up out here? One minute he was calling Usagi to task about her unhealthy obsession, the next she was smiling and chattering about language and nationalities, then he was watching her close the doors in his face. She had very gently, and very literally, thrown him out of the palace library . . . What has she done to him?  
  
There was a soft chuckling from further down the hallway. The voice and laughter well known and well loved. Zech turned his head to look at his lover and partner, Lucrezia Noin, where she leaned against the wall, several feet from the closed library doors.  
  
"What did she just do to me?"  
  
"I can't tell you. It's a trade secret. All I can say are two words: Feminine wiles."  
  
"From Usagi?"  
  
Lucrezia raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. Look where you are. I bet you didn't even get around to persuading her to go to bed for Relena's sake."  
  
Zechs squared his shoulders. "No, but I'm going back to carry that child to bed."  
  
Lucrezia laughed. "Or you could leave her alone. She'll rest when she needs to. And she'll go to school, when she wants to. Who are we to tell her what to do?"  
  
Zechs frowned at his love. "Relena's worried about her. The entire palace is worried about her. Doesn't she realize what she's doing to everyone around her?"  
  
"No" Lucrezia answered easily. "Because it's never occurred to her to consider what an effect she has on those around her. She has no idea what she's 'doing to everyone around her,' as you phrased it. "  
  
Zechs scowled and pushed open one of the doors to the library.  
  
"Well, she's about to find out."  
  
Then he marched into the library for round two.  
  
On silent feet, Zechs sneaked up behind Usagi and slung an arm around her waist. Usagi squealed as she was yanked out of her chair and ungracefully thrown over Zech's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. She squawked and beat at his shoulders and kicked.  
  
"Zechs! Put me down!"  
  
He ignored her, heading for the library doors.  
  
"You're going to bed."  
  
They passed Noin as they left the library. Noi took one look at the pair of them, then laughed so hard that she had to sit down.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I have important things to do!"  
  
"Nothing important enough to kill yourself over."  
  
Usagi stilled for a moment then renewed her attack, even more vigorously than before, as Zech resolutely marched down the hallway with his burden. Servants, Preventers, and politicians all stared and laughed at the pair.  
  
"Zechs, you're embarrassing us!"  
  
"No, you are. If you could just be a good girl and agree to go to bed, I could carry you like a normal person."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Then you'll have to be embarrassed."  
  
Usagi stopped attacking him and began squirming violently.  
  
"Put me down Zechs!"  
  
"No." Somehow, he kept his grip on her, despite her worming, her twisting clothing, and his gloves. Usagi finally gave up and lay flopped over his shoulder, still.  
  
"This isn't very fair. You're bigger than I am."  
  
"You could hurt me to get down."  
  
Usagi's tone was sulky. "I don't want to."  
  
Zechs' face cracked into a small smile at her tone.  
  
"Don't want to what?"  
  
He began to go up the long, winding staircase.  
  
"Hurt you. Not really. I just want to kick you once. Really, really hard."  
  
"That's comforting to know."  
  
Usagi made a very inelegant noise.  
  
"Now, now" Zechs said in tones of mocking reproof. "That's not a very princess-like noise Usagi."  
  
Usagi went very still, her body rigid against Zechs. Zechs frowned. That was not the response he had expected from the blond. He had been prepared for jokes, demands, and certainly laughter. Not this.  
  
"N-Nani?" There was an audible pause, then she spoke in too careful, too precise English, an emotion close to panic quivering in her voice. "What are you talking about Zechs?"  
  
Zechs' frown deepened. 'What did I say?' His voice was light, though, when he spoke to her. "Didn't you know? All little girls are princesses and all little boys, princes. And princes protect princesses, no matter what."  
  
Usagi's body collapsed against his, going from a mannequin-like state to that of a rag doll. Relief oozed from the girl in nearly palpable waves. Zechs stepped off of the stairs, standing now in the upstairs hallway. He started down this new hallway.  
  
"Princes don't always protect princesses, Zech." Despite her obvious relief over something, Usagi's voice was very quiet and very serious. "Sometimes, its princesses that hold the lines, princesses who lead the troops, and princesses who save princes on white horses." Sadness crept into Usagi's voice. "And sometimes, its princesses who die horrible, senseless deaths, alone and afraid with only their terrible determination for comfort."  
  
"You sound like you know" Zechs relied, his voice just as low and just as serious.  
  
Usagi gave a nervous laugh, her body shifting nervously over Zechs' shoulder. Zechs could almost feel her drawing away from him, as if suddenly remembering herself.  
  
"Perhaps I learned that in another lifetime. It's certainly a lesson I've never forgotten."  
  
Her tone held the slightest trace of bitterness and longing, but mostly it was colored with sadness and resignation. It made Zechs' chest constrict to hear those tones from cheerful little Usagi, the girl who brightened any room she stepped into. Logically, he knew that she had to have lived through the last war and the Mariemeia incident that followed it but he had never had that fact rubbed in his face, like now. He had never had to reconcile himself to the knowledge that she wasn't the innocent that she appeared to be. She wasn't the innocent that this palace and these times needed her to be. She wasn't the embodiment of innocent purity childlike sweetness that she was rapidly becoming the symbol of in the palace. Usagi was human and stained, less so than himself obviously, but still human.  
  
"I take it that you're getting your memory back," Zechs suddenly remarked.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Hai" Usagi murmured softly. "But I can't find my name . . . or my family's name . . . or my friends' names . . . I am lost Zechs. Maybe forever."  
  
Zechs refrained from telling her that Lady Une had been unable to find Usagi's past either. That her search had been as empty handed as Usagi's own. With a start, he realized what Usagi had been almost obsessively searching for. Herself. Zechs, of all people, knew what it was to have a need so overwhelming it overshadowed everything else. Both the man and the girl were silent, each in their own thoughts.  
  
He came to the door that led to the room that had been Usagi's during her stay at the palace. During one of her more sentimental moments, Relena had ordered that it be maintained as it was, against Usagi's possible return. He could have opened it, using the handle like any ordinary, sensible person would have. But Zech wanted to distract Usagi's thoughts, to banish the loneliness he had heard in her voice, so he kicked the door down with a resounding crack. Usagi started violently, coming her closest yet to being dropped on her head.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded as he marched into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. "You didn't have to break the door! Waitaminute! Where are we?"  
  
"Don't you recognize this room? How ungrateful."  
  
Usagi banged Zechs on the back with her small fist, not hard but not particularly gentle either.  
  
"I can't see much of anything at this angle! All I can really see is your back!"  
  
Zechs laughed and tossed her on the bed. "A few weeks away from us and you forget all about your room in the palace."  
  
Usagi struggled into a sitting position. Zechs hopped onto the bed and sat on her legs, holding her wrists down and against her sides.  
  
"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded, her voice rising with every syllable.  
  
"Putting you to bed" Zechs replied cheerfully. "Now, be a good princess and go to sleep."  
  
Usagi put up a token resistance, squirming and thrashing but not trying particularly hard to hurt Zechs and get away. Zechs laughed the entire time, easily keeping Usagi pinned to the table. Finally, exhausted by her efforts, Usagi lay still, panting and glaring up at the smirking countenance of Zechs Marquis.  
  
"You're a big bully!"  
  
This made Zechs laugh again.  
  
"Usagi, you're priceless."  
  
Usagi, seemingly resigned to her fate lay still and closed her eyes. Both were silent and still for several minutes. Just as Zechs' lower back was beginning to ache from the awkward position he was in, Usagi's eyes snapped open.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Well try harder."  
  
"You're staring at me! How can I sleep with you staring at me?"  
  
"Would it help if I closed my eyes?"  
  
"No. You'd still be sitting on me."  
  
"I'm not leaving. You'll run down to the library again."  
  
Silence . . . a stalemate.  
  
"What if I sat next to the bed?"  
  
"You'd still be staring at me."  
  
More silence . . .then lighting tapping at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Enter!" Zech bellowed at the same moment.  
  
Both the captor and the captive glared at one another as Lucrezia Noin entered the room, took one look at the pair of them, then began laughing, at first softly, then with delighted abandon.  
  
"If you only knew what you looked like!"  
  
Both transferred their glares to Noin. Noin continued laughing at them, unrepentant and unfazed.  
  
"Usagi won't go to sleep."  
  
"He won't stop sitting on me and looking at me! Could you sleep if someone was sitting on your legs and watching you?"  
  
Noin giggled. "Probably not, Usagi."  
  
Zechs scowled at her. "Traitor."  
  
Noin crossed the room to rest a hand on Zech's back.  
  
"That was uncalled for. I've always stood with you and never left your side."  
  
Zechs sat up and relaxed against her, letting go of Usagi's wrists. "I know. I'm sorry . . . I should make my lapse up to you . . ." His eyes slid to Usagi. "Go to sleep. Now."  
  
"I can't just go to sleep on command!"  
  
Noin rested her chin on Zech's shoulder, as her arms slid around his waist.  
  
"Can we make a deal Usagi? You'll stay here and lay in this bed for the next thirty minutes. In return, I'll take Zechs elsewhere."  
  
Usagi smiled naughtily up at Noin. "You want to do that anyway."  
  
Noin smiled at the blond over Zechs' shoulder. "True. But I can wait."  
  
Usagi seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Okay. Deal. I'll stay here, in the bed, for the next thirty minutes. If I'm still awake though, I'm going to go back to the library."  
  
Noin nodded. "Done." She unwound her arms from around Zechs and took a step back. "Let's go Zechs."  
  
Zechs warily got off of Usagi. "You promise to stay here?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "My word of honor."  
  
Zechs and Noin both nodded. Then Zech turned to Noin and let a slow, wicked smile curl his lips as he took her smaller hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Now . . . about my apology . . ."  
  
Noin laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as they exited the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Usagi by herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi glanced at the bedside clock . . .three minutes. It had already felt like an eternity. Her eyelids drooped again and this time she gave into them. What could one little nap hurt? As the darkness tickled the corners of her mind, Usagi surrendered. Swiftly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa frowned at Catherine's last e-mail. In it she said she had been deliriously happy, living with one Usahi Tsukino and even enclosed incriminating pictures of herself and a small, blond girl with ridiculously long hair doing absurd things. They seemed to be laughing and having a great deal of fun. She went on to say that she wouldn't be writing for awhile. She was going 'to find herself.' Whatever that meant. And she asked him not to look for her. She promised to be careful but she wanted to be alone. And she didn't want him to be distracted by her. She would never be able to forgive herself if he died because he was worrying about her instead of himself. She asked him to trust her and not look for her. It was that last bit that put Trowa neatly on the horns of a dilemma.  
  
Trowa freely admitted to himself that he was empty inside. He was no one, had never been anyone, and would always be no one. Nanashi. It was what they had named him and it fit him perfectly. He had no likes, no dislikes, no loves, no hates and no fears. He was nothing, filled with nothing, requiring nothing. And, up until recently, he cared for no one, not even himself. He still cared nothing for himself, his personal safety, or his body. None of it mattered to him. Although Trowa would never consciously admit it to himself, he hated himself. It was the one thing he had ever really felt strongly about.  
  
He had grown up in a harsh environment where survival was everything and death was everywhere. He learned to do anything to survive. Anything. And his survival instincts were strong enough to override his self-hatred, strong enough to make him the emotionless, pitiless killer that he was. Mercenaries raised him to become a mercenary himself and he had become the best. At his core, he was still that child mercenary, emotionlessly dealing out death to those he was paid to dispose of. Even Hiiro had more emotions than Trowa.  
  
But lately, there had been some changes within him. And, if he was being honest with himself, Trowa found them to be disturbing. He had found, within the last few years, that there were people, other people, that he cared about. Their safety, their well being, their happiness mattered to him. And to a disturbing degree. He was even willing to die for them. And, oddly enough, they seemed to see something in him that they liked, that they cared for. Something that he couldn't see himself.  
  
Catherine was one of those people. She loved him and called him her little brother. Catherine would protect him from the world if she could. And, when he had had amnesia, she had certainly tried. When he was with Catherine, he felt . . . safe. Not from the world. He protected her from that. No, he felt . . . safe . . . from himself. Catherine protected him from himself. She wasn't afraid of the emptiness within him, or maybe she couldn't see it. Whatever the reason, she loved him and her love was often the only thing that anchored him to this life. He trusted Catherine with his life. But did he trust her with her own life?  
  
Carefully, as if her life really did depend on his actions, Trowa saved Catherine's e-mail and cleaned out his e-mail account. Then he sat, staring sightlessly at his monitor, barely breathing. Did he trust Catherine enough to entrust her with her own life? Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. Yes. He did. Barely. But God have mercy on the man or woman who harmed her in any way for he would have none. They would go to their grave in pieces, screaming the entire way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was with weary animosity that Usagi glared at the glowing computer screen before her later that night.  
  
On it was displayed the tattered remains of a newspaper article, dated weeks after her own disappearance. The headline read "Ten Youths and Priest Disappear." It went on to say that, in a "tragic turn of affairs," eight young people, the elderly head priest and his granddaughter, the priestess of the Hikawa Temple, and the priest's young apprentice all disappeared one night. The eight missing female youths were all reported to be good friends of the young priestess, one Hino Rei, and spent the night there frequently. The missing girls were: famous racer Tenoh Haruka, famous artist and violinist Kaioh Michiru, famous fashion designer Meioh Setsuna, top student in Japan Mizuno Ami, two orphans named Tomoe Hotaru and Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako, first daughter of the famous Aino clan. Hino Rei happened to be the daughter of the famous politician of the same name. He grieved deeply for the loss of her and her friends and prayed from their safe return. By an odd coincidence the group disappeared only weeks after the loss of another of their close friends, Tsukino Usagi. Inquiries would be made.  
  
Usagi put her head on the tabletop. That was the end. There was nothing more. All her research was useless. She began to cry. Not the loud, wailing tears she cried to let the world know about the trivial setbacks in her life, but the soft, heartfelt tears she wept when she was truly unhappy. Cool hands rubbed her back and Usagi, blind and uncaring as to whom was comforting her, turned into the person and wept on their shoulder. After a time, her tears slowed and finally stopped. Usagi's wide blue eyes, rimmed with red puffiness, blinked up into the serene blue eyes of Lady Une and whatever wild thing she had been about to say to cover up for her burst of tears dried up in her throat. Lady Une smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
"You look tired. Perhaps you should borrow a room in the palace and rest."  
  
Usagi nodded and hastily pressed the print button on the computer.  
  
"H-Yes. I will. Just as soon as this prints out."  
  
Lady Une nodded and stood, mercifully not asking about Usagi's late night project.  
  
As the lady turned to go, Usagi blurted out a question, against her better judgement.  
  
"May I ask why you're up so late?"  
  
Lady Une paused and nodded.  
  
"I was taking a walk . . . I find the night air soothing when I have things on my mind." Lady Une raised an eyebrow. "And yourself?"  
  
Usagi gulped. "Research . . . for a project."  
  
Lady Une nodded politely, her face and eyes blank of expression. Usagi had a feeling Lady Une didn't believe her. But if she stuck to her lie, Lady Une couldn't ask too many awkward questions. She hoped. But Lady Une said nothing as Usagi printed out the article and stuffed in into book bag, slumped slightly, before turning the computer off. It was as Usagi was pulling her sweatshirt on to leave that Lady Une chose to speak.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you stay the night?"  
  
Usagi became still, thinking.  
  
"I don't know, Lady Une" Usagi said slowly "What if Relena doesn't want me to?"  
  
Lady Une smiled a small smile, obviously amused. "Relena cares for you very much. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you stay in one of her spare rooms."  
  
Usagi smiled tiredly. "Perhaps that would be for the best," she admitted.  
  
Lady Une slipped an arm around Usagi. "I know it would be."  
  
As she walked upstairs with Lady Une, the older woman casually asked, "How do think Sailor Moon always seems to know where the monsters are?"  
  
Usagi stiffened and shrugged. "I-I don't really know . . .maybe she can feel them and follows that feeling."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "Mmmmm . . . What an interesting idea."  
  
Usagi asked, a tad breathlessly, "You've met Sailor Moon, Lady Une. What was she like?"  
  
Lady Une smiled at Usagi, obviously amused by the question. "I liked her very much. She reminded me of you." Her smile widened. "I think you would've liked her. Although, she seemed rather lost and sad without her Sailor Senshi." Lady softly mused, "I wonder if she can use her . . . feeling . . . as you described it. If she uses a feeling to find monsters . . . to find her friends."  
  
Usagi stumbled, her eyes huge.  
  
Then they were at the door to Usagi's old room and Usagi was saved from having to reply as Lady Une wished her a good night and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open at exactly 3:46 p.m. the next day. She was still tired but she could not sleep another moment. She had to find the other Sailor Senshi, everything she had created in this Time, the future of this Time, hinged on finding them. She couldn't passively hope for them to show up one day, nor could she half-heartedly look for them. She had to find them, the sooner the better because the sobering fact was she couldn't do this alone. She never could. There was no way for her to be everywhere at once: to protect the Earth, to protect each and every Colony, to lead an empire, to squash a rebellion by herself. She needed her allies, her friends, to help her. On her bedside table was a large lunch tray, complete with a little note, in Relena's handwriting.  
  
Usagi - I hope you have rested well. We need to talk. Tonight, when I get home. I'll see you then. All my love, Relena.  
  
Usagi smiled. "But that's tonight. I have today to try Lady Une's suggestion." Usagi rolled out of bed and frowned. "I wonder if she's figured me out . . ." She stomped a foot. "I was so careful too!"  
  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Moon carefully sifted through herself, mentally brushing the flame of white in the corner of her being that was the Ginzuishou. Finally, she found the little bits of her friends that were always with her, in her heart, as long as they lived. She focused on these, clutching at them. 'There . . .I want to be where ever they are . . .with them!'  
  
"MOON TELEPORT!" 


	14. Chapter 13

*Sam* Okay guys, another chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
*Duo mutters* Thank God.  
  
*Sam glares at him as she continues* Other wise I would do THIS if Duo ever callously hurt my feelings.  
  
*And she tugs on the braid*  
  
*Duo yelps and snatches his braid from her hands, inspecting the damage. Then he looks up at Sam and stabs a finger at her* You . . . You're EVIL.  
  
*Sam smiles beautifully* Thank you Duo. You've made my day. I forgive you.  
  
*And she kisses the puzzled Gundam boy's cheek*  
  
*Duo, one hand cradling his braid and the other cradling his cheek* Crrraaazzyyy . . .  
  
*Hiiro, to the audience* Sam ran into a technical difficulty while uploading this. She needs someone to advise her on how to make italics show up on the new system.  
  
*Sam nods* Yeah! Thanks in advance! And HUGE thanks and hugs to EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys made my day! I was so excited, I already started on the next bit. And everyone, if any of my other stories/chapters/thingies EVER shows up as badly formatted as that last chapter did, let me know!! I was horrified and fixed it ASAP. Thanks for finally telling me Jim-kun!  
  
*Sam snaps her fingers* Oh, one last thing:I want to wish a random Happy Birthday to my friend Jim-kun. I realized today I didn't know when his birthday was! Happy Birthday Jim!  
  
*Sam* And now . . . Lights! Camera! ACTION! * * * * *  
  
When the swirl of energy faded, Sailor Moon found herself less tired than usual from the strenuous activity. Looking around, she blinked then laugh. Or rather tried to. The air she sucked into her lungs for laughter was extremely dust-ridden so she ended up having a coughing fit rather than a bout of laughter. She was in the old Central Control Room! And there, in the center of the room, was a huge Crystal, encasing several figures, nine of which were quite obviously her fellow Sailor Soldiers. A corner of her mind idly noted that it was the only thing in the place that didn't have a rather thick and disgusting layer of dust and cobwebs over it. The Crystal was bright and clean and glowing softly.  
  
Between coughs she happily declared, "I am such a bubble-head! I should have come here first!"  
  
Unfortunately, she bopped herself on the head rather hard while saying this which resulted in her collapse against the Crystal and stirring up even more dust with her feet and flailing arms. Curled over her stomach, Sailor Moon coughed and hacked, desperately trying to wheeze clean, fresh air into her lungs through a handkerchief she pulled from her subspace pocket. The coughs racked her small frame, causing tears to seep from her scrunched up eyes. Some of the tears landed on the Crystal. Where the tears fell, the Crystal began to dissolve with a soft, sizzling noise. Not that Sailor Moon noticed. She was too busy trying to avoid hacking up her lungs to notice that her inadvertent tears were causing the Crystal to melt.  
  
What she did notice was a pair of glove-clad arms wrapping around her from behind. She also noticed other people coughing, although not as hard as she was. An inexplicable wind brushed Sailor Moon's cheek as she coughed and hacked. The wind swirled, becoming stronger, until it finally it was a gale; a gale that swept away all the dust in the room. Sailor Moon took several deep, cleansing breathes as she wiped her eyes on one gloved forearm, unknowingly getting a smudge of dust across her face.  
  
Achingly familiar laughter erupted on all sides.  
  
"Koneko-chan," Uranus' voice murmured in her ear, "you do have a way of finding trouble."  
  
Sailor Moon laughed, hoarse from her coughing, and opened her watery eyes as she was swept up in a whirlwind of hugs. The next few minutes were chaotic as feminine voices chattered, shrieked, and whooped with excitement.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that, Uranus."  
  
Uranus grinned at her life partner. "I'm just full of surprises, Neptune."  
  
Sailor Moon found herself being hugged by Yuuchirou.  
  
"Yuuchirou-san?" Sailor Moon asked, savoring the taste of her native Japanese on her tongue.  
  
He grinned shyly down at her.  
  
"I couldn't let Rei-chan come to the future alone, could I? Or perhaps I should call her Sailor Mars . . . "  
  
Sailor Moon laughed and hugged him again, before being swept away from Yuuchirou by Rei's Grandfather for enthusiastic hugs. Luna and Artemis, both in human form, caught up with Sailor Moon at about the same moment and squashed her between them.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" Luna declared fiercely.  
  
Artemis laughed in Sailor Moon's other ear. "She only worried herself sick over you the entire time you were separated from us."  
  
Luna humped but did not bother denying it. It made Sailor Moon hug the other woman a little bit harder. Even Diana shyly demanded a hug from Sailor Moon, her arms tight around the Sailor Senshi's waist.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Sailor Moon laughed and cuddled the child tightly.  
  
Finally, Usagi had a moment to breath and ask the group at large, "But where is Mamo-chan?"  
  
An ominous silence descended over the group, killing the happiness of a few moments ago. None of the others would look at each other or meet Sailor Moon's eyes.  
  
"Is he in a different Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously.  
  
"Sailor Moon . . . Usagi . . ." Mars began. "Mamoru-san isn't in this Time."  
  
"Well of course not" Sailor Moon agreed cheerfully. "I mean, you guys weren't part of a Time until you come out of your Crystal." She did a little spin. "I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Usagi-chan . . ." Mercury began.  
  
"We were in the middle of a fight," Usagi continued, oblivious to the others' mounting discomfort. "when I disappeared. But I missed him so much after I ended up here. There was no one to help me or encourage me, or support me or anything. And I missed that."  
  
"No, Usagi-chan," Mars interrupted, her ravens shifting restlessly on her shoulders. "You don't understand. There is no separate Crystal . . . Mamoru-san chose to stay in the past."  
  
Sailor Moon stopped dead, staring at Mars. Then she began to slowly shake her head, her face becoming stubborn.  
  
"N-No," Sailor Moon denied, her voice trembling. "He didn't leave me. He couldn't leave me. We're Soulmates! Bound together for eternity!"  
  
As Mars looked at her sadly, Mercury, her first Senshi, spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-chan. So sorry . . . but he wouldn't come with us. We begged him to but . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Sailor Moon was still stubbornly shaking her head, her small hands balled into fists, and tears leaking from her eyes. Her body was rigid, unaccepting. But Venus came to her, touched her shoulder, and squarely met her eyes from only centimeters away.  
  
"Usagi-chan, he chose not to wait for you. He chose to stay in his own Time. Chiba Mamoru is gone from you, forever."  
  
And Sailor Moon's world stopped. For a breathless eternity everything came to a screeching halt around her. There was no breath, no life, in Sailor Moon and the stillness of it all, the shock, protected her from the betrayal, from her feelings. She was a lifeless statue, so fragile that the slightest breath of air would shatter her irreparably. Then her burning lungs exerted themselves and Sailor Moon breathed in destroying the safety of her motionless world.  
  
Understanding and realization brutally smashed into her, one after the other. Wordless she screamed, even as her transformation drained away, leaving the form of Tsukino Usagi to crumple to the floor. Usagi curled up around herself, holding herself, as she began to sob violently, her whole body hitching with her sobs.  
  
There was an agonizing moment where she lay on the cold floor of the Control Room, alone with her overwhelming loss and grief. Then several pairs of arms wrapped around her, holding her, loving her as Luna and her Senshi shared her misery. Silently, Artemis gathered Diana up in his arms and lead Yuuchirou and Grandfather Hino from the room into one of the smaller, side rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally Usagi lay still in the circle of her friends' embrace, empty to her core yet filled with a pulsing agony. How could this have happened to her?  
  
"I need him" she whispered. "I need him and he won't help me. I tried to be so brave . . .so strong . . . but I can't do this."  
  
"Usagi-chan, he didn't know" Jupiter murmured softly.  
  
"You knew I needed you. You came."  
  
"Usagi-chan, we would follow you anywhere. Life, death, the past, the future. It doesn't matter. You couldn't leave us behind even if you wanted to."  
  
Usagi's eyes focused on Neptune. "Really?"  
  
Neptune nodded.  
  
"Really" Pluto answered.  
  
"If I'm so loveable . . . Why couldn't Mamo-chan see it?" She asked softly. "Why wouldn't he come for me?"  
  
"He still loved you . . .but he said he wasn't in love with you. He thought that you would be better off without him." Venus explained gently.  
  
Guiltily, Usagi remembered the last time she had seen Mamoru. First, she had ruined their date. Then, she had started a fight with him. The magic had taken her away before they could finish the fight. Before she could take back her harsh words and apologize. It was her fault that she was alone. Her fault that he had betrayed her by leaving her when she needed him most. It was her fault that Chibiusa couldn't exist outside the Time Stream. Everything was her fault. Usagi turned her face to the side, away from the others.  
  
"What about my family? What about Naru?" she murmured. "Did they abandon Chibiusa and I too?"  
  
"Usagi-chan . . ." Mercury said hesitantly. "I have letters and videos addressed to you from your family, Naru-chan, and Mamoru-san. If you would like them . . ."  
  
Usagi started, her eyes flying open and she pushed herself away from Mercury, away from them all. "No! I-I can't . . . not yet . . ."  
  
Mercury nodded, her eyes sparkling with understand among other things.  
  
"Then I'll hold on to them for you. Until you're ready for them."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Arigatou."  
  
Artemis peeked into the room. "Is it safe?"  
  
Usagi nodded again. "Yes . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Artemis wordless waves away her apology as he, Yuuchirou, Grandfather Hino, and Diana returned, Artemis still holding his daughter. They settled in with the Senshi, Artemis and Diana sitting with Luna, Yuuchirou and Grandfather Hino sitting with Sailor Mars. Usagi carefully avoided looking at either of the little groups, or Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"I-I guess I'd better tell you about this Time . . ." her words sounded hesitant and tired, even to her. But she plowed on as some subconscious part of her psyche secretly decided to lose herself in her work, her duties. If she could not have true love, then she would be a true queen. She would be the best queen who ever lived, remembered for Ages to come. This Time, her new Time, was going to be the beginning of the Golden Age of her kingdom. There was nothing else for her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is a mess" Jupiter declared much later. "What're we going to do?"  
  
"Did you have any plans, when you were doing all of this?" Artemis asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Not at first . . .but I've been thinking about this for awhile. I want Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter to go to the White Moon Kingdom as my ambassadors and start cleaning things up there. I want them to establish our court, figure out what's making the rebels do what they're doing, and start rebuilding. We can't live in spaceships forever."  
  
The three Senshi in question nodded their assent.  
  
"I think Pluto should go between helping them and checking on Chibimoon in the Time Stream. I've already told Chibimoon that whatever happens, I want her to watch the Gates for you Pluto. Chibimoon won't exist outside of the Time Stream and I won't lose her, so she'll be staying in the Time Stream anyway."  
  
Pluto also nodded, her face grave.  
  
"What about us?" Venus demanded. "We're not all just going to camp out on Earth while they have all the fun, are we?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I've already divided the four Colonies and Earth up amongst us. Mercury gets the L1 colony, Venus gets the L2 colony, I get the L3 colony, Saturn gets the L4, colony, and Mars gets to stay on Earth."  
  
At Mars' look, Mercury hastily added, "Fire is just too dangerous a power to have on a ship, a spaceship, or on a Colony."  
  
Mars looked thoughtful, then smiled brightly.  
  
"I am pretty dangerous, aren't I?" The other senshi wisely refrained from commenting, carefully smothered their mirth. All except Usagi, who did not even seem to notice much less rise to the obvious bait.  
  
"Why does Saturn have to protect L4?" Neptune asked. "We know that she's a competent Sailor Senshi but the people on the Colony will only see her as a child. It would be better if she came in Jupiter's place."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "Yeah. I could use your Disguise Pen to speak English until I learned it on my own. Plus, I can take care of myself. No shady character would take Hotaru-chan seriously if she told them to get lost. They'd think she was a cute kid until it was too late."  
  
"I didn't think of that," Usagi admitted. "Okay, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn need to go to the White Moon People and Jupiter should go to L4."  
  
"What about Artemis, Diana, and I?" Luna asked.  
  
"And Yuuchirou and I" Grandpa Hino chimed in. "We're not just paperweights you know!"  
  
Yuuchirou nodded energetically.  
  
Usagi glanced at them. "I'd like . . . I'd like you to stay on Earth with Mars. She'll need you."  
  
The two men both looked suspicious as Usagi turned her attention to the three Guardian cats and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't know where to put you guys. You should go where you feel you're needed."  
  
"Then I'll stay with you" Luna answered automatically. "I'm your partner. I should always be by your side."  
  
Usagi gave Luna her best smile - a trembling quirk of her lips - and hugged the small woman tightly.  
  
Surprisingly, Diana piped up. "If Mama is going to stay with Usagi-chan then that means Papa will want to stay with Minako-chan. Can I go with Pluto-san? I know all about court life and I want to see Small Lady. I can be a really big help! Everyone talks in front of animals, especially cute kittens. And Small Lady would be less lonely with visits from me."  
  
Pluto smiled at the earnest little girl. "I'd like your company Diana . . . but ask your parents and Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi smiled at the little girl. "I'm sure you would be a big help to the Outer Senshi. And Chibiusa-chan would love to see you."  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at her longer. Artemis looked like he wanted to cry. But they both nodded and hugged their little girl tightly.  
  
"That's a very good idea, Diana" Luna murmured.  
  
"We love you so very much. Be careful" Artemis whispered and kissed the little girl's cheek. "Our clever little girl."  
  
"We'll watch over her" Pluto promised, a tiny smile quirking her lips upward.  
  
Both of Diana's future parents nodded, but held on tightly to their little girl anyway.  
  
"You don't have to come with me, Artemis" Venus offered, her face and voice neutral. "You can go with Diana and the Outers, if you want to."  
  
Artemis started, and for a moment looked hurt. Then he replied, very softly, "I would never leave you V-chan . . . Minako. We're partners and I belong with you."  
  
Venus stared at him a moment, then smiled brilliantly, her relief painfully obvious.  
  
"I didn't want you to think you have to come with me . . . if you wanted to be somewhere else, I would let you go. You know that Artemis."  
  
He nodded. "I know. But I want to be with you. I'll go to L2 with you, Minako."  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch, then started.  
  
"It's late! I owe Relena a visit before I catch the first shuttle out of here."  
  
The others stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You don't have to leave so soon Usagi-chan" Mars protested. "We haven't seen you in centuries - literally!"  
  
Usagi offered her a tiny, sad smile even as her eyes trembled with tears.  
  
"I can't stand it here, on his Earth, without him. It hurts so much . . . I need to leave. I have to leave."  
  
Mars nodded slowly. ". . . I'm sorry Usagi . . ."  
  
"So am I" Usagi replied simply.  
  
"Isn't Relena that princess and politician . . . the one with the weird eyes?" Uranus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Familiar eyes" Usagi corrected. "Her eyes are . . . familiar . . .but I don't know why. They just are." Absently she added, "Zechs, her brother, has the same eyes."  
  
"What kind of name is Zechs anyway?" Uranus demanded. "It sounds like -"  
  
Neptune cut Uranus off with a quick kiss on the mouth.  
  
"We know what it sounds like, love."  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi hopped to her feet.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
In the milliseconds it took for Usagi to become Sailor Moon, the other Senshi scrambled to their feet. It took slightly longer for the humans and cat-people to gain their feet.  
  
"I think we Outers should leave as soon as possible too" Uranus announced. "We're already behind and outnumbered in this war. We can't afford to waste more time."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and the Outer Senshi and Diana were all thoroughly hugged before Diana took a step away from everyone else. Her young face scrunched up in concentration and her tail, a testament to her imperfect control of her shape shifting ability, lashed slowly from side to side. There was a wash of lavender light and a brush of childish power, then a small, lavender cat sat where the little girl had stood. She ran over and hopped onto Saturn's shoulder.  
  
Luna and Artemis followed Diana's example and stepped away from everyone else to transform. Duel washes of white and black heralded their return to cat form. Artemis trotted over and hopped into Venus' arms where he was hugged. Luna didn't get a chance to hop onto Sailor Moon's shoulder before the small blond girl had swept her up and fiercely cuddled her.  
  
Both sets of Senshi formed circles in the main room of the Central Control Room, cats on various Senshi's shoulder, Grandpa Hino and Yuuchirou in the center of the Inner Senshi's circle. Each sailor soldier called on the power that was hers alone to call, allowing it to wash over and through her. Columns of power formed around the girls and mingled with each other familiarly until the colors were lost and both circles were rainbows of color. The Inner Senshi, a light rainbow touched with white and gold and the Outer Senshi a dark rainbow, kissed with black and dark violet. Everyone's hair floated around their faces and the eyes of the senshi glowed with the power they wielded.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh Usagi!" Rei breathed, her dark eyes welling up with tears as she looked around the Temple grounds. "It's exactly as it was!"  
  
Usagi smiled sheepishly as Rei enveloped her in a fierce hug.  
  
"I-I needed something from our Time, something from home. I wanted to feel safe and connected to you guys, somehow . . .and the Temple was for sale . . ."  
  
Grandfather Hino smiled serenely as he pulled Usagi from Rei's hug and hugged her himself. "Thank you." Then he released her. "And now, I need to go honor our ancestors. Who knows how long it has been since a priest of the family has cared for them?"  
  
As the elderly man wandered away, he called over his shoulder, "Are you coming Yuuchirou?"  
  
"In a moment."  
  
The awkward young man looked down at Usagi for a moment before sweeping her off of her feet and into a hug. Usagi squeaked, automatically throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"We all missed you, especially Rei-chan" he murmured into her ear. "Be careful Usagi-chan. A broken heart is no reason to do anything stupid."  
  
Usagi smiled softly into Yuuchirou's wild brown hair.  
  
"Arigatou Yuuchirou-san."  
  
He gave her another little squeeze.  
  
"If I miss you later, good bye Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi hugged him a little tighter too.  
  
"Goodbye Yuuchirou-kun."  
  
Then he put her down and followed the aging priest, his mentor.  
  
Usagi looked at the other Inner Senshi.  
  
"Well, we should start packing my things, buy some stuff for you guys, and the Rei and I need to go to dinner with Relena-chan." 


	15. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry this update took so long guys. I took 20 hours last semester and you wouldn't believe how that eats up your time. Plus work. I barely slept. Anyway, I've been rereading my fics and writing all day. I have three other chapters in addition to this one written. So, it shouldn't be long until the next update. I just need to proofread them, check that everything is covered, and check continuity. That said, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, there'd be less purely political episodes in Gundam Wing and Mamoru would be MUCH nicer than he is in the Sailor Moon episodes. *Duo swings an arm around Sam's shoulders* If she owned us, we'd hold her to that less political mumbo-jumbo business. *Relena sniffs pointedly, looking irritably at the pair who grin back*  
Steal my plot or homemade characters, however, and you'll regret it. I'll send a youma to steal your not-so-pure heart and hire Hiiro to make sure that you don't survive the process. *Hiiro perks up at the promise of violence* *Quatre* Please enjoy the show. * * * * *  
  
"Why am I here again?" Rei asked in Japanese as she and Usagi stepped out of the waiting cab, in front of the Peacecraft Palace. "Darlian-san is your friend and she invited you to dinner."  
  
Usagi leaned in through the front window and asked the driver to wait for them before she glanced at Rei and offered her the faintest of smiles. Just because her heart had been shredded and left in little lead slivers in her chest was no reason to stop trying to enjoy life. Or at least attempting to keep up the appearance of enjoying it.  
  
"English, Rei, English."  
  
Her faint smile grew to a tiny smirk at the Priestess' scowl as she continued, an automatic response to irking her friend.  
  
"Because I'm leaving you the Temple" Usagi explained, her English careful and clear for her friend. "Eventually, I'll have my lawyer draw up the proper stuff to make it legal but you've already moved in. And in a few hours, you'll all have identities, like me. And very soon I'll be on a shuttle, like the others, but headed for L3. If we tell everyone here that you're taking care of the Temple for me, they probably won't give you as much grief now as they would if they found out on their own."  
  
"Your English is really good" Rei murmured haltingly and with a pronounced accent.  
  
"It got better with constant practice" Usagi assured her. "My English used to be worse than yours. Remember?"  
  
Rei was silent for a moment, carefully translating Usagi's words, then she smiled.  
  
"Hai! . . .erm . . . Yes."  
  
Usagi laughed. "You do not know how many times that happened to me!"  
  
Rei smiled grimly. "I'm going to find out though."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The doorbell rang cheerfully. Logically, Relena knew that it sounded as it always did. But somehow, knowing that it was probably Usagi's finger making the doorbell ring, made the familiar chimes sound cheerfully and happy. Zechs came to stand next to Relena.  
  
"Is there a reason we're standing on the stairs and watching the door?"  
  
Relena shook her head, no but she watched from the stairs as Paegan opened the door and spoke softly to the person on the doorstep. Usagi's voice, her words soft and indistinguishable, answered Paegan. Relena smiled brightly, relieved.  
  
"I invited Usagi to dinner."  
  
Zechs smiled and offered his sister his arm.  
  
"Really? And you're nervous about that?"  
  
"I am not nervous" Relena responded automatically as she looped her arm in his.  
  
Zechs looked at her, his expression eloquent. Relena squirmed and began walking, forcing him to accompany her down the stairs.  
  
"I'm terribly worried about her . . . she hasn't been to school in ages Zechs! And she doesn't eat or sleep properly and-"  
  
Relena's voice cut off as another, unfamiliar voice drifted from the doorway. Usagi had brought a friend.  
  
Relena and Zechs were still making their way down the stairs when Usagi and her friend stepped inside. The strange girl was taller than Usagi, but then most people were, with long, raven black hair that came down to her mid-thigh and a confident stride. She was wearing the white and red robes of a priestess, an ancient uniform and one not often worn today, but the girl seemed unselfconscious about her appearance. The robes of the priestess were a contrast to Usagi's blouse and skirt. With that comparison came the awareness that something was different about Usagi, and it wasn't just the small black cat perched on her shoulder. She lacked her usual enthusiasm and energy.  
  
Usagi's eyes landed on Relena and Zechs over her friend's shoulder and Relena stopped in her tracks. Usagi's eyes were empty. There was no one at home in her eyes. The blond girl smiled and waved at Relena and Zechs, which in turn made her friend look at the pair on the staircase. The new girl had amazing deep violet eyes and, as she turned, violet highlights glinted in the light like sparks in the night of her hair. Absently, Relena wondered if her eye color was real. Her highlights certainly weren't. No one naturally had violet highlights.  
  
Usagi gestured grandiosely at Relena and Zechs.  
  
"Rei-chan, meet Relena Darlian and her older brother Zechs Marquis." Usagi touched this Rei-chan's arm familiarly. "Relena and Zechs, meet Rei Hino."  
  
The familiarity between the two girls tugged at Relena's heart. Just the tone with which Usagi had introduced Rei told Relena how important this Rei Hino woman was to Usagi. There had been friendship in Usagi's voice when she had introduced Relena and Zechs, but not love. Not like for Rei. Who was Rei Hino? Was she someone from Usagi's past? Was Usagi getting her memory back?  
  
Rei Hino's amazing eyes caught first Relena's, then Zechs' eyes. Something like surprise flashed through her expressive eyes before she regained her calm. Relena expected Rei to curtsy and murmur something flowery but polite about the honor of this meeting. It was what she would have done, had she been in Rei's place. Instead, Rei gave both Relena and Zechs a small nod, as between equals.  
  
"It is a pleasure" she said carefully, her voice oddly accented like Usagi''s, "to meet friends of Usagi-chan."  
  
Nicknames. They had matching nicknames for each other. Relena realized with a start that she had begun to think of Usagi as her own. Like Paegan. That Usagi had friends, that Usagi loved people, that she, Relena, did not know bothered Relena in some deep, fundamental way. Relena needed Usagi, needed her brightness, her cheer, her odd innocence. But, apparently, Usagi did not need Relena as much as Relena needed her. And that realization hurt. It hurt a lot.  
  
Relena did not hear what Zechs said in reply, but she did manage to nod her head in agreement to it. She hoped it was something pleasant and regal. Usagi's next words penetrated Relena's daze.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena . . . so very sorry . . . but I can't make it to dinner."  
  
Relena snapped out of her self-pity and looked at Usagi sharply.  
  
"What do you mean? You're here."  
  
Usagi shook her head, sorrow crossing her features.  
  
"But I have to leave. Immediately. I can't stay on Earth any longer." She gestured at Rei. "Rei-chan and her family will take over the Temple for me."  
  
Relena stared, her mind blanking. How could this be happening? She had nagged Usagi about school and her sleeping habits, but surely not to the point of driving the other girl off of the planet!  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Zechs asked reasonably, his voice level.  
  
Usagi shook her head desperately, her eyes focused on Relena, as she responded to the other girl's silent distress, her voice frayed around the edges with sorrow and pain. "I-I must. I'm sorry!"  
  
Rei drew closer to Usagi protectively - a show of solidarity, Relena decided - and touched Usagi's shoulder with her fingertips, causing Usagi to start before looking up at her. Rei smiled down at the blond and Usagi seemed to draw strength from that simple gesture. Usagi moved closer to Rei, as if to a beloved protector as the little cat, perhaps sensing its mistress' distress, nuzzled Usagi's ear.  
  
Relena forced herself to release her death grip on Zechs' arm. Usagi was obviously upset and hurt over something and she seemed to regret leaving. Perhaps Rei Hino was making her leave?  
  
"Usagi, if you need anything, if you're in any trouble, you just have to tell me, or Lady Une or anyone here about it and we'll help you. You don't have to leave."  
  
Usagi laughed, a sharp, bitter sound that hurt Relena to hear.  
  
"There are something not even you can fix Relena." She glanced at her watch. "My shuttle leaves in a few hours. I have to leave now to make it to the airport in time for check-in."  
  
Usagi stepped forward and, despite her smaller size, managed to engulf Relena in a hug. She dropped something into Relena's pocket as she whispered into her ear.  
  
"Good bye Relena and thank you, for everything. I'll always remember your kindness to me."  
  
She released Relena and hugged Zechs tightly, murmuring something into his ear, as her hand dipped into his pocket. Whatever she said made a sharp bark of surprised laughter escape him. Then she hugged Paegan and whispered to him as well, her fingers disappearing into the older gentlemen's pocket. The elderly man smiled softly at the girl and traced her smooth cheek with one of his gnarled fingers.  
  
"Please come back someday, Miss Usagi."  
  
She nodded and, leaning up on her tiptoes, Usagi kissed the old man on the cheek.  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
As Usagi was returning to Rei's side, Zech's hand snapped out, reaching for Usagi's shoulder. As fast as her brother was, Rei Hino was faster. In a movement so fast it was a mere streak of red and white to Relena's untrained eyes, Rei had not only caught Zech's hand but also forced him to his knees, using his hand as a handle. Usagi looked as surprised as Relena felt.  
  
"Release him immediately!" Relena demanded imperiously, her voice rising with her churning emotions.  
  
Rei ignored Relena, her eyes fixed on Zechs alone.  
  
Usagi said softly, "Rei-chan, he meant no harm. Zechs is my friend and I think you would like him." She added as an afterthought, "But it might make things awkward if you break his wrist."  
  
Rei laughed and released Zechs, stepping away from him as he stood up.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Zech-san. You surprised me. I thought you were trying to hurt Usagi-chan."  
  
Zechs, his face blank, nodded.  
  
"Indeed. I was going to grab her arm and ask her if she had to leave. Relena will be terribly lonely without her."  
  
"I have to leave" Usagi informed him quietly, but firmly, as she looked at Relena. "I only came to tell you I'm leaving Earth and to introduce you to my Rei-chan. I owe you that at least. Please say good bye to everyone else for me. Especially Mariemeia."  
  
Usagi waved again then opened the door enough to slip through it. Rei followed in her wake. As the door shut softly, Relena began to cry, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. Frantically Relena fumbled through her pocket, her hand closing on a small, fuzzy box that hadn't been in her pocket before.  
  
With trembling hands, Relena opened the box. Blinking her tears back, she saw a gold ring with a tasteful diamond arrangement on it. Next to it was a small card with the words 'Thank you - Usagi.' Relena glared at the ring, her gaze murderous.  
  
"I didn't help you to earn a trinket!"  
  
Relena snapped the box shut and violently threw it at the door. It hit the door with a satisfying thunk and ricocheted off into the room somewhere. Relena stood still a moment, chest heaving and eyes bright, before whirling and running up the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The shuttle was empty, save for Usagi and her cat. No one wanted to fly with the threat of being blown up by a foreign empire, a stray blast, or a monster hanging over their heads. No one except Usagi Tsukino, the cage for her cat, Luna, clutched tightly in her lap. As the shuttle took off, she peered out of the window, fascinated. The Earth was breathtaking from its gorgeous oceans to its rugged continents and delicate islands. The planet was even turned at just the right angle to see the Great Wall of China. The sight of the Earth, from so high above it, tugged at something inside of Usagi, creating duel waves of sorrow and rightness. It felt right to be looking at the Earth this way . . . and it hurt to notice that the oceans were the exact same shade of blue as Mamoru's eyes.  
  
But it was another set of eyes that flashed into her mind's eyes, similar to Mamoru's but so different. And then another set of eyes, closer to her own then either of the other pairs of eyes and Usagi's breath caught as she placed the eyes with owners. Zechs and Relena . . . their eyes were exactly the same shade of blue as the oceans . . . their eyes were the exact same shade of blue as Mamoru's eyes . . .  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna called from her carrying crate - it had been hastily purchased at the airport. "Let me out!"  
  
Usagi started, then furtively glanced around as she resolutely pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind. Seeing no one, Usagi released Luna from her prison. Luna leapt out of the crate, onto the seat of the chair next to Usagi, then into Usagi's arms.  
  
"Lucky for you, no one else wants to fly" Usagi murmured as she cuddled her cat tightly.  
  
"Perhaps they're afraid" Luna remarked. "The threat of death does that to some people."  
  
Usagi nodded, even as her eyes began to tear up. Her thoughts tumbled from the dark corner of her mind as the events of the last few hours caught up with her and overwhelmed her. She rubbed her face against Luna's fur. As Usagi softly cried, Luna did what she could for her broken mistress and purred with all her might.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is Miss Relena, Mr. Milliardo?" Dorothy demanded when Zechs entered the dining room, late and alone. He glanced at her, his eyes cold and his face blank.  
  
"She will not be joining us" Zechs informed Dorothy flatly, his voice chilly and impersonal. "And neither will Usagi."  
  
At the duel losses, several people around the table jerked with surprise. Soft murmuring accompanied Zech's statement as the people around the table discussed the news.  
  
Zechs dispassionately noticed the way Wufei scowled murderously and the obvious concern of Noin, Sally, and especially Lady Une. Mariemeia looked positively ill, her face rapidly becoming a chalky color. The child looked like she was going to cry. Lady Une reached over and gently touched her adopted daughter's cheek before taking her hand and squeezing it. Dorothy paled slightly but hid whatever else she was feeling.  
  
Zech's cold tones cut through the room like a sharp icicle through butter.  
  
"Usagi has left the planet and Relena is ill. I have arranged for Relena's dinner to be sent up to her room."  
  
His cold eyes killed any questions before they were even formed. Satisfied, he sat down next to Noin and dinner began. As servers moved in with the soup, Sally leapt to her feet.  
  
"Please excuse us, Zechs, but Wufei and I have something important to attend to." She smiled sheepishly. "It just came to mind. I'm afraid that we have to leave immediately."  
  
Zechs nodded at her stiffly. "Of course." Noin reached out and lightly touched his sleeve. It was a small, subtle gesture but it was enough. Zechs felt his face thaw slightly at his lover's gesture. He offered Sally a tiny smile. "Good luck with whatever it is."  
  
Wufei looked up at his partner, clearly surprised, then glared at her as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"Let's go Wufei."  
  
Muttering under his breath in Chinese about illogical, scatterbrained women, Wufei gracefully stood and stomped out of the room after Sally Po, who was still clutching his sleeve firmly.  
  
A few courses later, Lady Une announced that she had a terrible headache and excused herself and Mariemeia from dinner. Hand in hand, the mother and daughter made heir apologies and swept from the room.  
  
Zechs watched Dorothy as she sat through the entire dinner, silently listening to those around her and making small talk, before excusing herself. He knew that Dorothy would find her way to Relena's room before the night ended. Because he knew that, in her heart of hearts, Dorothy really did love his sister quite unreasonably. Even if Dorothy rarely admitted it to herself, much less anyone else. And never aloud.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are we doing Onna?" Wufei demanded as Sally dragged him into their shared office.  
  
Sally sat down at her desk and quickly accessed the airport records for all shuttles leaving within an appropriate timeframe, then did a search for one Tsukino Usagi.  
  
"We're finding out where Usagi went."  
  
Wufei looked surprised.  
  
"You laughed at me when I told you that I thought she was Sailor Moon."  
  
"And I said I was sorry!" Sally threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "It just seemed so ludicrous, the idea that Usagi was any type of soldier."  
  
Wufei eyed Sally warily. "But you still want to keep an eye on her?"  
  
Sally nodded. "Of course. You're my partner and you have a hunch. You might even be right."  
  
Wufei scowled at her back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I am right."  
  
Sally smiled at the reflection of her partner in her monitor, the sheer amounts of arrogance and wounded pride amusing her to no end.  
  
"A-ha! I found her!" Sally frowned. "She booked a shuttle to L3."  
  
"L3?" Wufei parroted, sounding genuinely surprised. "Why would she want to go to L3? Especially at a time like this?"  
  
Sally shrugged and headed to the vid-phone.  
  
"I don't know. Why would she take a shuttle when she can zap herself there?" She turned on the vid-phone and began punching in the appropriate number. "Good thing we know someone on L3 who can keep an eye on her for us."  
  
"Onna, we are not dragging Barton into this!"  
  
Sally glanced at him, surprised.  
  
"You don't want her getting away do you?"  
  
"Well . . . no . . ." Wufei replied grudgingly. "But that would be terribly obvious. Barton and I are both Gundam pilots. Barton isn't a social person and she must know that I suspect her."  
  
Sally shook her head. "Whether the girl has amnesia or fell out of the sky, she doesn't remember the war and I doubt that she went to the trouble of researching it very much. She probably has no idea about the Gundams, much less the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino?" Trowa's empty voice questioned from the monitor. Both Sally and Wufei jumped, having momentarily forgotten about Trowa in their debate. Sally reddened slightly as she turned a sheepish look on the former Heavyarms pilot; Wufei glared at him heatedly.  
  
"It's good to see you Trowa" Sally offered a friendly smile to the solemn boy.  
  
Trowa, his blank expression never changing, nodded to Sally. "And you." His eyes shifted to Wufei.  
  
"Barton, Usagi Tsukino is coming to L3. I would . . . appreciate it . . . if you watched her for me." Wufei glared at Barton, silently daring him to laugh as he added, "I still believe that she is Sailor Moon, or at least a link with her."  
  
Trowa silently nodded his assent. "Agreed." He tilted his head to the side. "Have you informed Relena Darlian or my sister of your suspicions?"  
  
Wufei looked surprised, then suspicious. "No. Why?"  
  
Trowa's face never changed expressions.  
  
"Because she tracked down my number earlier this evening and made the same request of me. Apparently with different motives, however." He paused for a moment. "Catherine also called and requested that Usagi live with me."  
  
Wufei scowled and began muttering uncomplimentary things about nosy, sentimental women.  
  
Sally casually smacked him upside the head, her attention intent on Trowa.  
  
"Really? Relena and Catherine are very . . . attached to Usagi. I think Lady Une may be calling you later tonight, to ask for a similar favor."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Very popular."  
  
Sally smiled brightly. "You have no idea. Even Wufei has taken an interest in her."  
  
Wufei felt Trowa's attention shift to himself even as his traitorous skin flushed furiously, turning him scarlet.  
  
"Onna!" he roared.  
  
Sally only laughed at him.  
  
In the middle of Wufei's rant, Trowa's quiet voice cut in.  
  
"Do either of you know Catherine's present whereabouts?"  
  
Wufei, scowling blackly at Trowa, shook his head.  
  
"She moved in with Usagi Tsukino for awhile. She disappeared one day. Usagi Tsukino said that your sister was attending to some personal business and would return when she could."  
  
Sally hurriedly added, "Usagi said that Catherine was well and would probably e-mail you from her new location."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I see."  
  
"You did hear from Catherine, right Trowa?" Sally asked.  
  
Trowa nodded. "She won't tell me where she is though. And she made me promise not to track her down." Trowa hesitated a moment before adding. "I wished to know if anyone knew of her whereabouts."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the three.  
  
Wufei leaned closer to the video monitor.  
  
"We will keep our eye out for her, Barton. Should Sally or I see her or hear of her, we will notify you immediately."  
  
Sally nodded firmly. "I'd ask Usagi though. She knew more than she told us about Catherine's personal business."  
  
Trowa simply nodded an affirmative.  
  
'Apparently' Sally thought with some amusement, 'Trowa's already more than exceeded his word quotient for the day.' 


	16. Chapter 15

*Sam is standing in the middle of a stage, the red curtains closed behind her* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing . . . *sobs melodramatically, then perks up and grins* . . . Otherwise, I'd abuse them more shamelessly! *There are groans and whimpers from both sides of the stage . . . someone whispers fiercely about the injustice of it all before there is a heavy thunk and silence.* *Sam laughs and bows, clearly delighted* On with the show! *She jumps off of the stage, drawing the curtains up with a golden cord as she moves*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa stood at the disembarking gate for Usagi's shuttle. In the end, nearly everyone he knew who had come into contact with Usagi Tsukino called and asked him to meet her at the shuttle port. Relena, Catherine, Sally Po, Wufei, Lady Une, Mariemeia, and even Zechs and Noin had called him. Only Duo's Hilde had refrained from calling him, which made Trowa wonder about the relationship, if any, between Hilde and Usagi Tsukino.  
  
When Zechs and Noin had called, they had let something very interesting slip. As he waited for this girl's shuttle to arrive, Trowa let his mind drift back to their conversation.  
  
"She's a social person" Noin had said. "Very light and very sweet but very much someone who needs to have others, friends. Its odd that she's suddenly decided to move to your neck of the woods. She's never been to L3, probably has no idea what it's like there, and probably knows no one. Could you be there for her, be her friend? I bet she doesn't even have a place to stay. She's impetuous like that."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Trowa had nodded his acceptance. If she needed to be surrounded by warm bodies to be comfortable, and if she was so important to as many people as she so obviously was, he could be a warm body for this Usagi Tsukino.  
  
At his words, Zechs' body lost a little bit of its tension and he smiled faintly while Noin had grinned at him unabashedly, obviously relieved and pleased.  
  
"Thanks Trowa" she enthused. "When Catherine hears, she'll be so happy."  
  
"Speaking of Catherine" he began in his quiet, measured voice. "She also called me on Usagi's behalf. When I asked her where she had been these last few weeks, Catherine would not tell me. I find that very odd."  
  
Both Preventers' faces went blank, Zechs' in a coldly beautiful manner and Noin's in a pleasantly empty fashion.  
  
Trowa felt his face, usually an impassive mask, harden.  
  
"I am asking if you know her location. Not for her location."  
  
"She was feeling a little depressed" Noin began cautiously and Trowa felt a stab of unaccustomed pain and worry, even as his intense love for Catherine spiked violently. In that coldly removed part of himself, he decided that his face must have given something away because Noin hurried to reassure him. "She's fine, really she is, she just needed to make a few . . . .ah . . . life adjustments."  
  
Trowa felt the opposing forces of both intense relief and intense suspicion. Noin was telling the truth about Catherine's wellbeing but she was lying to him about something else.  
  
"But do you know where she is?" he pressed.  
  
"Yes" Zechs said firmly. "We know exactly where she is."  
  
Trowa had decided not to press the issue.  
  
Hours later, standing in the shuttle port and waiting for Usagi Tsukino's shuttle to arrive - it was already a half hour late - Trowa could not help but find comfort in the fact that Catherine's whereabouts were known to Zechs and Noin. It was not so much their judgement that he trusted so much as the fact that he knew who had the information he desired. It was a small comfort to him and it did not breech his promise to Catherine.  
  
Which is how Trowa found himself standing in the shuttle terminal, waiting for one Usagi Tsukino, idly wondering how much trouble she would be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zechs stood in front of the door to Mariemeia Khushrenada's room within his sister's palace. He knew he should just knock on the door and be done with it but he was feeling awkward. He, the veteran of many battles, the survivor of two wars, and a sometimes prince of his sister's kingdom was feeling out of place calling on the daughter of his dead best friend. He had always known of Mariemeia's existence - he had been the best man at her parents' marriage, had waited with Treize in the hospital for her birth, and had even been her godfather - but that did not lessen his sense of unbalance around the girl. Perhaps it was because he had known her father so well yet knew so little of her, perhaps it was because she was a small girl and he knew little of children in general much less little girls specifically, or perhaps it was because she was always so reserved around him, as if he were an unknown and dangerous quality. Whatever the reason, he felt out of place and uncomfortable around Mariemeia.  
  
Zechs knocked on the door, a crisp rapping of his knuckles against wood. It was only a moment before the door swung open, revealing the form of Mariemeia Khushrenada. She looked at him, her large eyes catching his, and Zechs caught his breath as he noticed something for the first time. This small, female child with flaming hair and a gamine little face had his best friend's eyes. Filled with sharp intelligence and wit, her eyes were exactly the same shade as her father's.  
  
But her eyes were brighter, more innocent, than Zechs had ever seen Treize's eyes. Even when they were both young, more boys than men, Treize's eyes had been shadowed with secrets and knowledge. Mariemeia's eyes were not as pure or innocent as they might have been - she had already experienced a taste of her father's world - but they were innocent enough to make Zech's heart ache even as a corner of his mind wondered if the child had miraculously managed to avoid inheriting the eyebrows of her late father or if she somehow kept them in check.  
  
Somehow, the realization that she had inherited her father's eyes - and probably his eyebrows - eased the knot of tension in Zechs Marquis' gut.  
  
"Mr. Zechs" she greeted him, self consciously rubbing at the traces of her tears.  
  
Zechs fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to the girl. She hesitated a fraction of a second before smiling shakily and accepting it.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured before using the handkerchief on her face.  
  
Zechs inclined his head in a cross between a nod and a bow.  
  
"Usagi thought you might take her departure badly" Zechs began, "but she wanted me to make sure that you didn't think she'd forgotten about you when she was leaving."  
  
Mariemeia looked up at him, her expression a cross between anger and sorrow.  
  
"She didn't even say goodbye!" she almost snapped at the older man, seemingly choosing to side with her anger at the blond.  
  
Zechs reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of letter-sized envelopes. Both were pink and had little bunnies, crescent moons, and flowers on them and both had names written on them.  
  
"She wrote letters - one to you and one to your mother. Usagi left them with me to give to you."  
  
Mariemeia's eyes dropped to the letters and her expression softened.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Zechs" she said softly as her small fingers pulled the letters from his grasp.  
  
He smiled at her, a genuine smile.  
  
"You're welcome Mariemeia. I'll see you around."  
  
She looked surprised for a moment, as if his smile was unexpected. Zechs wondered if he had really been that distant when dealing with her in the past.  
  
She smiled at him, a small, shy smile as she nodded her head.  
  
"I'd like that Mr. Zechs."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa recognized Usagi the moment she trooped out of the exit gates, a pet carrier complete with little black cat in one hand. He had memorized her face from one of the pictures Catherine had sent him. But this Usagi was almost another person from the girl in the pictures. This Usagi had red eyes and looked like she had been crying, not laughing. This Usagi looked serious and extremely sad . . . almost as if her whole world had crumbled around her.  
  
Trowa fell into step beside her.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
He deliberately made her name sound like a question, even though he knew perfectly well who she was. She looked up at him, her eyes widening, her body tensing. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
She visibly relaxed. "Catherine's little brother. Thanks for meeting me." She frowned. "But how did you know when my shuttle was getting in? Or that I was even here?"  
  
"Phone calls, asking me to look out of you."  
  
Usagi blinked, then scowled.  
  
"Thanks but I'm fine. Really."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Do you have someplace to sleep?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip, then shook her head.  
  
"I-I was in a bit of a hurry when I left."  
  
Trowa nodded again.  
  
"The house I'm renting has a spare room. You may live with me."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she shook her head, golden hair flying around her form.  
  
"No. No, thanks. I'd hate to be a burden or inconvenience you."  
  
Trowa neatly scooped her pet carrier out of her hand and gazed down at the petite blond with what he knew was his usual blank expression.  
  
"No trouble at all. I insist."  
  
And with that, he led the way to the baggage claim area. Behind him, he heard Usagi scrambling to catch up, before she appeared at his side, slightly breathless.  
  
"Well . . .um . . . thanks."  
  
Trowa nodded his head once in acknowledgement. The rest of their trip was silent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was sunset at the temple and nearly too dark to sweep the courtyard, but Rei was sweeping anyway. The chore was more of a soothing ritual to her than actual work. It was an outlet of energy that allowed her to go through her thoughts and sort through the day's events. And Rei Hino was very disoriented by the day's events. Logically, she knew that it had been centuries since the fateful day she and the others had decided to encase themselves in crystal and wait for Usagi's return to the Time Stream but to her body and the less reasonable parts of her mind, it felt like she had gone to sleep one morning in her Time only to wake up in an entirely different Time. Rei was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed the figures marching up the hillside steps towards her temple. Her crows did though, and cawed a warning, abruptly shaking Rei out of her thoughts. Patiently, she waited for the strangers to address her as she continued sweeping, her mind carefully blanked and serene now.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Rei glanced up as if only now aware of their presence, aware that her lack of surprise made her pretense a lie. Then she lowered her gaze back to the flagstone of the courtyard, studying the strangers through her eyelashes as she continued to sweep. The woman was taller than her companion with long honey-blond hair caught in two twisting braids on either side of her head and bright blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. The man had ebony black hair, pulled back into a painful looking ponytail and secretive ebony black eyes. Both wore military uniforms of some kind. Usagi had warned her about some of the people Rei would meet after her departure.  
  
'. . . Po Sally and Chang Wufei. Preventers and partnered to each other. He's definitely Chinese' Rei mused. 'And the first person of discernable race that I have seen in this Time.'  
  
The woman continued, her eyes fixed on Rei with an intense curiosity.  
  
"Are you Rei Hino?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Hai."  
  
Surprise flashed across both faces and Rei mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We heard that you are staying here in Usagi Tsukino's absence."  
  
Although it was a statement, the woman's tone turned it into a question. Rei silently nodded her assent.  
  
"Why?" The man demanded brusquely. "How do you know her? What is your relationship to her?"  
  
"None of your business" Rei said shortly, her temper rising at the man's invasiveness.  
  
"It is our business" the woman asserted softly, her voice soothing, even as she stomped on her partner's foot. He closed his mouth and scowled at her. "We're friends of hers and we wish to make sure that nothing untoward has happened to her."  
  
Rei scowled and began sweeping furiously at their insinuations. She began to suspect why the two were paired.  
  
"Usagi will be fine."  
  
"It's odd that your appearance here and her departure from Earth so nearly coincide" the woman remarked casually.  
  
Rei worked at not gritting her teeth or whacking the woman over the head with her broom. 'How dare they imply such things about my relationship with Odango Atama!' Rei thought furiously.  
  
"She asked me" Rei informed them between gritted teeth "to take care of this place for her."  
  
"I see" Sally Po remarked.  
  
There was a brief lull in the conversation that Rei took advantage of to rein her temper in. Her brush strokes slowed and became less vicious. When the man spoke, breaking the silence, Rei jumped.  
  
"I heard that you assaulted Zechs Marquis."  
  
Rei blinked at the sudden change of topic, her broom pausing in is swishing. She glanced at Wufei to find him staring at her, his eyes boring into her, and returned her gaze to the ground. With an effort, she resumed her task.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding."  
  
"A misunderstanding?" he scoffed. "You had him on his knees!"  
  
Rei chose not to respond to that. Her sweeping became noticeably faster though.  
  
"And I for one find it difficult to believe that your appearance and her disappearance are a coincidence!"  
  
Wufei took a menacing step towards Rei.  
  
"And I do not see why you care!" Rei snapped back, her control over her temper obviously fraying. "You only ever insulted her, criticized her, and made her cry! You dogged her every step! She was frightened of you!"  
  
"How dare you!" Wufei sputtered, his voice rising. "I -"  
  
"Threw a temper tantrum when Usagi-chan asked to learn defense!" Rei interrupted. "You wanted her to be helpless! You probably believe that women should be barefoot and in the kitchen!"  
  
"Woman!" Wufei roared. "Be silent and listen to a man!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
Rei whacked Wufei over the head so hard that the sound of her bamboo broom handle hitting his head rebounded through the silent courtyard.  
  
Wufei staggered.  
  
Sally Po gasped and reached for her gun only to have her hand sharply rapped by the same broom handle. Sally gasped again, this time with surprise and pain.  
  
"Get out!" Rei shouted. "Or I'll throw you out!"  
  
Wufei straightened himself. "If you think that I, Wufei Chang, will be thrown out by a priestess wielding a broom -"  
  
And that was all he managed to get out before Rei threw down her broom and attacked Wufei with her bare hands. Wufei barely had time to steel himself. What ensued was a battle of epic proportions that raged all through the courtyard.  
  
"Wait Wufei!" Sally yelled, only to be shoved to the side by Wufei.  
  
Sally spun around to more or less face Rei, trying to wedge herself between her partner and the priestess.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Rei punched her and Sally Po crumpled like a rag.  
  
Wufei bellowed like an enrage hippopotamus and attacked with renewed vigor. Rei met his attack enthusiastically.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Sally came around, her head hurt and her face ached and someone had something cold pressed to her left eye. She made a low moan of protest in the back of her throat and tried to move. It only served to aggravate her head.  
  
Large hands easily caught her and held her down.  
  
"Easy there" soothed a cultured male voice in flawless, accent less English. His voice was a pleasing rumble in Sally's ears. "Rei hit you pretty hard."  
  
Sally pried her eyes open and groaned as she remembered why her world was throbbing. She was staring at the ceiling of one of the guestrooms in the temple. At least, it had been a guestroom when Usagi had lived here.  
  
"Those idiots" she hissed savagely to a man with hair so long that it hit his eyes and fluffed out around his vaguely handsome but definitely pleasant face. He laughed, a nice sound.  
  
"They're still at it" he informed her as he helped her to sit up, while holding the ice to her aching eye. Sally noted with her good eye that he was in traditional Shinto priests' garb and mentally wondered what it was with these people and looking like they had stepped out of feudal Japan.  
  
Just then someone cackled gleefully and whooped something in Japanese. The man winced but grinned and replied with something else. Sally found the funny little old man dressed in the same traditional garb in the gloom with her good eye as he replied to the younger man's query. The old man had moved a section of the wall and was watching the fight outside avidly. The younger man laughed at his comment.  
  
"What did he say?" Sally asked.  
  
Yuuchirou grinned. "He was rooting for Rei. He told her to 'Give 'em hell!' and then critiqued her last kick. According to him, your friend is tiring and Rei is gaining the upper hand. But I wouldn't believe him - he's very biased in Rei's favor."  
  
Sally shook her head, disgusted.  
  
"How can he just stand by and watch as they try to kill each other?"  
  
The young man laughed and shrugged. "He's her grandfather and I'm Yuuchirou."  
  
He offered her his free hand.  
  
"Sally Po."  
  
Sally shook hands with him. He had a firm but not overwhelming grip. Sally wondered what this nice young man was doing with these crazy people.  
  
"I hope they kill each other!" Sally said viciously.  
  
Yuuchirou laughed again.  
  
Outside, there was a loud thud and then silence.  
  
The little old man sprinted out of the room, so fast, he was a white and blue blur to Sally's eye. Yuuchirou stood hurriedly and pulled Sally to her feet.  
  
"It's over."  
  
He helped Sally outside. Sally was looking down, watching her feet and planning what she would say to Wufei for knocking Rei unconscious when she heard Yuuchirou suck in his breath sharply. Sally looked up.  
  
Rei Hino stood over Wufei's prone form, a shock in and of itself, hugging her grandfather fiercely. When Sally had first laid eyes on Rei Hino she had been sweeping the courtyard in perfectly aligned, perfectly clean robes. Her hair, as black as a raven's wing with subtle violet highlights that flickered and shifted like flames as she moved, swirling around her in the little gusts of wind. Her skin had been as pale as the finest china and her eyes, when she glanced up at them, had been a startling, bright shade of violet. She had been breathtakingly beautiful before, when she was sweeping and talking.  
  
Now her robes were crooked, filthy and torn. Her beautiful hair still rippled and danced with violet highlights but it was now dirty and matted. Only the scraggly ends fluttered in the wind. Her pale skin was flushed with her exertions and her cheeks were rosy. As she raised her head, her eyes flicked to Sally and Yuuchirou, revealing her amazing violet eyes to be burning with a wild, almost savage, inner light. She was unbridled passion, captivating in her intensity and savageness, and utterly beyond the realm of beauty. For a moment, Sally's heart ached with the sight of her.  
  
Then Rei's eyes caught with Yuuchirou's and Sally watched as Rei's inhuman splendor faded and softened so that she became what she was before, merely beautiful, a panting and tired woman in dirty robes. She offered Yuuchirou, who had an arm around Sally's waist and was still holding the ice on Sally's eye, a tired smile. Sally tilted her head back to watch Yuuchirou smile back. And she finally understood why he was with these crazy people.  
  
Sally stood up firmly and took the ice from Yuuchirou's hand. With her free hand she gave Yuuchirou a little shove. He flashed her a quick, thankful smile and hurried over to Rei. They stood apart for a moment, looking shy and awkward. Then Rei murmured something and Yuuchirou gave her a tiny smile. Then he slowly, tentatively reached out for Rei who in turn all but fell into his embrace. His arms closed around her and Sally felt that she was witnessing something intensely personal so she shifted her attention to Rei's grandfather. Neither seemed to notice the broad smile the little old man gave them before he turned his attention to studying the damage done to the courtyard. Sally finally noticed that sometime before nightfall, someone had been thoughtful enough to light torches and set them all around the courtyard so that the combatants would not be hampered by fighting in total darkness. Probably Rei's grandfather, she decided.  
  
After a few moments of peace, Rei murmured, sorrow lacing her words, "He was the best I'd ever had . . ."  
  
Sally found that she did not like the sexual innuendo inherent in that statement. A dark corner of her heart stirred and she found that in that moment, she hated Rei with an intensity that took her breath away. A quick glance at Yuuchirou served to indicate that he was not distressed by Rei's statement. Sally then focused on Rei's face to find there a strange mixture of respect, disgust, and wistful disappointment.  
  
"He tripped!" she wailed. "He knocked himself unconscious. I didn't even get to win properly!"  
  
Sally stared at the other younger woman, appalled. The dark corner of her heart subsided in the face of her other emotions and Sally's hatred of Rei left as swiftly as it had appeared, leaving in its wake a light tinge of irrational resentment and dislike.  
  
Yuuchirou laughed, apparently amused by her comment.  
  
"Pulled a Usagi, huh?"  
  
Rei sent Yuuchirou a dirty look.  
  
Yuuchirou laughed.  
  
Rei's grandfather was wandering around the courtyard, casually straightening what he could without too much effort. He did not appear particularly distressed by the fighting, destruction, or mayhem either.  
  
Sally felt that it had to be said. She threw up her hands and yelled,  
  
"You're all crazy!"  
  
Yuuchirou and Rei laughed. Sally thought, rather grumpily, that Wufei would probably have been on their side. It was just the way her luck seemed to be running. 


	17. Chapter 16

*Sam* Ahahahahahahahaha!! I'm finally ahead in this chapter writing business! *Duo, reading ahead* Yay! Me-time! *Sam* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. However, the plot, random characters, bountiful youma, and handy vitims are all mine. Please don't steal . . .it would mark you as a sad, sad person. * * * * *  
  
It happened exactly thirty seven hours after her departure from Earth and exactly twelve hours after her arrival on L2. Minako was viewing an office space and the apartments over it, Artemis in her arms, when she felt a wave of evil. There was a youma somewhere nearby. She blasted a brilliant smile at the eager young real estate agent. The poor young man stumbled with the force of the blast.  
  
"We'll take it" Minako informed him brightly. She pretended to glance at her watch and made a noise of dismay. "Oh no! I'm late!"  
  
She ran over and kissed the startled young man on the cheek, making him blush. "Be a dear, draw up the paperwork for me, and I'll be by to sign for this place tomorrow. Gotta run! Bye!"  
  
And then Minako was gone, off to save the L2 colony cluster, with a bedazzled and love struck young real estate agent in her wake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo was walking past a television store when the movie was replaced with a newscaster.  
  
"Citizens of L2 get off of the streets! Take shelter in the nearest store or house! There's a youma tearing up Thirty-third Street!"  
  
Duo paused and glanced around. His eyes alighted on a sign that proclaimed him to be on Twenty-eighth Street. Hilde would kill him if she ever found out . . . but Hilde wasn't here . . . and there was no one here to tell her . . .  
  
"I repeat! Evacuate the streets and take cover!"  
  
Duo, being the type of man that he was, took off for thirty-third street as fast as his legs would carry him, his braid whipping behind his black-clad form.  
  
"Finally!" he crowed. "I'll get to see Wufei's Sailor Moon in action!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Venus knelt on top of a nearby building, taking a moment to survey the scene. There were two youma down there - or maybe it was one youma with two fronts and no back. Either way, it was big, had one set of legs, two sets of arms with one set place on either side of its body, and two faces, one face one way and the other exactly one hundred and eighty degrees from it. It was also ugly, blue, had some sort of crab-like shell, and in the process of smashing someone's vehicle to bits.  
  
"There'll be no sneaking up behind that one," Artemis remarked grimly, voicing her thoughts.  
  
Venus nodded. "Hai." She grinned at her guardian cat. "It'll be a familiar challenge, ne Artemis?"  
  
Just then, a man dressed in black, with a long braided tail of hair whipping behind him skidded around the corner and ran full tilt down the street for a couple of feet before realizing that his path was blocked by a rampaging youma. He skidded to a stop and for a timeless moment, he and the creature stared at each other.  
  
"That's my cue!" Venus chirped cheerfully.  
  
"You're enjoying this" Artemis said accusingly.  
  
Venus laughed in a delighted manner.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Artemis had a sudden sinking feeling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo rounded the corner onto Thirty-first Street and was a few feet down the street when he noticed the youma. His eyes widened and he skidded to a stop.  
  
"You're supposed to be on Thirty-third Street," he told it accusingly.  
  
The youma dropped the engine it was munching on and laughed delightedly, the rasping sounds of nails on a blackboard. Duo winced.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm" it licked its fat lips appreciatively. "My yummy!"  
  
The other face made a protesting sound that the side facing Duo ignored.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?" He pulled his gun and fiercely wished for his Gundam, DeathScythe Hell. "NO WAY!"  
  
He squeezed off a few shots, painful hope blooming in his chest. The youma laughed and writhed, as if being tickled. In that moment, hope died a hideous, horrible, agonizing death. As his gun continued to fire round after round, Duo began to edge back. But the youma was not fooled and moved forward with terrifying speed.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
A laser beam hit the wrist of the hand reaching for Duo. The side of the youma that had tried to eat Duo screamed in agony and automatically grabbed its injured wrist with its other hand.  
  
"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!"  
  
As Duo whipped his head around to see where the laser had come from, an orange, gold, and white blur collided with him, knocking the air out of his lungs. A strong, slim arm grabbed him around the waist and two slim legs tangled with his own as he was born off of his feet. A lovely feminine voice spoke in his ear, "Hold on tight!"  
  
Blindly, and for lack of a better idea, the Gundam pilot grabbed the girl holding him and clung to her tightly as his feet left the ground and they swung up in a dizzying arc. Somehow they ended up on a roof, rolling across it, one on top of the other. At the end of it, the girl was on top. Startlingly violet eyes looked up into brilliantly blue eyes, flecked ever so slightly with gold. Then the girl was scrambling off of him and away. Below them, Duo heard the sounds of mass destruction and a masculine scream. He winced but was feeling too battered from the rolling to move just yet. He was safe and Sailor Moon could take care of herself.  
  
"HEY!" the girl hollered, her voice ringing through the air and demanding attention. The screaming and destruction ceased instantly. "LAY ONE HAND ON HIM AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS LONG AND PAINFUL AND EXTREMELY MESSY!"  
  
Duo winced. No one had ever told him Sailor Moon had such violent tendencies.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" the creature questioned.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. 'As if it would be anyone else!'  
  
"Sailor Venus!" the girl cried triumphantly.  
  
Duo sat up so fast that his head spun.  
  
He studied the back of the girl. Hair so golden it looked like solidified sunlight cascaded down her back in vibrant waves to the back of her thighs. The base of her uniform seemed to be white but she had an orange skirt, orange sandals, and a yellow bow at the back of her waist. She also seemed to be wearing long white gloves, trimmed in orange that came up to her elbows. Duo's mind refused to comprehend it. It was so . . . so . . . impractical. How did she ever get anyone to take her seriously?  
  
The youma seemed to be having the same problems. It began to laugh at her. The girl's body stiffened and she pointed her index finger at the artificial sky. Duo almost felt sorry for the youma. Almost. It had tried to eat him after all.  
  
"CRESCENT SHOWER!"  
  
Duo watched with shocked eyes as lasers began to rain from the thin colony air over a certain spot. He supposed that the youma stood under it. His supposition was confirmed when the youma began to scream in agony. Venus, with absolute reckless abandon in Duo's opinion, threw herself off of the building.  
  
With a squawk, Duo scrambled to his feet and raced over to the side of the building in time to see Venus land gracefully, fall into a forward roll, and land on her feet.  
  
"Whoa . . ."  
  
The youma roared and rushed her wildly. Venus moved to one side and pointed a finger menacingly at the creature.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
A laser shot from her fingertip and blasted the youma. Half of it dissolved into a melted heap of green goo. The other half whirled to face Venus. She groaned.  
  
"Like a cockroach!"  
  
The creature attacked and Venus moved quickly, on the defensive, always just one step ahead of it. It was the green goo that got her in the end. She accidentally stepped in it while avoiding a particularly nasty blow, slipped, and fell on her back. The youma, certain of its triumph, loomed over her for a brief moment before attack her in a blur of speed.  
  
Duo's fingernails bit into his palms. He had to help her but how?  
  
"Think, Duo, think!" he mutter frantically as he watched death descend on his blond savior.  
  
Venus locked eyes on the blue blur, then moved her hand and blew the creature a kiss, as if in farewell. Duo nearly went out of his mind. She was insane!  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
What happened next was so dazzlingly bright that afterwards Duo could never really say what happened. All he could say was that it did not hurt his eyes and it was possibly one of the most exquisite things he would ever see. And he could never say what exactly he saw. Sure it was the triumph of good over evil but it was also more than that. It was light and beauty and laughter and love and so much more all hidden in a burst of incandescent yellow-gold light.  
  
When his eyes cleared, there was no trace of the youma. Not even green sludge. Venus, however, had tilted her lovely face back and was smiling at him roguishly, her amazing eyes sparkling with good humor. Duo realized in that moment, if he was not so completely, totally in love with Hilde, he would have fallen for this girl. As it was, he could admit to himself something he would never, ever tell Hilde. Sailor Venus was the loveliest, most desirable, most terribly and heart-wrenchingly beautiful creature he had ever seen - or ever would see. She was perfect for him, his equal in every way, but he did not want her because all he could see in his mind's eye was a gamine face framed by short hair and graced with huge dark blue eyes. The thought of Hilde's left hook made him wince.  
  
As if she could see his thoughts, Venus laughed but all she said in her happy, lilting voice was, "Had you worried there for a second."  
  
Duo grinned lopsidedly. "I'm more used to inspiring heart attacks, not suffering from them."  
  
Venus laughed again, a delighted trill that danced teasingly along Duo's skin. When her mirth had subsided to a grin, she stood up and made a comically unhappy face.  
  
"I've got youma goo on me."  
  
Duo scrunched up his face. "Gross" he agreed. "You need a shower."  
  
Venus stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Meanie! You're supposed to tell me it'll be alright and I'm still cute!"  
  
It was Duo's turn to laugh uproariously. When the tears ceased to obscure his vision, she was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
True to her word, Minako was back, Artemis perched on her shoulder, the next day. The real estate agent was more than helpful and the deal was done in no time flat. Minako Aino was now the proud owner of both the office space and the apartment above it. As soon as the real estate agent left, Minako twirled around and around in the center of her new office until she was dizzy and fell over laughing. And she lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, laughing.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes but waited patiently until Minako was gasping and still on the floor.  
  
"Minako" he asked in their native Japanese "Now will you tell me why we own an office?"  
  
"Sure!" She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned over at her feline companion. "We're going to open a detective agency."  
  
"What?"  
  
Minako laughed.  
  
"We can't flood the market with rare and priceless artifacts from the past Artemis. Usagi-chan's done it once and it can't be done again anytime soon. And we can't live off of Usagi-chan's money forever. So, I have to have a job that pays well. I'm really only good at a couple of things Artemis and this is one of them."  
  
"But Minako" he sputtered. "You don't know the first thing about being a detective!"  
  
"I do too!" she insisted. "I worked with one in England, remember? How hard can it be?"  
  
Artemis groaned.  
  
Minako sat up fully and favored Artemis with a huge grin. "Besides, this is only temporary until I can get a job as a movie star or model or something."  
  
Artemis sighed. "You're impossible."  
  
Minako laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sally Po was not laughing. Truth be told, she wanted to scream. The source of her vast and intense aggravation was her partner, Wufei Chang. Terribly bruised and horribly stiff, he was grumpy, surly, short tempered, and demanding that they go back up to the temple to see those crazy people again.  
  
"Why?" she demanded, irritation making her voice sharp.  
  
"The priestess avoided my questions yesterday. We must go back and ask her again."  
  
Sally glared at him. "You just want a rematch."  
  
There was a slight red tinge to Wufei's cheeks as he jerked his head up and somehow peered down his nose at her, despite the fact that she was slightly taller.  
  
"If necessary."  
  
Sally wondered if anyone would hold her responsible for strangling Wufei. After all, he was crazy if he thought going back to Usagi's temple was a good idea. Clearly it would be a case of self-defense – defense of her sanity to be exact.  
  
"I will go with or without you" he informed her. "There is something strange going on at that temple and I intend to find out what it is." He waved a handful of reports at her. "One Usagi Tsukino has given that temple to one Rei Hino. It cost Usagi a small fortune, both originally and in repairs and restorations. And land doesn't come cheap. If nothing else, I intend to find out why she would give such a valuable piece of real estate to a stranger."  
  
Sally threw him a disbelieving look.  
  
"That's your only reason for going back?"  
  
Wufei was still a moment, his ebony eyes staring at her from a pair of black eyes and sea of bruises. Then he shrugged his shoulders carefully.  
  
"I wish to see if her face looks as bad as mine."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Time Stream, Sailor Moon kissed the forehead of the sleeping Sailor Chibimoon. It had been difficult, first persuading Luna to stay behind, then sneaking out of Trowa's house, and finally telling her possible daughter from a no longer possible future that her father would not be coming back. Ever. He had not chosen to follow them into the Future. In essence, he had chosen not to allow Chibiusa to exist. In some ways, his abandonment of their daughter hurt even more than his abandonment of her. She had lost his love before, and it had nearly destroyed her. It had taken everything the Inner Senshi had to hold her together in the face of the Dark Moon Family. But, for Chibiusa, there had never been a time without Mamoru. Even when he refused to so much as breathe the same air as Usagi, he had never turned Chibiusa away. Which made his betrayal of the younger girl cut twice as deeply as his betrayal of her.  
  
But this time, she could not afford to allow herself to fall apart. Chibiusa needed her to be strong, her Senshi needed her to lead them, and the Solar System was depending on her to prevent its destruction. Countless lives were relying on her strength to keep them from harm. She had Earth to protect and an Empire to guide. She was simply too busy to fall apart. Or so she told herself.  
  
Her arms tightened around the sleeping child, nestled close to her body. The burning white corner of her mind that was reserved solely for the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and its endless song with its endless variations had grown in recent days. It was less a feeling of being swallowed up by the burning light so much as being held in a warm embrace. The sacred stone of the Royal Family of the White Moon was trying to comfort her and hold her during what was obviously the most stressful and anguished point of her existence so far. Absently, Sailor Moon wondered if Chibimoon's Pink Moon Crystal was behaving in a similar manner. Sailor Moon found the idea that her daughter, like herself, was never truly alone to be very comforting. Gently, Sailor Moon kissed a salty, tear-streaked cheek.  
  
"Whatever happens" she murmured softly to the sleeping child senshi, "I'll protect you. Both of your parents will not abandon you."  
  
Sailor Moon laid her head down on the pillow they shared. She would watch her daughter sleep awhile longer before returning to Time, and Trowa and Luna. But she would be sure to write her child a note before she left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sally was relieved to see Yuuchirou upon entering the courtyard instead of the fiery priestess from the day before. The courtyard, which been a disaster area the previous day, was well on its way to being repaired. Sally wondered exactly who they had found to make such hasty repairs.  
  
Wufei strode straight up to the other young man, his footsteps echoing on the flagstones of the courtyard, his face a bruised mask of arrogance. Yuuchirou looked up at the sound, surprise clearly painted on his face, as he watched Wufei approach.  
  
"Hi" he greeted them warily. "Didn't think you'd come back so soon."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Yuuchirou held his hands up in a placating motion. "Nothing. Not a thing, man." Yuuchirou turned an easy smile on Sally. "How's it going?"  
  
Sally found herself smiling in spite of herself. Vaguely, she noticed Wufei's scowl. "Well." Her fingertips fluttered up to her eye. "It's sore though."  
  
Yuuchirou laughed. "It looks horrible" he confided cheerfully. "If anybody asks, I'd tell them that the other guy looks worse."  
  
Sally found herself laughing again. "Mmmmm . . . In this case, I didn't lay so much as a finger on my opponent."  
  
Yuuchirou grinned. "I won't tell if he won't." He gestured at Wufei. Sally realized that he was trying to locate the priestess with his eyes, without being obvious or seeming rude.  
  
Sally lost her desire to banter with Yuuchirou. Suddenly, she wanted to conclude business with the man and leave before that priestess made her appearance.  
  
"Yuuchirou," she asked cautiously, "Usagi Tsukino had a lot of friends around here. Recently, one of them noticed that she had turned this entire property over to one Rei Hino. Can you tell me anything about this?"  
  
Yuuchirou looked surprised, then wary. He took a moment before responding.  
  
"Rei and Usagi were always very close" the slightest trace of an accent was mixed into his usually flawless English. He was stressed about something, Sally realized with an odd sort of triumph. "Someone recently made Usagi very . . . unhappy. She wanted to leave Earth for awhile and she asked Rei to take care of this place. If she has turned over all property rights to Rei, Usagi must not plan on ever coming back to Earth. At least not for any long period of time."  
  
Sally was startled and a glance at Wufei confirmed her feeling of shock. Accompanying the feeling of surprise was loss, at least for Sally. To never see that bright, bouncy child dance in the garden for the pure joy of the day, to never see her drag herself up off another practice mat to try again, and to never see that cheerful innocence work its magic on the weary inhabitants of this world . . . Unacceptable. In a word, Sally found that future unacceptable. She found it unacceptable, the way she had found Oz unacceptable during the war. As she found Mariemeia's organization unacceptable during the only bloodless war in history. She had fought against Oz and Mariemeia and she planned to fight against Usagi's leaving. Usagi needed to learn it was better to stand and fight than to run away. If necessary, she would teach the bubbly blond that lesson herself.  
  
"Unhappy?" Sally questioned sharply. "What did that person do?"  
  
But Yuuchirou shook his head negatively.  
  
"If Usagi couldn't bring herself to tell you, I can't tattle on her."  
  
And then he bent all of his concentration to the task of sweeping, signaling to both Sally and Wufei that they were free to leave. He no longer wished to speak to either of them.  
  
Even as Wufei opened his mouth to say something, Sally grabbed his upper arm and tugged. She nodded towards the stairs. Surprisingly, Wufei closed his mouth and nodded. Sally slid her hand to the crook of Wufei's elbow and then they left, Sally still holding onto Wufei's arm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It happened on the way home, as Sally and Wufei puzzled and bickered over what could possibly have forced Usagi to flee the planet.  
  
"I still say that those lunatics in Usagi's temple are involved!"  
  
"I'm not disagreeing, Wufei, I just can't think how."  
  
"That man –"  
  
"His name is Yuuchirou."  
  
Wufei ignored her interruption and continued from where he was cut off.  
  
"- seemed to think that the two girls had known each other for a long time."  
  
"I-"  
  
Wufei was destined not to hear what Sally thought at that particular moment. She was interrupted by the screams of several children. A quick glance at his watch confirmed for Wufei that elementary school had just gotten out. Without even looking at each other, the partners dashed up the street and around the corner. There, a couple of blocks down, a youma was attacking a school bus.  
  
The youma was huge, a giant creature covered in a layer of mud and grime with wickedly sharp claws and long, jagged teeth. It had predatory slits for eyes that glowed with seeming delight. It was apparent that the youma had attacked the bus and forced it from the road then gone about peeling the roof back as one would peel the lid back from a can of sardines. They had arrived just in time to witness the youma's reach into the damaged bus, in search of a tasty morsel.  
  
Horror immobilized the former Gundam pilot and former intelligence agent for only a millisecond. There was a reason they were two of the best Preventers. Both were shooting at the youma before it had a chance to select its victim. The youma shrieked with pain and stumbled half a step back from the bus before rounding on the partners with murderous intent twisting its hideous face into something even more grotesque. It charged forward, towards the Preventers.  
  
"BURNING MANADALA!"  
  
Rings of fire burst from a third location, forcing the youma away from both the children and the Preventers. The youma stumbled back, screaming in agony, even as its surfaces smoldered. The rings were not meant to damage the youma, Wufei realized, but to distract it and force it away from both the children and the Preventers. Wufei frowned at the idea of being grouped with the children. He and Sally were professionals, not liabilities.  
  
The youma swung around to search other its newest opponent. Wufei did not remove his eyes from the youma as he watched, from the corner of his eye, a red streak emerge from the shadows. The red streak darted from the shadows and towards the bus, planting itself between the children and the youma. It solidified into a girl with knee-length raven black tresses dressed in a red and white outfit somewhat similar to Sailor Moon's outfit. He was too far away to see the details of the girl's face or clothes.  
  
The youma advanced on its newest and most overtly challenging opponent. The girl stood her ground. Indeed, she curled her hands together as a child would with a pretend gun, made from the child's index fingers and thumbs. Clearly this was another Sailor Senshi – and Wufei would lay the odds as exceedingly in his favor that it was Rei Hino – but he had to wonder if the girl was insane or incredibly stupid. Clearly, she did not have a real gun.  
  
Wufei watched as the youma sped toward the Sailor Senshi and the girl concentrated on her fingers. A small fiery light of some sort appeared over the tips of her index fingers. When the youma was very close, she looked up and called out to the youma.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
An inferno burst from her fingertips and rushed to engulf the youma in a torrent of fire. The youma shrieked as it was engulfed and within a matter of moments, literally burnt to cinders. When the fire cleared, all that was left of the youma were charred ashes and a smoking, melted part of the tarmac.  
  
The girl turned from her handy work and hurried to the bus, leaping onto the engine, then into the opened top. There were cries inside, that ran the spectrum from frightened, to relieved, to delighted. Wufei and Sally looked at each other, holstered their guns, and sprinted toward the bus. As they neared they heard a child's voice demand, "But who are you?"  
  
A voice that Wufei could not quite place answered, "I am Sailor Mars! Soldier of Fiery Passions, Purity, and War. Inner Senshi to the Princess Selenity." There was a throaty laugh. "Take care!"  
  
And then the red blur was bounding and leaping out of the bus and away to the rooftops. Sally and Wufei paused a moment, to watch her go. Then they approached the bus and soon discovered that she had left them with a large group of excited children and a pair of unconscious adults - a teacher and the bus driver. 


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry this took so long guys. I actually have the three chapters after this one completed as well but I'm going through them with a fine toothed comb to make sure everything hooks up the way I want it to. Plus, I don't want to leave any plot holes lying about. But the posting should be faster and more frequent in the near future.

Also, the formatting is a bit odd but I've uploaded this chapter and previewed it several times and only minimal difference occur with each variation. If anyone has any helpful hints, I'd appreciate them.

Again, I do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators and many powerful corporations. The only things that I own are the original characters and the plot.

* * *

Ami smiled shyly at the guidance councilor.

"Thank you" she murmured.

As her school guide collected her from the woman's office, her guidance councilor shouted after her boisterously, "Have a good day at school."

Ami blushed slightly, as most of the office turned and stared at her. But she waved and smiled. "I will" she called back.

Her student guide looked at her in amusement as she lead Ami out of the guidance office and into a courtyard.

"Not very loud are you?"

Ami shook her head, a faint smile on her lips as she remembered her friends.

"No" she replied in her soft voice. "Back home, I never needed to be."

Her eyes, without conscious though, drifted towards the ceiling. It had a blue hologram over it so that it was blue like every sky should be. But Ami _knew_ that it was a fake sky. As one of the two Senshi of Water, she could feel the water in Earth's atmosphere, could feel the promise of life that it represented. She could feel the currents of water molecules change even as the sky itself billowed and eddied. Here, there was nothing. Both her eyes and her magic cried out for the unruly, unpredictable beauty of Earth's sky. The hologram had no water, it promised no life, and it never changed or varied. Ami knew, from her research, that there were sprinklers on the ceiling of the colony that simulated rain and all colonists were aware of the scheduled rain-times. To Ami, that was entirely wrong. It was sterile, cold, and boring. She had made a point of ignoring the rain timetable in the newspaper. If it sprinkled, she wanted it to be a surprise.

To her surprise, her guide was watching her with a mix of amusement, curiosity, and envy.

"You're from Earth" she stated.

Ami was first surprised, then nodded. There was no way she could pretend to be anything else.

"How did you know?" she asked.

The girl grinned. "You have that look that everyone from Earth has when they first get here. Sorta lost and shell-shocked. And you keep looking at the sky."

"Ceiling" Ami corrected automatically.

The girl shrugged. "It's blue and it has clouds. That makes it a sky."

Ami shook her head, unable to be polite and let it go. "No. Believe me. A sky is different."

The girl, to her surprise, smiled at her rudeness. "That's what all you Earth-types say." She held her hand out to Ami. "I'm Pam. Pam Stephens."

Ami awkwardly shook the other girl's hand. "Mi- Ami." She corrected herself, remember both the English form of introduction and her assumed name. "Ami Anderson."

The girl nodded. "Glad to make your acquaintance. Lemme see your schedule."

Ami complied and handed over her schedule. The girl looked it over and whistled.

"You're a brain, aren't you?"

Ami sighed. Apparently, some things never change. Ami suspected that she would not keep this girl's attention for very long. Perhaps long enough to get settled in but not much longer.

The girl nodded to herself and handed Ami her schedule back.

"Good thing you came here. This place has a reputation for turning out the best and brightest as well as for turning out us more mediocre types."

"Really?" Ami said, even though she knew that perfectly well. That was why she had chosen to settle in this area and attend this school. "I had no idea. My parents are like that sometimes."

Which was another lie, but the girl nodded and smiled, accepting it as truth.

Mine too. Parents, what are ya gonna do, right?" She tugged Ami to the left. "C'mon. I'll show you where the best spot for your locker is."

Ami followed her willingly enough.

* * *

Her first day at school had been grueling. With longing, Makoto thought of her new apartment. It was already well on its way to being filled with plants and had a few pieces of blow-up furniture and bean bags scattered around the place. All in all, it would do. But she could not go home just yet. Makoto had to go to work. By changing in the girls' bathroom at school, she would barely make it to the Winner mansion in time.

She fingered her new work uniform nervously. It, she had decided some time ago, would not do at all. It was obviously made for shorter, less buxom members of her sex. It was, in Makoto's considered opinion, too small and too tight. But it was her first day at work and she would have to conform, at least at first. But she would keep an eye out for a more appropriate uniform.

* * *

"Trowa" Relena tried again. "Usagi needs to go to school."

Trowa stared at her.

"It doesn't matter whether she wants to or not! What's important is that she attends. Usagi needs to get an education."

Trowa, after a moment, arched an eyebrow.

Relena interpreted that as a challenge.

"Of course it's your responsibility! She's living under your roof! Everyone has entrusted Usagi's wellbeing to you, Trowa! You need to do your best by her and that includes school!"

After several minutes of being badgered and ranted at by Relena, Trowa realized that she was not going to be silent anytime soon. Nor was she going to hear what she was saying and realize exactly how it sounded.

"I cannot make Usagi go to school. She is not a child, Relena."

"Trowa! You're a Gundam pilot! You can –"

Just then Usagi burst into the house, her little black cat at her heels. Trowa looked up to see a small smile of greeting on her face. Something must have excited Usagi and temporarily made her forget her ongoing state of deep sorrow. Clinically, he noted that although she was always fairly appealing, her face was more aesthetically pleasing when she was even mildly happy with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm home Trowa!"

She skidded to a halt at the sight of Trowa on the vid-phone. Her face fell, changing from a mildly pleased look to a distressed one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were-"

"It's for you" Trowa interrupted, oddly compelled. Catherine had painted Usagi to be one of those perpetually happy people, rather like Duo. Yet this was the first time Trowa had seen even the hint of a smile. From what Catherine had said, Usagi and Relena were good friends. Perhaps Relena's phone call would please her. He got up and moved away from the vid-phone.

Usagi approached the vid-phone, curious yet cautious. Her face brightened when she saw her caller.

"Relena!"

"Usagi!"

Both girls grinned at each other stupidly before chitchatting for awhile. Trowa, watching from the shadows, was both distressed and slightly envious of the free play of emotions across Usagi's face. She had been sad and withdrawn, for the most part, since he had picked her up at the airport and installed her in his spare room. Despite being unhappy, Usagi's face moved and shifted with life, as transparent as glass to her heart's intentions. It was a state of being that both alarmed and intrigued Trowa and awakened a mild state of envy in him. Who would he be if he were able to feel so strongly? What kind of person expressed his or her feelings so clearly and honestly?

He and his new housemate had had littler personal interaction. Trowa was not drawn to seek other people or their companionship out by nature except under rare circumstances or duress. He was not Duo or even Quatre. Trowa was a loner by nature and upbringing. He was slightly sorry about her obvious distress but he was not going to question what kept the blond out of his way. The mere fact of the matter was good enough for him. He was thankful that he had time to get used to her presence without being smothered by her companionship.

As a result of their lack of contact, after living with Usagi for a few days, he knew only a few things about her. She ate and slept a lot of the time. More than he thought any one person could. Sometimes, he would hear her in the middle of the night, stumbling into the kitchen to get a late night snack. She spent a lot of time in her room, and she was deeply unhappy and hurt.

"Usagi" Relena began cautiously. "Trowa said that you weren't going to school . . ."

"Neither is Trowa" Usagi responded calmly, ratting him out to the other girl. "And I won't go to school until Trowa does."

And with that very final answer in that very final tone of voice, Usagi silently announced to the former Queen of the World that the topic was closed. Instead, Usagi brightly chattered on about other things, firmly steering the conversation away from her education. She cheerfully ignored any of Relena's less-than-subtle hints. But Trowa could tell that she was no longer quite as pleased with Relena's call as she had been. Trowa wondered if it hurt her to smile and laugh when she was so obviously suffering from something else.

* * *

The discoveries of Sailors Mars and Venus had sent the Earth and Colonies into an uproar, Makoto noticed with some amusement as she rode the monorail home. Plastered all over the television were grainy images of what she, with her extensive and personal knowledge of Sailor Senshi, could barely identify as her fellow senshi. She lay in a boneless heap of weariness in her thinly cushioned seat. She was so tired that the unfinished, almost broken, life cycle of the colony grated on her nerves only lightly. She hated the fake life cycle of the colony and briefly, she wondered if perhaps Saturn would have been better suited for this assignment. Saturn, at least, would not be feeling disconnected, even incomplete. As the Senshi of Nature, she found it disturbing that nothing about the Colonies was natural or wild. Everything was carefully planned and considered, down to where and how the grass grew. Even in her tired state, Makoto shuddered at the thought.

'_Wait until they see of the rest of us_' she thought with grim amusement as the newscaster raved over the three known Sailor Senshi.

The monorail began to slow as a voice announced her stop. With a groan, Makoto hauled herself to her feet. Who knew being a low-man-on-the-totem pole maid was so tiring? Thankfully, the job paid ridiculously well. As she staggered off of the monorail, Makoto remembered that she had to do this again tomorrow. She groaned.

Then she thought of the homework that waited for her attention… Makoto nearly cried.

* * *

"Venus and Mars" Duo exclaimed. "Even I know the mythological implications of that." His grinned lasciviously. "Boys we've got ourselves some possible lesbian action!"

Only Trowa refrained from groaning at that. Even Quatre found himself rolling his eyes at Duo's antics. He noted that Wufei's hand was trembling, probably with the need to hit Duo for that last comment. Duo, for his part, grinned brightly at the others.

"The Sailor Senshi must have divvied up the Earth and the Colonies." Quatre remarked, to avoid a shouting match. "Mars on Earth, Venus on L2, and Moon on L3 – assuming Wufei is correct."

Wufei looked like he might seriously attempt to kill Quatre with a look for those last four words.

"Trowa" Duo hurriedly interjected, saving the blond from the wrath of the Chinese man. Quatre was deeply thankful. "Anything on that angle?"

Trowa seemed to think a moment.

"There have been no recent youma activities on L3 so I have nothing conclusive. However, she disappears for long periods of time during the night and she is not as Catherine led me to believe. She is deeply unhappy about something." He hesitated a moment before adding, "And she refuses to go to school. Usagi has issued the ultimatum, if I do not attend school, she will not attend school."

This last garnered laughter from all four of the other Gundam boys.

Wufei latched onto the first bit of information.

"Unhappy? That would correlate what those people in the shrine said about her. The man seemed to think that Usagi was deeply hurt over something and would never live on Earth again." He scowled. "Which is ridiculous. No wound is so deep that it is impossible to return to the place you are from. She is well liked here and would find life on Earth to be very easy for her."

Quatre, meanwhile, had seized on the second bit of information.

"You're not going to school Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head.

Quatre sized his fellow Gundam pilots up for a moment. Wufei, he knew, was already through his necessary schooling. Hiiro would have enrolled in school, if only to avoid any unnecessary public notice. Duo . . .Duo would skip being in school if he could manage it . . . And without Hilde there, Duo could certainly manage it.

"Duo? Are you in school?"

Duo started at the change in topic . . .then looked guilty . . .

"So Wufei" Duo started, abruptly changing the subject. "Any suspects for Sailor Mars?"

"The most obvious one would be the girl who moved into Usagi's shrine." Wufei stated dryly. "One Rei Hino. Usagi turned the property and all its rights over to the girl and her grandfather."

"Duo" Quatre drawled, steel lacing his voice.

"Quatre" Duo whined. "This is important."

Quatre frowned.

"So is this, Duo. Don't make me tell my suspicions to Hilde."

Duo sighed in defeat. "Dirty. That's just playing dirty, Q-man."

Quatre nodded silently. Of course he knew that . . . but only the threat of Hilde's wrath could ever make Duo give up easily. There was a beat of silence.

"No" he said at last, sounding as if the word was forcefully dragged from him. "No, I'm not in school, Quatre. Satisfied?"

"No." Even Quatre was surprised at the firmness of his response. "Duo, you have to enroll in school as soon as possible."

"Quatre" Duo whined pathetically. "You don't go to school."

"Yes I do. I have private tutors so that I may run the Winner estates in addition to receiving an education."

Wufei snorted.

"You sound like the crazy onna – Usagi Tsukino. She whined like that at Relena Darlian."

Duo's face brightened at the girl's name.

"If Trowa doesn't go to school" he announced dramatically "then I'm not going to school."

Trowa blinked once, slowly. Quatre knew that that blink was as close to an admission of shock as Trowa would ever come. His best friend simply did not express many emotions.

There was a long moment then Trowa nodded.

"I will enroll Monday" Trowa stated gravely.

"Trowa!" Duo howled, clearly disappointed. "Traitor! How could you gang up against me with _Quatre_ and _Wufei_! My only _true_ friend here is Hiiro!"

Wufei and Hiiro smirked; both clearly pleased by the American's discomfort. Trowa's lips twitched briefly, before his lips settled into their usual line. Quatre found himself smiling widely.

Duo mock scowled at Quatre.

"I hope you get an Amazon of a Sailor Senshi who accidentally flattens you."

This caused more mirth. Even Trowa's lips twitched briefly.

* * *

"Usagi-chan" Ami admonished in Japanese via their wrist communicators. "You have to go to school."

Usagi glared at her friend and fellow senshi.

"Not until Barton-san goes."

Ami sighed. "But Usagi-chan, he may never go."

"So much the better!"

Ami took a deep breath counted to ten. Slowly. To maintain her temper, she turned her attention to other things, such as pondering the question of if Rei or Minako were enrolled in school. Ami had no doubts that Minako would skive off school as long as possible. Enrolling Minako in school would be an uphill battle. Makoto, she knew, was not only enrolled in school but using her wrist communicator to get tutoring help from Ami. Rei… Rei was probably like Usagi… Not enrolled in school. Yet.

Rei-chan" Ami tried, turning her attention to another senshi. "You can't afford to draw attention to yourself. You need to enroll yourself in school."

"I know and I'll register on Monday" Rei capitulated with a small smile. Ami was, quite frankly, shocked at her easy victory. Rei must have noticed Ami's surprise because she added, "I found out just the other day how closely I'm to be watched here."

She told them about Wufei and Sally's visits and their presence at Sailor Mars' first appearance. By the end, all five girls looked a little worried.

"I could ask them to lay off" Usagi offered.

But Rei shook her head. "That would only encourage them. Then they'd think I have something to hide."

"But you do!" Usagi countered.

"But they don't _know_ that!" Rei snapped back. "Better to leave them guessing!"

As the two began bickering, Ami cut through their repartee in order to turn her scholastic fervor on Minako.

"Minako-chan" she began. "You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi after Usagi-chan. You need to go to school."

"Not unless our fearless leader is going" Minako replied quickly. "When Barton-san goes to school, Usagi-chan will go to school. When Usagi-chan goes to school, I will go to school. Therefore, when Barton-san goes to school, I will go to school."

There were several heavy thudding noises and a shared moment of stunned silence. The other four Sailor Senshi peered at Minako with wide eyes.

"Whaat?" Minako half-whined and half-demanded.

"L-Logic" Artemis gasped, in Minako's lap. "And from such a source!"

Minako shrieked with outrage.

"I can be logical!"

It was while the five girls and their two cats were cheerfully bickering that there was a knock on someone's door. Logic told Ami it was either Rei or Usagi as the other girls all lived alone. Usagi paled and made a small noise of shocked distress before switching to English. The image from Usagi's communicator rapidly blurred and swung from Usagi's face to some blue fabric – Usagi probably had her hands behind her back.

"C-Come in."

A man voice, pleasant but expressionless began speaking to Usagi.

"We will begin school on Monday."

"Wh-What?" Usagi shrieked. "_That's tomorrow_!"

Ami winced at the decibels inherent in that scream. It had to be much, much worse in person.

"I am enrolling in school. As per our agreement, you will begin school when I do."

Even as Ami felt a secret, evil delight at this turn of events, Minako shrieked in outrage.

Ami winced, horrified. How would Usagi be able to explain that?

Usagi made a little noise of embarrassment and discomfort before she began laughing nervously. Her wrist communicator careened wildly, before settling on a blank wall. Usagi must have swung her hand behind her head in her customary 'I'm-so-embarrassed!' pose, Ami decided.

"Eheh . . ." Usagi said nervously. "I must have stepped on Luna's tail . . .in my surprise and . . .erm . . .excitement . . .Yeah!" Usagi continued enthusiastically. "I was talking to her when you knocked and I must've forgotten where her tail was when you said we were going to school . . .so I stepped on it. You know how these things are!"

Prolonged silence. Then a door quietly closing. Ami heard Usagi let out her breath explosively before the communicator was obviously being whipped around again. Finally, Usagi's face came into focus. She looked angry and relieved.

"Mi-na-ko-chan . . ."she hissed.

Minako began babbling apologies.

"You had better not welch" Usagi finally said ominously, apparently appeased after a few moments of Minako's contrite babbling. Usagi was not one to hold grudges, Ami reflected. "Not after that."

"Hey!" Minako exclaimed. "I'm many things but I'm definitely not a liar . . ."

Artemis made a small sound and Minako's eyes slid away from the screen for a moment. She laughed after a moment and she sheepishly amended her statement. " . . .well . . .I don't lie to my friends . . . But I'm _certainly_ not a welcher!"

That made Usagi laugh and everything was okay again.

* * *

That night, when going through the day's mail, Rei was surprised to find a creamy envelope, thick and expensive in nature, with golden calligraphy. The envelope was a perfect square. Rei was surprised to find herself listed as the recipient of the missive. She was even more surprised to find that the royal palace of Relena Darlian was listed as the return address. She had no friends there… But Usagi was. Frowning, she opened the envelope.

Inside was an invitation, done in the same golden calligraphy on thick, expensive paper, also creamy in color. Rei took a moment to finger the paper admiringly before bending her concentration to reading the flowing English script.

The invitation invited Rei Hino and an escort of her choice to dine on a certain Saturday night in the palace of Princess Relena Peacecraft-Darlian of the Sank Kingdom, heir to the Peacecraft name, ideology, and fortune, current Vice-Foreign Minister, and former Queen of the World. Rei snorted. As someone who possessed many titles in her past life and was probably due to possess many more in her present life, Rei knew just how empty titles could be. And how very insecure Relena must be feeling to put all of her titles on a simple dinner invitation. Usagi, to Rei's knowledge, had never received such a formal invitation to dine in Relena's palace.

Rei fingered the invitation then smiled fiercely and nodded.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Trowa hated school. It was a place that stirred tiny kernels of feeling in him – unpleasant feelings. School made him feel off balance and insecure. Mercenaries had raised him and, until he agreed to become a Gundam pilot, he had never attended a school. Everything he knew, he had learned from his comrades. As a result of his piecemeal education and his life experiences, Trowa was light-years ahead in some classes and shamefully lacking in others. If he studied hard, he could mask his scholastic deficiencies when taking tests and his silent nature helped him to slide into the background so that it was rare for a teacher to quiz him orally. But the dislike and insecurity remained. Add to that the fact that schools were by nature loud, non-secured facilities where it was difficult to spot a potential enemy and Trowa positively loathed schools.

He tried to remember why, exactly, he had volunteered to go to school. Whatever had possessed him to agree to Quatre's demands now eluded him. He definitely remembered not wanting to worry the Arabian pilot. And it had certainly had something to do with torturing Duo . . .and unquestionably something to do with getting rid of Relena. She had taken to calling him incessantly to hassle him about his scholastic activities – or lack there of. There were many times when he wanted to strangle Usagi for linking her schooling with his in Relena's mind. Recently, there had been moments when Trowa could swear from a certain gleam in her eyes that Relena was considering moving to L3 to take care of he and Usagi. And that was something he could not – would not – allow. He truly felt pangs of horror and sympathy for Hiiro when he imagined what the other boy's life must be like. If she wasted this much of her time and concern on Trowa – whom she had never really cared for, much less liked, because he lived with someone she truly cared about – what trials must Hiiro endure as the object of the obsession that she labeled love? Trowa knew little about love and its mysteries but he was well acquainted with the signs of obsession. No wonder Hiiro's location was always a mystery, 0the knowledge of his e-mail address restricted solely to his fellow Gundam pilots.

Clearly, Relena lacked something emotionally. Perhaps someone had not held her enough as a child or been a proper, reliable caregiver. Whatever the reason, Relena had a tendency towards obsession. It was Trowa's considered opinion that, even if Wufei was wrong and she were not Sailor Moon, Usagi was much safer on a colony living with a boy who had few emotions and no name of his own than living on Earth with a smothering, obsessive Relena. After a few moments of internally battling with himself, Trowa was able to grudgingly, extremely grudgingly, admit, if only to himself, that Relena's intentions were probably good, if badly misplaced and expressed in a horrible fashion.

So his decision had been primarily based upon reassuring Quatre, teasing Duo, and ridding himself of his too-frequent calls from Relena. And perhaps . . . Perhaps it had some small relation to Usagi. The blond was clearly depressed and clearly in a slump. Trowa knew first hand how dangerous that combination was. His ill-fated attempt at suicide – Gundam style – came to mind. It was an act born of misery and depression and without Catherine, it would have been a reality. But then again, without Catherine, he would have had no one to truly mourn his passing. Usagi's circumstances were different. She was well loved by many. If Usagi tried to kill herself, it would make many people unhappy… At least one of which, Catherine, he cared deeply about. He would do anything to protect Catherine. Going to school had seemed like such a logical decision at the time… In some ways, it had felt like an inevitable decision that would remove many distractions from his life. But he had the sinking feeling that Usagi would make sure that he attended every last day that she did. If he skived off of school, Usagi would not be far behind. Relena had been more than willing to ignore Earth during a difficult political time to follow Hiiro all over the Earth and Colonies. He was beginning to believe that she would do the same for Usagi Tsukino. If she acquired so much as a shred of information that implied that Trowa and Usagi were not thriving together, she would be on the next shuttle to L3. Trowa wanted to give Relena Darlian no reason to feel the urge to visit L3. Usagi would thrive on L3. Even if his efforts to make Usagi thrive killed him in the process.


	19. Chapter 18

Trowa had handled registering Usagi and himself for school. He had even managed to keep the fact that they were living together a secret. When he had packed his school bag that morning, he had prepared for nearly every possibility from terrorists taking over the school to a youma to an unexpected space battle. He had even prepared for power outages. What he had not taken into account that first morning before school as he checked the working order of his personal arsenal was Usagi herself.

He had assumed that she would be as lifeless and grim at school as she had been from the moment he had picked her up from the airport. What he had not anticipated, when he planned for them both to keep their heads down and their mouths shut in order to just _get through_ this experience, was that at heart Usagi was a people person. She liked almost everyone and she wanted to be liked in turn. Thus, he was personally pleased when she perked up upon entering the school ground and finally began to take an interest in her environment. He was personally appalled when she became one of the most popular people in school before lunch. Worse, she ruined his attempt to stay in the shadows, out of the limelight. She insisted on sitting next to him in all of the classes that they had together. At lunch, when Usagi was conducting court over her fellow students, Trowa was horrified to find himself in the center of it all. Why was he in the center? Because Usagi had chosen to sit next to him, in his obscure corner of the cafeteria, thus making him an unwilling participant in her personal circus.

Trowa was unsure exactly how he felt about it all. He was certainly furious with her – she had thwarted his attempts to remain inconspicuous. After lunch, everyone knew who he was and that Usagi had deliberately sat next to him during lunch. Anonymity was gone forever at that point. But he was relieved that she had the sense to stay near him. It made watching out for her much easier. And he was confused. Why was she so interested in him anyway? It was not as if she had paid any particular attention to him before today. Before today, she had been a pleasant zombie – petite and fragile. Now her personality and good cheer seemed to shimmer in the air around her – making her impossibly overwhelming and the idea of fragility laughable.

And she, who had numerous invites to go places and do things after school, had turned them all down. Turned them all down so that she could walk home with him. Not that he had known that they would walk home together before it had happened to him. They had walked to school together. It would have been ridiculous if they had not. But he had heard some of the offers made to her, if not her replies, and had assumed that Usagi would be going out with one of them after school. Thus, he had been walking through the school gates, alone, when he had heard her voice shrieking his name. Confused he had paused and turned around just in time to see her sprinting across the schoolyard towards him, despite her obviously full bookbag. When she had arrived at his side, she had bent over at the waist and braced her hands on her knees, panting.

Patiently he waited for her to regain her breath, his face blank as it had been all day. As it had been the day before and the day before that for as long as he could remember. And he was aware, even if she was not, of the curious stares they were receiving. Finally, she looked up at him and offered him a shy smile.

"Walk you home?"

He had stared at her for a moment before silently nodding. But she grinned as if he had said something amazing and wonderful. He was confused yet again. Yet he gave no sign of it as he turned to leave again. She fell into step beside him. He listened to her sparkling chatter all the way home.

* * *

Jupiter grunted as the youma struck her and her body went sailing. Her arms tightened around her precious burden and she twisted in the air so that when she slammed into the wall, she slammed into the wall back first, her body curling protectively around the toddler in her arms. The breath rushed out of her body as pain bloomed throughout her body, but centering on her back. She could not stop the groan that escaped her lips. Limply her body slid from the crater of its impact and down the wall.

Dazedly, she thought '_This isn't exactly how I'd pictured my first appearance…_'

The toddler in her arms was bawling as loudly as he could.

In the moments while the youma charged, it seemed to Jupiter as if she had all the time in the world. Carefully, she set the child a safe distance away from her then struggled to her feet. From the thin, processed air of the colony, Jupiter called upon her element.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Her attack hit the youma solidly in the chest. She felt no little amount of vengeful satisfaction as she watched the youma convulse and scream as her lightening fried it. She had been on her way to work when the youma attacked. She had arrived in time to deprive it of its intended first victim, a small boy, and take the blow meant for the child. As a result of that kindness, work was going to be an exercise in misery. Briefly, Makoto wished that she had hit the youma with something a little stronger. For future pain caused by this encounter. When the youma was well and truly dead, a scorched and shriveled husk that would crumble at the lightest touch, Jupiter picked up the boy and placed him beside his unconscious mother. Then, she bolted, leaving it to bystanders to take care of the pair. She was going to be late to work as it was…

* * *

Rei marched home from the bus stop, her face a thundercloud. Yuuchirou was waiting for her in the courtyard but after a single glance at her face, said nothing in greeting. Instead he silently followed her inside where she promptly dropped her heavy bookbag and collapsed in the center of the living room, her limbs spread eagle, and moaned out, "I'm home!"

Yuuchirou laughed.

"Welcome back."

She rolled her head to the side, her face glaring at him from a nest of her hair.

"It's not funny. Today was awful."

He smiled fondly at her. "Let me make some tea then."

Yuuchirou disappeared into the kitchen. Rei lay on the floor, listening to the familiar sounds of him rustling around in the kitchen, and slowly she began to relax.

When Yuuchirou reappeared with a tray full of tea and snacks, Rei could summon an honest smile for him as she sat up.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their tea, as Rei gathered calm and serenity from Yuuchirou's presence.

"They're curious about me, the way children are of creatures at the zoo. The girls were catty when they thought I couldn't hear. The boys stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking."

If this disturbed Yuuchirou, he did not show it. Instead, he said, "You are very beautiful, Rei-chan. The girls were probably feeling jealous. As for the boys…" Yuuchirou's face flushed lightly "I stare at you too."

"That's different!" Rei defended fiercely. "It isn't dirty or invasive or irritating. When you do it…" her face flushed red "…I like it."

Yuuchirou, his face steadily growing pinker, smiled at her so that her heart clenched and her stomach tightened.

"I'm glad."

They said nothing for awhile after this, a comfortable silence between them.

Finally Rei groaned.

"Homework." She glared at the bulky bookbag. "I'm behind in all my subjects except ancient writings and I can barely speak English much less write it. I'm doomed."

Yuuchirou laughed. "I speak and write nearly flawless English."

Rei transferred her venomous gaze to Yuuchirou.

He held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not gloating Rei-chan. I was offering to help you with your homework. My new computer is top-of-the-line and comes complete with an Internet chip so I'll even help you research."

Her face lit up, painfully grateful, and she threw herself around the table and into Yuuchirou's taller form, hugging him fiercely. Shyly she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, chaste and sweet and heartfelt.

"Thank you."

Yuuchirou blushed scarlet.

* * *

Quatre was distracted. He was supposed to be reading a business contract that his lawyer had drawn up with the lawyer of a smaller company concerning mineral rights on Earth. In reality, his Uchuu no Kokoro was distracting him. Somewhere within his mansion, was a person with a very large presence that rumbled in his poor heart like nearby thunder. Whoever it was reminded him of one of Earth's lush, wild forests with the muggy hint of a storm and the tang of the scorched ozone that can only come from lightening striking somewhere nearby. Whoever this person was, they had been in his home for a couple of weeks and, inadvertently, been driving him crazy. Frustrated, he tossed the contract onto the desk with more force than was strictly necessary. Quatre slid out of his seat and briskly headed for the door. He was going to find the source of his disturbance.

* * *

Minako dumped her bookbag next to the door as soon as she got in.

"_I HATE SCHOOL_!" she shouted to the apartment at large, and her cat in particular.

Artemis winced as he stalked after her, feline grace very much in evidence.

"Not so loud. I'm not deaf," he complained as he leaped onto the counter. "Went well, did it?"

Minako glared at her guardian as she got a bag of carrot sticks out of the refrigerator and viciously bit into it.

"About as well as a train wreak. I was _completely_ unprepared for _any _of my classes _except _math and gym! _Math_! I _hate_ math! All day I felt like an idiot!"

"How is this different from your average school day?"

Minako sent a look this way that should have skinned Artemis where he sat. As it was, he shivered and pulled himself into a smaller shape to create as small a target as possible.

"Artemis" Minako said in a dangerous voice that rose as she continued. "There is a vast difference between being slightly unprepared and being completely and utterly lost! It's only the first day and I think my head's going to explode!"

"At least you speak, read, and write English flawlessly" Artemis comforted. "Not even Ami-chan can claim all three."

"Fat lot of good that'll do me" Minako groused. "She's smart enough to do all of her homework, language problems or not. I can't make heads or feet of my assignments."

"Tails, Mina" Artemis corrected her using his pet name for her, sans honorific, his voice pained.

"What?" she asked, completely lost.

"It's 'heads or tails', not 'heads or feet'."

"_Whatever_!" Artemis laughed. Minako frowned at him, pouting slightly. "Pouting does not become you, Minako-chan."

"Meanie!"

Artemis laughed again and licked one of his paws, slowly, peeking at his charge from the corner of his eye.

"Keep saying that and I won't help you research your homework."

"Artemis!" Minako rearranged her face into one of her most winsome smiles. "Artemis, you wouldn't leave your partner high or flying like that, would you?"

"Dry, Minako-chan."

"Huh?"

"It's 'high and dry', Minako-chan."

"Artemis!" Minako scooped her cat up off of the counter and held him at her face level as she demanded, loudly "Are you going to help me or not?"

The cat laughed.

"How could I ignore the needs of someone with such a healthy set of lungs? Cats have sensitive ears you know."

* * *

She was dressed in a maid's outfit that made Quatre blush. She was too tall, too muscular, and too . . .busty for that uniform. Even the thinking about why she made her maid's uniform look… naughty…made Quatre turn red. He just _knew_ his face resembled a tomato. As if sensing his discomfort, she looked up, her forest eyes catching his soft blue ones. Her eyes widened then narrowed and she glared at him, her face as red as his.

"What're you looking at?" She demanded, clearly angered and embarrassed by his perusal. Quatre did not need his Uchuu no Kokoro to know that she was contemplating pummeling him. Her hands were fisted, the knuckles white, her mouth was grim, and her eyes hard.

Quatre gulped, his hands coming up in a gesture of placating calm. Absurdly, Duo's voice echoed through his head . . ._'I hope you get an Amazon of a Sailor Senshi who accidentally flattens you_.' She wasn't a Sailor Senshi and it wouldn't be an accident if she flattened him . . . but she _was_ an Amazon of a woman. Somehow, this was all Duo's fault. Quatre was sure of it.

"Um… I was just wondering if you were new here."

She nodded, clearly disbelieving his cover story. Quatre did not blame her. It had sounded lame, even in his ears.

"I am." Her voice was flat, uncompromising.

Quatre was saved from further embarrassment by the timely appearance of Muhammad, one of the Maguanacs. Quatre watched as Muhammad's quick, dark eyes flicked between himself and the new maid, even as Muhammad sketched a bow to Quatre.

"Master Quatre," he began. The girl gasped but Quatre refused to spare her a glance, his eyes trained on Muhammad, his cheeks pink. It was so _embarrassing_ to be saved by his title. He almost wished the girl _had _gotten to pummel him. Almost. "There is a matter that requires your immediate attention. Your sister, Octavia, has asked me to fetch you."

Quatre nodded, barely restraining a sigh. Octavia, his eighth sister as her name suggested, spent money like water. She was probably asking for an increase in her allowance.

"Please tell her that I will be along shortly, Muhammad."

Muhammad nodded. "As you wish." And departed.

When Quatre turned to the maid again . . . she was gone. She had slipped away. Bemused, and more than a little puzzled, he hurried after Muhammad. Octavia had a foul temper and it was better to start off on the right foot with her. Especially since he had no intention of raising her allowance. Now Quatre did allow himself to sigh. It was going to be a long discussion. And his Uchuu no Kokoro was still unsettled by the new maid. It was simply going to be one of those evenings.

* * *

In his room Trowa listened, amused, as Usagi bit off words in Japanese. While he was not as familiar with the language as she so obviously was, he knew enough to know that some of those words were uncomplimentary – to say the least. It both surprised and amused him that she would both know and use tidbits of such foul language.

When they had gotten home from their first day of school, Usagi had headed straight for the living room, scooping her cat up along the way. As Trowa was rather Spartan when it came to living conditions, there was no coffee table in the living room. Nor was there a table in the kitchen. In fact, aside from their bedrooms, there was not a stick of furniture in the house. Trowa had had to go out and buy furnishings for Usagi's room in order to make the room livable for his 'guest'. He had had enough plates, bowls, cups, and silverware for the pair of them simply because he had bought a surplus of kitchenware. Trowa had never relished doing the dishes.

As a result, Usagi had dumped her bookbag on the floor then looked around as if seeing the room for the first time. Silently, Trowa had watched her, his own bookbag still on his back.

"Trowa" she said at last, sounding a bit surprised. "There's no furniture in this room."

Trowa did not feel a remark so obvious as that deserved a reply. Inwardly he was slightly surprised. She had been living with him for several weeks. How had she missed the lack of furniture? Instead he had simply looked at her rather flatly before passing her, headed for the sanctity of his own room.

It was now a couple of hours later and Trowa had satisfactorily completed his own homework. From the sounds of it, Usagi was still working on hers with little success. Trowa was tempted to leave her to suffer alone. He had barely been able to withstand the horrors of his own homework. Frankly, he did not want to have to endure hers, even as a spectator. Even as he began to tune her voice out, his promise to himself surfaced from within the depths of his mind. He had sworn that Usagi would flourish on L3, even if it killed him. Did helping her with her homework count as helping her to flourish? He was unsure.

Trowa frowned, a slight crease appearing between his eyebrows.

Perhaps he should mentally rephrase that. If Usagi failed to do her homework and consequently failed to learn the appropriate material, which in turn would cause Usagi to fail in school, would Relena appear on his doorstep? She would.

So be it. He would help Usagi.

Decision made, he rose and headed for the doorway of his room. The door swung open on silent, well-oiled hinges. From his bedroom door, Trowa could see the open space in the center of the house. Usagi was lying on her stomach, her hair in golden pools about her form. Like him, she had changed at some point, into non-uniform clothing. She was now dressed in a pink blouse and white pants, her feet bare. Her chin rested on one hand as she scowled fiercely down at a text of some kind. Sitting next to her, also peering at the book, was her cat. It was rather creepy, the way it watched him. Trowa was certain of two things regarding that cat. One, it was smarter than it looked and two, it did not particularly care for him.

He watched as she began to erase something in her notebook. Trowa drew closer, careful not to step on the streamers of her hair. Finally he stood over her, a looming presence… that she failed to notice. He watched as she viciously ripped the paper out of the notebook, then crumpled it up and tossed it towards a far corner of the room. His eyes tracked the graceful arc of the ball and its collision with the wall. The wad of paper joined an army of its brethren. His eyes drifted back to Usagi who was gnawing on the end of her pen. With a sigh, she got back to work. But this time, her writing was in neat Japanese symbols that Trowa could only identify as probably not being kanji. Probably.

He cleared his throat softly.

"I could help you."

If she were not lying on the floor she would have fallen over in surprise. As it was, she soon recovered from her shock and whirled around to face him – her streamers of hair slapping his legs from the movement.

"Trowa!" she gasped, her hand rising to cover her chest. "Don't _do_ that!"

He looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Amusement tingled through his body, an unfamiliar wash of emotion. His face remained blank.

She studied his face for a few moments and seemed to find something in it that irritated her, because she scowled. Vaguely he wondered if she could sense his amusement.

"Make some noise next time!"

He made no reply, either verbally or non-verbally. His eyes merely remained fixed on her, cataloguing her every movement and assessing her possible intentions. She settled herself cross-legged on the floor, her gaze more inquiring and less panicked.

"So… Did you need something?" Her voice was slightly breathless.

"I came… to offer you assistance with your homework."

She blinked… then flushed.

"You- you're done?"

He nodded.

Her eyes flicked away from him, darting around the room. It was clear that she was thinking furiously. He waited patiently, an unfamiliar and unidentifiable mix of emotions churning in his stomach. Would she reject his help?

Her cat rubbed itself against her leg, mewling loudly. When she ignored it, deep in her thoughts, the cat leaped into her lap, then onto her shoulder where it yowled in her ear.

Usagi started, nearly dislodging the cat, then tilted her head so that she could glare at her pet.

"Not now Luna."

Luna, for her part, yowled again. Usagi ignored her pet's antics and went about untangling the animal from her shoulder.

"No Luna."

She set the animal on the floor, then looked up at Trowa with an expression that was both sheepish and shy and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Thanks Trowa!"

Then she smiled at him. His stomach immediately felt better. In fact, his entire body loosened as muscles he had been unaware of clenching, came unclenched. She gestured to a spot on the floor next to her.

"Please."

He sank to the floor, her eyes glued to him.

The cat gave him a look that he could have sworn was meant to strike him dead. He ignored it. In the grand scheme of things, it was unimportant. It was only a disgruntled housecat.

* * *

Ami had noticed fairly early on that a boy with wild chocolate hair and Prussian blue eyes was in most of her classes. Most because Ami simply could not take an advanced computer course. She was too far behind in terms of technological developments to be able to pull that off with any degree of proficiency. It was the first standard class she had taken in a long, long time. But the boy, wrapped in his cold aura of mystery, was in all of her other classes from advanced chemistry to advanced history and literature – classes she had to work extraordinarily hard in, in order to maintain good marks – to advanced calculus. Ami was fascinated by the medical and technological advancements of her new Time but she was thankful that her solid grasp of most subjects was still relevant. There were no words for her delight when she discovered that, in the many lifetimes she had been absent from the Time Stream, mathematics had not changed one bit.

It was during times like that – when she marveled over the knowledge and advancements of this Time – or when she ate dinner alone night after night, or late at night, when she would absently listen for her mother's return that Ami missed her doctor mother most. Her eyes always sought the postmarks on her mail first, trained by habit to look for exotic locals that might herald a letter from her absent father, the artist. When she drew images or diagrammed things for class, Ami's usual pang of nostalgia was exponentially worse because she knew that she would never see her father again. He would never see how the talent he had passed on to her was blossoming. The duel loss of her doctor mother and artist father was a constant ache in her heart that Ami desperately sought to avoid through working. They had not spent much time with her when she had lived in her natural Time but their love had always been present. Logically, she knew they had never stopped loving her – even when she revealed her true nature and left them shortly thereafter – but she missed the reassurance of seeing them and having their love reinforced in her mind.

When she had been preparing to leave, her parents had surprised her with a rather large box filled with sealed letters to be opened upon certain occasions and read. She had already opened the "Just got there" letters as well as several of the "Loneliness" letters. There were tapes, videos, DVDs, and CDs from her parents as well, stashed in her subspace pocket along with similar things for Usagi from her parents and the equipment necessary to play the multimedia things from their parents. But, like Usagi, she had yet to open the other things. It still hurt too much. Just as it hurt too much to go in search of the time capsule that her parents had promised to bury in a certain place on Earth.

With a sigh, Ami buried her face in her pillow. Perhaps the boy with the chocolate hair and the blue eyes understood her academic fervor. Perhaps he found learning enchanting… He would not be as close to her heart as another Sailor Senshi would be, but it would be nice to have a friend.

* * *

Usagi turned up the music in her room.

"I think Barton-san said more tonight than he has ever said to me, all previous conversations combined."

Luna glared at her.

"There is something _wrong_ with that boy!"

Usagi blinked. "Because he doesn't like to lay on his stomach?"

It was true. Trowa had attempted to lie on his stomach next to Usagi while helping her with his homework but it had been utterly impossible for him to do it for more than a matter of seconds. After a few moments, he would sit up and look around almost frantically, his eyes cataloguing everything around them, even though Usagi could attest to the fact that nothing had changed. Eventually, they had ended up sitting up, leaning against the wall. They had used textbooks for hard writing surfaces.

"That's only part of it" Luna exclaimed irritably. "But what kind of person is too tense to lay on their stomach for any length of time?"

"Someone with more survival instincts than me!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully. "Never know what will happen to you when your back is turned."

"That's _exactly_ what I wanted to talk to you about!" Luna fairly snarled.

"Huh? What're you so mad about?"

Luna's eyes were narrowed and her tail swished in agitation.

"You let him know that you can barely write simple sentences in English!"

It was true. Trowa had finally asked Usagi why she was taking notes on their discussion in Japanese rather than writing her homework papers. She had hemmed and hawed and tried to brush him off. But Trowa was not to be deterred. Finally, Usagi had to admit that while she had learned to speak English as a second language, her written English was appalling. There was no way she could write those papers in English. Hastily, she had added, "But I do want to know the material." After all, since her chances of being a bride and later a good wife were shot, Usagi had decided that she should concentrate on being an excellent queen. And to be an excellent queen, one needed to be educated and aware of the Time in which one lived.

Trowa's eyes had only narrowed fractionally, an involuntary cue that Usagi noticed because she had been watching Trowa's face closely, searching for a response from the other teenager. He had nodded once, gotten out a piece of paper, and began writing out Usagi's homework in English. All he had said on the matter was, "For now, copy this in your own handwriting."

In the present, Usagi shrugged.

"It's not like I could hide it from him. I needed his help."

"Usagi –"

"I am _not _Minako-chan" Usagi cut in firmly. "I could never have finished my homework by myself, in perfect English. No matter what it may cost me, I needed Barton-san's help."

"You could have asked any of the others for help!"

"They have their own concerns, Luna. I don't want to waste their time on my homework when they probably have more than enough problems of their own. Even Ami-chan can only do so much at a time, Luna."

"You never worried about school before" Luna groused. "Or inconveniencing other people."

It was a thoughtless remark that stung Usagi's fragile sense of self.

"My dream was to be a bride, Luna, not to rule an empire." Usagi's reply was stiff. "And I never, ever, meant to hurt or inconvenience others in any way."

At Usagi's tone of voice Luna looked up, alarmed.

"Usagi-chan!"

But Usagi ignored her cat. She hurried to the door of her room, banging it shut behind herself.

"I didn't mean that…" Luna whispered, her voice lost in the radio music wafting through the room.


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own the plot and the orginal characters though. Just so you all know.

* * *

Hiiro frowned at the unresponsive medical equipment. According to the readings from two completely different sets of medical equipment, he was in perfect health, even by his own rigorous standards. But Hiiro was certain that that could not possibly be true.

It had started with the new girl in his classes. He had caught himself sneaking peeks at her or openly staring in her direction. Luckily, she was oblivious to his roaming eyes. Later, he found himself observing her movements, noting whom she spoke to and, if possible, about what. There was an odd feeling in his chest when she spoke to other males, even if the subject was something as mundane as an upcoming test.

For as long as he could remember, it had been second nature for him to walk into a room, any room, and take it all in with a couple of glances, mentally noting potential threats, exits, potential order of execution, windows, and anything else of any possible tactical advantage. Now, in addition to his usual list, he found himself looking for two particular shades of blue: the dark blue-black of her hair and the navy blue of her eyes. While his usual list was easy enough to fulfill, those two shades of blue left him frustrated. Upon further reflection, he concluded that they reminded him more of waters and skies that he had seen on Earth than any shade of blue synthesized on a colony. But still, to his utter annoyance and frustration, he looked for the blues of the girl's eyes and hair.

He refused, absolutely and completely, to even think the girl's name within the most secret recesses of his mind. To do so would be to admit that he had an unnatural interest in her. An unnatural interest in the girl – in any girl – would be a weakness, one that he could not afford to indulge, especially not in these times. And yet… He found his mind wandering to her even outside of class, tracing the contours of her face with his mind's eye even as his remembered the precise, sometimes insightful, answers she gave in class.

Clearly, he was ill.

* * *

"I had trouble sleeping."

Usagi sounded defensive even to her own ears. But Trowa did not press the matter after that one inquiring glance. He simply nodded and offered her a couple of slices of toast, jam slathered between them, and a box drink. Usagi smiled at him with tired gratitude.

The truth was that she had spent the night with Chibimoon in the Time Stream. And while one had all the time in the world while in the Time Stream, it was never very restful. Usagi suspected that unless one was Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, one was guaranteed to be unsatisfied with time spent in the Time Stream. Poor Chibimoon was beginning to show signs of strain from her prolonged stay. But unlike in what Usagi was coming to think of as the 'old days', Chibimoon had said not a word about her obvious discomfort. Instead she had tried to remain cheerful and supportive. She had chattered about her visits from Pluto and Diana and about the progress that had been made on her Usagi-mama's empire – adding in that her other mother's empire wasn't nearly so large – and even confessed that she had been in touch with Helios. But she had never mentioned her growing fatigue or slowly deteriorating appetite. It saddened Usagi to realize that even her irritatingly precious daughter was growing up, hardening from a silly child into an adolescent.

"Too soon" Usagi murmured, unaware that she had spoken aloud. She was equally oblivious of the fact that Trowa slid an inquiring glance her way, after she failed to elaborate.

In fact, Usagi was oblivious for most of the day.

* * *

Ami sighed as she walked down the street, her arms heavy with books. She was on her way home after an extended visit to the library after school and using her time to muse on her current situation. Ami had no compunctions about spending Usagi's money on her necessities. Rather than feeling guilty or doing without, she kept a careful account of her spending, down to the last penny, so that in time she would be able to pay her friend back for her generosity. As a result, she had spent a few days frantically buying uniforms, clothes, furniture, books, toiletries, and the like. But now she was settled into her loft-style apartment and her schedule had settled down somewhat. Her days had settled into a routine similar to the one at home. Wake early, go to school at least an hour before it began, study or read until the beginning of school, library visit after school, training in the early evening, more studying at night. Interspersed in there were meals and information gathering from all of her available sources. There was little or no human interaction. There was a time where such a lack of human contact was normal for her. But that had been before she met a tiny blond girl with a ridiculous hairstyle and a personality that drew Ami to her like a moth to a flame. As it was now, she looked forward to the communicator-induced Sailor Senshi meetings.

She had been right about her school guide. The girl had stuck around long enough to show Ami the ropes of her new school and to be polite, but that was it. The girl had discreetly but purposefully drifted away from Ami's company, leaving the girl alone in her new school. Ami was much more confident than she had once been but there was still that residual shyness . . . and the knowledge that she could not afford to draw attention to her presence in the L1 colony cluster. And so, with only occasional wistful thoughts about the mysterious boy, Ami shelved her loneliness for the time being and concentrated on catching up in school. She wanted to be ahead, as she was accustomed to being, before the semester ended.

The evil energy of a youma slammed into Ami's awareness, causing her head to snap up and her musings to evaporate. Carefully she sidled down an alley, discreetly shoving her books one-by-one into her subspace pocket. Her hands were free by the time she was truly hidden by the shadows of the alley. As she retrieved her henshin stick from the same subspace, Ami took a deep, steadying breath against nerves. Already the adrenaline was pumping through her system at the thought of the impending fight. The fact that she was the last Inner Senshi to be activated did not escape her notice. Therefore, Sailor Mercury, as the last Inner Senshi to appear, had something to prove. There was definitely pressure involved. Ami took another steadying, calming breath.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

* * *

Junta Baker had been a soldier in the last real war. He had been a member of White Fang and before that a rebel colonist. After the wars, he had started a small business repairing electronics, fell in love, got married, and had a set of twins with his newlywed wife. He loved to watch his kids play in the park but in these uncertain times, he had gone back to carrying a gun. You could never rely solely on some mysterious benefactor to save you. But at the moment he was feeling less watchful and more relaxed as he sat on a blanket and watched his kids do their level best to compete for their mother's attention. The younger one, Jamie, seemed to realize he was available for love and cuddle because she took one look at him and rolled away from her mother. She bumped into his side, then looked up at him with adorably wide eyes. Junta promptly began to coddle her. Which was fine with her twin brother because he now had mom all to himself, Junta noted wryly.

"Daddy's girl!" he cooed at his daughter absurdly. He slanted a look at his wife and son. "And Mama's boy!"

Which made his wife laugh. But halfway through her laugh, her eyes widened and took on a glassy, terrified look. She clutched their son to her chest and, with a badly trembling hand, stabbed a finger beyond his shoulder. Junta turned in time to see a monster oozing toward their little scene of familial bliss. For a moment, he too was paralyzed with horror. The thing was more of a living blob and less of a creature . . .yet it devoured everything in its path. Trees, grass, bushes, soil, and park equipment all disappeared beneath it. Behind it, there was only the shiny metal surface of the colony's flooring. But he was paralyzed for only a moment.

Leaping to his feet, he shoved his child into his wife's arms.

"Take them" he order roughly, even as he drew his gun. "Take them and leave. Run as far as you can as fast as you can."

Mutely she shook her head, her face horrified, even as she staggered to her feet.

"No! Junta-"

But he cut off her protest ruthlessly. "The children! Run!"

And she took off, her gate unsteady. In her arms, their children screamed.

Junta turned and calmed himself, forcing to think clearly past his pounding heart and careening emotions. All he prayed for, in that last moment as his body stilled and his mind sharpened, as he removed the safety, sighted, and squeezed the trigger was that help would come in time for them, his family, if not for him.

His first shot hit the blob dead on…as did the next three shots. But none of them stopped the thing. Indeed, as Junta watch, his heart withering in his chest, each of his quickly squeezed off shots did one thing: they split the creature from one monster into five monsters. Indecision seized him. Should he fire more and hope for a miracle or run? He was doomed either way, for the creatures moved faster than any human could. Still, he chose the latter and ran. Not that he had hope for himself – there was little enough for his family, with their head start on the creature – but he _wanted_ to live more than he ever had before. And so he resisted death the only way he could by fleeing it.

But, even as he felt the creature literally on his heels, even as the soles of his shoes melted and he almost gave up hope, he heard a voice cry out.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

A thick fog engulfed the area and slim arms seized him and carried him off, improbably throwing him over a small shoulder in a fireman's carry. The ground moved under them faster than any human could run and he had an excellent view of a short shirt. Whoever his rescuer was, his rescuer was either female or a cross dresser. Junta was feeling more than a little motion sick by the time the arms set him down – in sand. He looked around dizzily. There was a high density of people in the area surrounding the sandbox. All he could think was that they were sitting ducks. But his rescuer bounded off without even a second glance and he could see now that she was a petite girl dressed in white and shades of blue – with an appallingly short skirt. The father in him swore that his daughter would never, ever wear anything like that even as he began glance through the people for his own family. Her voice cut through his frantic thoughts and searching eyes.

"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"

A wall of ice formed around the group, curving over to create a dome. Almost everyone in there cried out with terror but Junta shrieked with fury as he dashed to the icy wall and pounded on it.

"My family!" He roared. "My family isn't here!"

* * *

Mercury turned to face off against the creatures. She had been in time to see the man shooting at the youma, shattering it into pieces with his bullets. For a moment, she had been tempted to let the youma eat him for creating far more work for her. But that uncharitable thought had passed and she had saved him – carrying him perhaps a bit more roughly than anyone else. The only good thing that had come from his disaster was the knowledge that piercing these things would not kill them. Perhaps if she froze them so cold they shattered? But that might make hundred where there had been five.

A shriek interrupted Mercury's thoughts, stopping her heart… she had missed one… then she was off, sprinting as fast as she could, wishing she shared a few attributes with the Soldier of the Wind. The woman was cowering under a tree, backed against it by a blob, her two children squashed against her chest. Even as she screamed again, she twisted so that her back was to the blob, her children pressed between her body and the tree. She would be the first to be absorbed.

"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"

Mercury's powers surged between the woman and the youma, swirling around the small family to create a miniature dome around the woman, her children, and the base of the tree.

The irrelevant thought that if she were Mars, this youma would be easily dealt with came to mind. She would simply _burn_ these things until they evaporated, like water under sunlight. But she was Mercury… And as she well knew, sometimes, something could be so cold that it _burned_…

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

With a stab of fierce pleasure, she watched as the creature burned away under the controlled burst of power. She had been right…and no one was worse for the wear. And the colony _seemed_ to be in one, functional piece. With a quick, sharp smile she bound off after the other youma.

* * *

Trowa resisted the urge to strangle Usagi, barely. She was obviously trying to focus on him, trying to pay attention to what he was trying to teach her. But clearly, something kept diverting her attention from their studies. Whatever it was, it had been bother her all day, leaving a zombie in the place of the lively girl from the day before. It had been difficult – overwhelming even – to help her when she had been attentive and eager in his presence… Now it was near impossible. He had tried to calculate the chances of actually teaching her anything. The chances were so low that if they had been given to him as the chances of success on a mission, he would have declined the mission without a second thought. He was, after all, a mercenary, not a hero.

He simply was not the sort of person who drew others to notice him much less to give him their undivided attention. He was the sort of person who slipped under others' radar until some event drew their notice to him. Before, even at her lowest, Usagi had been aware of him. At her new lowest, however, she seemed to have difficulty paying any attention to him. The fact that she had paid even less attention to everyone, teacher and student alike, in school was no comfort to his peace of mind. Despite his reluctance and difficulties concerning words, it was time to make an effort and address whatever her problem was. He reminded himself of the promise he had made to himself. She would thrive or he would die in the attempt.

With a deliberate motion, Trowa snapped the history text he had been attempting to explain shut. Usagi jumped before tilting her head back and blinking up at him. Then she blushed scarlet and ducked her head looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry" she murmured contritely. "I really am. I'll do better, I promise."

"Something is distracting you. You have not paid attention to anyone or anything all day. What is it?"

She looked away and mumbled something incomprehensible. Trowa wasn't even certain that her response was entirely English in nature.

"Louder."

"I – That is – " she made a distressed noise in her throat. "It's stupid."

"Clearly, it is important to you."

Usagi shook her head, her blond hair rustling around her.

"I'll pay attention! I promise!"

Her words were quick and desperate.

Trowa sighed and regarded her critically. Her eyes were wide and pleading, her body fairly quivered with the intensity of her feelings.

"Usagi" his voice was low as he caught and held her eyes with his sole visible eye. "Whatever you tell me will remain between us. It will go no further than this room, I promise."

Unconsciously, her eyes drifted over to the small cat that had been balefully watching them since the moment they had arrived home. Trowa stifled a sigh that she should feel unnerved by a cat. Instead, he rose and headed for the feline in question. Almost as if sensing his intent, the cat leapt to its feet and darted away.

"Luna!" Usagi's voice was surprised, as if she expected better behavior from her feline.

But Trowa was an excellent acrobat for a reason. Between his own prowess and his much longer legs, Usagi's pet was soon cornered and scooped up. The wretched creature clawed his arm, renting the sleeve of his turtleneck and the flesh beneath the fabric with its sharp claws.

"Luna!" Usagi's voice was thick with angry reproof. "How could you?"

Trowa narrowed his eyes in pain, but otherwise refrained from outward signs of discomfort. Instead, he changed his grip on the snarling, spitting beast so that its wildly swiping claws were nowhere near his person. Grimly he marched to the farthest part of the house from the living room, his bathroom, and unceremoniously dumped the cat in the shower stall, slamming the stall door shut before the cat could so much as regain its footing. He crossed the room in three swift strides and slammed the bathroom door shut after him. A few moments later, there was the sound of a small body hitting the door of the shower stall and the sounds of an enraged cat.

Trowa stared at the bathroom door for a moment, ignoring the animal's clear displeasure. Instead, he mentally acknowledged the pain in his arm. The air was oddly cool against the wet fabric of his turtleneck but his flesh burned in that area. He had been hurt worse, much worse, but that did not lessen the hurt currently residing in his limb. He cast a baleful look at the bathroom door. His first aid kit, bountiful in terms of variety and number of supplies, was in that room with that miserable cat. He would ignore his freely bleeding arm and bleed to death before he'd give that cat the chance to escape. Course of action decided, he headed back to the living room and Usagi.

He opened his mouth to speak when Usagi took one look at his bleeding arm, made a small noise of distress, and grabbed him by the wrist. All of her attention was focused on him as she bodily pulled him into her bathroom before maneuvering his form until he found himself sitting on the fuzzy thing that adorned the lid of Usagi's toilet. He certainly had not bought it for the blond although he had been forced to join her on the after school shopping expedition that had, among other things, procured the useless fuzzy bathroom covers and mats in her bathroom. Her small hands set about carefully rolling the sleeve of his shirt up.

Watching as Usagi took it upon herself to care for him, Trowa felt oddly underdressed. Intellectually, he knew it was a stupid way to feel. He was completely covered from his neck to his toes, from his wrists to his ankles. The only break in his clothing was where Usagi had rolled his sleeve up, her soft hands ghosting over his skin as she washed the blood away with a warm washcloth, then applied rubbing alcohol to the washcloth.

"This is going to hurt a lot."

Trowa found that it did hurt quite a bit, but he made no visible indication of his discomfort. Instead his watched dispassionately as she cleaned his cut then applied pressure to the washcloth to make his arm stop bleeding. And yet, as much as his arm burned and as unsettled as he felt, it also felt good. Because her blue eyes were clear and they were looking _at _him instead of through him. She was home again, inside of her own skin. And she cared that he was hurt, even if it was not a serious wound. He could count the number of people who would care if he were hurt seriously without getting into the double digits. The number of people who would care about such a scratch was even smaller.

"It's a little late" Usagi murmured "but you don't have any communicable diseases, right?"

Trowa blinked at her. Then slowly shook his head.

Usagi sagged slightly with relief, to Trowa's silent amusement.

"You have failed to tell me the source of your distress" he reminded her.

Usagi stiffened, her wide eyes glancing up at him, then away.

"Am I… Am I an inconvenience to you?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed. What had led her to even consider thinking of such a question much less asking it? It did not seem feasible that such a concern would occur to her after living with him for a period of weeks. Someone else must have raised such a concern within her then. But who? The knowledge of their cohabitation was restricted. No one had visited the dwelling that they shared. And he did not believe that he had communicated to her the idea that her presence was a burden.

She whirled to face him again, her eyes teary and focused on his chin.

"Of course I am. Sometimes, I'm such an idiot."

Apparently his wait before responding had been too long.

"You are not" he interjected, unsure of what to say. It was rare for someone to require comfort from him. Instinctively, he reached out with the fingers of his uninjured arm then paused, his fingertips inches away from her skin. Trowa steeled his resolve and slowly, as if he was reaching through molasses, caught her chin in his fingertips, his touch light. Gently, he forced her eyes up to meet his single, visible eye. "I insisted that you live here. If I did not want you here, I would not have insisted. If your presence had at any time become a burden to me, I would have told you to leave. You are neither a burden nor an inconvenience."

It rather surprised Trowa to realize that he meant that. He had rapidly become accustomed to her unsettling presence and her unpredictable behaviors. She made life around her interesting.

It must have surprised Usagi because she stared at him with wide, searching eyes for several moments before apparently finding in his blank face whatever it was she was looking for. Whatever she found, it made the tension disappear from her face and form. Then she surprised him by releasing his arm – she had applied pressure to his scratches throughout her widely varying emotions – and flung her smaller form at him.

Trowa, seated on the fuzzy toilet seat, had only fractions of a second to brace for impact before her arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, the hand and arm that had been holding her chin trapped between their bodies, its fingertips burning lightly from touching her skin. Her head was resting on his shoulder, hugging him almost desperately. His eyes widened and his entire body stiffened. Why…Why was she doing this? Was he expected to respond? His free arm remained where it was, limp at his side, making no attempt to embrace the girl with her arms around him.

After a few moments, Usagi released him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"You were trying to explain the war of A.C. 195 to me and its repercussions, right?"

Trowa nodded. Those had been his words to her, almost verbatim.

"We…We should probably get back to it then."

Without looking at him, she exited the bathroom, Trowa in her wake. For reasons that he could not define, her current refusal to look at him created a bewildered sort of ache in his chest. Vaguely, he wondered why.


	21. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to put out. The end of it was giving me trouble and I ended up scraping the end of this chapter and the entirety of the next chapter in order to make sure that this one was a product I could feel comfortable admitting ownership of.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their associated characters, plot lines, and plot devices. I do however own the strange and twisted plot line of this tale.

* * *

"I've decided that we need some hands-on experience with the issues discussed in Tomjute's book."

The room at large groaned. Even Ami felt a silent stab of foreboding. Hands-on assignments were usually attempts to force the class to feel some shred of empathy for the characters in the readings. These assignments, almost without exception, resulted in nasty and embarrassing experiences. Ami had already decided that she would never see any of these people again. Ever. They simply had seen her in far too many compromising situations due to this class.

Last week the class had started what was obviously a new unit. At a guess, Ami had mentally named this new unit: Gender Issues. She had chosen the name based on the recent reading assignments which all dealt, in one way or another, with gender issues. The choices were excellent works of literature that, for Ami, raised questions and forced periods of reflection and frantic research. However, she would rather her ruminations be private and cerebral rather than public and humiliatingly corporal. Her literature teacher, a brisk woman who taught class in three piece suits, did not seem share her opinion.

The next sentence fell like an axe through Ami's mind, severing whatever thoughts were flittering about the edges of her mind.

"To better understand the difficulties of being teenage parents, we will simulate the experience in pairs."

Then, somehow, things got worse.

"As I feel that partners in such a project should at least like each other, I'll leave the task of pairing off to you. Class, you have exactly two minutes to find your partner."

Ami felt as if she had been thrown bodily into the pits of despair. She _hated_ group projects, she _hated_ choosing partners, and she _hated _always being chosen last! Even in this new Time, it was widely accepted that she was brilliant. Brilliance, however, carried with it the same stigmas in this Time as in her own Time because, at the end of the day, no matter what time period they live in, people were only human.

Resigned but determined to fight it out until the bitter end, Ami sallied forth to attempt to net a partner. And failed miserably. Time and again she smiled tentatively at others or painfully asked about their status as part of a pair. And time and again she was rejected with false smiles and real sympathy, no matter how awkwardly displayed. At the end of a humiliating two minutes, after being rejected numerous times, Ami was feeling a desperate ache for her fellow senshi.

The teacher called time and asked if anyone lacked a partner. A brunette across the room with large glasses and messy hair raised her hand slowly. Clenching her jaw, Ami moved to raise her own hand when a much larger, callused hand, caught her wrist in a tight grip. Her head whipped around and her eyes widened as she regarded the boy who had been the subject of many of her more recent thoughts. His cold eyes flickered with something before he took a large step closer to her, invading her personal space. Ami's mind whirled, trying to interpret his actions.

"Partners" she asked, her voice soft.

He nodded once before releasing her wrist. He did not, however, move away from her.

For a moment, Ami was so grateful her eyes blurred. Then she blinked, nodded, and turned her attention back to their teacher. But her stomach writhed as her mind whirled. For all the intents and purposes of this project, she was married to her semi-crush.

* * *

Minako sighed and slouched a little more deeply into her office chair. Being a private eye was boring. You sat and waited and waited and sat and hoped that someone somewhere would need to hire you. Except, no one did. What was she doing wrong? This Time had no less crime than her own Time. It was just as exciting and wild in its own way. So where was her clientele?

A man walked by her office, paused, and looked in the window. Minako sat up straight, trying to look professional. He snorted, shook his head, and continued walking.

"It's because you're so cute" Artemis confided. "He was expecting someone…"

"Bigger? Male? With rippling muscles"

"The rippling muscles could have been optional."

Minako snorted.

She slouched again in her chair.

"Artemis?"

"Hm?"

"I've got an idea."

Artemis whimpered.

* * *

Trowa watched, bemused, as Usagi's wretched cat tried to wind through her legs and rub against her shins. Usagi though, was having none of that. As far as he could tell, Usagi was avoiding her cat and had been doing so for days. However odd her actions, he said nothing on the matter. He did, however, continue to help Usagi with her homework. Trowa even spent extra time, tutoring Usagi in her English. And if so much speaking was painful for Trowa, he showed no signs of the strain in front of Usagi. He did, however, become even more taciturn in all of the other aspects of his life. If Usagi noticed, she refrained from commenting.

Usagi blasted a smile at Trowa as she dropped her books at the coffee table she had insisted on buying for the living room. It had been ordered on the same shopping expedition as the strange fuzzy bathroom covers. Usagi had been adamant about their need for a coffee table and had been more than willing to pay a large sum to have it rush delivered. It had become their unofficial study and dinner table. The fact that it was also the only table in the house did not escape Trowa's notice. Nor did the fact that Usagi seemed determined to eat all three meals with him. Rather than attempting to hide in his room – and risk her intrusion there – he found himself submitting to her desires. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were eaten together. Several classes in school and study time were spent together. Trowa was rapidly coming to find his silence being eaten up by her noise.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

Trowa blinked. Usagi looked surprised, correctly interpreting his blink.

"Trowa, it's Friday night! We've worked hard all week! We should goof off tonight."

"We have homework."

"But-But- All work and no play makes Usagi a dull girl."

Trowa felt a glimmer of amusement. That was the sort of thing Duo would believe.

"Work first, then play."

Usagi pouted outrageously at him.

"Troowwaaa" she whined, drawing out his name.

"No Usagi."

With a sigh, she settled down at the coffee table.

"We had better do something really, really fun tomorrow."

Trowa stifled his shock at her words. Because she simply could not mean what he thought she meant. The next thirty minutes were spent in silence as they worked on their math homework. Sometimes, his silence drowned her noise.

* * *

"Re-Rei-chan . . ." Yuuchirou breathed reverently, his eyes wide. "You look . . . amazing. Beautiful." He looked down at his tuxedo, as if to determine whether it was suitable in her presence. Rei took a moment to appreciate Yuuchirou's neatly cut and combed hair. He had even made certain that his socks matched his shoes. His efforts had certainly paid off. He was utterly riveting in his finery.

Rei smiled and blushed prettily, Yuuchirou's words meaning more to her than she could ever say. Yuuchirou thought she looked amazing . . . beautiful even . . . in her kimono. If she had ever had any doubts about her appearance, Yuuchirou's stuttering praise had soothed them all. The hours of preparation and the assistance of her grandfather when dressing in her outer kimono and tying her obi had all been made worthwhile in that moment when Yuuchirou could not seem to stop looking at her, his eyes wide and admiring. Even if the rest of the evening was a flop, this moment was well worth everything. Rei was devoutly thankful she had listened to her grandfather when he had insisted she put the family treasures in her subspace pocket.

Rei was dressed in an autumn kimono, as suited the season. Her underrobe was rust colored and her kimono was brocade in shades of brown and gold. Below the waist, birds of different shapes and sizes fluttered and flew every time she moved against a background of golds and rusts like leaves perpetually falling to a forest floor somewhere below. Her obi was plum colored – the color of her eyes and the highlights in her hair – and interwoven with silver threads. In the back, her obi was tied with an extraordinarily complicated knot and her collars dipped just enough to expose the better part of her neck and throat. For a Japanese man, to see a woman in a kimono expose her neck and throat such, it was like seeing a Western woman in a very short skirt. And Rei was not so naive that she had not heard the rumors about women with complicated obi knots.

Tabi and wooden sandals completed her clothing. Only her makeup was Western and it was applied lightly. She had carefully arranged her hair, leaving it down and mostly free – a calculated break from tradition – but used lovely combs to pull her hair away from her face. The combs were ancient and had been passed down in her family for generations. When the light fell on them a certain way, they caught and sparked in the light, as if embers burned within them. They complimented her dark tresses, which Rei knew to be one of her best features. She knew that her thick, heavy hair would move as she did, allowing occasional glimpses of the back of her neck. She knew because she had checked in the mirror before proclaiming herself done.

"You're very handsome tonight, Yuuchirou-kun" Rei said softly, her voice very earnest.

Yuuchirou blushed lightly and nodded.

"Thank you . . . But we don't match." The last bit was said in tones of deep distress.

But Rei smiled and moved to take his arm. "It doesn't matter. We both look our best so I am certain that we make a lovely couple."

Yuuchirou blushed but stopped protesting. He allowed Rei to lead him to the door, which he carefully held open for her, even as he allowed her to precede him out. Slowly they walked down the path, Rei once again holding onto his arm. As they made their way down the many stairs, Rei patted certain folds in her kimono and obi. It was stupid but she had been unable to leave her room without at least a few ofuda tucked about her person. Her grandfather, watching, had smiled and nodded but not said a word. Perhaps he understood how naked the idea of being without ofuda made her feel.

At the gate at the bottom of the stairs, her grandfather waited. Smiling, he leaned up and tucked a higanbana into her hair. Rei laughed and kissed his cheek, murmuring her thanks. The little old man then fixed Yuuchirou with a stern look.

"Be home at a decent time."

The young man gulped and nodded. Then the couple moved past the little old man to the waiting town car. The driver scrambled out of it and opened the door for the couple. Yuuchirou handed Rei into the car before walking around and getting in on the other side. The driver settled into his own seat again and their night officially began.

* * *

Makoto settled into her bathing routine with a satisfied sigh. The week had been a long and arduous one for her and she was more than grateful for a respite. She was grateful that in this time, students went to school only five days a week and were not expected to join any clubs. However, those luxuries were balanced out by the fact that there were so many more years of schooling to attend. In Makoto's opinion, it came out to being about equal in terms of hassle.

But tonight it did not matter. Because tonight, all she planned to do was relax. And any youma that dared to interrupt her peace would be very, very sorry.

* * *

"Relena" Zechs groused as Noin straightened his bow tie. "This is ridiculous. Why can't we have these people over to a normal dinner in a normal fashion"

Agitated, Relena smoothed her gloved hands down her floor-length white gown. She had chosen the dress carefully so that it flattered her form, revealed a bit of cleavage, yet was modest and elegant in its simplicity. Soft pink ribbons and touches added flattering color to the dress. There were even tiny pink ribbons on her white high heels – not that anyone would be seeing more than tiny flashes of them as she moved. The entire effect was both stunning and outrageously expensive.

"Zechs." Her tone was distracted and warning.

He sighed which irked Relena all the more. She knew this was irrational. She knew it was stupid. She knew better than this. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. And in the end, that lack of control was all that mattered. She needed to do this. Needed to see for herself who this Rei Hino was and how she stacked up as a person. Needed to know who she was to Usagi. But her pride would not allow her to make it simple or informal. Her pride demanded something grand . . . Something a wannabe shrine maiden would be hard pressed to compete in. And if there was anything Relena knew it was formal occasions. She had issued the challenge and she had her chosen battlefield. She even had the home team advantage. Rei Hino would be hard pressed to make Relena feel inadequate or superficial this time. Relena squared her shoulders and raised her chin even as she smoothed her face. '_I'm ready this time. Let the evening begin_!' she thought with grim satisfaction.

* * *

Ami was curled up with a textbook, trying to study. The problem with that particular endeavor was twofold however. Firstly, her mind, usually so focused and precise, was wandering. Secondly, the electronic baby, programmed to fuss, defecate, and behave as if it were a real infant, kept shattering what little focus she could muster. He – the electronic baby came equipped with a gender – all but insisted on constantly being held by Ami which greatly impeded her dexterity in general and her abilities to manipulate a book greatly. If she could, she would have turned the little brat off but the thing came with measures in place to prevent that sort of thing. And it had a chip that monitored and recorded the care given to the infant. There was no stopping it and no ignoring it. All she could do was slog through it.

Sighing, she closed her book and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Unbidden, Usagi's voice came to mind.

'All work and no play makes Ami-chan a dull girl. Have a little fun! Then, you'll be able to study without distractions later…'

Ami gave a rueful look at the swaddled form in her arms then grinned. Perhaps Usagi was correct. She certainly was not accomplishing much at the moment. Decided, Ami placed the text on the floor. Tonight, she was going to have fun. Belatedly, she wondered what parents with small children did to have fun.

* * *

Zechs watched Relena startle when Pagan appeared at the door to announce the presence of one Rei Hino, escorted by one Yuuchirou Kumada. Zechs committed both names to his memory. Usagi was trusting. He was not. Moments later, the couple entered, stealing his breath away.

The woman had been beautiful in her priestess garb but she was stunning in her kimono. She looked like the embodiment of an ancient painting. His eyes followed her every graceful movement as Relena stiffly introduced her to the small assembly, mostly close friends of Relena's from the last war. Relena looked like the epitome of suave modern competence. Rei Hino looked like the past stepped straight from a history book.

A sharp elbow impacted his side.

"Stop staring" Noin hissed. "You're not supposed to be impressed by her."

Zechs blinked and grinned ruefully at his lover.

"Jealous?"

"No. Her outfit –"

"Kimono."

"Whatever. It's fascinating. But Relena…"

Ah yes, Relena. The point of this exercise, as far as he could tell, was to humble Rei Hino. He assumed it was some sort of female thing. Humility, it seemed, did not come easily to Rei Hino however. His eyes skipped over the woman and focused on her escort.

His hair was scruffy and his suit was dark, conservative, and finely cut – probably very expensive and definitely very appropriate to the evening. Next to the girl and her dramatic attire, however, his well-chosen clothing dimmed and faded into obscurity. With a burst of humor, Zechs realized that he never had to worry about such a fate befalling him. He and 'Cretzia, both dressed in their best dress uniforms, matched.

As the couple approached, Zech studied their body language. The space between their bodies was suitable for polite company but close, as between those who are genuinely comfortable with each other. Although their dressing styles did not match, even in the loosest sense of the word, they complimented each other. The ancient beauty and the modern man.

The girl's fingers were tightly tucked into the crook of the man's elbow, her fingertips digging into his flesh. Her greetings were solemn and brief. She made no attempt to smile at the people she was introduced to. When she laughed at some joke or other, her laugh was a weak, pale sound. No matter how graceful her movements or how easily she shook hands, the girl was not only uncomfortable in her current surroundings but also distressed by them. Her discomfort made the girl more real to him. His wrist twinged with the ghost of a brief pain, reminding him that she was very real and possibly lethal.

The man, by contrast, moved with ease. While his movements were not so elegant as hers were, his were more relaxed and natural. Unlike his companion, he was at home in this environment. His greetings were jovial and his laughter was vibrantly real. Occasionally, seeming without thought, his free hand rose to pat the hand that gripped his forearm so fiercely. He offered comfort and assurance to his companion through his general bearing and the small touches he offered her. Zechs wondered what sort of a man he was to catch that woman's interest.

When the couple were introduced to Wufei Chang and Sally Po, the girl's expression came alive. She looked profoundly glad to see Wufei, despite Sally's ill-concealed look of wry despair and faint dislike. Yuuchirou Kumada looked vastly amused at some inside joke that only he knew. Wufei, for his part, seemed grudgingly pleased to see the girl; his bearing softening slightly as the quartet exchanged low greetings. To the unobservant eye, Relena seemed calm and even slightly bored. To Zechs' knowing eye, she was irritable and nervous.

And then he and 'Cretzia were being introduced to the other couple.

The man's grip was firm but not overbearing. Her handshake changed in intensity, one moment her grip was limp and the next moment it was firm, as if she were unused to shaking hands. Her eyes flashed fire at him and a small but very real, very relieved smile turned the corners of her lips up. She was genuinely pleased to see him, a familiar face in a sea of strangers.

"We have met once before" she murmured. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Marquis."

"You look lovely tonight Miss Hino."

She smiled again and inclined her head. Her eyes turned to Noin, studying her uniform.

"You and Mr. Marquis are Preventers? Like Wufei Chang and Sally Po"

His lover nodded.

And their brief exchange of words was over as Relena swept Rei and Yuuchirou away to greet Dorothy Catalonia.

* * *

Hiiro scowled at himself in the mirror. Frequent exposure to the girl had done nothing to cure him of his illness. Originally, when he had finally acknowledged his fit physical condition, he had assumed that he was lusting after the girl. She was the cause of frivolous thoughts, the focus of his carnal desires, and the cause of his lecherous hours. Her face and form clouded his mind and overshadowed most of his thoughts no matter how mundane or erotic the content. She haunted him. To combat this alarming obsession, he had volunteered to be her partner during literature class. The assignment, inane and a waste of his time had precisely one purpose: It exposed him to Ami Mizuno.

He had been certain that with exposure to the girl in question, he would rapidly loose his fascination with her. Relena had been enjoyable to look at too – but long-term exposure to her in one-on-one situations had killed any attachments, lustful or otherwise, he may have had to her. There had been other girls, between his fascinations with Relena and Ami, who had been of lesser initial interest to him than either girl had. He had found, after a very short period of exposure, that the part of him that liked them most was his libido. Otherwise, there was nothing of interest about them. He had assumed it would be thus with Ami. He would find that despite his curiosity about her and physical attraction to her she was nothing special – like so many others. Or that he had been right, she was something special, but not something that would be especially precious to him – like Relena. Unfortunately, Ami seemed to be determined to prove both of his hypotheses incorrect. After a week of exposure, his obsession was worsening rather than improving.

Ami was even more intelligent than she was reputed to be. She was earnest and thoughtful and shy; innocent, dreamy, trusting, and completely unaware of his near constant scrutiny. Current affairs interested her but she gave her blind devotion to no political platform either on Earth or in the colonies. She was wary of anything to do with the Moon Kingdom, her parents were divorced but she loved her doctor mother and artist father equally, and had a gaggle of friends that she both loved and missed. She preferred actual old-fashioned books to the electronic ones carried on personal palm computers which probably meant that her family was extremely wealthy. She considered recycling an activity essential to her life. She tended to bring her lunch but if necessary had money to buy it from the school. If the school were serving tuna, however, she would go hungry before eating it. She walked to school, always. She was oddly computer illiterate and clearly frustrated by her failing. So frustrated that she had signed up for a computer cram class. She was all wrong for a hardened man like him. He wanted her desperately.

* * *

It was during the soup course that Zechs noticed Rei beginning to relax minutely. Yuuchirou had adopted a subtle method of communication with his date, which prevented her from making a wide variety of mistakes throughout the meal. Relena and Dorothy looked vaguely disappointed. Zechs loved his little sister dearly but wished that she were more reasonable and less vindictive on the subject of Usagi. Rei had brought him to his knees, embarrassing him in the entry hall of his ancestral home. Was he seeking petty vengeance against the girl? No. But Relena was unreasonable on the topic of Usagi and Dorothy was frighteningly devoted to Relena. Rei was doomed.

But dinner was surprisingly civil and calm. There were no snide remarks, no screaming matches, and no bloodshed. Pagan, perhaps out of kindness, had seated the couple with Mariemeia and Lady Une to their left – Yuuchirou's more immediate left – and Zechs and Noin to their right – Rei's more immediate right. Relena was at the head of the table, presiding over the meal with Dorothy to her left and Zechs to her right. Etiquette dictated that Rei speak primarily with 'Cretzia or Yuuchirou and that Yuuchirou speak primarily with Rei or Mariemeia, who was the one sitting to his immediate left. Others could be brought into their conversations but it would be rude for another to interrupt. Theoretically, they were safe – especially since Wufei and Sally Po were not only sitting across from Yuuchirou and Rei but also quietly bickering with each other.

Etiquette had never stopped Dorothy Catalonia, however.

Yuuchirou and Mariemeia were gravely discussing the Temple grounds, and which parts were their favorites, while Rei and 'Cretzia were discussing Usagi's morning combat sessions. At that particular moment, Rei had been thanking 'Cretzia for taking Usagi's training in hand. Rei apparently found it to be of vital importance that Usagi be able to defend herself.

"How long have you known Usagi Tsukino?" Dorothy's voice rang down the length of the table, laced with false boredom and as subtle as a bulldozer.

Rei cut off in mid-sentence. She sat stiffly, her eyes seeking out the speaker. The table was silent. Despite himself, Zechs found himself leaning forward for a better view of Rei, eager for her response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Relena and most of the table's occupants doing the same thing.

"Three years" Rei said at last in her oddly accented English.

"You must know each other well then." There was a questioning lilt to Dorothy's tone, as if she did not believe it.

A quick, fierce smile flashed across Rei's face.

"Oh yes" She admitted with a certain fierce glee.

Relena flinched.

"They've had some of their best screaming matches with each other" Yuuchirou put in, trying vainly to lighten the mood. "They drive each other wild but Kami help the fool who tries to interfere. They'll both turn on him."

It was a veiled warning to Dorothy to leave well enough alone. Yuuchirou apparently not only sensed the hidden danger in Dorothy's questions but also sought to head her off at the pass. Rei was either unaware or uncaring. It made Zechs think a little bit better of Yuuchirou.

Subtly had never been Dorothy's strong suit. She either failed to notice Yuuchirou's warning or simply did not care.

"Where were you then, when we were looking for her family, her friends, anybody, who could identify her?"

"That" Rei intoned darkly "is none of your business."

"I think it is" Dorothy challenged. "Since you failed her when she needed you most. Especially since you continue to allow her to use her assumed name and refuse to reveal her past."

"That is none of your business either. Usagi has decided to leave things as they are, and I will support her decision."

"_We_ will support her decision" Yuuchirou corrected softly.

Rei's head snapped around. She looked up at Yuuchirou with wide eyes, pink stealing across her cheeks.

She seemed to hear something in his words that Zechs did not. Zechs' gaze slid to his lover who looked equally bemused by Rei Hino's reaction.

"Yes" she agreed with a small smile. "_We_ will support Usagi's decision."

Dorothy frowned for a moment at the couple before beginning a caustic and patronizing speech about the poor decision-making abilities of the ordinary person. The gist of it all was that Rei, Yuuchriou, and Usagi clearly needed someone with proven decision-making skills, such as Relena, to make those difficult decisions for them.

Zechs winced at the arrogance of the blond girl. Next to him his lover stiffened in her seat. A glance at her face showed a mixture of ire and resignation. Quickly, his eyes slid away from her and flickered around the table. Mariemeia looked like she would prefer to be anywhere else. Lady Une had a blank, bland expression – her true thoughts hidden and her own. Sally, who only looked slightly less angry than her partner, was forcibly gagging a red-faced Wufei. Clearly, the two most volatile partners in the Preventers agreed that Dorothy's spiel was arrogant but disagreed as to what their response at the dinner table should be. Relena, he noted with some disapproval, seemed to vacillate between horrified humiliation and gratified agreement.

When he refocused on Rei and Yuuchirou, he could not help but smile slightly. Rei's expression was murderous but even as she opened her mouth to interrupt Dorothy, Yuuchirou's hand moved to her forearm. He gripped it hard and gave it a small yank, gaining Rei's attention. Her hair was a thick cloud of night and red sparks, like a fire against the night, as she swung around to face him. She scowled at him, furious at him for stopping her. But he shook his head slightly then leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said made her stiffen further but, when he drew back, she nodded at him and settled back in her seat. Her body was taut, her expression fiercely expectant. Clearly, Yuuchirou had made promises to Rei.

"Selfish." The word was spoken in a cold, hard voice that cut through Dorothy's voice like music through white noise. "Selfish and rude."

Dorothy stopped speaking mid-word. Her mouth hung open for a millisecond before snapping shut.

"You are breath-taking in your selfishness and rudeness." Yuuchirou continued, his gaze addressing his comments to Relena and Dorothy, his voice hard, and his words only slightly accented. "Usagi-chan is a living, breathing treasure without peer. One that needs nurturing and freedom in equal proportions yet you seek to shut her in this mausoleum you call a palace and smother her with your wants, your needs, and your intentions. I have no doubt that she breathed life into this place and the people that live here. And now that she is gone, you are unable to maintain the light and life she brought here. So you seek to blame someone – yourselves, each other, us – it does not matter whom you blame so long as there is someone to blame. I have news for you. Usagi-chan left because it was her will to leave. You failed tie her to yourselves. And you prove what petty, selfish souls you have by seeking to use Rei-chan to pull her back to you. Rei-chan will not call Usagi-chan back to Earth. All you do by antagonizing us is to make enemies that you can ill-afford to have. My words were teasing earlier but the message was not. If you seek to make our lives difficult simply because you can, you will lose whatever regard Usagi-chan has for you. For I have _never_ seen Usagi-chan choose another over one of her own. And Rei-chan is nothing if not Usagi-chan's."

Yuuchirou stood and held a hand out to his date. Achingly graceful, Rei took his hand and stood. Then she placed her hand upon his arm with all the decorum of a princess taking the arm of her prince. Yuuchirou led her away from the table and towards the exit. He paused at the head of the table and Relena.

Rei inclined her head. "Thank you for your invitation Darlian-Peacecraft-san. But something about the meal seems to have disagreed with me and I find that I must leave early. Please excuse us."

And with that the two swept from the room, leaving a raw silence in their wake.


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or the associated characters. I did, however, come up with the weird plot that crosses and blends them. Also, the next update will be up by next Wednesday, the 22nd of June. Just so you know.

* * *

"How dare they?" Rei demanded in Japanese once they were safely ensconced in the rental car, seatbelts firmly in place, and well on the way home. Her body vibrated with the force of her fury. "_How dare they?_"

"They're arrogant and spoilt" Yuuchirou responded easily in Japanese. "They are used to getting their way."

"They behave as if they are entitled to anything they wish! As if they own everyone and everything that takes their fancy – including Usagi! She isn't a bauble or trinket to be bought and traded and neglected!"

"I know, Rei-chan, and I understand your anger. But this will solve nothing. When next they come to the shrine, let me speak with them. I'm used to handling their sort." Yuuchirou made a sour face. "Why do you think I ran away and became a musician?"

"Erm… I thought you must really enjoy it."

It was the most diplomatic thing Rei had ever said to anyone. Yuuchirou was a truly terrible musician. It definitely was not talent driving his musical ambitions.

Yuuchirou snorted. "Even I know that I'm not really any good at it. Truth be told, I don't really even enjoy it."

Rei blinked at him, the flames of her ire doused by the interest flooding her.

"So why did you decide to become a musician?"

"It seemed like something interesting to do at the time." He flashed her a quick, slightly bitter, grin. "It irritated my parents to no end."

Rei flashed him a slight smile of her own.

"So you were lying when you claimed that you were taking a break from your life as a musician in order to seek new inspiration from the ancient Shinto traditions of my family's shrine."

Yuuchirou grinned at her roguishly.

"Sounds good, doesn't it? It sounds even better when you say it."

"So why _did_ you become grandfather's apprentice?"

Rei was rapidly becoming irritable again, her anger with the pretentious people in the Peacecraft palace having never really left her. The idea that Yuuchirou lied with such ease reawaken her smoldering ire. But then Yuuchirou sent her a look that completely killed her anger. Instead, she felt her face flush even as her eyes modestly skittered away from Yuuchirou's form, instead settling on her folded hands.

She heard the click of Yuuchirou's seatbelt unlatching, felt the leather seat shifting underneath her as he scooted closer to her, before one of Yuuchirou's hands entered her line of sight. Yuuchirou's hand clasped hers.

"Do you really have no idea why I suddenly became deeply interested in the working of a Shinto shrine? Why I moved into your family's shrine as swiftly as possible? Why I obeyed your grandfather's every command and fulfilled his every wish, no matter how crazy it was? Why I stayed even though there was nearly always some evil creature or other attacking the place? Why I insisted on joining you and the others in the future?"

"I-I never really thought about it…."

It was a half-truth. The full truth was that while she had always had her hopes concerning Yuuchirou's motives, she had never actually allowed herself to consciously think about what Yuuchirou's motives might actually be.

He laughed softly even as his other hand tilted her face up.

"Then let me give you a hint."

She had a blurred moment in which to think that his face had an expression that she had never seen him openly wear before. Then his nose bumped hers in passing as his mouth covered hers and it was all so warm and soft and wonderful. The quick little kiss was over almost as soon as it began but it left Rei feeling as if she were floating.

"You went to a great deal of effort dressing for this evening" he murmured in her ear. "It would be a shame to waste that effort on those petty politicians. Let's spend a night in town… I'll make that dinner up to you."

Rei nodded, warmed by something that had nothing to do with fury.

Yuuchirou leaned forward and murmured to the driver in English. The car turned to the right even as Yuuchirou slid back into his seat, once again strapping himself into his seat via his seatbelt. This time, though, he took Rei's hand and she let him. In fact, they held hands for the rest of the night.

* * *

Duo Maxwell was bored, bored, bored. Life, without Hilde, was deadly dull. There was no one to really talk with, no one to cuddle with, no one to fight with, no one to –

A small form slammed into his back as Duo wandered around the artificial lake in the artificial park during the artificial evening of what really was a Friday night. He stumbled, lost his balance, and he and his mysterious attacker fell in a heap of arms, legs, white fur, and long hair, chestnut and golden in color. Something yowled as they hit the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

His attacker was thrashing about rather violently, trying to untangle them. She successfully elbowed him twice in the small of the back and nearly kneed him in the back of the neck. Then she was standing over his sprawled form, a beautiful blond child with hair to the back of her shoulders dressed in a pink T-shirt, black shorts, and rollerblades. Duo blinked up at her, noting with casual interest that she was _really_ beautiful – as in child-model beautiful. In her arms was a disgruntled white puppy with two Band-Aids in cross shape across its forehead.

"Sorry" she said again, her accent English. "I'm just learning how to use these things. My mummy gave them to me for my birthday – yesterday!" She laughed sheepishly.

The child offered him a hand up. Duo eyed her roller blades with unconcealed distrust before standing without her help. He offered her a wide grin, though, to show there were no hard feelings. Her hand dropped back to her side, then curled around her cat.

"Maybe you should work on weaving…and stopping."

The girl grinned. "Definitely! I bet Cupid would like it if I could!" She snuggled the puppy – which looked vaguely grumpy and oddly disgusted.

"Eh…is there any reason you're carrying that dog? Looks pretty healthy…"

Something about the child's grin warned Duo that that had been exactly the wrong thing to say. The little girl grabbed his arm, dragging him in her wake as she cheerfully began to prattle at him.

"Now that is a fascinating question that has a fascinating answer. And, without the Aino Detective Agency, the happy ending to my story wouldn't have been possible. All amazing detectives, the members of that Aino family!"

The puppy – Apollo wasn't it? – whined softly at the back of its throat. Duo had a sinking feeling.

As soon as he could, Zechs quit the awkward dinner and headed outside to the gardens. It was becoming chilly at night, which made him pause in thought. It had been late spring verging on early summer when Usagi had been found in the gardens. Already it was the beginning of fall – Usagi had entered their lives about five months ago. It felt like she had always been a part of their lives. A thought began to percolate at the back of his mind, as delicate and shimmering as a soap bubble. Carefully he ignored it, giving it a chance to fully form as he continued on with his current train of thought.

She had laughed and bounced and made everything brighter and more bearable. Fleetingly he wondered where she had been during the war between the Colonies and Earth. Had anyone she loved been killed? Had she laughed then? Which side had she been on? If he had known her during that time in his life, when Treize had been alive and they had both burned with the intensity of their convictions while Mariemeia had been a babe in someone's arms, would he have appreciated her innocence and energy?

He had loved Relena fiercely – still loved her fiercely – no matter what her current phase, preoccupation, or ideology. He had adored her as a spoilt and innocent child, had loved her as a spoiled and slightly jaded teenager, and had laughed fondly at her harebrained scheme to chase Hiiro Yuy to the four corners of the galaxy – when he was not worried sick over the idea. He had even cherished her when she was muddying the international waters and complicating Treize's already complicated plot.

But Relena was his sister and he could remember his mother's pregnancy and Relena's subsequent birth. He gave Relena leeway – even when he was at his very worst – which he would give to no one else. After the fall of his family and their kingdom, he had worked so hard to harden his heart, to allow no one close to his inner self. But even then Relena had been the chink in his emotional armor that allowed others to claim pieces of his love for themselves. Treize had taken advantage of that chink in order to become his dearest friend in the world while Lucretzia had used it to secure him as her devoted lover. Relena was a major key to his heart, even now when he was more open, more emotional even in his own right as a human being.

He knew without a doubt that he had always loved his little sister and always would. Zechs did not feel that he could say the same thing about Usagi – no matter how wonderful she was. At the end of the day, Zechs only had one sister. No matter how embarrassing that night's meal had been – as a spectator he felt embarrassed for Relena – it really did not matter in the long run because in the long run, he would always be Relena's older brother.

The idea at the back of his mind, as delicate as a soap bubble, was slowly taking shape and substance. He paused, on the verge of grasping that important, slippery idea. Slim arms slid around his waist from behind and hugged him close to a curved body. The soap bubble idea burst and fled back to the dark recesses of his mind under the friendly assault to his person. Zechs groaned aloud.

"That's my greeting?" Lucrezia huffed in his ear, mildly offended. She lightly nipped his earlobe in punishment. Zechs made a soft noise.

"Lost my train of thought" he murmured as his lover soothed the light sting with her tongue. "You're doing that deliberately" he accused, shifting slightly in her grip. One of his hands rose to rest over hers where they clasped him about his waist.

"Mmmmm" she hummed into his ear. Softly, she whispered, "Come back to the room. I want to talk with you."

"Such a deceitful tease of a woman" Zechs murmured, even as he turned in her arms to face her. Noin laughed, soft and low and wicked.

"Of course I am." She let him go and took his hand instead. As she led him out of the gardens, she added, "It's what those womanly wiles are for."

* * *

"Finished!" Usagi crowed, hopping to her feet and dancing around the room joyously. "Finished, finished, finished!"

Trowa watched her, bemused. Usagi pivoted on one foot, turning back to regard Trowa with wide, excited eyes. "So what's our reward?"

Trowa blinked slowly. Usagi, well accustomed to his silent replies, made a face at him.

"There has to be a reward! It was hard, it was miserable, we did it every night this week, and my cat scratched you!"

Trowa simply watched at her.

Usagi gave him a comically expressive look of disgust.

"You were never planning to reward either of us, were you? Fine. Be that way. But I demand ice cream." She grumbled at him, slightly put out that Trowa did not appear to operate on the rewards system. Then she added, "On a cone…in a park…"

Trowa nodded silently, rising to his feet in a single fluid movement. Usagi laughed delightedly and clapped her hands before she scrambled to her feet.

"I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!" Usagi chanted, over and over and over again.

Happily she chanted while hopping in circles, trying to put her shoes on without sitting down or falling on her face. She managed to perform this level of coordination for an impressive thirty seconds before falling flat on her face. For once, she did not wail but rather scrambled into a seated position, her brain too full of ice cream based fantasies to indulge in wailing melodrama.

Trowa, far more sedate in his dressing methods and far less exuberant, watched his housemate with a blank expression, suspiciously bright eyes, and the slightest indention in the right corner of his mouth. In the shadows, a small black cat watched the entire scene with a sad, wistful air.

* * *

Being a single parent was _hard_. There was no escaping the baby, no Hiiro Yuy to help, and nothing to do on the one Friday she wanted to do something. Rather, she mentally amended her mental rant, everything she wanted to do could not be done with a baby in tow.

"If I had friends" she informed the pseudo-infant ruining her Friday night with both its presence and its squalling in Japanese. "Friends who lived here, I mean, lugging you around would be a lot easier. More fun too."

Ami scowled. If she didn't have the baby, she could have used her communicator to call one of the others for a chat. But the baby recorded everything that went on around it – hence no Sailor Senshi meetings for Ami unless she got Hiiro to take their…offspring. Nor could she go and visit Chibimoon, as she had until recently taken to doing, for the same reasons.

Ami growled in Japanese under her breath, "Yuy-san _will_ take a larger role in caring for our baby or I'll be forced to beat him to death with the baby bag, collect his insurance money, and marry a more fit spouse. I'm sure the other senshi would understand a slight case of murder." Ami grinned wickedly as she remembered several of Usagi's rants about Chibiusa and Mamoru-san that expounded on similar topics. "Especially Usagi-chan. She would probably even provide an alibi for me for Yuy-san's time of death. "

Ami slid a glance at the artificial baby.

"If I must suffer" Ami proclaimed in Japanese to the child, "then Yuy-san must also suffer. It is the only fair, just, righteous, and truly petty thing to do."

With that, she picked up her so-called child and marched first to retrieve her school planner – where she had taken down her partner's phone number as soon as possible – and then to the vid-phone. She would get some amusement out of this whole affair – even if it killed Yuy Hiiro in the process.

* * *

Makoto was fresh and clean from her long bath. As it was a Friday and she had no work and no company, she was feeling particularly lonely, aching, and unhappy. The ache was neither physical nor a stranger to her life lately. It was always there, a constant reminder that these colonies were artificial as was everything within them. The colony she lived on – in the L4 cluster of colonies – was not filled with the wild, unpredictable storms and rampant, uncontrolled growth of nature. Everything was controlled and carefully planned. There was nothing natural on a colony. It grated on her as a Senshi and it grated on her as a person.

This particular cluster of colonies was, she had belatedly found out, far more artificial than any of the other colony clusters. Not even childbirth, she had discovered in her health class, was natural. She had soon found – at school and at work – that the natives of this colony were wealthy and clannish. The fact that Makoto worked to support herself – as well as attended school – was a black mark against her. Being an orphan was apparently a source of shame among these people. In fact, the preferred method of birth amongst the people of the L4 colony cluster was via test tubes and incubators. Makoto, unknowing of the social stigmatism she was likely to bring upon herself, had been honest with her high school and on her employment applications. She was a natural-born orphan who needed a part-time, after-school job. And while being an orphan and natural-born were both beyond her control, working to support herself was not. She could, if she wished to, quit her job and life quite comfortably off of Usagi-chan's money. But that felt wrong and she wasn't ashamed of her work ethic, her parents, or herself.

Her pride, however, did not keep her from feeling the sting of rejection or the slap of being slighted time and again. It certainly did not protect her from being lonely. And it had been a very long time since she had felt such an overwhelming amount of slow burning rage at the world around her. The only thing that kept her from leaving the inhabitants of L4 to be eaten one by one by a youma was the knowledge that such behavior would disappoint Usagi-chan. And for Usagi-chan, she would literally do anything, give up anything, and suffer every agony and humiliation. So she stayed on L4 – despite hating the colony cluster and every inhabitant she had so far met. For Usagi-chan's sake she snarled a generalized, "Screw you all!" to the inhabitants of her colony cluster and went on about her life. For her sanity's sake, she frequently snarled a few more explicit and coarse curses in her day-to-day life. But when Usagi-chan recalled her to her side – and off of this colony – it would not be soon enough for Makoto.

Until then, Makoto was grimly determined that her English would someday rival Minako's, her grades would someday rival Ami's, and that she would be the fiercest, most well conditioned Sailor Senshi ever. It really was not as if she had a lot of other things to do on L4.

* * *

Saturn watched Chibimoon sleep with sad eyes. Her friend had tried so hard to convince Saturn that she was well, that there was no cause to worry, and that everything would be all right. But she had been so pale and so fragile looking. She lacked the vigor and bounce that so characterized her movements and marked her as Usagi-chan's daughter. Rather than playing and bouncing as she once did, Chibimoon was still and valiantly cheerful.

Saturn, familiar with the weaknesses created by a slowly failing body, had suggested that they play cards. Chibimoon had eagerly accepted. As they had played, Saturn had been pierced through the brain by the lance of memory. It had been a memory of the first time that she and Chibiusa-chan had played cards. It was back when their friendship had first started, years ago. She had been the one ailing and Chibimoon had been the one trying to entertain her. For the first time, Saturn wondered if Chibiusa-chan had worried about her back then as much as she worried about Chibimoon in the present. It was a thought that made her heart constrict even as it made it float.

They had played cards and talked for awhile then Chibimoon had been unable to keep her eyes awake. Slowly, her eyes had begun to flutter even as she tried to stifle giant yawns. Amused and saddened, Saturn had told Chibimoon that she needed to leave – there were things that she needed to do for the others. She was lying, of course, but Chibimoon needed her rest, something that would not happen if Chibimoon thought that she needed to entertain Saturn.

After Chibimoon had fallen asleep, however, Saturn had not left the Time Stream as she had originally intended. Instead, she found herself kneeling by her friend's bedside, watching her sleep. Slowly, her gloved right hand reached out toward Chibimoon's forehead. Lightly, she brushed tendrils of pink hair away from her friend's face before gently resting her fingertips on the younger girl's forehead, just over her tiara. She concentrated for a moment before her gloved hand began to glow as her healing powers flowed from her fingertips and into her best friend. Her powers worked as best they could to heal the fatigue that was wearing away at Chibimoon. But they could not heal all of the damage inflicted by Chibimoon's tenuous existence and prolonged exposure to the Time Stream. The cumulative damage was simply too great, even for her gifts. Her best friend was in ailing health, maybe even dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own any of the characters although the twisted plot is my creation. Sorry about the obscenely long time between updates...RL bit me. However I will finish this fic. My proof? I'm about halfway done with the next chapter.

* * *

Quatre rubbed his chest. His heart hurt. That girl, the tall one who was part of the cleaning staff, was never far from his thoughts even if she would have nothing to do with him. When she was in his household, it was literally impossible for him to ignore her existence. She drove his Uchuu no Kokoro to distraction. Her presence, according to his Uchuu no Kokoro was still impossibly large. He had never met someone with such a large, such an overwhelming metaphysical presence.

But no longer did she rumble in his poor heart like nearby thunder. No longer did she remind him of one of Earth's lush, wild forests with the muggy hint of a storm and the tang of the scorched ozone that can only come from lightening striking somewhere nearby. Within his heart, he had watched her presence slowly darken during her time on L4. Now she was that same lush, wild forest during a raging storm where lightening strikes trees and the scorched ozone smell was overpowered by the scent of scorched and sometimes burning plant life. She was the essence of a night when all of the sensible people and animals took shelter for the duration of the storm and prayed to their creator. Someone or something on L4 had riled her up.

Her presence had finally reached such a pitch that he could no longer avoid the issue. Quatre needed to talk to the girl. Such rage was unhealthy and destructive – a fact that he was well acquainted with on a very personal level. He still deeply regretted the actions that he had taken after his father's death, spurred on by his overwhelming rage, grief, and sense of betrayal. His lingering regret, like a foul taint upon his already shadowed soul, would not allow him to ignore the girl's feelings. She would not wish to speak with him about her problems but he would be tenacious. He could not allow her to make the same mistakes that he had made.

…

Hiiro was in the process of giving himself yet another physical. Ami Mizuno seemed to have that effect on him. As he waited for the cuff to finish taking his blood pressure, he recalled exactly what had prompted yet another self-imposed physical.

He had been going about his daily life when his vid-phone rang. Expecting it to be one of his fellow Gundam pilots, he was understandably shocked when it was Ami on the other end of the vid-phone. His entire world shifted on its axis in that moment. Even as his head reeled with the implications of her phone call – As her literature partner, he had given her his number but had never expected her to ever actually use it because no one entirely sane ever called him. And she certainly appeared to be entirely sane. When she had begun to cheerfully chatter at him, his responses had been monosyllabic grunts – not that his lack of participation seemed to stop her. Rather she offered him a rather large, rather scary smile that made the small hairs on the nape of his neck stand up and raised warning flags within the part of his mind that ensured his continued survival. Then the scary smile faded and she hitched their man-made child higher on her shoulder, as if she needed to keep her hands occupied. Her face had unaccountably grown pink and she had begun to stutter.

Eventually, she had asked in rushed Japanese, "W-Would you l-like to…to go out with m-me? Tomorrow night?"

His brain melted down, his lungs ceased to breathe properly, and his heart began to hammer as if he had just completed a particularly difficult mission. The next few minutes of his life could only be attributed to insanity, brought about by one too many head traumas and a severe case of spontaneous oxygen deprivation.

"Out?" He parroted stupidly in English. "Tomorrow? Saturday?"

She nodded, her head moving a touch too fast.

"Hai!" She nodded her head jerkily, oblivious to her continued use of Japanese. "T-To work on our project. It seems impossible to go out and have fun as a single parent with a child. I would like to see if two young parents and a child would have a better time of it."

Her face was so red that it reminded him of the one time that he had had a sunburn. He had been sunburned shortly after his first arrival on Earth, unused to the surprising heat created by natural sunlight. He had never been sunburned while living on the colonies, under their artificial sunlight. The entire sunburn experience had been unpleasant and painful. Noticing the redness of her face brought his attention to the fact that his own face was unaccountably, and rather uncomfortably, hot. He desperately hoped that his face looked nothing like hers. He had never blushed in his life and he most certainly was not about to start now.

"I agree that it would be best to finish the project with thorough and accurate results. Where and when shall we meet?"

Events had moved rapidly as details were hammered out. When Ami had finally hung up, Hiiro was left staring at the vid-screen, shell-shocked.

"What the Hell just happened?" He demanded of no one in particular.

Shaking his head, Hiiro had decided that it was necessary to deviate from his regular schedule – there seemed to be something wrong with his blood pressure. Rapidly, he had haul out the equipment necessary to give himself yet another physical. But even as he examined himself, he mulled over the fact that during their conversation, Ami had reverted to Japanese when she was stressed. And he had responded to her, albeit in English, clearly demonstrating his own knowledge of the language. While neither gaff was terrible in and of itself, it bothered him that neither of them had noticed either discrepancy during their conversation. He had only realized what had happened after his conversation with Ami had been long over. And Ami, with her fearsome intellect, would not fail to notice the discrepancies either. Even as he cherished the additional information about Ami, Hiiro worried about his reactions to her. It was not a healthy thing for someone in his profession to miss such glaring errors. Even minor errors threatened his continued existence and the future of the human race. If he made such a large mistake while operating his gundam… The very thought of the consequences made him shiver.

Ami was becoming something of a problem – a distraction and an addiction. He would have to do something about her – soon.

…

Usagi had captured Trowa's left arm as soon as they had left the house, her own hand tucking into his elbow. For awhile she had chattered at him, lovingly comparing flavors and types of ice cream and debating with herself which would be the best to eat. He had listened, slightly awed by the effort she put into such trivial matters. He had never heard of most of the flavors and combinations that she was listing although, to be honest, he had never eaten ice cream before either. Keeping his face expressionless, he listened attentively in an effort to prevent himself from committing any noticeable social gaffs during their outing. Eventually, Usagi's seemingly ceaseless words trailed off into a companionable silence.

Now he watched her watch the world around her, a look of wonder on her face. He knew that she was Earth-born – she had to be – but her delight in even the smallest things puzzled him. He knew for a fact that Earth had vid-phones, electrical cars, and voice-activated electronics. But even those little things, things that had been around for centuries, always seemed to hold her attention and fascinate her.

Seemingly sensing his regard, she looked up at him, then flashed him a brilliant smile, one that lit up her entire face and made her eyes sparkle. He forgot how to breathe, his heart stumbling in his chest. Never in his life had anyone regarded him with such obvious joy. Not even Catherine, beloved sister that she was to him.

Usagi took a deep breath then made a face, breaking the spell. Trowa found himself silently gasping for breath, his body demanding the oxygen that he had deprived it of.

"The air… Why does it taste this way?"

His eyebrow arched at her unusual verb choice.

"It is recycled. It always smells this way."

Usagi made a face and opened her mouth. Whatever reply she had been about to make was cut off in a loud, piercing squeal. She hopped up and down lightly, tugging on his arm.

"Trowa! Trowa! Look! The ice cream stand in front of the park is open!"

And with that, her hand slid down his forearm, grasping his hand in hers. Then she took off sprinting, forcing him to run too or be dragged. He chose to run.

Why was she so excited? The ice cream stand was always there and was definitely open for business.

Nevertheless, he found himself hustled into line by his smaller companion. Impatiently, she danced from foot to foot, occasionally attempting to peer over the heads and shoulders of the people in front of them. As she was so very short, it never worked quite the way she wanted it to. It was amusing to watch – even if it made her impatient and cross. Wisely, Trowa swallowed his smile.

When they finally reached the counter, Usagi proceeded to order something large and elaborate that, apparently, required expansive hand gestures in order to convey the order properly. When she finally finished with her order, Usage thumped back onto her heels and eyed Trowa expectantly.

"What would you like, Trowa?"

He blinked at her, expressionless. Usagi, however, seemed to be learning the knack of interpreting his minute changes of expression. Either that or it was a particularly telling silence. However she came by her intel, it seemed to aggravate her. She stomped her foot and glared at him.

"You _will _have ice cream Trowa!"

He shrugged, then directed his attention to the ice cream vendor. It really was not worth fighting about.

"Chocolate."

"Large" Usagi put in, glaring at him still. "And on a cone with whipped cream and sprinkles."

Silently he nodded his assent and paid the requested amount. Usagi had a positively enraptured expression on her face when she accepted her icy creation. Gingerly, he took his ice cream cone. He watched for several moments as she ferociously attacked her ice cream cone, manners and dignity completely forgotten. He watched, fascinated and repulsed, for several minutes until something sticky and wet trickled over his fingers.

He looked down, annoyed to find his ice cream melting all over him. He gave it a particularly hard look. If anything it began to melt faster, if only to spite him. Usagi noticed his predicament at about that moment as evidenced by her shriek of indignation.

"Trowa-kun! You're not supposed to let it _melt_! Lick it! Quickly! Save your ice cream!"

He looked first at her then the ice cream then back at her. Silently, he arched an eyebrow. Usagi stomped her foot, nearly catching his foot underneath her own.

"Just do it!"

He sighed and tentatively licked his dubious treat. Taste exploded in his mouth – he made a small, deeply appreciative noise at the back of his throat. He had had chocolate bars before – who hadn't? – but this was somehow different….more… This was heaven in a cool, sticky package.

Much to his shame and Usagi's clear delight, he found himself greedily licking up the tendrils of melted ice cream before setting to work on the main body of ice cream eagerly.

"Everyone loves ice ream" Usagi intoned with deep satisfaction. Her tone was so smug, so irritating that Trowa promised himself to get even with her later… Right now he was busy.

…

Artemis flopped theatrically onto Minako's bed.

"This is the stupidest, most harebrained scheme that you've ever come up with! You're abusing your powers, Minako!"

Minako tossed her head before she began rooting around in her dresser for pajamas.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first!"

Artemis snorted derisively.

"What can we possibly be accomplishing by running around pretending to be our own satisfied customers?"

"We're drumming up business, of course!"

"A successful business is not the main purpose of our lives in this colony cluster! We're here to protect these people! Your powers are to protect and preserve life, not to trick the masses out of their hard earned cash!"

"Artemis, I'm protecting and preserving _our _lives! And I'm _not_ tricking them! I can do everything I was telling them that we did!"

"But you don't have to do any of this! You could live more than comfortably off of the money Usagi-chan gave you!"

"I don't _want_ to live off of her charity!"

There was a moment of stunned silence from Artemis. Minako took the opportunity to grab her pajamas, bang her dresser shut, and storm into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. When Minako reemerged from the bathroom, she dumped her clothes in a corner of her bedroom and moved to sit stiffly on the edge of her bed, her expression a study in controlled patience.

"I'm the head of her guard, Artemis. I should be able to take care of myself. If I can't do that, how will I be able to take care of her?"

Artemis slowly, carefully, crept into Minako's lap.

"I didn't realize that you worried about such things," he admitted.

Absently, Minako began to pet his fur; a gesture designed to comfort both of them.

"How could I not? In this Time, my duties are beginning to stare me in the face. I'll have to step up and _be_ the head of her Senshi soon. And the ruler of Venus! If we had done this properly – if Chibiusa-chan hadn't screwed up the Time Stream, I'd be ready." Her expression broke, betraying her true feelings. "But I'm a stupid, scared teenager! I'm _not ready_ for any of this Artemis!"

"How do you know that you'd be ready for any of this if you had a few centuries to prepare? You don't! The other you – the you-that-might-have-been – probably didn't feel particularly ready either. Ruler of Venus and Leader of the Senshi are both very important, difficult tasks – ones that you will succeed at beautifully. No pun intended. You were brilliant when you were the only Senshi to be awakened and ruling Venus is in your blood. Some part of you is still that princess from the Silver Millennium. When the time comes, she'll wake up and help you do what needs to be done. And you won't have to do _any_ of it all alone. You'll always have me, Mina. And I'd follow you into Hell and back again."

Minako swept her cat up and hugged him to herself tightly, her eyes prickling with suppressed tears.

"I love you Artemis! You always know what to say to make me feel better. What would I do without you?"

"Crazy, dangerous things."

Minako laughed a bit tearfully.

"Probably. Good thing I have you around then."

"And you always will."

Minako sighed. "Can we talk about the business in the morning?"

"Of course."

And with that cat and girl went to bed.

…

Makoto groaned. Whoever was at her door was irritating. It was the middle of the night and some moron had been ringing her bell for the past five minutes at precisely thirty-second intervals. She knew, because she had been timing him for the past two minutes. She was tempted to try to ignore him for another few minutes – she really could not think of anyone on L4 that would intentionally ring her doorbell – but decided that another two minutes of this would drive her homicidal. As it was, she was merely tempted to break all ten of her visitor's fingers – twice.

Huffing, she flung her blankets aside and stormed through her bedroom and living room. She yanked the door open, already glaring death.

"_**What?**_**"**

The sight of her employer standing on her doorstep brought her up short. He blinked up at her mildly, an expression of confusion on his face.

'_Which is only fair_' she thought grumpily. '_I nearly swallowed my tongue!_'

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" the blond man inquired mildly.

A surreptitious look at his watch showed that it was only about 9:30 on a Friday night. Not very late at all. She tried to smooth out her features into something resembling polite interest or even something less homicidal. The curl of her lip combined with his half step back made her doubt her effectiveness.

'_It's __**always**__ a bad time on this miserable colony filled with these wretched excuses for human beings. Usagi-chan picks the __**worst**__ causes.'_ Instead of saying that out loud, she bared her teeth in a smile and gritted out, "I was sleeping. As you can see, I'm not very friendly when I first wake up."

Her employer smiled sympathetically but wisely refrained from commenting. Instead he regarded her with large, liquid eyes swimming with emotions. Makoto very carefully avoided analyzing what she saw there.

"May I come in?"

Makoto weighed her options as she openly eyed the young man in front of her. She did not particularly enjoy her job but she did not want to leech off of Usagi. He was not particularly imposing or strong looking. She could probably punt him through the wall without becoming her sailor senshi self if things got out of hand. And she was, despite frequent phone calls, a bit lonely and bored. This could be mildly interesting. She could always break his fingers later, claim it was self-defense to the police, then flee the colony before he could level charges and buy a judge. The added bonus to that was that she could never be forced to come back to this hellhole ever again.

That last thought made her lips twist themselves into something more pleasant, accommodating, and terrifying. She noticed with dark amusement when Quatre twitched and took another step back. She tipped the door a little wider in invitation and he came inside anyway.

He looked around with curious, appraising eyes as she lead him down the short hallway and into the cramped living room.

"Have a seat. I'll make tea."

"Oh no! Really don't trouble yourself! I know I'm already quite an imposition and –"

"I need tea" Makoto interrupted.

Quatre wisely closed his mouth and nodded.

Silence descended between them as Makoto brewed the tea. After their first sips of the beverage, Makoto demanded, "Why are you here?"

It had never been her way to shy away from something difficult or unpleasant.

Quatre rubbed his chest, over his heart.

"You're so unhappy… so terribly angry… " He began.

Makoto felt her grip tighten on her teacup but allowed him to continue.

"…Your presence was always too large, too strong, and so overwhelming within my Uchuu no Kokoro. No human has ever – could ever – feel like that. It was distracting. It was like having nearby thunder rumble through my house and into my heart."

Makoto's grip tightened further but she still could not think of what he was accusing her of, exactly, so she was uncertain what exactly she should say or do to protect herself and her mission.

Quatre, seemingly oblivious to her turmoil – or simply ignoring it – continued on.

"I went to Earth once or twice a few years back. It was a fantastic place." His voice softened as he remembered Earth then gained strength when he returned his thoughts to her. "You used to remind me of one of Earth's forests during a spring storm. But lately… lately you've been darkening. In my heart you are now that same forest during a typhoon. You feel like…like you have lost you peace, your balance."

The teacup shattered in Makoto's grasp. Shards of cheap china stabbed themselves into her hands, accompanied by the sudden, refreshing distraction of a relatively minor injury. Makoto did not make a sound as she was injured, instead thanking any god listening for the distraction, for the chance to gather herself before replying to the irritatingly observant man.

Quatre, however, cried out loudly enough for both of them.

"Miss Kino! Your hands!" He looked around her kitchen wildly for a moment then snatched up a dishrag from next to the sink. Carefully she accepted the cloth.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom" Makoto said helpfully, her mind racing with ways to distract and ultimately get rid of her guest.

Nodding, Quatre hurried off which left Makoto with several seconds of alone time. Plenty of time to think up a very convincing lie…Unfortunately, none came to mind. She was simply going to have to tell the truth as she shoved him out the door – after he finished plucking the china shards out of her palms.

Decision made, Makoto was calm when Quatre hustled back into the room with her over-sized first aid kit. Armed with a pair of tweezers and the shattered cup's saucer, he bent over her hands and began plucking the china out of her cuts.

The silence stretched between them, taut and uncomfortable.

"Am I hurting you? You can cry."

Makoto snorted.

"This is nothing. Really."

And in the scheme of things, it really wasn't anywhere close to the worst wounds she had ever received – those had ended in her death. Still, Quatre frowned and pressed his lips together.

"So –"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But –"

"It's none of your business."

Truthful. Unfortunately she could not complete the second part of her plan as he was nowhere near finished with her hands.

"I could help you."

Makoto snorted. "I doubt it."

"Really, I would help you to –"

"The only person that can help me doesn't live on this colony cluster."

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to call him…or her."

Makoto laughed, grudging but honest.

"You're a good man. Nosy and irritating but you have good intentions."

Quatre blinked up at her.

"Uh…Thanks."

There was a beat of more comfortable silence then Quatre tried again, his expression earnest.

"I understand how you feel. Really. During the war – the last real war – "

"I don't want to hear about it."

Quatre looked up at her with wide, wounded eyes. Makoto flinched but hardened her heart. She knew where this was going. Her voice was low, fierce, when she spoke.

"You're going to open yourself up to me, give me a key to your heart, then expect me to give you one in return. I won't. I gave the keys to my heart away a long time ago – long before your last war or anything that came before it. My keys are far away with that important person – the most important person in my life. And while I'm on L4, far away from that person, the locks on my heart will remain shut. There is no one and nothing here that is in need of rescue."

Quatre stared at her, transparent in his thoughtfulness.

"As you wish."

He rose and silently made his made to the door where he slipped out without saying goodbye.

The sinking feeling in Makoto's stomach confirmed what she had heard behind his words. He would be back. He would try again. He was, apparently, a determined nuisance.

Makoto sighed and settled back in her chair.

…

It was in the wee hours of Saturday morning when Rei and Yuuchirou found their way back to the Temple. Rei's grandfather had fallen asleep on the porch, waiting for them. Tenderly, Rei covered the feisty old man up, then allowed Yuuchirou to escort her to her room. At the entrance to her private territory within the house, they both paused. Rei looked up at him, anxious and awkward. She fiddled with her hands and looked everywhere but at him. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she glared up at him, ready to yell at him for not kissing her. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, though, he leaned down and caught her mouth with his own. This kiss, unlike the ones preceding it, was not sweet or innocent. It was soft, it was gentle, and it was…hungry. His hands, large and warm, came up to catch her around the waist and pull her into him. And Rei, impulsive, passionate Rei, found that all she could do was hold onto him tightly and, for once, let him lead her.


End file.
